


Adorável professor

by elfland



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Teacher Byun Baekhyun, Teacher Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 71,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfland/pseuds/elfland
Summary: Aos 35 anos o professor Byun Baekhyun nunca imaginou que sua rotina pacata pudesse mudar até que seu ex-aluno, Zhang Yixing, retorna da capital e começa a trabalhar na mesma escola que ele, na conservadora e tradicional cidadezinha em que ambos nasceram.O Byun se vê então dividido entre embarcar nas ideias revolucionárias do jovem, enfrentando todas as dificuldades e o preconceito, ou continuar levando sua vida discreta, confortável e infeliz.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 141
Kudos: 53
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Cinemática

**Author's Note:**

> Self-plot #02
> 
> Eu nem consigo acreditar que essa fanfic saiu, de verdade.
> 
> Agradeço a Tamarindo ([Bruna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdebonnie) minha beta querida) pela paciência, dicas, conselhos, (xingamentos) e por aguentar meus surtos; a Lichia (Gabi) por me ajudar com todo o roteiro enquanto eu só tinha o plot e muitos medos; a Morango ([Talia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandae)) por ler enquanto eu escrevia e me impedir de desistir e jogar tudo pro alto toda vez que o desespero batia; a Abacaxi ([Laís](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junxinglover)) por ser um amorzinho compreensiva quando eu achava que não ia conseguir terminar dentro do prazo e só faltava chorar no seu ouvido; e a Pitanga (Danny) por me dar diversas ideias para melhorar a história. Sem vocês essa história não teria saído, podem ter certeza. <3
> 
> E agradeço também a quem fez esse banner lindo que enfeita o topo da história, a administração do fest pela ideia maravilhosa e a cada um de vocês, que estão aqui dando uma chance a essa fanfic que me fez rir e chorar durante os quase três meses de escrita, meu coração está tão feliz que nem sei explicar!
> 
> Aqui a >[PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/22oNhy3s6do5l3fyB2CW3V?si=rf7ytVHJRRqcRqEgeDArbg)< da história pra quem quiser acompanhar, já vou logo avisando que tá uma verdadeira suruba musical e tem diversas inspirações nas quais me baseei ao longo da história.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Então, eu não sei como fazer notas sem me entregar, vou tentar ser breve até porque eu tô tremendo a beça (não ri! rs). 
> 
> Primeiramente, muito obrigada a todos que clicaram na minha história e, de alguma forma, se interessaram por ela. Espero que gostem da jornada dos personagens e que a leitura seja agradável, emocionante e divertida (vamos fingir que eu não tô uma pilha de ansiedade agora que ela finalmente saiu). Tudo aqui foi escrito com muito carinho, sentimento e surto (não me julguem, ok?). Um último pedido: por favor, relevem os possíveis erros, foi a coisa mais longa e imersiva que já escrevi em um curto espaço de tempo, a tensão tá grande aqui dentro do meu peito. 
> 
> Não vou mais tomar o tempo de vocês, boa leitura a todos e nos vemos nas notas finais, onde colocarei algumas curiosidades sobre a história! Beijinhos mil! <3

_Cinemática (do grego κινημα, significa movimento): É o estudo do movimento dos corpos, sem se preocupar com as causas do deslocamento._

Se aturar reuniões escolares de pais e mestres já era um saco, as de conselho de classe eram dois. Baekhyun não aguentava mais ouvir o senhor Kang, diretor da instituição onde trabalhava, tentar tirar motivos do além para que o filho do prefeito — o jovem Kim Junmyeon — não fosse direto para a recuperação. E era justamente em física, a disciplina que o Byun lecionava, que o rapaz estava pendurado, precisando de mais pontos do que seria possível conseguir até o fim do ano letivo. Era sempre a mesma história: por ser a única escola particular da região, a instituição recebia inúmeros incentivos financeiros das famílias influentes dali para manter sua qualidade e renome. Em contrapartida, essas famílias viam-se no direito de interferir e exigir coisas que o professor Byun, conhecidamente rigoroso com seu trabalho, jamais daria o braço a torcer.

— O que custa passar mais um trabalho valendo pontos? — o diretor perguntou em tom afirmativo, sem qualquer intenção real de ouvir sua resposta. — Pode aplicar para a turma inteira, assim não vai parecer um benefício direto a um aluno. 

A prerrogativa de que Baekhyun acataria as palavras do diretor foi derrubada com o menear de cabeça em negativo do docente, encarando-o sério com sua postura determinada e irredutível de sempre. Era cansativo demais aguentar os mesmos pedidos e ter de dar as mesmas respostas em praticamente todas as reuniões, sem poder simplesmente entrar mudo e sair calado como gostaria. E o Byun sabia que seu emprego não seria prejudicado pela sua recusa, principalmente por seu tempo de casa, experiência, além da excelente reputação em preparar os alunos à altura do teste nacional de qualificação.

— Não adianta, senhor Kang — outro professor interveio, cortando o assunto e tentando amenizar aquela situação desconfortável para todos os presentes. — Não é tão simples assim, temos um cronograma apertado e muito conteúdo para passar. Física é uma das disciplinas mais extensas e uma das que mais pontuam nos exames nacionais, além do mais, nosso sistema de monitoria escolar existe para isso. O menino Kim é inteligente, ele pode estudar com o monitor e recuperar sua nota, não é como se já estivesse reprovado.

Baekhyun assentiu, olhando de um para o outro e ouvindo o docente em questão argumentar com o diretor, mesmo ciente de que ele não o fazia por concordar com sua atitude, mas sim apenas para apressar o ritmo daquela reunião insuportavelmente longa e chata. O Byun preferia mil vezes explicar os fundamentos do movimento uniformemente variado para três turmas diferentes de adolescentes em um mesmo dia a estar ali, entre pessoas de sua idade, ouvindo aquele monte de ladainhas por horas que insistiam em se arrastar. 

Nitidamente contrariado o diretor bufou, assentindo e passando ao próximo assunto da ata. Trabalhava com Baekhyun há mais de uma década e aquela não era a primeira vez — tampouco seria a última — que ele se posicionaria contra um pedido daquele tipo. Pensou em como teria trabalho para contornar a situação com os pais do garoto de outra maneira e como forma de demonstrar sua insatisfação em relação à atitude displicente do professor, achou por bem destinar a ele uma tarefa que certamente o enlouqueceria. Um sorriso sorrateiro tomou o rosto do administrador, que logo começou a discorrer sobre a próxima pauta, atravessando os temas como se o assunto anterior sequer tivesse existido.

— Pois bem, como todos sabem, semana passada tivemos o desligamento do estimado professor Jung, que se aposentou depois de trinta e sete anos de trabalho duro e dedicação à nossa instituição — comunicou, sendo desnecessariamente prolixo, mesmo que todos ali já soubessem da informação. — E para ocupar seu lugar na cadeira de educação física, receberemos nesta quarta-feira o novo docente, formado em uma das melhores universidades de Seul, com um currículo impecável e excelentes referências do seu trabalho na capital. — O homem limpou a garganta, correndo os olhos pelos mestres ali presentes em torno daquela grande mesa circular e pousando-os em Baekhyun, que soube estar prestes a ser punido apenas pela forma com que era encarado. — Senhor Byun, espero que o receba bem e faça com que se sinta acolhido em nossa escola, acompanhando-o como um tutor, mostrando como tudo funciona e, principalmente, inteirando-o de nossas regras. Posso contar com sua colaboração dessa vez?

Àquela altura, os pensamentos de Baekhyun estavam longe. Por pouco o homem sequer prestou atenção no que foi dito, enquanto tentava lembrar se quantidade de ração dos gatos que o esperavam em casa estava ou não no fim. Mas a entonação irônica e sugestivamente mandona do seu chefe dessa vez não dava brechas para que ele recusasse ou tentasse negociar aquela ordem, por mais que tudo dentro de si gritasse o quanto seria insuportável e cansativo ser a babá do funcionário novo pelas próximas semanas.

— É claro, senhor Kang — ele respondeu, forçando um sorriso pequeno nos lábios a fim de não dar o braço a torcer do quão irritado estava com o pedido. — Será um prazer.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Retornar ao pacato lugar onde nasceu e cresceu depois de seis longos anos vivendo na movimentada Seul foi, de certa forma, nostálgico para o jovem e recém formado professor de educação física Zhang Yixing. E tudo ali parecia tão milimetricamente igual, seja nas ruas limpas e arrumadas ou nos estabelecimentos com fachadas tão bem preservadas, que o homem sentia-se em uma espécie de túnel do tempo, de volta aos anos finais de sua adolescência. Ainda dentro do ônibus, recordava-se do trajeto até a escola e de quantas vezes o fez no banco de trás do carro de seus pais, ouvindo as notícias matinais pelo rádio antes de ser despejado no portão a tempo para o começo das aulas. Seu pai era um dos representantes da — atualmente falida — filial local de uma importante empresa chinesa da época e, por esta razão, o homem vivia com sua esposa naquela cidadezinha consideravelmente distante da capital, na Coreia do sul, onde Yixing nasceu. Apesar da boa situação financeira de sua família, não era fácil ser filho de imigrantes naquele lugar tão tradicional e antiquado, tanto que até bem pouco tempo o jovem nunca se sentiu realmente aceito ou, de fato, um cidadão coreano. 

Desceu do ônibus em frente às grades de ferro da instituição em que cursou todo seu ensino médio, carregando contra o peito a pasta com os documentos da admissão e uma boa dose de coragem. A ideia de lecionar ali veio junto com a oportunidade e o Zhang ainda não tinha tanta certeza de ter tomado a decisão correta em aceitar. Sua vida estava confortável e muito cômoda em Seul, tendo um bom emprego e vivendo cercado de amigos, mas alguma coisa pesava em sua consciência, principalmente quando se recordava das dificuldades do seu tempo de estudante e de como a realidade naquele lugar parecia não caminhar no mesmo ritmo do resto do mundo. E foi este sentimento que o impulsionou a retornar, em uma tentativa de levar para os habitantes mais jovens daquela pacata localidade a esperança de uma liberdade que, se nada mudasse, eles só encontrariam fora dos limites da região.

Não demorou para que chegasse à recepção, onde esperou sentado em uma das confortáveis cadeiras pela pessoa que efetivamente o receberia, em meio aos estudantes que faziam fila para adquirir novos uniformes, pedir cópias das chaves de seus armários ou coisas do gênero. 

Perto dali, Baekhyun deixava a sala dos professores em direção à secretaria um tanto contrariado, após atender a ligação da recepcionista informando da chegada do novo professor. Deixava o corpo ser arrastado adiante a passos curtos e preguiçosos, tentando adiar o momento desconfortável que teria pela frente, sendo obrigado a interagir continuamente com um desconhecido por semanas, na melhor das hipóteses. Não que o Byun fosse algum tipo de antipático de carteirinha, mas poucos adultos conseguiam parecer-lhe interessantes ou ter assuntos em comum consigo. A maioria tinha a mente tão retrógrada que o docente não aguentava dez minutos de conversa sem se sentir pesado e enfadado. Adentrou a sala climatizada, mantendo os mesmos passos vagarosos e quase inaudíveis conforme acenava com um meio sorriso para as jovens atendentes e se aproximava do homem sentado em uma das carteiras, entretido com o próprio celular, cuja descrição batia com as transmitidas pelo diretor. 

— Senhor Zhang? 

Yixing ouviu a voz masculina chamá-lo, erguendo o olhar do próprio telefone e reconhecendo a face do homem de expressão séria e olhar cansado parado diante de si.

— Seja bem vindo, me chamo Byun Baekhyun, sou professor de física e vou te acompanhar até a direção para a assinatura do contrato — o mais velho explicou, sem realmente encará-lo, fazendo uma reverência pequena e indicando a porta. — Depois te mostrarei as dependências do colégio e como tudo funciona. Fui designado a te acompanhar pelo tempo que precisar, então qualquer dúvida ou orientação que necessite não hesite em me procurar.

Yixing, agora de pé, o encarava com um sorriso nos lábios. _Como não se lembraria de um dos professores mais marcantes que teve?_ Involuntariamente, a mente vagou para anos atrás, quando o ouvia explicar com tamanha paciência todos os tópicos da física moderna, vez ou outra jogando um toco de giz nos baderneiros do fundo da sala ou assobiando baixinho no ritmo de alguma música desconhecida sempre que resolvia cálculos — seja na lousa ou debruçado sobre a mesa de algum aluno — até que não lhe restassem dúvidas. Saber que ele ainda lecionava ali e que agora seriam colegas de trabalho o fez se sentir um pouco melhor, Baekhyun era uma das poucas pessoas em suas lembranças que jamais o desprezou, principalmente pela nacionalidade de seus pais. Retribuiu a reverência, assentindo e respondendo enquanto o acompanhava para fora dali, pelos corredores incrivelmente bem conservados que sua memória se recordava tão bem.

— Professor Byun, não se lembra de mim? — perguntou, sem efetivamente estar chateado pelo mais velho não reconhecê-lo prontamente. Eram muitos os alunos todos os anos e o Zhang havia mudado bastante desde o fim da adolescência. De toda forma, não poderia deixar de mencionar que já foi um de seus estudantes, tampouco o quanto o admirava. — Fui seu aluno do primeiro ao terceiro ano, eu usava óculos e sentava no canto da janela… 

Baekhyun parou de caminhar, voltando-se para o jovem e finalmente olhando-o com atenção, buscando em sua memória correlação entre o rosto bonito a sua frente com a imagem mental do adolescente que um dia ele foi. 

—…filho do representante da montadora de pagers, que mudou para o ramo de aparelhos mp3 e acabou falindo — Yixing completou a própria fala, adorando ver a expressão do docente mudar e suavizar conforme as memórias retornavam. 

O Byun agora se recordava claramente do adolescente franzino, inteligente e extremamente tímido que diversas vezes permanecia dentro da sala de aula até mesmo durante os intervalos, fugindo do tratamento agressivo e preconceituoso que recebia de alguns colegas de classe. De todas as profissões que poderia imaginar para o garoto, educação física sequer passaria por seus pensamentos, mas ali estava ele, comunicativo, sorridente, formado e com um porte atlético marcando a camisa de botões impossível de passar despercebido, contrariando todas as expectativas possíveis. 

— Estou me lembrando agora, perdão, minha memória não é das melhores. — Até o tom de voz de Baekhyun estava mais leve, o novo docente não era um total estranho, afinal. Rever um ex-aluno era sempre gratificante, principalmente quando o reencontro vinha acompanhado de boas notícias, como a conquista de uma graduação ou um bom emprego. — É um prazer rever você, Zhang Yixing, seja bem vindo de volta à escola.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Uma das principais características do segundo semestre era que ele sempre passava rápido demais. Muitos diziam que o ano escolar só começava efetivamente depois das férias do meio do ano letivo, principalmente por ser a época em que os alunos começavam a tentar recuperar as notas normalmente baixas que acumularam até ali, naquele desespero clássico de não passar os sagrados meses de férias em recuperação.

E naquele ano não foi diferente. Um mês já havia se passado desde a volta às aulas e as monitorias começaram a encher de alunos desesperados, cujo o nível de estresse beirava as alturas. Kim Minseok, filho do reverendo, era um dos estudantes mais inteligentes do terceiro ano, tanto que ninguém se surpreendeu quando o jovem se interessou pela cadeira de monitor de física, tornando-se naquele ano letivo uma verdadeira sombra do professor Byun. Estavam ambos na sala dos professores, localizada bem próxima ao pátio principal, conversando enquanto o garoto lançava as notas dos alunos no sistema através do computador, à medida que Baekhyun as corrigia. 

— Não adianta, ele não foi a nenhuma das monitorias, parece até que quer reprovar de propósito, sabe? — O monitor se referia a nota de Kim Junmyeon, um colega de classe que parecia andar na contramão daquela tendência de tentar melhorar as próprias notas. — Fui tentar falar com ele mas o senhor sabe como é, me xingou e saiu rindo, me mandando tomar conta da minha vida. 

O mais velho estava realmente preocupado tanto com o desempenho escolar do rapaz quanto com as mudanças no seu comportamento. Apesar da costumeira postura rebelde e um tanto problemática do filho do prefeito, sabia o quanto ele era inteligente pelas notas dos anos anteriores, por isso aquele súbito desinteresse acadêmico acompanhado de recorrentes brigas envolvendo também outros colegas de classe preocupavam bastante o docente.

— Semana passada o senhor e a senhora Kim foram lá nos meus pais, sabe, pedir aconselhamento. — Minseok continuava falando, tagarela como ele só. — Parece que não é só aqui na escola que ele tá respondão e briguento desse jeito, não sei o que tá rolando, mas boa coisa não deve ser. 

Baekhyun sabia que era costume entre os moradores dali buscarem conselhos espirituais para questões diversas — e até mesmo íntimas — de suas vidas particulares. Havia uma resistência grande no que se referia a psicologia e psiquiatria, além de uma constante batalha de egos inflados demais para admitir que qualquer coisa pudesse estar errada em suas vidas aparentemente perfeitas. Eram cada vez mais óbvias para si as principais raízes dos problemas sociais que acumulavam e que, por pura teimosia e em nome das malditas tradições, os moradores fingiam ignorar. Tudo isso se refletia em mais uma geração de jovens crescendo em meio a expectativas que sequer eram suas e que, em grande maioria, andavam na contramão de seus verdadeiros sonhos.

— Acho que vamos ter que pensar em outra abordagem, Kim — o docente comentou, atraindo o olhar do rapaz, que até mesmo parou de digitar apenas para ouví-lo. — Ele tá reativo demais ultimamente, ser direto ou bater de frente não vai resolver, não podemos obrigar o garoto a ir às monitorias, de toda forma. Talvez esteja na hora de marcar uma reunião com os pais dele.

Minseok assentiu, voltando a encarar a tela do computador e se lembrando de algo que as palavras do mestre o fizeram lembrar. 

— O professor Zhang disse algo parecido na aula de ontem, depois de uma discussão que rolou quando ele falou que ia sortear os times do basquete — contou, balançando a cabeça em uma repreensão mental do comportamento dos alunos envolvidos. — O Myeon ficou discutindo com o professor, falando que não era justo não poder escolher quem seria do seu time, chamou vários alunos de fracotes e disse que não ia perder por causa deles. 

A menção ao sobrenome de Yixing fez Baekhyun redobrar a atenção ao relato. Já havia se passado um mês desde a chegada do homem à instituição e os métodos do novo docente de educação física já eram um dos assuntos mais abordados entre funcionários e docentes. Logo em sua primeira semana ali, o Zhang se mostrou “tolerante demais” com alunos que cometiam pequenas infrações — como uso o de maquiagem e celulares nas dependências do colégio — não apenas fazendo vista grossa dos fatos como dando um jeito de impedir os inspetores de notificarem os pais dos mesmos a respeito dos flagrantes. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que tolerava esse tipo de delito, dava mais ênfase do que deveria a coisas vistas como “simples brincadeiras entre alunos”, aumentando consideravelmente a quantidade de estudantes em detenção após as aulas depois de “simples trocas de ofensas” e “gestos de pura implicância juvenil”. 

— E como ele resolveu isso? — o Byun perguntou em uma honesta curiosidade, observando o jovem monitor virar parcialmente a cadeira de rodinhas em sua direção, empolgado como se estivesse esperando pela pergunta.

— Ele deu um sermão na gente que foi lindo de ouvir, professor. — Minseok cobriu parcialmente a boca com uma das mãos, disfarçando o riso. — Disse que a gente precisava entender que a vida não era baseada na nossa ideia de justiça e que se a gente não aprendesse logo a respeitar as diferenças e lidar com as frustrações enquanto ainda somos jovens, quando fôssemos adultos tudo seria ainda mais difícil e decepcionante. Depois explicou que fazer parte de um time diz mais a respeito de trabalho em equipe, um ajudando ao outro e superação do que ganhar ou perder, e que se a pessoa não consegue entender que esse é o objetivo, ela o não sabe nada a respeito do que é o espírito esportivo. Sabe, deu até vontade de ficar de pé e aplaudir. 

Baekhyun nem se deu conta do tamanho do sorriso que tinha sobre os lábios conforme ouvia as palavras ditas pelo estudante. Considerando as conversas que teve ao longo deste primeiro mês com o docente em questão — até porque ainda era a pessoa institucionalmente responsável em ambientá-lo — não poderia se sentir mais orgulhoso do homem que seu ex-aluno se tornou. Yixing o surpreendia positivamente tanto em sua maneira de lecionar quanto na clara intenção de ser mais do que um simples catalisador de conhecimento. Mas quando estava prestes a pontuar algo a respeito do que foi dito pelo monitor, gritos vindos do pátio se fizeram ouvir, levando ambos a deixarem apressadamente o local — juntamente de outros dois docentes que estavam na outra extremidade da sala — a fim de ver de perto o que estava acontecendo.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Era a segunda vez naquela semana que Yixing presenciava aquele tipo de cena. Observar os alunos durante os intervalos se tornou um hábito desde que começou a lecionar no instituto, tanto para tentar compreender a dinâmica de interação que construíam nos momentos livres quanto para conhecer melhor um pouco da personalidade de cada um, algo que os escassos dois tempos de aulas semanais que tinha com cada turma jamais lhe permitiriam. Em um mês, já havia identificado quem eram os alunos mais tímidos, os mais extrovertidos e também os famigerados “alunos-problema”, sempre envolvidos em situações complicadas e com atitudes que gritavam sua carência de atenção. 

Apesar do recém contratado ter ciência de que seus métodos e comportamento também estavam sob constante avaliação, não conseguia se conter em momentos como aquele. Do Kyungsoo, aluno bolsista do primeiro ano, saltava tentando alcançar seu aparelho auditivo, enquanto Oh Sehun segurava o objeto no alto, gargalhando do nítido desespero do rapaz junto de seu amigo Kim Junmyeon. Ambos zombavam, chamando-o por nomes ofensivos e se divertindo com os gritos desesperados do mais novo, que tentava a todo custo recuperar o que lhe pertencia. Zhang não pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar do trio, tocando o ombro do jovem Oh e exigindo que devolvesse o objeto ao estudante, sem deixar de captar o debochado revirar de olhos do Kim, que cruzava os braços sobre o peito, se sentindo dono da razão.

— Qual é, a gente só tá brincando... — Junmyeon retrucou, bufando e erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, se dirigindo dessa vez a Kyungsoo, que recolocava seu aparelho auditivo na orelha, com o semblante visivelmente alterado pelo ocorrido. — Não é, garoto?

Do abaixou a cabeça completamente intimidado, mas quando estava prestes a assentir, a voz de Yixing foi ouvida outra vez.

— O princípio básico de uma brincadeira é que ela precisa ser divertida para todos os participantes, o que não era o caso aqui. — O professor interveio observando Myeon estalar a língua e Sehun coçar o nariz, demonstrando uma despreocupação que refletia a certeza que tinham da impunidade. E era esse comportamento que preocupava o docente, tanto com relação às vítimas de seus ataques gratuitos, quanto a eles mesmos, que estavam às bordas de se tornarem adultos sem o mínimo de preparo para a vida em sociedade. — Humilhar e desrespeitar os outros não é brincadeira, isso só mostra o quanto vocês são imaturos.

Àquela altura o pátio já estava cheio de curiosos e não demorou para que um dos inspetores se aproximasse, irritado por ver o Zhang quebrando as normas de conduta outra vez.

— Sabe o que é, a gente chamou três vezes e ele não respondeu, então esse negócio deve estar com defeito — Sehun tentou justificar apontando para a orelha do mais novo, louco para que aquele assunto fosse encerrado de uma vez e pudessem continuar aproveitando o intervalo. — Eu só peguei pra ver, mas ele ficou todo nervosinho aí, como se a gente fosse quebrar. Ninguém tava implicando não, fessor, longe disso...

Yixing meneava a cabeça, respirando fundo para manter o autocontrole. Era impossível não se lembrar do tanto de vezes que esteve em situações assim durante sua vida escolar, sendo ridicularizado pelos colegas sem saber como se defender. 

— Primeiro, não se pega nada de ninguém sem permissão mesmo que você tenha a intenção de devolver, isso é errado. — O professor sentia os próprios batimentos cardíacos na altura dos ouvidos e tentava não deixar transparecer o quanto estava irritado. — Segundo, você não é especialista em aparelho auditivo, então não venha me dizer que queria avaliar o funcionamento, essa desculpa não vai colar comigo.

Foi nesse momento que o inspetor chegou, parando ao lado do Zhang e interrompendo sua fala, limpando a própria garganta para chamar a atenção de todos.

— Então, vejo que tivemos um pequeno mal entendido aqui, certo? — o funcionário perguntou, sem dar tempo para que qualquer um ali respondesse. — Agora que já foi esclarecido, quero todo mundo circulando. Estão chamando muita atenção e logo o sinal vai tocar, não quero ninguém perdendo o horário aqui nem dando assunto pra ocupar a cabeça dos alunos durante a aula. 

O homem batia palmas, louco para dispersar aquele aglomerado desnecessariamente agravado pela intervenção do professor novato, mas Yixing estava longe de dar o assunto por encerrado. Sabia que não poderia contrariar a ordem do inspetor, tampouco desautorizá-lo, mas podia acrescentar algo que, por hora, seria o suficiente.

— Oh Sehun e Kim Junmyeon, estão em detenção por uma semana a partir de hoje. Espero que aproveitem a hora extra na escola para refletir bastante e repensar suas atitudes. 

Assim que os alunos se afastaram e os curiosos começaram a dispersar, o inspetor caminhou com o docente pela lateral do pátio, no sentido da sala dos professores, parando-o perto da porta para explicar mais uma vez como as coisas funcionavam naquela escola. Tinha consciência de que o homem era novo ali e por isso achou melhor reforçar as regras, que ele parecia ainda não ter assimilado muito bem.

— Professor Zhang, me desculpe dizer isso ao senhor novamente, mas aqui nós temos por norma não interferir toda vez que os alunos começam algum desentendimento ou bate boca — comentou, observando o olhar de Yixing se voltar em sua direção. — São jovens e sabe como é, muitos hormônios, essas coisas acontecem o tempo todo. O importante é que eles mesmos se resolvem sozinhos e tudo fica bem, acaba sendo desnecessário colocar as crianças em detenção por qualquer discussãozinha. Nós só nos metemos mesmo se tiver agressão física, ou se as regras escolares forem desrespeitadas. 

Yixing estava perplexo com o que ouvia. Era inconcebível para si que naquela instituição coisas simples como usar o celular durante o recreio fosse proibido e tão severamente punido com uma advertência, enquanto _bullying_ pesado — que provocava diversos traumas e feridas emocionais nos estudantes — era praticado livremente pelos corredores e tratado como simples “discussõezinhas” ou “coisas da idade”.

— Com todo respeito, senhor, eu realmente entendo que existem situações entre os alunos que dispensam intervenção, mas discordo que só seja necessário interferir quando eles já partiram para as vias de fato — o docente respondia com uma convicção que fez o inspetor abrir um tanto mais os olhos, surpreso por ter sua explicação refutada. — Não é só agressão física que machuca e eu acredito que o papel da escola também seja ensinar a essas crianças valores como respeito ao próximo e limites, para que possam se tornar adultos aptos a viver em sociedade. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Perto dali, Baekhyun ainda permanecia parado, próximo a entrada da sala dos professores, de onde assistia toda a cena. Minseok já havia seguido para sua próxima aula e agora o docente se encontrava sozinho, fingindo mexer no celular enquanto ouvia curioso a conversa do Zhang com o inspetor. A coordenação já o havia solicitado que desse mais ênfase nas regras de conduta quando estivesse com Yixing, pedido que o Byun respondeu com um enfático e silencioso erguer de sobrancelhas. Não estava disposto a mudar o comportamento do outro — até porque concordava com suas atitudes — mas sabia que precisava alertá-lo a respeito de como aquela postura poderia acarretar em sua demissão. E este era o motivo pelo qual o esperava ali, para abordá-lo antes que entrasse na sala dos professores, onde não teriam mais nenhuma privacidade. 

Aguardou até que o inspetor seguisse de volta para o pátio, se aproximando do mais novo com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Não tinha nenhuma turma no horário seguinte e sabia que ele também não, o que tornava a oportunidade perfeita para aquela conversa.

— Zhang, boa tarde — Baekhyun saudou, vendo-o olhar em sua direção, sorrindo ao reconhecê-lo. — Será que podemos conversar por alguns minutos? Prometo não tomar muito seu tempo. 

Yixing já imaginava o teor da conversa. Sabia que não estavam satisfeitos com seu comportamento, mas pensar que Baekhyun pudesse condenar suas atitudes e que, talvez, também pensasse como eles, foi como ser atingido por um balde de água fria. No fundo, ainda guardava a imagem dele como o professor gentil e compreensivo que teve na adolescência e foi essa lembrança que o fez sustentar o sorriso, assentindo e disfarçando o medo de uma possível decepção. De todas as pessoas ali, a única por quem tinha algum apreço eram justamente o docente a sua frente, já que o restante deles pareciam muito mais preocupados em manter tradições e agradar os pais dos estudantes, cujas carteiras cheias garantiam a saúde financeira da instituição.

— Meu laboratório está vazio, pensei em conversarmos lá — Baekhyun comentou, sem conseguir deixar de se sentir um tanto desconfortável com a proposta. Por mais que a presença de Yixing fosse uma das poucas que realmente não o incomodavam, o Byun não costumava ficar a sós com ninguém além de seus gatos, nem mesmo por poucos minutos. — Se estiver tudo bem pra você, é claro. 

Por algum motivo, notar aquela tensão no mais velho fez o Zhang sentir certo alívio. Talvez o homem só estivesse sendo obrigado a lhe transmitir as regras e isso o professor de educação física conseguia compreender perfeitamente.

— Podemos ir sim, sem problemas — respondeu, acompanhando os passos do docente pelo caminho que, apesar de não fazer parte da sua rotina atual, ainda se recordava tão bem.

Baekhyun destrancou o laboratório e acendeu as luzes, indicando sua mesa e se dirigindo até ela, onde recostou-se na beirada. Yixing o seguiu, se escorando na outra bancada, posicionada bem na frente do mais velho. O Byun queria muito ser bom com as palavras naquele momento, mas era um homem de exatas e não sabia falar sem ir direto ao ponto, o que normalmente parecia soar insensível de sua parte. Respirou fundo, encarando o rosto jovem do ex-aluno e reconhecendo ali o brilho de alguém que não merecia ser apagado pelas regras antiquadas daquele lugar.

— Eu vi o que houve hoje no pátio, Zhang — começou a dizer, entrelaçando os próprios dedos de ambas as mãos e pousando-as sobre as pernas, tentando fazer com que suas palavras não soassem como uma crítica. — E fiquei sabendo da sua atuação em outras situações semelhantes. Acredito que você se lembre de como as pessoas são por aqui, extremamente rigorosas e difíceis de lidar... 

Yixing tentou sustentar o olhar, mas o nó crescente em sua garganta começou a sufocá-lo e precisou erguer um pouco o rosto, gesto que disfarçou fingindo alongar o pescoço. Estar naquele lugar por si só já era nostálgico, cercado por tantos objetos familiares dispostos sobre as bancadas, palco de tantos experimentos interessantes demonstrados pelo professor e que em tanto facilitaram a visualização e compreensão das leis e fórmulas ensinadas em sala de aula. Era estranho estar ali sem ser aluno, conversando agora em pé de igualdade com o mais velho e amargando o sentimento de estar sendo repreendido justamente por ele.

— Eu particularmente acho ótimo o que você tem feito, tanto que ignorei até agora todos os pedidos da coordenação para te mostrar como as coisas funcionam, mas hoje percebi que preciso te alertar de algo que, talvez, suas boas intenções não estejam te deixando perceber. 

Baekhyun certamente não reparou, mas suas palavras fizeram um peso enorme deixar os pensamentos do professor a sua frente. Para Yixing, saber que não estava errado a respeito de como o Byun pensava era mais importante até do que o que ele tinha a dizer. Ainda que o homem não soubesse — e que nem fossem próximos para isso — o via como uma espécie de porto seguro naquela cidade em que não conhecia ninguém. 

— É realmente admirável ver o quanto você leva a sério a tarefa de educador, não me entenda mal, mas eu vejo que você se sustenta sozinho e, infelizmente, se continuar batendo de frente com as regras daqui não vão pensar duas vezes antes de te demitir, mesmo você sendo um ex-aluno com o currículo impecável.

O olhar do Byun transmitia tamanha honestidade que o mais novo poderia permanecer encarando-o por horas. Era palpável a sua preocupação e tão genuína que o Zhang sentiu seu coração desacelerar, extremamente tocado pelo sentimento de ter alguém ali que se importava o suficiente consigo para lhe dizer aquelas palavras, que sabia serem difíceis também para o mais velho pronunciar.

— O senhor está certo, professor — respondeu, apoiando ambas as mãos na bancada atrás de si para sentar-se definitivamente sobre ela. — Eu preciso ser mais inteligente, não é? Menos impulsivo, se quero permanecer aqui tempo o suficiente pra conseguir fazer uma diferença significativa para essas crianças. 

Baekhyun o ouvia, assentindo sem perceber que o sorriso em seu rosto já era tão natural que não precisava mais ser sustentado. Yixing havia se tornado um homem admirável e humilde, movido por princípios que faltavam na grande maioria das pessoas que os rodeavam.

— Andei pensando nisso — Yixing continuou, estalando os nós dos dedos enquanto ponderava tudo que ouvia. — Obrigado pelo alerta, eu sei que preciso ser mais sutil. As coisas são tão diferentes na capital que eu tinha me esquecido como tudo é tão mais difícil e enferrujado por aqui. — A voz do mais novo reencontrou a própria empolgação naquela pequena abertura que recebeu. — Eu tenho reparado no comportamento dos alunos e percebi a mesma tensão que existia nos meus tempos de estudante. Isso acontece em todas as turmas, Byun, eles não tem um ponto de escape, uma atividade em que possam ser eles mesmos e descarregar toda a cobrança e o fardo que é jogado sobre eles praticamente desde sempre. 

Baekhyun não poderia concordar mais. Também sentia tudo aquilo, mas não tinha a mínima ideia do que poderia fazer para mudar as coisas. Era difícil se imaginar remando contra o sistema e ouvir a disposição do ex-aluno reacendeu a velha esperança que um dia teve — nos seus tempos de recém-graduado — de ver as próximas gerações de jovens pensando por conta própria e transformando aquela cidade em um lugar muito mais tolerante e agradável de se viver. 

— Conversei com os alunos sobre uma ideia que tive e muitos deles se animaram. Várias escolas da capital já adotaram esse modelo de _clubes_ como atividades extracurriculares, eles são optativos, enriquecem o currículo e são muito comuns no exterior — Yixing explicava, de certa forma feliz por poder pedir a opinião de alguém mais experiente antes de prosseguir com aquele projeto. — Seria um clube de dança, com um ou dois encontros semanais de mais um menos uma hora cada, fora do horário de aulas. Minha ideia é que seja aberto aos alunos de todos os anos sem distinção de turmas, até pra promover essa interação entre eles e proporcionar um momento em que possam conectar corpo e mente, extravasar a carga e a pressão das aulas, das dificuldades normais da adolescência e do dia a dia — suspirou, observando o mais velho assentir enquanto ouvia. — Esses jovens precisam ser jovens, Baekhyun, eles precisam sentir o coração acelerar, a vontade de viver, precisam sonhar. É pesado demais ver garotos de quinze, dezesseis, dezessete anos convivendo com a obrigação de continuar os negócios dos pais ou alcançar as expectativas mirabolantes que estão sobre eles. Eu não sei como a direção vai receber essa ideia nem se vai permitir, mas já marquei uma reunião com o diretor pra sexta-feira e tô ponderando bastante a respeito de como devo apresentar a sugestão de uma forma que ele aprove. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Os dias passaram rápido e a espera na ante sala da diretoria fazia as palmas de Zhang Yixing suarem. Ainda que os conselhos que recebeu do professor Byun a respeito de como expor seus argumentos os tornassem ótimos e aparentemente irrefutáveis, sabia que a imagem que os outros ali tinham formado de si durante aquele tempo certamente pesaria contra. Queria muito conseguir pôr em prática aquele clube, assim teria mais tempo com os alunos e mais oportunidades para conhecê-los melhor além de poder transmitir um pouquinho da vivência e da liberdade que experimentou na capital. Estava ansioso e preocupado, sentimento que só piorou quando a secretária lhe informou que o senhor Kang já estava pronto para recebê-lo.

— Senhor Zhang, sente-se por favor — o diretor pediu, curioso para saber a razão que levou o novo funcionário a solicitar a reunião. — Está com alguma dificuldade em se ambientar? Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo? 

Yixing meneou a cabeça, em um movimento intermediário entre a negação e a afirmação. Conhecia o diretor desde seus tempos de estudante e apesar de nunca ter conversado a sós com ele, não era como estar com diante de um estranho.

— Senhor, boa noite. Me desculpe tomar seu tempo, sei o quanto é ocupado — o docente se pronunciou, sentando-se e tentando ignorar os tremores de tensão que se espalhavam pelo corpo. — Eu não vou me estender, só queria apresentar uma proposta que acredito ser capaz de melhorar o desempenho escolar dos alunos, é algo muito comum nas escolas da capital e que já funciona há anos no exterior. 

O Zhang observava a expressão séria do diretor, que ainda não esboçava qualquer sinal de abertura para o que tinha a dizer. Precisava ser sucinto, claro e convincente, o que o fez simplesmente colocar para fora todos os argumentos ensaiados de uma só vez, sem dar espaço ao homem para uma possível interrupção.

— Adolescentes por natureza tem muita energia, o que acaba se refletindo em diversos conflitos e falta de concentração durante as aulas. Sabemos que uma das formas mais eficientes de gastar essa energia de forma saudável é exercitando o corpo, com a prática de esportes e de atividades físicas, o que infelizmente eles só podem fazer em dois curtos tempos semanais de educação física, o que é muito pouco comparado ao tanto de energia que eles têm. — Nesse ponto, Yixing percebeu uma leve demonstração de interesse através do sutil movimento de sobrancelha no homem a sua frente e aquilo foi o suficiente para lhe dar o pontapé de confiança que faltava. — A ideia é dar a oportunidade para que possam se exercitar um pouco mais, fora dos horários de aulas e aqui na quadra da escola, que é um lugar seguro. Esses encontros extracurriculares são conhecidos como clubes e são abertos aos alunos de todas as classes, independente de turma ou ano escolar. A participação não é obrigatória e um professor responsável fica presente o tempo todo, orientando e acompanhando os exercícios, para que os alunos tenham um real aproveitamento das atividades propostas para eles. 

A vontade de Yixing era de contar logo todos os detalhes de como tudo funcionaria, sugerir horários e tudo o mais, mas precisava primeiro de uma resposta positiva. O diretor o encarava ainda silencioso, coçando o queixo em uma evidente ponderação, permanecendo pensativo por breves instantes que lhe pareceram horas até finalmente respondê-lo.

— Confesso que é tudo muito plausível na sua proposta, jovem Zhang, talvez nós possamos experimentar por algum tempo e avaliar os resultados, o que acha? — O homem entrelaçou os dedos de ambas as mãos sobre a mesa, dirigindo um sorriso pequeno ao docente. Estava surpreso positivamente com o que ouviu e, apesar de certas atitudes do professor virem lhe causado algumas dores de cabeça, principalmente com relação a insatisfação de alguns pais com a frequência incomum com que seus filhos eram enviados à detenção, decidiu apostar na ideia. Um pouco de esportes poderia oxigenar o cérebro daquelas crianças, melhorando o raciocínio e, consequentemente, o aprendizado, o que se refletiria em mais alunos aprovados nos exames nacionais e ainda mais prestígio para a instituição. — Diga então, o que precisa para colocar este clube em prática? 

O sorriso de Yixing não poderia ser maior. Ainda não conseguia acreditar em como foi fácil conseguir aquela permissão e agradeceu mentalmente a Baekhyun por tê-lo sugerido focar nos benefícios para o desempenho acadêmico e ocultar o tipo de atividade física proposto. Estava diante de um empresário e sua ideia deveria remeter ao lucro, seja ele financeiro ou em termos de valorização da imagem escolar diante de quem a bancava, ou seja, a parcela mais influente e ainda mais tradicional daquela cidade.

— Muito obrigado, senhor Kang, eu farei o possível para que dê certo. Se tivermos o mesmo resultado que vi nas escolas da capital, tenho certeza de que o senhor não vai se arrepender. Preciso apenas de acesso à quadra e da liberação dos vestiários por duas horas semanais, depois dos últimos tempos de aula. E do equipamento de som, é claro, música também ajuda nas atividades esportivas. — Dizia, vendo o mais velho assentir. — Os dias da semana ficam à escolha do senhor, pensei em dois encontros de uma hora cada, para não tomar muito do tempo de estudos deles e também para que possam ter flexibilidade, caso queiram participar e já tenham um dos dias ocupados com atividades particulares. Eu não tenho nenhum outro compromisso além de lecionar aqui, então estou sempre disponível e posso me responsabilizar pelo clube sem nenhum ônus para a instituição. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Baekhyun não costumava ser um homem curioso, mas ali estava ele, tenso e impaciente dentro da sala dos professores, bloqueando e desbloqueando a tela do próprio celular para ver se o tempo passava um pouco mais depressa enquanto completava pela terceira vez o conteúdo de sua caneca de café. Encarava a mochila do Zhang — deixada sobre uma das bancadas laterais — de onde estava sentado, ciente de que o rapaz precisaria buscá-la antes de ir embora. Sem conseguir disfarçar o quanto estava ansioso para saber o resultado da reunião com o diretor, seu olhar saltava para a porta a cada mover da maçaneta, o coração dando um solavanco e levando-o a experimentar um tipo de ansiedade que há muito tempo não sentia. Nada nos dias monótonos do Byun acontecia de diferente e o mestre de física sequer se lembrava da última vez em que permaneceu nas dependências da instituição após seu último tempo de aulas sem que fosse a trabalho. Isso até o retorno daquele jovem e todo o rebuliço que o mesmo vinha provocando na escola, Baekhyun não podia negar que, naquele momento, estava se sentindo ridiculamente animado por ter algo interferindo em sua rotina.

Levou cerca de trinta minutos para que a porta se abrisse e finalmente a figura de Yixing a atravessasse, carregando um sorriso amplo nos lábios e exalando uma animação que só poderia significar que tudo deu certo. Baekhyun sorriu para o próprio telefone, ciente do súbito alívio que tomou conta de si ao ver o semblante do mais jovem animado o suficiente para que fosse sua resposta, dedicando-se enfim a reunir suas coisas e seguir para casa, como se sua permanência até mais tarde tivesse sido mera casualidade. Mas enquanto recolocava os próprios papéis dentro pasta, ouviu a voz do rapaz alcançando-o bem próximo de onde estava, fazendo-o erguer o rosto tentando não demonstrar que ficou ali todo aquele tempo apenas por curiosidade.

— Professor Byun, ainda por aqui? — Yixing perguntou, observando o mais velho olhar um tanto atordoado em sua direção. A expressão ligeiramente assustada do homem o fez ampliar o sorriso, conforme escorava-se na lateral daquela grande mesa retangular, de frente para ele, mantendo um dos pés no chão. — Que bom que te encontrei, assim posso agradecer pelas dicas que me deu outro dia. O senhor Kang nem questionou aqueles argumentos, ele não só autorizou o clube como pareceu gostar muito da ideia!

Baekhyun encarava o jovem com a mochila pendurada em apenas um dos ombros, segurando a alça enquanto falava consigo e parecendo tão feliz que o mais velho simplesmente não conseguia desviar os olhos de seu rosto. A empolgação de Yixing era contagiante e o Byun queria muito saber o que impulsionava aquele jovem tão cheio de vida a deixar a cidade grande para regressar a um lugar com tão pouco a oferecer.

— Não precisa agradecer, fico feliz que tenha conseguido, será ótimo para as crianças — respondeu, reparando sem querer na graciosidade das covinhas desenhadas nas bochechas do mais novo. — Eu torço para que você consiga inspirá-los, eles precisam muito disso.

O Byun então levantou-se, segurando a pasta junto à lateral do corpo e preparando-se para se despedir enquanto o via levantar-se também. 

— Professor, o senhor vai fazer o quê agora? 

A pergunta pegou Baekhyun de surpresa, enquanto caminhavam até a porta da sala a fim de deixar o local. 

— Vou pra casa — respondeu no automático, suspirando com a ideia de mais uma noite dividindo o sofá com seus gatos, assistindo um filme qualquer até estar cansado o suficiente para dormir. Não era uma rotina muito empolgante, mas era o que tinha e não achava ruim, gostava do sossego e se sentia em paz com a própria companhia.

Yixing apagou as luzes da sala, fechando a porta assim que ambos passaram por ela, rumando ao lado do mais velho em direção ao pátio de entrada da escola.

— O que acha de sair um pouco? — o Zhang perguntou, colocando a mão livre no bolso, enquanto a outra ainda segurava a alça da própria mochila, pendurada sobre o ombro. Viu os olhos de Baekhyun se arregalarem e por um instante se questionou se não foi inapropriado chamá-lo assim tão subitamente para comemorar consigo. Estava tão feliz que não pensou em como o docente poderia interpretar aquilo, tratando logo de explicar melhor o convite que acabou de fazer. — Eu queria comemorar a aprovação do diretor, mas não conheço ninguém na cidade além do senhor. Tudo bem se não quiser me acompanhar, professor, eu posso beber sozinho, só não posso mesmo é deixar passar esse dia em branco.

E Baekhyun, apesar de surpreso, achou certa graça na espontaneidade do outro. Não teria coragem de recusar um convite tão honesto, mesmo que cada parte de si frisasse internamente o quanto estava velho demais para beber até tarde da noite sem ficar acabado no dia seguinte. Tendo em mente que era sexta-feira e que poderia passar o fim de semana inteiro se recuperando, ele assentiu, tentando manter para si mesmo a pontinha de alegria que a ideia lhe trouxe.

— Tem algum lugar em mente? — perguntou, reparando o brilho no olhar juvenil a sua frente ganhar intensidade. — Não são muitas as opções por aqui, cidade pequena... 

— Ainda tem aquela barraquinha de frango frito na praça? — Yixing estava curioso, gostava do sabor do frango picante com gergelim e a memória das vezes que comeu com seus pais fez até o cheiro do alimento tomar conta de sua mente. — Eu lembro que era muito bom, meu pai vivia comprando.

O Byun assentiu, indicando o estacionamento assim que chegaram à área externa do colégio. 

— Tem sim, a senhora Jung ainda trabalha lá — respondeu, desbloqueando as portas do veículo. — Como vamos beber, é melhor eu deixar o carro em casa. De lá podemos ir caminhando, é bem perto, tudo bem pra você?

Yixing já assentia, se dirigindo até o banco do carona onde sentou-se, reparando inevitavelmente no interior do carro do mais velho. Era um veículo popular não muito grande e tinha cheiro de aromatizador de eucalipto. A primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção foram as duas bolinhas de lã penduradas no retrovisor, reconhecendo a música estrangeira que começou a tocar assim que o homem girou a chave. Baekhyun dirigia com a expressão concentrada e o Zhang se viu encarando o perfil alheio, sem deixar de notar o quanto era bonito. 

— Algum problema se eu só completar a ração dos meus gatos antes de irmos? — o Byun comentou, se sentindo um pouco chato por, de certa forma, atrasar os planos do outro. — Não lembro se coloquei o suficiente de manhã, prometo que serei rápido.

— Problema nenhum, professor, leve o tempo que precisar. — Yixing ainda observava sua expressão, reparando na forma adorável com que o docente umedecia os lábios de tempos em tempos, à medida que atravessavam as ruas tranquilas da cidade. Lembrou-se que era a mesma expressão que ele fazia enquanto escrevia na lousa durante suas aulas, memória que fez seu sorriso aumentar e o calor da familiaridade aquecer seu coração. — O senhor tem quantos gatos? Qual o nome deles?

Yixing sabia que o homem não era casado e que vivia sozinho. Era impossível morar em uma cidade pequena como aquela sem que informações assim o alcançassem, mesmo que só estivesse ali há um mês e que sequer tenha procurado por elas. Pelos corredores da escola, não eram poucos os que comentavam a solteirice do docente, que segundo as palavras ouvidas, _“era um enorme desperdício”_ e _“o motivo de sua constante falta de humor”_. Se era desconfortável para si ouvi-los comentando com tanta propriedade que lhe faltava uma boa mulher, não queria imaginar como o mais velho se sentia com relação a isso.

— Duas, Gravidade e Entropia, são fêmeas — Baekhyun respondeu, sorrindo ao pensar nas duas bolinhas de pêlos que o esperavam em casa. — Você gosta de gatos, Zhang?

O Byun olhou em sua direção rapidamente, encontrando os olhos do outro fixos em seu rosto. Pelo pouco que havia visto de sua personalidade extrovertida e carismática, já esperava ouvir algo como _“gosto, mas prefiro cachorros”_ , sendo surpreendido pelas palavras que ouviu, seguidas de uma crise de risos gostosa e contagiante.

— Eu adorei os nomes! — Yixing comentou, sem conseguir conter as próprias gargalhadas. — Me diz que tem uma história por traz disso, por favor? Eu quero muito saber. 

E claro que tinha. Baekhyun assentiu, rindo junto com ele já estacionando o carro na rua sossegada em que morava, na vaga demarcada junto a calçada em frente a sua casa. 

— Eu prometo que conto, só vou colocar ração pras duas e nós vamos — respondeu, sentindo o corpo se acalmar depois das boas risadas que deu. — Quer alguma coisa antes de irmos? Uma água, um café?

Yixing negou, acompanhando o homem através do portão até a porta de entrada da casa de aparência simples. 

— Não, mas se não for incômodo eu gostaria de usar o banheiro — respondeu, já se abaixando para afagar as duas gatas que escaparam pela porta assim que o mais velho a abriu. — Eu saí da reunião tão empolgado que nem me lembrei de ir antes de sairmos da escola.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


— Tudo começou com uns barulhos que eu ouvia no telhado, até descobrir que se tratava de um gato e ter a brilhante ideia de colocar potes com água e ração no meu quintal — Baekhyun contava a história agora já sentados nos bancos altos da barraquinha, bebendo suas primeiras doses de soju e aguardando seus pedidos. — Eu completava todo dia, sempre antes de sair pro trabalho, até que a gata passou a me esperar no beiral da sacada do meu quarto, que fica no segundo andar, bem em cima da porta de entrada, miando e me acordando cedo até nos fins de semana. Então bem na hora que eu abria a porta pra sair ela literalmente pulava dali, parando na minha frente com os olhões abertos, feito uma esfomeada. Isso era todo santo dia, Zhang, você consegue imaginar o tamanho do susto que eu levava? 

Yixing ria alto, adorando conhecer aquele lado do homem cujo jeito calado e reservado escondia muito bem. Reparou em como os olhos castanhos do mais velho brilhavam quando o assunto era suas gatas e podia sentir a ternura que as palavras carregavam. 

— Não demorou até que ela entrasse de vez na minha casa e, além de se auto-adotar, a danadinha ainda tem essa espécie de tesão por saltar de lugares altos, vive pulando da escada, de cima dos móveis, escalando e se jogando de qualquer coisa que encontre pela frente. Daí veio o nome Gravidade, não podia ser outro.

Fazia tanto tempo que Baekhyun não conversava com alguém daquele jeito que mal conseguia se reconhecer, falando sem medir palavras sobre coisas da própria vida como se fossem amigos. O mais novo parecia estar se divertindo tanto com aquelas histórias que intimamente o Byun desejou ter mais momentos assim, mesmo ciente de que sair para beber acompanhado não era algo que se repetiria tão cedo. 

— E a outra? De onde veio o nome da Entropia? — Yixing perguntou, pegando a garrafa e completando os copos de ambos com uma nova dose, tomando o cuidado de servir ao mais velho primeiro. — Se me lembro bem, a definição desse termo é algo sobre tudo tender ao caos, não é? 

Baekhyun riu, assentindo antes de virar o conteúdo de seu copo, limpando a garganta do ardor do álcool antes de continuar. 

— Isso — confirmou, se contendo para não transformar o bate-papo em uma explicação prolongada sobre a desordem universal e suas leis. — A Entropia nasceu três semanas depois que a Gravidade se instalou de vez na minha casa. Ela estava prenha e eu só descobri quando cheguei do trabalho e a encontrei lambendo três gatinhos. 

A gargalhada de Yixing crescia junto de seu teor alcoólico, tanto que nem se deu conta quando pousou amigavelmente a mão sobre o joelho do homem à sua frente, buscando apoio durante uma tentativa de falar que foi engolfada pelos próprios risos.

— Não ri, aqueles gatinhos instalaram o verdadeiro caos na minha casa, depois eu tive que trocar as cortinas e até os sofás que eles furaram inteiro. — O Byun contava, com um sorriso nos lábios que contradizia a hipotética chateação provocada pelos bichanos. — No fim das contas uma vizinha acabou ficando com dois deles e eu fiquei com a fêmea, a mais bagunceira. — Encarou o mais novo, com os pensamentos nas duas criaturinhas que o esperavam em casa. — Elas são tudo pra mim, me tornei o tio dos gatos, no fim das contas.

O Zhang ainda tinha a palma sobre seu joelho e, ao notar o leve tom solitário na última fala do outro, deixou ali um afago discreto. A admiração pelo docente crescia a cada coisa nova que descobria sobre ele e, desde que voltou à cidade, era a primeira vez que se sentia genuinamente feliz, com a certeza de ter tomado a decisão correta. 

As porções de frango frito foram deixadas à frente de ambos pela sorridente senhora Jung, que acabava sempre acompanhando as conversas dos clientes enquanto preparava os petiscos dentro da pequena barraca. Baekhyun costumava comprar seus pedidos para viagem e eram raras as vezes em que o homem se sentava ali para trocar algumas palavras com ela. A idosa, que foi uma grande amiga de seus pais, viu o Byun nascer e odiava o sentimento de tristeza que ele parecia carregar desde sua adolescência, por isso surpreendeu-se tanto ao vê-lo rindo daquela forma e parecendo tão leve, conversando e bebendo com um colega como adultos deveriam ser. Já o Zhang lhe pareceu levemente familiar assim que chegaram, mas foi só quando os ouviu mencionar seu sobrenome que se recordou do casal de imigrantes que há anos se mudou para a cidade, assim como do filho mais velho deles, que ao que tudo indicava, estava agora diante de si. 

— Desculpe interromper, mas você é o menino Yixing, não é? Filho dos Zhang? — Ela perguntou, com um grande sorriso nos lábios, enquanto dispunha os molhos e os talheres diante deles. — Voltou pra a cidade de vez? Como estão seus pais?

A pergunta fez o mais novo desviar os olhos do Byun, tirando a mão do joelho dele e assentindo, sorrindo simpático.

— Sou eu mesmo, senhora, passei uns anos na capital estudando, mas agora estou de volta — respondeu, encarando agora o frango que cheirava muito bem e esticando o braço para pegar um logo depois de ver Baekhyun fazer o mesmo. — É bom ver que algumas coisas não mudaram, senti falta desse frango delicioso.

Lisonjeada, a vendedora sorriu, satisfeita com o elogio. 

— Estudou o quê? Já conseguiu trabalho aqui na cidade? — Por mais que Jung não quisesse atrapalhar a conversa dos homens, a curiosidade falava mais alto. — E seus pais, como estão? Seu irmãozinho deve estar enorme! 

Yixing terminou de mastigar, meneando a cabeça e sentindo o olhar do Byun sobre si, conforme era crivado de perguntas.

— Me formei em educação física, estou dando aulas no Colégio Eldorado — informou, sem se sentir mal com o questionário. — Meus pais voltaram pra China, depois que a empresa fechou, eles conseguiram outro emprego por lá. Meu irmão mora com eles, Yifan tem quinze anos agora e está maior do que eu.

Os lábios da mulher se abriram em um perfeito “O”, surpresa com o que acabou de ouvir. Ser professor naquele colégio era praticamente uma das posições mais bem cotadas na cidade, principalmente por se tratar da escola que formava os filhos das famílias mais abastadas e influentes.

— Então vocês são colegas de trabalho agora? Que boa notícia, menino, se tornou um partidão, hein? — O tom da senhora tinha uma pitada de orgulho, por saber que uma criança daquela cidade, aparentemente tão inteligente, escolheu voltar a permanecer na capital, o que não costumava acontecer. — Se minha neta fosse um pouquinho mais velha faria muito gosto que se conhecessem, só não siga o exemplo desse rapaz aí. — Apontou para o Byun, que abaixou a cabeça ciente do tipo de comentário que seguiria. — Moços bonitos e trabalhadores precisam de uma boa esposa, não é certo ficar sozinho.

E assim ela se afastou de vez para dentro da barraca, a fim de atender o pedido de outro cliente, deixando-os ali com suas bebidas, petiscos e as próprias companhias.

— As pessoas daqui não mudam mesmo, não é? — o Zhang comentou, voltando a puxar assunto com Baekhyun, que já não sorria mais como antes. — Eu queria entender qual a necessidade de palpitar sobre a vida das pessoas, ninguém sabe o que é melhor pra ninguém. — Meneou a cabeça, voltando a completar seus copos. — Arrisco dizer que nem a gente sabe realmente o que é bom pra gente.

O Byun ergueu os olhos em sua direção, terminando de engolir o frango e concordando com suas palavras. Infelizmente, não conseguia ser indiferente aos comentários e sempre se sentia um tanto fracassado quando os ouvia, mas o que estava em sua cabeça naquele momento não era a alfinetada que acabou de ouvir sobre a própria solteirice, mas o que teria feito aquele rapaz deixar a liberdade da capital para regressar para aquele verdadeiro fim de mundo.

— Zhang, posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal? — questionou, torcendo para não parecer invasivo. — Você não precisa responder se não quiser, mas eu tô realmente curioso. 

Yixing assentiu, devolvendo o olhar honesto que recebia e bebendo a nova dose de soju que havia acabado de servir a ambos.

— Claro que pode, professor, estamos aqui pra conversar. 

Baekhyun encarou rapidamente o copo à sua frente e voltou a fitá-lo, sem conseguir evitar um franzir de testa durante a pergunta.

— O que te fez voltar? — Os olhos do Byun percorriam a expressão bonita do docente e o mover de cada um dos seus traços enquanto o sorriso no rosto dele se ampliava. — Digo, você não teve uma adolescência fácil por aqui, eu me lembro bem. Fora que esse lugar foi cruel contigo e com a sua família, então eu me pergunto, por que voltar?

O Zhang inclinou o rosto, feliz em poder responder aquela pergunta. Até bem pouco tempo atrás regressar àquele lugar que lhe causou tantas dores sequer seria uma opção, mas as coisas da vida sempre acontecem por um motivo e Yixing sabia que ter encontrado o ex-professor de educação física do ensino médio em uma conferência — onde soube a respeito de sua aposentadoria e do cargo em aberto que deixaria na escola em que se graduou — não foi uma coincidência. Ele tinha um papel a cumprir como educador e esse papel não envolvia entreter crianças livres da capital com jogos e movimentos aeróbicos, queria fazer a diferença onde realmente era preciso, por mais difícil e louco que pudesse parecer.

— Eu voltei porque não quero ver mais crianças passando pelo que eu passei — respondeu, pausando a própria fala para respirar profundamente. — Eu vim pra tentar mudar as coisas, professor Byun. Pode parecer utópico e ingênuo da minha parte, mas esse ciclo tradicional e fundamentalista precisa ser quebrado. Sei que vai ser difícil, mas ainda que eu só consiga dar um pequeno passo já vai ser alguma coisa. Eu nasci aqui, sabe? Apesar de tudo é a minha terra e eu quero muito ter motivos pra me orgulhar dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi de novo! 
> 
> Vocês sabiam que nome dessa fic foi inspirado em um dos filmes que eu mais amo chamado “Adorável professor – Mr. Holland”? Imagino que a maioria de vocês provavelmente nunca ouviu falar por ser um longa de 1995, mas é uma história linda, emocionante e tem muito a ver com alguns sentimentos que eu abordo aqui na fanfic. Indico demais a quem gosta do gênero, vale muito a pena assistir! Além dessa e das inúmeras tramas sobre professores incríveis, essa história também foi inspirada em séries, dramas e filmes musicais sobre jovens incríveis. Glee, Dream High, High School Musical, Dirty dance, Hairspray, além de diversas outras obras do gênero, que fizeram parte da minha própria juventude.
> 
> Então, espero que tenham gostado o suficiente desse começo para avançar para o capítulo seguinte, agradeço a todos que chegaram até aqui, espero encontrá-los no capítulo dois! <3


	2. Óptica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oie! 
> 
> Pois é, o primeiro capítulo foi bem introdutório, né? Será que deu pra conhecer um pouquinho dos protagonistas? Espero que continuem gostando da história, agradeço de todo meu coração a todos que se dispuseram a ler mais um capítulo cheirosinho dessa baekxing! 
> 
> Beijocas infinitas <3

_Óptica (do grego antigo ὀπτική, significa visão): É o estudo de todos os fenômenos associados à luz._

  
  


Não demorou nem duas semanas para que o clube de dança se tornasse o grande assunto da escola, a novidade movimentava os corredores por onde ouvia-se entre alunos, funcionários e docentes opiniões das mais diversas possíveis. E era justamente a respeito disso que Minseok tagarelava animadamente com Bae Joohyun e Kang Seulgi, suas colegas de classe mais chegadas, durante o intervalo da manhã.

— É sério, vocês têm que ver ele dançando — o garoto dizia, se referindo ao professor de educação física e compartilhando o lanche com as amigas. — É fora de série, eu juro, vocês precisam se inscrever no clube, cada dia que passa aparece mais gente e é muito divertido. 

Como a grande maioria dos participantes eram alunos de quem ele não era próximo, o Kim se sentia um tanto deslocado e por isso gostaria que as amigas o acompanhassem. 

— Até o Junmyeon tá indo, acredita? Eu nem achei que ele gostasse dessas coisas, grosso e arrogante como é, provavelmente só tá lá pra ver as meninas dançando e pra ser endeusado — completou, observando-as se entreolharem e começarem a rir. — É sério, eu fico lá sobrando no meio daquele monte de garota que não sabe se baba mais pelo professor ou por ele. 

As meninas compreendiam o sentimento do amigo. Bae inclusive queria muito participar, adorava dançar, mas sua timidez falava mais alto quando a ideia de fazer aquilo diante de pessoas de verdade e não apenas do espelho de seu quarto lhe passava pela cabeça. 

— Eu vou me inscrever essa semana, Seok, consegui convencer meu pai a me deixar voltar de ônibus — Kang respondeu, ciente de que seu pai extremamente rigoroso e superprotetor jamais permitiria se soubesse exatamente do que se tratava o clube. — Eu disse que é pra fazer trabalho e que você também tá no grupo, como a gente mora perto e ele te adora, acabou deixando. 

Joohyun também estavam prestes a fazer um comentário — falando sobre sua vontade de pelo menos assistir alguns dos encontros — quando Oh Sehun se aproximou um tanto emburrado, com sua típica cara de poucos amigos, trombando de propósito na mesa em que eles estavam e jogando um pedaço de papel dobrado sobre ela, seguindo reto de forma impaciente, sem nem mesmo olhar na direção de nenhum dos três.

— O que é isso? — Seulgi perguntou, pegando o papel e fazendo menção de abrir, sem conseguir completar a ação pela velocidade com que a amiga o tomou de suas mãos, enfiando logo no bolso do casaco. 

— É pra mim! — Bae comentou, olhando em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém mais havia notado, enquanto recolhia suas coisas. — Eu explico depois, agora tenho que ir, vejo vocês na sala.

Minseok e Seulgi permaneceram ali, pasmos, principalmente pelo fato de Oh Sehun — alguém com quem não tinham a menor proximidade — estar relacionado com a súbita retirada da amiga.

Meia hora depois, a aula de química já havia começado e nem sinal de Bae. A menina não costumava se atrasar, muito menos matar aulas, o que fez com que seus amigos imediatamente ficassem preocupados. Minseok mexia escondido no próprio celular sob a mesa e sinalizava para Kang ler a mensagem que havia lhe enviado, querendo saber se ela tinha alguma notícia da amiga, mas o professor foi mais rápido em ver o que ele fazia e lhe tomou o aparelho. A ocasião lhe rendeu um cartão de advertência — que deveria ser assinado por seus pais — e um comunicado ao jovem de que ele deveria permanecer em detenção naquele dia, após a última aula.

O garoto se arrastou chateado pelo resto do dia, ignorando Joohyun e todas as suas muitas mensagens de desculpas. Estava magoado de verdade não só pela detenção, mas por saber que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa que parecia importante, como se não fosse digno da sua confiança. 

Seulgi tentou animá-lo durante a aula de física, última daquela tarde, mas nem isso foi o suficiente para melhorar sua carinha triste. A menina falava sobre o quanto estava empolgada e ansiosa para participar pela primeira vez dos encontros do clube de dança, perguntando detalhes ao amigo que parecia extremamente desinteressado, dando-lhe respostas curtas ou até mesmo monossilábicas que em nada combinavam com seu jeito normalmente tagarela.

— Olha, Seok, ficar assim com essa cara de cu aí não vai resolver nada. — A garota tentou confortá-lo, do jeitinho dela. — A Joo tá tentando te pedir desculpas desde o intervalo, dá um desconto pra ela, a gente nem sabe o que tá rolando. 

Minseok estalou os nós dos dedos, olhando de rabo de olho para Oh Sehun e Kim Junmyeon, sentados um de cada lado de Bae na bancada em frente à que estavam. 

— Não quero saber de desculpa nenhuma, ela que fez merda e eu que vou pra detenção — respondeu, dando um tapinha na própria boca por ter deixado escapar um palavrão. — Aí, tá vendo só? Até falei o que não devia. 

Kang riu, negando com a cabeça e achando graça do jeito do amigo. 

— Hey, ela também tá de castigo hoje, sabia? — informou, tratando logo de começar a escrever o relatório, percebendo que o monitor estava nitidamente com a cabeça longe dali. — Falou que o inspetor pegou ela e um colega matando aula lá na quadra, disse que perdeu a noção do tempo e não ouviu o sinal tocar.

Na mesa da frente, Joohyun só conseguia pensar no amigo e estava se sentindo muito culpada por, ainda que sem querer, tê-lo feito ficar em detenção. 

— Joo, não fica assim, ele vai entender — Junmyeon comentou baixinho, ajudando-a a organizar os materiais usados na aula, enquanto Sehun finalizava o relatório. 

— Pau no cu ele ficar puto contigo por isso, ninguém mandou dar mole com o celular na aula — Sehun se meteu, revirando os olhos e achando a situação toda muito idiota. — Na boa, Bae, cê não obrigou teu amigo a fazer merda não, ele fez porque quis.

A menina olhou para o garoto ainda preocupada, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha.

— Não é assim, Hun, ele só usou o telefone porque tava preocupado comigo, eu nunca matei aula antes e nem avisei onde tava — Joohyun explicou, com toda paciência do mundo. — Tô odiando não poder contar pra eles a verdade, sinto que não sou uma boa amiga, entende? 

O garoto apenas negou com a cabeça, dando de ombros ao vê-la olhar para trás, evidentemente preocupada e se culpando pelo mau humor do monitor. 

— Eu também acho que você não tem culpa — o Kim falou, olhando na mesma direção que a garota e concordando em partes com o amigo. — Mas também ficaria preocupado se um amigo meu sumisse sem falar nada. Acho que cês podem aproveitar a hora da detenção pra falar sobre isso, o inspetor sempre acaba se distraindo com joguinho de celular e a gente fica conversando até dar a hora de ir pra casa.

✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Era a primeira vez que Kim Minseok ficava detido e o garoto não fazia nem ideia de como aquilo funcionava. Estava chateado e aquele desânimo não passou despercebido pelo professor Byun, que reparou no seu olhar cabisbaixo se arrastando por todo o tempo de aula e permanecendo no semblante do aluno até mesmo após o seu término. Baekhyun solicitou que o jovem permanecesse por mais alguns minutos após o soar do sinal a fim de ajudá-lo a organizar o laboratório, se aproximando do monitor assim que os demais estudantes deixaram o local. 

— Você parece triste, aconteceu alguma coisa, Kim? — o professor indagou, vendo o menino dar de ombros em uma seriedade e silêncio que destoavam do bom humor característico dele.

— Nada não, é só que o professor de química me pegou com o celular e me botou de detenção sem nem me deixar explicar o que tava acontecendo — Minseok reclamou, nitidamente indignado. — No fim das contas nem era nada, eu fiquei todo preocupado que já tinha passado muito tempo e a Bae não tinha voltado ainda do intervalo, mas ela só tava matando aula mesmo. 

Baekhyun franziu a testa, surpreso com o que ouviu. Tanto o Kim quanto a menina em questão eram alunos extremamente aplicados e ver seus nomes seguidos das palavras “mexer no celular” e “matar aula” não fazia o menor sentido.

— Você não deveria estar me contando isso, Kim, eu sou seu professor. — Riu baixo, ciente de que o ocorrido era coisa de jovens e que dificilmente alguém terminaria o ensino médio sem cometer um deslize qualquer. — Mas você está chateado com ela? Sei o quanto são amigos.

— Tava, mas já tá passando. Pegaram a doida cabulando o tempo de química e a gente vai ficar de detenção junto — o garoto respondeu, sentindo como se o fato fosse algum tipo de justiça divina. — Eu ia ficar muito revoltado se pegasse detenção por causa dela e ela fosse pra casa cedo, ah se ia! Já não basta aguentar as piadinhas sem graça do Junmyeon no clube de dança pra ter que aguentar na detenção também, ele tá sempre lá, nunca vi gostar tanto de fazer besteira.

Baekhyun ouviu mais um pouquinho das reclamações e liberou o menino, seguindo para a sala dos professores e encontrando ali a presença incomum da secretária do diretor.

— Então, hoje era dia do inspetor Lee ficar com a turma da detenção, mas ele começou a se sentir mal agora pouco e foi pro hospital — a mulher dizia, diante dos três únicos docentes ainda presentes ali. — Precisamos de alguém que possa ficar na sala de estudos com os alunos, o diretor já liberou o pagamento de hora extra pra quem se disponibilizar.

O Byun não se surpreendeu quando Zhang Yixing se ofereceu prontamente para a tarefa, parecendo até mesmo animado com a ideia. Permaneceu por perto enquanto a secretária lhe entregava o molho de chaves que continha a da sala de estudos, repassando a ele algumas breves instruções que Baekhyun já sabia de cor.

— Você só precisa mantê-los sentados por uma hora, eles vão tentar conversar, mas é só colocá-los em lugares distantes uns do outros e confiscar os celulares. Eles podem fazer as tarefas de casa e estudar, mas se não quiserem também não é obrigatório, desde que fiquem quietos refletindo.

Yixing ouvia aquilo e finalmente começava a entender por que aqueles jovens não viam problemas em ficar em detenção. 

— Eles literalmente não fazem nada nesse tempo? — perguntou, antes que a mulher deixasse a sala. — Só ficam lá a toa? 

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sem contestar.

— É só isso mesmo, professor, não precisa nem se preocupar em entretê-los — acrescentou, já deixando a sala com a expressão aliviada, se despedindo também dos outros dois professores ali. — Boa sorte e bom trabalho, até amanhã.

A professora de história que também estava na sala deixou escapar um sorrisinho ao ver a expressão perplexa do Zhang enquanto juntava suas coisas para sair. No alto de seus quarenta anos, quinze deles como docente, Park Sooyoung já estava mais do que acostumada com a maneira com que as coisas funcionavam por ali, assim como o Byun, que demorou propositalmente guardando os próprios papéis sem nenhum motivo em especial apenas para ver um pouco mais de como o outro reagiria.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido — Yixing comentou assim que a professora deixou a sala, aproveitando que agora estava a sós com Baekhyun. — É por isso que não adianta nada colocar ninguém em detenção, pra eles isso é um passatempo! 

É claro que o Zhang não fazia a menor ideia do que acontecia durante aquele momento. Em seus tempos de estudante jamais foi penalizado assim e nos colégios em que lecionou na capital, o espaço de tempo era aproveitado para ensinar alguma coisa aos infratores através de tarefas práticas que beneficiassem toda a comunidade escolar.

— As coisas aqui não fazem sentido, Zhang — o Byun respondeu, segurando a alça de sua pasta e o acompanhando até o corredor, parando apenas onde teriam de se despedir. — Nós somos pagos apenas pra fazer essas crianças saírem com um diploma exemplar, não com pensamento crítico ou maturidade emocional. É triste ter que fechar os olhos pra essas coisas e eu sei que você tem ideais e objetivos nobres, mas lembre-se do que conversamos outras vezes, um passo de cada vez. 

O mais novo assentiu, ainda tentando lidar com a própria perplexidade. 

— Eu tô tentando, Byun, mas às vezes me dá muita vontade de ser imprudente — respondeu, suspirando e encarando o mais velho, agora com um sorriso nos lábios. — Muito obrigado pelos seus conselhos, professor, bom retorno pra casa e bom descanso. Vou lá passar o tempo com as crianças e tentar não ser impulsivo. — Riu baixo, ao ver um pequeno sorriso surgir nos lábios do outro. — Até amanhã. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


A sala de estudos era um espaço amplo ao lado da biblioteca, com várias mesas grandes onde os alunos se reuniam para as monitorias ou para realizar trabalhos em grupo. Yixing realmente tinha a intenção de seguir o protocolo enquanto observava os seis nomes na lista seguidos dos motivos de suas detenções, mas bastou olhar para os rostos de alguns deles à medida em que foram chegando para que mudasse de ideia. Embora os estudantes parecessem surpresos por encontrarem o professor no lugar do inspetor, alguns deles sustentavam uma clara expressão de deboche pela certeza de que só teriam que esperar o tempo passar, sem efetivamente aprender qualquer lição ou compreender a razão de estarem ali. 

Zhang se perguntava como diabos aquilo poderia ser uma detenção se nada era feito para que pudessem refletir sobre seus direitos e deveres — não apenas como estudantes, mas também como pessoas — e aguardou que os seis estivessem presentes para começar a falar. E o choque de ver os olhos dos jovens se arregalando à medida em que pronunciava as palavras, provou que estava no caminho certo.

— Boa noite. Eu imagino a surpresa em me verem aqui, mas hoje o inspetor precisou se ausentar e eu passarei essa hora com vocês — começou a dizer, encarando os rostos à sua frente. — Temos aqui um uso de celular em classe, duas ausências não justificadas de sala de aula e três envolvidos em uma briga no banheiro... uau. 

O docente balançava a cabeça ainda segurando o papel, preocupado com o comportamento dos alunos e tentando não pensar nas implicações que suas atitudes poderiam ter. 

— Eu queria perguntar a vocês se alguém aqui faz ideia do motivo das regras existirem? — indagou, correndo os olhos pela face de cada um deles. — Vocês já pararam pra pensar que esse lugar, a escola, é um espaço coletivo? E que em todo espaço coletivo as pessoas têm direitos e deveres? 

A maior parte dos alunos ouviam em silêncio, à exceção de Junmyeon e seu amigo Sehun, além de outros dois estudantes que conversavam paralelamente, debochando de forma nítida do que o professor dizia. 

— Sabe o que mais é um espaço coletivo? O mundo lá fora — Yixing continuou, ignorando, por hora, o comportamento dos quatro. — Lá as regras que precisam respeitar são chamadas de leis e a detenção de presídio. É isso que vocês querem pra vida de vocês? — acrescentou, observando a expressão impaciente em seus rostos e o ar de superioridade que exalavam. — Eu sei que alguns aqui devem estar pensando “meu pai tem dinheiro, cadeia é lugar de pobre” e sim, infelizmente alguns de vocês podem pagar por bons advogados ou até mesmo subornar juízes, mas existe uma coisa da qual não vão poder escapar mesmo que consigam evitar parar atrás das grades: serviço comunitário. É a pena mais leve e a mais aplicada, sabem por quê? Porque funciona. É vista como algo pequeno que não tira sua liberdade, mas fere o seu orgulho.

Naquele momento, o Zhang não se importava em não ter a atenção de todos eles, logo mostraria na prática o significado de suas palavras e sabia que entenderiam, mesmo se não quisessem.

— Por isso, hoje vocês não vão sentar nessas cadeiras confortáveis e esperar o tempo passar — anunciou, indicando a saída e fazendo com que os seis estudantes o seguissem pelo corredor até o andar de baixo, parando em frente ao almoxarifado onde guardavam os itens de limpeza. — Vou dividi-los em duplas, cada dupla vai ser responsável por arrumar as carteiras, apagar a lousa, varrer o chão e recolher o lixo de pelo menos três salas de aula. Eu vou fiscalizar tudo e garanto que vai ser pior se tentarem me enrolar. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


A última coisa que Oh Sehun queria era terminar o dia daquele jeito, com o corpo todo dolorido e com um pano de tirar pó em mãos, ouvindo o monitor de física tagarelando sem parar ao seu lado enquanto limpavam as carteiras da sala de aula em que estavam. 

— É nisso que dá a gente se importar com os amigos. Era pra eu estar em casa agora, jantando e assistindo _Produce_ , mas tô aqui limpando os rabiscos dos outros de cima das mesas — o garoto reclamava em voz alta, apenas para que a amiga que varria o fundo da sala pudesse ouvir suas indiretas. — Depois vem pedir desculpa achando que isso resolve tudo, não vai devolver o tempo que tô perdendo aqui.

Joohyun olhou para o amigo com culpa e Junmyeon encarou a cena um tanto irritado por ver a menina tão chateada assim por uma coisa que claramente não estava acontecendo por causa dela.

— Vai lá, fala com ele — sugeriu, indicando o outro Kim com a cabeça. — Deixa que eu varro aqui atrás, troca com o Sehun que de lá vocês conseguem conversar.

— É melhor, né? — Bae perguntou, vendo-o assentir e deixando a vassoura ali, caminhando até o Oh e pedindo para trocar de tarefa com ele.

A primeira reação do monitor ao ver a menina agora próxima de si foi bufar e revirar os olhos, levando as mãos até a cintura e encarando-a, ciente de que já não estava mais tão ressentido quanto tentava parecer.

— Seokkie, eu sei que você tá com raiva de mim, mas por favor, me escuta — a garota pediu, com seu olhar de súplica que logo amoleceu o coração do amigo. — Eu sei que te deixei preocupado, mas não foi de propósito. Me desculpa, tá acontecendo uma coisa importante e cê vai me ver andando com eles mais vezes. — Indicou Junmyeon e Sehun ao fundo varrendo a sala, observando a expressão indecifrável do monitor, que parecia não estar mais tão bravo. — Eu ainda não posso contar o que é, nem pra você nem pra Seulgi, mas eu juro que logo vou explicar tudo.

O Kim olhou desconfiado da amiga para os dois populares de quem ela repentinamente começou a parecer íntima e resolveu acreditar na sinceridade dela. Sabia ser um tanto imaturo de sua parte fugir da amiga e precisava admitir que estava com ciúmes de vê-la com outros colegas, principalmente se tratando dos dois garotos em questão, que pareciam odiá-lo.

— Olha, eu só te desculpo porque sei que cê nunca faria uma coisa assim de propósito — respondeu honesto, suspirando e olhando para ela com ternura e preocupação, voltando a deslizar o pano úmido sobre a carteira a sua frente. — Esses dois não são flor que se cheire e você sabe bem, tenha cuidado, tá? Eles fazem maldades com bolsistas, eu fico com medo de tentarem machucar você. 

Joohyun sorriu, encostando brevemente o ombro no dele e se sentindo aliviada por, enfim, receber o perdão do melhor amigo. 

— Pode deixar, obrigada por se preocupar comigo, Minnie, cê é incrível — Bae disse, se aproximando um pouco mais antes de continuar. — Cê vai ver que eles não são o que parecem, por trás desse jeitão rude, o Hunnie e o Jun são caras bem legais. 

De fato, nenhum dos alunos ali esperava que o professor Zhang ficasse responsável pela detenção, tampouco que os colocasse para fazer aquelas coisas todas, mas ninguém estava tão irritado quanto Kim Jongin, filho de um casal de médicos extremamente respeitados na região.

— Eu não sabia que eles podiam botar a gente pra fazer esse servicinho de empregada, limpando chão e mexendo com lixo — o garoto reclamava sem parar com seu amigo no outro extremo da sala, ambos com os rostos machucados por uma briga que se envolveram no banheiro. — Esse professorzinho aí vai me pagar, cê vai ver só, meus pais vão ficar sabendo disso. Chegou ontem na escola e já tá se achando, eu tô perdendo a paciência e isso não vai ficar assim.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


No dia seguinte, o clima na escola estava caótico. Alguns pais de alunos exigiam uma reunião com o diretor e tudo que se falava pelos corredores era a respeito de como o professor Zhang tinha obrigado vários estudantes a dar faxina por todo o colégio. A secretaria estava cheia e Baekhyun procurava Yixing por toda parte, tentando encontrá-lo para que pudesse ouvir diretamente dele o que de fato havia acontecido. Seu coração estava acelerado, como se todos os comentários negativos e críticas fossem direcionados a si e já tinha perdido as esperanças de achá-lo quando avistou Minseok pelos corredores, abordando-o sem pensar duas vezes.

— Kim! — chamou, vendo o rapaz olhar em sua direção, sorrindo simpático enquanto o Byun caminhava até junto dele, tentando recuperar o fôlego que a preocupação lhe tomava. — Você ficou na detenção ontem, não foi? Pode, por favor, me contar o que aconteceu? 

Não demorou para que o estudante resumisse brevemente o sermão do outro professor e as tarefas simples que fizeram no dia anterior, de um jeito tão natural que Baekhyun não conseguiu ver nada tão problemático quanto diziam. 

— Foi só isso mesmo? — o docente perguntou, vendo o outro assentir. — Ninguém mexeu em produtos de limpeza nem se pendurou em janelas, certo? 

— Claro que não, o professor Zhang só pediu pra gente alinhar as carteiras, varrer mais ou menos o chão e tirar o lixo dos cestos. E foi só das salas do último corredor, ninguém ficou mais do que vinte minutos nisso. 

Baekhyun deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos, suspirando tão preocupado que o aluno logo percebeu que algo de errado estava acontecendo.

— Professor, o que foi? O senhor tá esquisito — perguntou, vendo o mais velho simplesmente negar e sair dali, atordoado com alguma coisa que não quis dizer.

O Byun retornou todo o caminho até a secretaria, recebendo a informação de que os pais já haviam seguido para uma conversa com o diretor. Não demorou para que uma mensagem do homem chegasse em seu celular, solicitando também sua presença na diretoria. Baekhyun deveria estar organizando o laboratório para a prática do segundo ano que seria logo após o intervalo, mas todo aquele movimento perturbou bastante não só sua rotina como todo o primeiro tempo de aulas da escola. Sentou-se exausto em uma das cadeiras, encarando a tela do aparelho a fim de organizar as ideias por alguns instantes.

Mesmo que um mês e meio já tivesse se passado desde a chegada do mais novo, Yixing ainda era visto como sua responsabilidade e tudo que o Byun não queria era que a estadia do docente no colégio fosse curta por causa de histórias distorcidas chegando aos pais dos alunos, como aquela da detenção. Se arrastou até a sala do diretor com as palmas suando, os pensamentos a mil e o corpo parecendo pesar toneladas. A secretária do homem pediu que aguardasse até que os responsáveis saíssem pois o mais velho gostaria de conversar a sós consigo e Baekhyun aproveitou aquele suspiro de tempo para tentar se acalmar um pouco.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


— Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de apurar os fatos com o Zhang, Byun, mas foi bem difícil convencer esses pais de que eu precisava saber o que aconteceu antes de sair demitindo um docente — o diretor dizia, parecendo estar mais cansado do que irritado. — Expliquei que ele é recém-contratado e ainda está se ajustando, que substituí-lo agora só faria todo o processo recomeçar do zero com outro professor. Só consegui acalmar os ânimos exaltados dizendo que o daria uma advertência, o que não significa que agora está tudo bem porque esses pais já estavam bastante incomodados com a quantidade de vezes que suas crianças eram colocadas por ele em detenção e as reclamações não são de hoje. 

Baekhyun assentiu, compreendendo o ponto do homem. Esperava pacientemente sua vez de falar, ouvindo todo o desabafo — e certa cobrança — que o discurso do outro carregava. 

— Te deixei responsável por ele e sei que tem feito um bom trabalho — o diretor continuou — a maioria dos alunos parece adorá-lo e já conseguimos perceber os benefícios da atividade extra sugerida por ele no dia a dia escolar. O Zhang estudou aqui e eu não sou cego com relação ao carinho que ele tem pela instituição. É um homem cheio de paixão pelo trabalho, pontual, honesto e sei que só precisa de tempo para se desprender dos métodos modernos demais que aprendeu na capital e entender que as coisas aqui funcionam com base na tradição. 

O Byun o ouvia e aquelas últimas palavras soaram como uma verdadeira facada. Sabia que Yixing não pretendia se dobrar ao tradicionalismo local, mas também compreendia o ponto de vista do diretor. Precisava encontrar uma forma de equilibrar os planos do mais novo de iniciar pequenas mudanças naquele ambiente, sem bater de frente com as pessoas que poderiam impedi-lo de realizá-las.

— Eu compreendo perfeitamente, senhor Kang. Tenho certeza que além de tudo isso que o senhor expôs, também houve um grande desencontro de informações — respondeu, organizando os pensamentos para conseguir explicar melhor. — Quando cheguei, os pais dos alunos estavam enlouquecidos alegando que seus filhos foram expostos a riscos como limpar janelas de andares altos e manusear produtos de limpeza perigosos. Como sabe, o filho do reverendo Kim é monitor da minha disciplina e ontem ele estava presente na detenção, pedi que me explicasse o que realmente aconteceu e ele me garantiu que nada disso foi feito. 

O diretor o encarava atentamente, tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa de madeira escura. 

— Byun, o senhor sabe que o problema não foi essa questão dos riscos que eles alegaram, não sabe? — perguntou, levando a outra mão à têmpora e massageando-a vigorosamente, enquanto observava a expressão confusa de Baekhyun. — São crianças que nunca forraram a própria cama, nem prepararam o próprio lanche uma única vez na vida. Nossa sociedade não admite que as tarefas do dia a dia sejam consideradas degradantes, sabemos que nos colégios em geral é comum que os alunos limpem e organizem os ambientes para que aprendam a dar valor a higiene e a manutenção dos espaços coletivos, mas é exatamente isso que esses pais daqui acham, que limpeza não é tarefa para seus preciosos e superiores filhos. Precisaram encontrar uma forma de associar isso a algum risco para justificar um pensamento preconceituoso, nem que fosse necessário exagerar os fatos ou prejudicar terceiros. 

E Baekhyun finalmente compreendeu a real razão de todo aquele alarde, surpreendendo-se com a própria ingenuidade a respeito da forma de pensar daquela fatia da população local. Viu-se revendo também a imagem que tinha a respeito do diretor, imaginando o quanto deveria ser difícil para o homem mediar a vontade daquelas pessoas e o objetivo escolar de educar os alunos não apenas academicamente, mas ajudando-os a se tornarem verdadeiros cidadãos. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Yixing soube que as coisas estavam ruins quando a notificação da coordenação chegou ao seu celular, intimando-o com urgência até a diretoria. Não precisava chegar cedo naquele dia e teve que vestir-se correndo, saindo de casa às pressas com o coração quase saltando pela boca e o medo o consumindo durante todo o trajeto. Não estava arrependido do que fez na noite anterior com relação aos alunos da detenção, nem era ingênuo de achar que não haveria consequências, mas não imaginou que seria tão rápido. Atravessou os portões do colégio sendo encarado por vários alunos e funcionários e era de se esperar que, àquela altura, todos já soubessem do ocorrido. Sentia-se em um julgamento, condenado por um crime que sabia não ter cometido. 

Ao entrar na antessala da direção, a secretária anunciou sua chegada e o informou que o diretor o aguardava em sua sala. Sua surpresa maior foi adentrá-la e encontrar também Baekhyun com uma expressão nada boa no rosto. Saudou-os com uma reverência cordial e demorada, sentando-se bastante constrangido ao lado do Byun — em uma das cadeiras de frente para a mesa do diretor — assim que lhe foi solicitado. 

— Deve imaginar porque o chamei aqui, professor Zhang — o homem começou a dizer, notando o olhar assustado do jovem docente enquanto ele assentia e abaixava a cabeça. — Eu não vou eximir minha parcela de culpa em toda essa história, até porque não é função de nenhum professor acompanhar uma detenção e você ficou ontem por uma solicitação minha, de última hora. Mas o modo com que conduziu as coisas ali provocou uma reatividade muito grande em algumas famílias, uma situação que eu também não posso ignorar…

Yixing assentiu, envergonhado mais pela presença silenciosa do Byun a seu lado do que todo o resto. 

— Essa escola sobrevive graças a disposição dessas famílias em pagar mensalidades bem acima da média até para bons colégios da capital. E, infelizmente, para que toda a engrenagem funcione, nós precisamos entregar a eles o que estão pagando para ter — o senhor continuou explicando, em uma honestidade que até Baekhyun desconhecia. — Eles querem ensino de qualidade. Querem seus filhos aptos para ingressarem nas melhores universidades, não só de Seul como de todo o mundo. E querem também que eles sejam tratados aqui da mesma forma que são em suas casas, como se fossem preciosas e frágeis peças de cristal. Esses pais não estão se importando com os sentimentos deles, não vêem essas crianças como pessoas independentes e que um dia serão adultos diferentes e únicos. Os vêem como uma extensão de si mesmos, que estão ali para dar seguimento aos seus negócios e viver a vida conforme seus moldes e valores.

Baekhyun sentia o peso das palavras do diretor e conseguia imaginar o quanto elas eram dolorosas para o Zhang. Não que fosse indiferente a todas aquelas verdades, mas com o passar do tempo, aceitar aqueles absurdos era como beber um remédio bem amargo: péssimo, mas necessário para pagar suas contas. Discretamente, pousou a mão sobre a do docente a seu lado — que estava apoiada em cima da própria perna — em uma singela demonstração de apoio e compreensão.

— Essa nossa conversa hoje aqui vai contar como uma advertência verbal, não se preocupe que isso não vai para o seu currículo — o diretor acrescentou, vendo o olhar tenso do mais novo se erguer devagar até alcançar o seu. — Conversei bastante com o professor Byun e sabemos que está se adaptando, consegui acalmar os ânimos dos responsáveis também e, por hora, eu espero que você continue se esforçando em compreender nossa realidade e fazendo o bom trabalho de sempre com os alunos nas suas aulas.

Yixing estava paralisado. Não conseguia dizer nada nem expressar qualquer coisa depois de tudo que ouviu, principalmente ainda sentindo a palma morna do Byun pesando sobre o dorso da sua, além do movimento leve do polegar do homem gentilmente resvalando em sua pele. Sempre soube que as coisas não seriam fáceis, mas mesmo assim estava trêmulo, vivenciando o sentimento de impotência e se sentindo muito pequeno. _O que estava pensando, afinal?_ Não é como se não conhecesse a forma de agir daquelas pessoas, cresceu ali e sentiu na pele toda a pressão social existente. Respirou fundo, assentindo e se desculpando com ambos, tentando não deixar a sensação dolorosa e constrangimento minar sua vontade de continuar acreditando que algo poderia mudar.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Por mais que dois meses já tivessem se passado desde sua chegada à cidade, Yixing ainda não tinha se acostumado a passar os fins de semana sozinho dentro de casa. Era uma realidade que, apesar de saber que enfrentaria quando decidiu voltar para lá, pesava bastante em sua rotina, considerando toda a perseguição que vinha sofrendo no trabalho somada à saudade que sentia dos amigos e da vida agitada de Seul. Eram cerca de três da tarde do sábado quando recebeu aquela chamada de vídeo de Jongdae e o simples fato de ver o rosto do amigo enquanto conversavam melhorou consideravelmente o seu dia.

— Eu saí pra correr hoje cedo, mas não tem muita coisa pra fazer aqui além disso — o Zhang contou, invejando um pouco a ressaca aparente no olhar do outro. — Desde que cheguei só saí pra beber daquela vez que te falei. Tá foda, sabe? Mas eu sabia que seria assim.

O Kim assentiu, compreendendo o sentimento dele.

— Mas pense pelo lado bom, cê tá conseguindo fazer o que tanto queria — Jongdae tentou incentivá-lo, ciente do quanto o amigo ansiava por fazer algo mais significativo que o emprego confortável e monótono que tinha em um colégio da capital. — Eu passei seis anos te ouvindo falar do quanto ser adolescente na sua cidade era uma merda, que ninguém fazia nada e todo mundo crescia super traumatizado, agora cê tá aí fazendo a diferença.

Yixing acabou rindo com o comentário porque era muito verdadeiro. Um dos motivos que o fez escolher pela docência foi justamente para que pudesse fazer algo significativo na vida das pessoas que ainda estavam em crescimento e, mesmo sabendo que aquilo teria algum custo, sentia que não seria feliz em nenhuma outra profissão ou lugar.

— Agora cê tem a chance de melhorar as coisas pra eles, já conseguiu fazer essa escola toda tradicional aceitar um clube de dança, tem noção do tamanho disso?

E as palavras do Kim pouco a pouco restauraram suas forças e sua autoconfiança. Sabia que, apesar das dificuldades e da solidão desgastante, estava conseguindo sim fazer alguma diferença e se aproximando cada vez mais do tipo de professor que sempre quis ser. Seria muito fácil ter continuado na capital, não tinha desafio algum em lecionar para os jovens de lá, cujas vidas em grande maioria seguiam os rumos normais da adolescência, sem qualquer sobrecarga extra além da expectativa de aprovação nos exames nacionais. Uma realidade bem diferente dos jovens daquele lugar que, além de tudo isso, desconheciam o sentido de liberdade e mal podiam viver suas juventudes ou fazer o que era considerado normal para a faixa etária.

— Eles precisam de mim aqui, não é? — respondeu, questionando a si mesmo e vendo o amigo assentir, tentando não deixar as dificuldades pesarem ainda mais naquela balança. — Tem que ver como estão empolgados com o clube, Dae, eu me emociono porque parece que é o único momento de lazer que a maioria dessas crianças têm.

Jongdae conseguia ver a satisfação e o carinho na expressão do Zhang conforme ele falava dos alunos. Era palpável que mesmo havendo certa frustração por todos os julgamentos que tinha de lidar — e a inevitável falta de opções de diversão adulta — o professor estava radiante em poder colocar sorrisos nos rostos daqueles estudantes. 

— Esse é você, Xing — comentou, verdadeiramente orgulhoso do amigo, após ouvir o longo monólogo dele contando detalhes do clube e da animação das crianças. — Não conseguiria te imaginar feliz a longo prazo fazendo só o básico, cê não nasceu pra ser _um_ professor, mas pra ser _o_ professor, daqueles que a gente lembra pelo resto da vida.

Continuaram conversando e logo o assunto migrou para a vida amorosa do Kim, que depois do pé na bunda da ex-noiva há um ano, parecia finalmente interessado em conhecer alguém.

— Sério, ela é muito inteligente, eu fico pasmo — Jongdae contava empolgado sobre a nova colega de mestrado, por quem vinha arrastando um caminhão nas últimas semanas. — Saímos ontem com o Yeol e outros amigos em comum, bebemos e conversamos bastante. Ela elogiou minha comida do dia da confraternização da equipe, acredita? Acho que tenho chances.

Yixing riu um pouco, mais do que feliz com o novo interesse do amigo. 

— Uh, conquistando a moça pelo estômago? Esse é o Dae que eu conheço — comentou, animado só de ver o colega confiante daquele jeito, com um sorriso no rosto como não o via há tempos. — Continue assim e me atualize dos detalhes, não tô aí pessoalmente pra ir nos rolês com vocês, mas quero saber a quantas anda esse desenrolar.

O Kim riu alto, balançando a cabeça e transferindo o assunto de volta para ele. 

— Digo o mesmo, viu? Não fica guardando informações, já sabe quando vai chamar o professor bonitão pra beber de novo? — perguntou, lembrando-se das conversas que tiveram no grupo de amigos a respeito do tal do professor Byun, que Yixing frequentemente passava horas e horas elogiando.

O Zhang negou com a cabeça, sorrindo e passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos enquanto a mente vagava até a imagem do docente que se formava em seus pensamentos.

— Acho que não rola, ele é muito fechado — respondeu, deixando escapar um suspiro. — Nós só temos nos falado no trabalho e esse é praticamente o único assunto também. Tô tentando me aproximar um pouco mais, tentar levar nossas conversas pro lado pessoal de novo, sabe? Como no dia que a gente saiu. Vivo perguntando pelas gatas dele e quero muito uma oportunidade de bebermos de novo ou até jantar em casa mesmo... 

— Ih, mas já tá de quatro assim pelo cara, é? — Jongdae riu um tanto mais, dizendo as palavras em certo tom de brincadeira, ouvindo-o continuar os elogios infinitos ao ex-professor e atual colega de trabalho.

— Ele me intriga, Dae. Pelo pouco que conheço, é um homem muito íntegro tanto na postura quando na forma de pensar. — Yixing o admirava tanto que nem percebia o quanto se empolgava falando do Byun. — Mas eu sinto que ele é muito triste e queria poder mudar isso, te falei que foi por causa das aulas dele que eu saí daqui decidido a ser professor? — completou, observando o amigo assentir, suspirando enquanto o ouvia.

— Se tem uma pessoa que sabe derrubar os muros dos outros é você, Zhang — o Kim comentou, agora com o olhar mais sério, certo de que ele o entenderia. — Cê parece ter uma espécie de radar pra gente que precisa se abrir, se tu tá sentindo essa vontade de se aproximar do cara só vai, tenho certeza que vai ser bom pra vocês dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! 
> 
> Aqui a gente viu um pouquinho da rotina escolar através dos olhos tanto dos docentes quanto dos estudantes, espero de verdade que tenham gostado. 
> 
> Beijos do tamanho do mundo, até o capítulo três! <3


	3. Ação e reação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! 
> 
> No capítulo anterior a gente conheceu melhor alguns estudantes do colégio Eldorado, personagens secundários (mas não menos importantes) que ocupam as carteiras escolares e os corações dos nossos adoráveis professores. Espero que gostem da continuação dessa jornada! 
> 
> Muito obrigada por chegar até aqui! <3

  
  


_Ação e reação: Afirma que para toda força aplicada a um corpo, surge uma força em um corpo diferente de mesma intensidade e direção, mas com sentido contrário._

  
  


À medida que o dia a dia tornava os benefícios do clube de dança cada vez mais visíveis para toda a comunidade escolar, mais a sua existência incomodava algumas pessoas. E não eram só alguns pais de alunos que se mostravam contrários, muitos docentes mais antigos e funcionários da instituição achavam extremamente impróprio colocar os estudantes — a nata da sociedade local — para dançar “infames coreografias de k-pop”, em detrimento ao que eles consideravam “arte de verdade”.

O preconceito com os ritmos populares era palpável e o Zhang sabia da pressão que o diretor vinha sofrendo para encerrar as atividades do clube extra-curricular, foi por essa razão que precisou reunir os alunos naquele dia, tirando os dez últimos minutos para conversar com eles a respeito de tudo que estava acontecendo ultimamente. Depois de muitas tentativas de evitar que as coisas chegassem àquele ponto, sentia que devia sua total honestidade àquelas crianças, que passou a conhecer melhor à medida que os encontros renderam momentos a mais de convívio entre eles.

— Ontem eu fui chamado outra vez pelo senhor Kang para dar um parecer sobre o nosso clube — explicou, encarando os olhares preocupados dos estudantes que sabia gostarem tanto de estar ali. — Consegui convencê-lo mais uma vez a nos permitir continuar mais um pouco e eu tenho que agradecer a vocês por se dedicarem às aulas, a melhora nas suas notas foi essencial pra provar que nós não estamos aqui perdendo tempo. 

Yixing se sentia cansado de estar sempre com medo de ver ruir tudo que construíram com muito esforço naquelas últimas semanas. Temia pelo emocional daquelas crianças que, em grande maioria, só podiam rir e se divertir como os jovens que eram durante aqueles dois rápidos encontros semanais. 

— Mesmo assim, infelizmente o diretor vai ser obrigado enviar um comunicado aos pais de vocês, informando exatamente as atividades desenvolvidas aqui e enfatizando que a participação não é obrigatória. — Viu muitas das carinhas a sua frente murcharem e sabia que a maioria ali só conseguia estar presente por alegar que não poderiam faltar a uma atividade escolar. — Eu sei que alguns aqui serão pressionados por seus pais a pararem de frequentar nossas reuniões e tentei muito evitar que isso acontecesse porque entendo a realidade de vocês. 

Ouviu vários muxoxos e logo os estudantes começaram a cochichar entre si, claramente indignados. 

— Ah não, mas que droga… — Minseok retrucou ao lado de Seulgi, deitando a cabeça no ombro da menina.

— Poxa vida, que ódio. — Um estudante do primeiro ano fechou as mãos em punho, franzindo a testa chateado com a notícia.

O Zhang continuou ouvindo-os reclamar entre si e achou melhor dar aquele espaço para que digerissem a informação antes de retornarem para casa, aguardando um pouco mais para alertá-los de algo que sabia ser necessário.

— Sei que não é fácil e que estão chateados, mas antes de qualquer coisa preciso lembrar que vocês devem respeito aos seus responsáveis — acrescentou algum tempo depois, trazendo parcialmente a atenção deles de volta para si. — Quero que saibam que eu espero muito estar enganado e que nada mude a partir da semana que vem mas, se mudar, gostaria que esse tempo que passamos aqui ficasse registrado no coração de vocês como boas lembranças, assim como estão no meu.

Yixing tentou disfarçar o nó na própria garganta, mas era inevitável diante de um cenário tão desanimador e de tantas expressões tristes. 

— Ah cara, isso é muito injusto — uma aluna do segundo ano falou, com lágrimas nos olhos. — Meu pai não vai mais me deixar ficar, tenho certeza. 

— O meu também não — outro garoto comentou, dando início a uma nova onda de falatórios que parecia só aumentar de volume à medida que outros estudantes também se lamentavam.

O Zhang não tinha forças nem para tentar animá-los. Estava destruído e sabia que que muitos daqueles rostos ele realmente não veria mais por ali, ao menos por um tempo. Queria abraçá-los e dizer que continuaria tentando lutar por eles mas se sentia fraco e incapaz, de um jeito que o fez questionar se não tinha piorado tudo dando às crianças falsas esperanças de alguma diversão com a ideia do clube. Precisou beber um pouco de água e mal sabia como conseguiria voltar a dizer qualquer coisa positiva, até ouvir seu nome ser chamado em meio ao falatório, por uma aluna que já chorava bastante.

— Fessor, não fica triste — Seulgi dizia, limpando o rosto na própria camisa. — A gente sabe que o senhor também gosta do clube, obrigada por ter tido essa ideia, foi a coisa mais legal que a gente já teve na escola.

Yixing se sentiu absolutamente tocado pelas palavras da menina e estava cada vez mais difícil segurar as próprias emoções. Sorriu e agradeceu, tentando parecer confiante, embora estivesse devastado com o futuro incerto da atividade. Respirou fundo recuperando um pouco o fôlego e só então voltou a falar, chamando a atenção dos alunos mais uma vez para si. 

— Quero dizer também que hoje vocês foram ótimos mais uma vez e que eu acredito no quanto podem ser ainda melhores — comentou, observando os olhares tristes e cabisbaixos voltarem a encará-lo, conforme os lamentos diminuíam de volume. — Não só na dança, mas em tudo que a gente aprendeu até aqui sobre se dedicar, trabalhar em equipe, confiar e ajudar um ao outro. 

Sorriu, tentando encorajar alguns alunos que ainda choravam e outros que se expressavam de formas diferentes, como Junmyeon, que parecia bravo e irritado, xingando baixo e amassando um punhado de papel. 

— Agora já podem ir, vejo vocês nas aulas de educação física semana que vem — acrescentou, percorrendo os olhos calmamente pelo rosto de cada um deles, gravando-os na memória. — Cuidado no caminho para casa, mantenham-se confiantes que eu também vou ficar. Estarei aqui na próxima terça-feira esperando vocês no mesmo horário e torcendo para que todos possam estar aqui. Bom fim de semana queridos, obrigado pela atenção e por tudo que vocês tem me ensinado. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Por morarem próximos, Seulgi e Minseok aguardavam o mesmo ônibus na parada em frente ao colégio, consolando-se mutuamente com as últimas notícias repassadas pelo professor Zhang. O jovem tinha certeza de que seus pais o proibiriam de continuar no clube assim que lessem o comunicado e estava desolado, sem conseguir acreditar que não poderia mais fazer parte da coisa mais legal da escola. Como líderes religiosos, esperavam que o garoto seguisse seus passos nos estudos de teologia, o que não combinava com subir em um palco usando roupas justas e performando com suas amigas — ainda que inocentemente — as danças “mundanas” cheias de rebolado que tanto o faziam feliz. 

— Hey, não fica assim, pode ser que eles nem se importem que o clube é optativo — Seulgi pontuou, assim que se sentaram lado a lado dentro do coletivo. — Cê é o filho perfeito, Seokkie, só tira notas boas e não dá dor de cabeça nenhuma, seus pais são muito legais e eles te amam. 

A menina tentava acalmar o amigo, ainda que o próprio coração estivesse despedaçado. Filha do dono da única galeria de artes da cidade, sabia exatamente o tipo de coisa que seus pais consideravam artísticas e adequadas para ela. Fez _ballet_ a vida inteira e, ainda que gostasse muito daquele estilo específico, parte de si também amava remexer o corpo sob os ritmos mais animados da música pop que ouvia escondido deles, algo que só experimentou compartilhar livremente com seus amigos naquele clube. 

— Não vamos sofrer por antecipação, ok? O professor disse pra gente não se desesperar, vamos ter calma — ela concluiu, pousando a mão no joelho do amigo.

— Eu tô tentando, sabe? — Minseok disse entre fungares, com o olhar tão cabisbaixo que estava atraindo a atenção até os outros passageiros ali. — Vou conversar com eles, a gente só quer dançar, poxa, o que tem de errado nisso? 

O trajeto não era longo, mas levavam uns bons vinte minutos dentro do ônibus praticamente vazio que circulava as ruas do bairro mais nobre da cidade, tempo o suficiente para o assunto mudar completamente.

— A Bae tá bem distante esses dias, né? — Kang comentou, vendo o amigo que agora estava um pouco mais calmo assentir. — Ela nem fica mais com a gente direito no intervalo, tô bem preocupada. 

Minseok também havia reparado naquele comportamento e sabia que algo de errado estava acontecendo desde o dia em que a menina matou aula, depois daquele bilhete incógnito recebido de Sehun.

— Todas as vezes que eu tentei conversar, ela só disse que não era nada e mudou de assunto — comentou, igualmente preocupado. — Será que a família dela tá sem dinheiro de novo? Da última vez que ela ficou fugindo da gente era porque tava com vergonha de não ter grana pro lanche, lembra?

Joohyun era bolsista, filha de comerciantes locais. Sua família tinha uma barraquinha de _topokki_ e de tempos em tempos os negócios rendiam apenas o suficiente para se manter, causando alguns apertos financeiros que se refletiam em dificuldades para manter o custo elevado dos lanches, uniformes e materiais escolares exigidos pela instituição. 

— Talvez seja — Kang assentiu, concordando em partes com a suposição do colega. Preocupava-se com a menina de uma forma que talvez os outros não compreendessem, nem mesmo o Kim, por mais próximos que fossem. Era difícil não ter a companhia dela nem saber o que estava acontecendo e odiava o fato de não poder ajudar de alguma forma alguém que era tão importante para si. — Cê não acha estranha essa aproximação dela com o Oh? Ele e aquele amigo dele sempre implicaram com os bolsistas, achei que só não enchiam o saco dela por ser menina, mas parece que não é isso. 

As palavras da amiga fizeram acender um alerta mental no rapaz, principalmente com a menção do nome de Sehun. Sempre odiou as atitudes egoístas do garoto, assim como seu comportamento ridículo e soberbo com a mesma intensidade que a simples presença dele fazia seu coração juvenil disparar feito louco dentro do peito. Imaginar que talvez ele e uma de suas melhores amigas estivessem desenvolvendo algo a mais fazia seu estômago apertar de um jeito difícil de explicar, tanto pela certeza da menina merecer alguém melhor, quanto pelo sentimento involuntário que o fazia sonhar com algo que nunca aconteceria.

— Não sei, acho que a Bae não seria idiota de ficar com aquele babaca, né? — A pergunta carregava algum ressentimento e um fio de esperança ao qual ele se agarrava com todas as suas forças, sem saber que a amiga a seu lado prendia-se ao mesmo fio, por motivos semelhantes.

Seulgi jamais confessaria, mas também era doloroso para si imaginar que a menina com quem tantas vezes sonhou em entregar seu primeiro beijo pudesse estar apaixonada por outra pessoa, mesmo ciente de que um dia aquilo inevitavelmente aconteceria. Eram amigas o suficiente para Kang saber o quão heterossexual Bae Joohyun era, e estava lidando bem com o fato até vê-la em uma iminente relação com outra pessoa bem diante de seus olhos. 

O lugar em que Minseok desceria do coletivo se aproximava e ambos se despediram rapidamente, combinando de chamar a amiga não presente para um sorvete no fim de semana, na tentativa de fazê-la se abrir com relação ao que estava acontecendo. Ainda que seus corações estivessem apertados por diversos motivos, sempre haveria espaço para o carinho que tinham uns pelos outros. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Já era fim de tarde de terça e o Byun reunia suas coisas após o término da última aula, sem conseguir entender o que havia feito Yixing parecer tão acabado nos últimos dias. Despediu-se dos demais professores, deixando a instituição e rumando para sua casa, ponderando se deveria ou não tentar conversar com o mais novo no dia seguinte a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo. Desde segunda-feira acompanhava de longe o olhar cabisbaixo e tenso do Zhang, mas sabia que naquela noite ele estaria ocupado com as atividades do clube e, por hora, tentou não ficar pensando demais no quanto a tristeza dele estava mexendo consigo.

Por mais que tentasse negar, sua preocupação com ele já havia passado há tempos de um mero cuidado com sua adaptação no emprego, algo que nunca chegou a ver realmente como uma obrigação. A presença de Yixing melhorou não só o aproveitamento dos alunos como sua vida particular, fazendo-o ansiar ridiculamente por suas próximas conversas e pela tranquilidade de sua agradável companhia. E por tudo isso estava sendo impossível não pensar o tempo todo no aparente abatimento do homem, cujos sorrisos constantes agora quase não se via e o olhar tão fundo e sem brilho sobressaía em sua face, como se não dormisse há dias. 

Ao chegar em casa, o Byun tomou um banho demorado, alimentou suas gatas e estava abrindo a dispensa para tentar decidir o que comer quando ouviu a campainha tocar de forma insistente. Não esperava por ninguém e se dirigiu à entrada, destrancando a porta com o cenho franzido e entreabrindo os lábios, surpreso ao reconhecer a figura apática do Zhang apoiado nas grades do portão. Atravessou o quintal sem se importar com o vento frio atravessando o tecido fino do pijama, desnorteado a ponto de se enrolar com as chaves em busca da correta.

— Yixing, o que houve? — perguntou, enquanto o via atravessar a pequena distância entre eles em um grande passo através do portão aberto, sentindo seus braços trêmulos o envolverem e a testa apoiar impulsivamente no seu ombro esquerdo. — Yi…? Vem, tá frio.

Com cuidado, trancou a entrada e seguiu com ele para dentro de casa, agora mil vezes mais preocupado do que já estava. Zhang se arrastou até um dos sofás, sentando-se ali sem fazer qualquer cerimônia ao entrar na residência do mais velho. Sentia-se cansado demais até para isso e se permitiu ter aquele momento de fraqueza, ignorando as boas maneiras. Por meses sustentou a postura firme e tentou não demonstrar o quanto os comentários e a pressão negativa o machucavam, mas estava no seu limite, abalado emocionalmente como se pudesse ruir a qualquer momento. A ideia de desistir de tudo e retornar para a capital nunca veio com tanta força e o homem estava em um enorme conflito interno entre acatar aquela opção confortável ou continuar tentando, mesmo que as portas continuassem sendo fechadas dolorosamente diante de si.

— Zhang? — Baekhyun agachou a sua frente e o chamou baixinho, estendendo um copo de água em sua direção. — Respire, não precisa explicar nada agora, ok?

E foi ouvindo essas palavras que Yixing ergueu levemente os olhos até o rosto bonito do Byun, encontrando nele conforto o suficiente para não se envergonhar tanto de apoiar a face nas próprias mãos e chorar, deixando sair toda dor acumulada ao longo daqueles meses. 

Baekhyun fez então a única coisa possível, deixou o copo d’água de lado e sentou-se junto a ele, envolvendo seus ombros lateralmente e confortando-o como podia. O sentiu apoiar a cabeça em seu peito e segurar firme sua camisa conforme os soluços aumentavam, fazendo seu corpo inteiro estremecer junto ao dele em um sofrimento que o mais velho quase podia tocar de tão concreto. Permaneceram assim por vários minutos, sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita, observados pelos olhos brilhantes e curiosos das duas gatas do Byun, que os encaravam um tanto ressabiadas do corredor.

Yixing sentia-se patético, puxando com força a camisa do homem com o rosto enterrado em seu peito, chorando como se ele fosse seu último refúgio. Sentia-se sozinho e estava apavorado, como se sua tentativa estúpida de remar contra a maré tivesse virado seu barco e afogado de vez todas as suas esperanças. Com o restante de consciência que ainda tinha, tentou se acalmar ao menos o suficiente para dar alguma explicação a Baekhyun por ter aparecido em sua porta naquele estado e atrapalhado sua noite. Sabia que quando tudo passasse não se perdoaria pela atitude imatura de procurá-lo, mas precisava muito de um abraço. Apesar das circunstâncias, era tão bom estar ali que ainda não cabia o menor espaço para arrependimentos, pelo menos não enquanto ouvia o ritmo constante e caloroso do coração alheio pulsando contra o próprio ouvido. Talvez tudo só provasse o quanto todas as suas escolhas foram erradas e o Zhang se sentia ainda pior por ser tão duro consigo mesmo, considerando a situação completamente desfavorável.

— Se sente melhor agora? — Baekhyun perguntou, afagando suas costas e percebendo o choro do outro diminuir com o maior espaçamento de seus fungares. — Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas seja o que for, pode contar comigo.

Era como se o Byun pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Yixing respirou fundo ao ouvir aquelas palavras, assentindo e controlando-se o quanto podia enquanto pensava em como respondê-las. Queria agradecê-lo com a mesma intensidade que queria se desculpar e aquilo o torturava por dentro, uma vez que as palavras ainda não conseguiam sair.

— Eu sei que as coisas não estão fáceis, mas você tem feito mais do que qualquer um já fez. Admiro muito a sua força, Yixing, e a sua perseverança. Digo isso como alguém que nunca foi tão corajoso… 

A voz de Baekhyun alcançava pontos em seu coração que o próprio Zhang desconhecia e suas palavras ecoavam pela mente do mais novo como uma chuva branda após a tempestade intensa, limpando a bagunça e regando os espaços vazios, permitindo que coisas novas pudessem crescer no futuro. Com certo custo, Yixing soltou a camisa do pijama alheio, afastando lentamente o rosto do corpo dele e enxugando as lágrimas remanescentes com o dorso das próprias mãos. Estava constrangido, mas imensamente grato pela forma com que foi acolhido sem qualquer questionamento ou interrogatório, se permitindo reabrir lentamente os olhos agora inchados e direcioná-los ao rosto do outro, encontrando ali bem mais que um ombro amigo.

— Me desculpe aparecer assim, professor — começou a dizer, sentindo a voz querer embargar outra vez e as lágrimas retidas embaçarem um pouco o seu campo de visão. — Me desculpe, eu realmente não sabia pra onde ir, não queria atrapalhar a sua noite.

O Byun o ouvia, mantendo uma das mãos sobre as costas dele enquanto observava seus ombros caídos e os olhos vermelhos no rosto entristecido.

— Tá tudo bem, Zhang, você pode aparecer quando quiser. — Baekhyun sorriu, tentando encorajá-lo. Era inexplicavelmente doloroso vê-lo daquele jeito, tão devastado e infeliz que nem parecia o mesmo rapaz tão cheio de vida que conhecia. — E, por favor, não me chame de professor ou senhor. Acho que já podemos nos considerar amigos, não? 

Yixing se surpreendeu com o pedido. Não apenas pela sugestão da amizade como pelo fato do outro não esboçar a menor intenção de querer saber o que o levou até ali. Baekhyun de fato não queria alfinetar um assunto tão doloroso a ponto de deixá-lo naquele estado sem que o próprio Zhang estivesse pronto para falar sobre ele e essa percepção fez aumentar no mais novo a admiração que já nutria pelo homem.

— Hoje ninguém apareceu, Baekhyun — Yixing contou, ousando chamá-lo pelo nome. Era libertador poder dispensar as formalidades e naquele instante só queria se sentir como se estivesse desabafando com alguém bem próximo. — Nenhum aluno foi pro clube, todos os pais proibiram. Eu devia ter imaginado que isso aconteceria, talvez se eu tivesse me preparado não me sentiria tão mal assim. De toda forma, é o fim da linha…

Aquela postura derrotista não combinava com ele e o Byun queria muito poder ajudá-lo a ver as coisas por outro ângulo. Entendia sua dor e sabia que no momento Yixing não queria soluções, então deixou-o continuar falando e expondo tudo que tanto o machucava.

— Não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça quando achei que poderia simplesmente chegar aqui e fazer alguma diferença, não sou forte pra lutar contra o mundo por conta própria — o Zhang continuou dizendo, sentindo as palmas trêmulas suarem conforme as palavras deixavam seus lábios. — Tenho suportado os olhares tortos, as piadinhas e a solidão por todos esses meses, repetindo pra mim mesmo que daria certo, que valeria a pena. Minha força vinha do sorriso daquelas crianças durante as aulas, da empolgação deles, mas agora tudo acabou. Me sinto sozinho aqui, não conheço ninguém, tô longe da minha família e dos meus amigos, contrariando tudo que essas pessoas acham certo e sendo tratado feito uma espécie de câncer que só sabe ser uma má influência e não consegue se adaptar. Eu não tô aguentando mais... 

Nessa hora, Baekhyun sentiu um forte aperto no peito. Reconhecia sua própria parcela de culpa por não se posicionar publicamente em concordância com o modo de pensar e agir do outro, talvez se o tivesse feito, Yixing não se sentiria assim tão solitário. Abaixou a cabeça, tentando encontrar palavras que pudessem expressar o quanto queria não ser tão covarde, mesmo que suas desculpas não fossem o suficiente para diminuir as dores do outro. 

— Eu sinto muito... — murmurou, vendo-o olhar em sua direção. — Deveria ter expressado melhor o meu apoio. Talvez as coisas não fossem diferentes, mas pelo menos você não se sentiria só. 

O Byun sustentou o olhar no dele, deixando-o ver toda sua honestidade. Era uma situação bem difícil e se envergonhava de manter uma posição de neutralidade enquanto o outro enfrentava tudo sozinho. 

— Por que tá se desculpando? — O Zhang realmente não entendia como o homem acabou interpretando as coisas daquela forma. — Eu nunca exigi nenhum posicionamento seu, Baekhyun, nem esperaria por algo assim da sua parte. Sei bem o quanto isso pode implicar em toda sua vida, não é uma questão de covardia. 

O Byun sentiu a mão do mais novo se sobrepor a sua, ainda encarando-se mutuamente. 

— Eu só sinto gratidão por todo apoio que sempre me deu, pelos conselhos e pelo fato de nunca esconder de mim quem você é e nem como pensa. Mesmo que todo o resto do mundo acredite na imagem que você precisa passar, eu me sinto privilegiado por te conhecer de verdade. — Yixing esboçou um sorriso, sentindo-se angustiado com a expressão repleta de culpa na face do outro. — Sua vida tá aqui, Byun. Sua carreira, história e reputação. Se as coisas derem mesmo muito errado pra mim eu só preciso pegar um trem pra capital e passar uma borracha nisso tudo, já pra você, recomeçar não seria tão simples e eu realmente entendo o peso disso. 

Conversaram por mais alguns minutos até o Baekhyun se certificar de que o mais novo estava realmente se sentindo melhor. Era inegável que, àquela altura, ambos estivessem famintos, o que fez a conversa migrar da sala para a cozinha, onde o Byun preparava um jantar rápido para comerem e tentava distraí-lo dos pensamentos dolorosos com histórias divertidas de suas gatas. Jantaram e se permitiram assistir TV sem se preocupar com as horas, não era só o Zhang que sentia falta de uma companhia, o que fez com que nenhum dos dois se ocupassem em elaborar desculpas para não mencionar o quão tarde estava, ou a hipótese do mais novo retornar para sua casa.

— Baek, acha que ainda tem alguma chance do clube voltar? — Yixing perguntou, se sentindo sonolento e um tanto exausto pelo carrossel emocional vivido. — Eu não consigo enxergar nenhuma forma de fazer isso acontecer, mas os alunos estavam gostando tanto.

O Byun o encarou do outro sofá, suspirando enquanto pensava em uma resposta. Não queria minar as esperanças do outro, mas conhecendo o lugar em que vivia, sabia que as chances eram poucas.

— Honestamente, eu não sei, Yi — respondeu, encarando o jovem sentado meio torto em seu sofá apenas para não atrapalhar Gravidade e Entropia que dormiam espalhadas no assento ao lado dele, uma delas com a cabeça em seu colo, ganhando afagos suaves. — Mas acho cedo pra perder as esperanças, vamos acompanhar os acontecimentos e procurar alguma brecha.

O Zhang assentiu, massageando o próprio pescoço em uma evidente luta contra o cansaço. Não queria sair dali, mesmo que parte de si sentisse que estava atrapalhando o descanso do mais velho. 

— Quer um chá? — o Byun perguntou, já se levantando para fazer as bebidas. — Vou preparar rapidinho, pode continuar assistindo, eu não demoro.

E, de fato, Baekhyun não levou mais que cinco minutos para ferver a água e infundir as ervas, surpreendendo-se ao retornar para a sala com as xícaras e encontrar o mais novo profundamente adormecido junto de suas gatas, em uma posição nada confortável no sofá. Ficou paralisado observando-o por algum tempo, pensando em todas as coisas difíceis que ele corajosamente vinha enfrentando sozinho e no tanto que elas o machucavam a ponto de fazê-lo desabar e procurar um alento na sua casa. Apoiou a bandeja com as xícaras na mesa de centro e subiu as escadas tentando não fazer barulho nos degraus de madeira, onde buscou travesseiro e cobertor para que o outro pudesse descansar melhor. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Pela manhã, o cheiro bom de arroz recém-cozido alcançou Zhang Yixing assim que despertou. Levou algum tempo para reconhecer onde estava, encarando o teto e piscando algumas vezes até reconhecer Entropia dormindo profundamente ao seu lado, no sofá do Byun. Tinha um travesseiro confortável sob sua cabeça, um cobertor macio sobre o corpo e sentia-se revigorado como há tempos não se sentia. Sentou-se com cuidado, se mexendo minimamente para não atrapalhar a gata adormecida que ronronava alto, de um jeito que o fez ter pena de se mover e acabar despertando-a. Logo direcionou o rosto para a cozinha, por cima do encosto do sofá, onde pôde ver Baekhyun de costas para si, concentrado em preparar o desjejum de ambos.

Constatar que havia adormecido na casa do homem o fez sentir-se constrangido em um primeiro momento, mas admirando-o dali e reparando no quanto ele parecia feliz em preparar aquela refeição, a simples hipótese do motivo daquela alegria ser a sua presença fez um sorriso surgir em seu rosto. Percorreu os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados, apoiando os braços nas costas do sofá para observá-lo um pouco mais, aceitando o sentimento bom que o preenchia ao admirar as costas largas e o perfil bonito do Byun. O mais velho já estava vestido com as roupas típicas que usava para trabalhar — à exceção de um de seus costumeiros paletós de linho, pendurado em um gancho próximo à porta — e tinha os cabelos úmidos, como se recém tivesse saído do banho. Era possível ver os fios recém aparados de sua nuca e o Zhang não soube exatamente explicar o que prendeu tanto sua atenção ali. Estava tão distraído, preso em detalhes que nunca se permitiu reparar no outro, que quando seus olhares se cruzaram, o sorriso inesperado de Baekhyun acelerou seu coração.

— Bom dia, Yixing — o Byun o saudou, aliviado por vê-lo mais corado e sem aquela apatia da noite anterior. — Dormiu bem? Me desculpe por te deixar no sofá, infelizmente eu não tenho um quarto de hóspedes.

O Zhang assentiu, levantando-se e se dando conta de ainda estar com as roupas do dia anterior, além de um possível mau hálito que, por sorte, àquela distância seria imperceptível. 

— Dormi muito bem, Baek, não se preocupe, por favor — respondeu, percebendo-se repentinamente preocupado com a própria aparência, tendo os olhos do outro tão fixos em si. — Me desculpe o inconveniente, eu deveria ter ido embora antes de apagar no seu sofá, não foi minha intenção.

Ficou totalmente de pé após um espreguiçar involuntário, que arrancou um novo sorriso do mais velho. 

— Não se desculpe, é bom ter companhia pro café da manhã. — Baekhyun já arrumava as duas tigelas de arroz, colocando-as sobre a pequena mesa na cozinha e dispondo os acompanhamentos entre elas. — Deixei uma toalha limpa no banheiro e uma escova de dentes nova, fique à vontade. A torneira da ducha quente é a esquerda, tome o tempo que precisar.

Yixing se sentia ridiculamente à vontade, apesar de não serem próximos daquela maneira. Estar na casa do Byun era aconchegante e até mesmo as gatas do homem pareciam tê-lo recebido muito bem, o que o fez quase se esquecer do quão difícil a noite anterior tinha sido.

— Obrigado, vou tomar um banho rápido — respondeu, dobrando o cobertor que lhe foi cedido e colocando-o sobre o travesseiro. — Volto logo.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Dirigir com alguém cantando a seu lado era algo totalmente novo para Baekhyun. O caminho até a escola foi completamente diferente do que estava acostumado, desde o desvio para passar na casa do outro e até mesmo a espera, enquanto Yixing trocava de roupas a fim de evitar comentários e burburinhos quando chegassem juntos à instituição. O Byun não tinha uma manhã tão agradável há tempos, o que se refletiu no seu humor tão evidentemente mais leve ao adentrar a sala dos professores, recordando-se das conversas matinais trocadas durante do desjejum e o trajeto. Obviamente, o fato dos docentes chegarem juntos ali gerou alguns questionamentos, que logo foram driblados com um “nos encontramos no caminho e eu ofereci uma carona”. 

O período de aulas fluiu tranquilamente, ainda que o clima pesado continuasse recaindo sobre Yixing em forma de comentários e olhares atravessados. O desagrado de Baekhyun com a forma que o tratavam tornava-se agora tão palpável quanto a melhora em seu humor no começo do dia, a cabeça do homem continuava viajando até as memórias daquela manhã e se tornava cada vez mais inconcebível manter-se neutro a tudo que ouvia. Foi tão tocante ver a expressão relaxada do mais novo adormecido em seu sofá junto de sua gata depois de uma noite tão difícil que o Byun nem mesmo sentiu ciúmes pela ausência do animal em sua cama, como era de costume. E passar o dia inteiro imerso em pensamentos assim o fez amargar uma enorme irritação ao entrar na sala dos professores no fim do dia e ouvir os comentários ridículos que começaram pipocar da boca dos docentes. 

— Eu achei muito bem feito, viu? Um colégio do porte do nosso se prestando a ensinar coreografia de grupinho pop? Faça-me o favor, essa palhaçada nem deveria ter começado — o senhor Oh, docente de matemática e pai de Sehun, retrucava com a secretária que trazia uma nova garrafa de café fresco. — Felizmente meu filho nunca se interessou por esse clube ridículo, onde já se viu? Isso nem é coisa de homem.

Baekhyun respirou fundo três vezes tentando não perder a linha, mas lembrando-se do estado do Zhang na noite anterior, não conseguiu ficar calado. Não dessa vez.

— Se acha o clube tão inútil assim, a que você atribui a incontestável melhora nas notas dos alunos, Oh? — perguntou, atraindo subitamente a atenção de todos os presentes, que jamais esperariam qualquer comentário a respeito justamente de sua parte. — Alguma mágica mirabolante que recaiu sobre todos nós nos últimos meses, tornando nossas aulas milagrosamente mais produtivas e os alunos mais interessados? 

Os três professores presentes ali encaravam o Byun boquiabertos, inclusive Oh. 

Dizer que Baekhyun estava bem seria mentira, seu coração pulsava feito louco e disfarçou o tremor das mãos entrelaçando-as uma na outra, sobre a mesa. Já havia quebrado seu silêncio de meses e não estava arrependido, embora o medo dos desdobramentos daquilo fluísse pelas suas células.

— Tá dizendo que concorda com isso, Byun? — Oh retrucou, emendando a pergunta debochada em uma crise de risos irônicos. — Um homem de verdade jamais aceitaria ver um filho ou filha reproduzindo essas danças promíscuas, não é a toa que o senhor está solteiro. 

A alfinetada fez uma resposta cem vezes mais pesada subir à língua de Baekhyun conforme seu sangue fervia em indignação, mas o som da maçaneta girando e o rosto jovem e sorridente de Kim Minseok surgindo na fresta da porta e pedindo licença cortou o assunto no mesmo instante. 

— Com licença, desculpe interromper, professores, eu vim buscar as listas de exercícios da monitoria — o garoto explicou, observando o Byun sinalizar que se aproximasse.

Baekhyun juntou seu material dentro da própria pasta, entregando algumas folhas ao monitor e aproveitando a deixa para acompanhá-lo para fora da sala, a fim de evitar dizer coisas ali que provavelmente colocariam seu emprego em risco. Despediu-se cordialmente de todos os presentes à exceção de Oh, deixando o lugar e se sentindo imediatamente mais leve só de não ter mais que encará-lo.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Com a proximidade das provas de física, a monitoria estava abarrotada naquela quarta-feira. Minseok se desdobrava entre as mesas na sala de estudos, seguindo as orientações do professor Byun e tentando ser o mais didático possível em explicar a resolução de cada um dos exercícios das listas a todos os presentes. Estavam ali alunos de todos os anos, o que o fazia circular entre conteúdos dos mais diversos que quase davam um nó em sua cabeça, fazendo-o ter que se lembrar de fórmulas e definições que não via desde seus tempos de calouro. Sua surpresa maior foi a presença de Junmyeon, debruçado nas tarefas como se pela primeira vez naquele ano inteiro tivesse interesse em aprender alguma coisa. Bae também resolveu ficar, mesmo sem precisar daquele tempo extra de estudos. A menina era extremamente inteligente e o monitor a agradecia por estar presente apenas para ajudá-lo com os colegas, mesmo que sua timidez atrapalhasse um pouco o processo. 

Não pôde deixar de reparar que ela e Seulgi estavam na mesma mesa que Junmyeon e seu inseparável amigo Sehun, fato que o fazia olhar na direção deles a cada cinco minutos, reparando nos sorrisinhos discretos de todos eles com a certeza de que alguma coisa estava mesmo acontecendo ali em um incompreensível segredo. Tentou focar no seu trabalho, explicando o conceito de tração a um aluno do primeiro ano e ignorando os saltos do próprio coração a cara troca de olhares que acreditava ver entre Oh e sua amiga. A monitoria fluía bem até que o assunto do clube veio à tona quando, dentre os presentes, aqueles que faziam parte da atividade começaram a lamentar não poder mais comparecer, pela proibição de seus familiares. Bae mordia firme os próprios lábios, pensando no que ouviram na aula de história daquele dia e em como aquele conhecimento poderia ajudar a pelo menos tentar trazer o clube de volta, mas lá estava ela, travada pela vergonha que, inclusive, a impedia de dançar junto aos colegas, apesar da enorme vontade que tinha.

— Olha, foi uma sacanagem enorme da direção mandar aquele comunicado pros nossos pais, a minha mãe deu um chilique quando soube que não era obrigatório — uma aluna do segundo ano comentou, nitidamente chateada. — O professor Zhang ficou arrasado, vocês viram a carinha dele nesses dias todos? Com certeza foi porque ele sabia que iam proibir a gente.

— Verdade, na nossa aula de educação física ele tava todo sério e pensativo, nem parecia ele — outro aluno acrescentou, vendo os demais de sua turma concordarem consigo, acrescentando que em suas classes daquela semana aconteceu o mesmo. — A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa, não é justo.

Minseok concordou, se sentando em uma das mesas e deixando de lado por alguns minutos sua tarefa de monitor para falar sobre o assunto.

— A gente podia pelo menos tentar fazer uma surpresa pro professor, né? — comentou, vendo os colegas olharem para si. — Sei lá, comprar um cartão e todo mundo assinar, mostrar que a gente só não tá indo pro clube porque proibiram. 

— Eu tenho medo dele desistir e voltar pra capital, não queria que a gente perdesse um dos poucos professores legais — Seulgi comentou, preocupada. — Se ele for embora, com certeza vão colocar outro velho chato que vai botar a gente pra fazer polichinelo e flexão por horas, ou ficar correndo em volta da quadra até morrer de cansaço que nem o professor Jung fazia.

Ao ouvir isso, Joohyun não aguentou e acabou levantando a mão. A ideia de que seu silêncio poderia custar tão caro pesou mais do que as bochechas imediatamente vermelhas, o coração disparado e as palmas suadas pela vergonha de falar diante de todos. 

— Gente, eu… — engoliu em seco tentando não gaguejar, assim que lhe deram espaço para falar. — Quem é da minha turma, lembra do que a professora Park disse hoje? Sobre a economia do nosso país e a importância do k-pop nisso?

Os alunos reviraram os olhos, achando em um primeiro momento que ela estivesse mesmo mudando de assunto e começando a falar “chatices de nerd”, mas inesperadamente, Junmyeon pescou a informação antes de todo o resto.

— Hey, é isso! — O garoto apontou para ela, fazendo um sonoro “shiu” para que os demais se calassem e a ouvissem. — Deixa ela falar, ok? Isso pode funcionar.

Como filho do prefeito, ouvia muito sobre política e economia dentro de casa. Estava familiarizado com aquelas informações e agora tinha um sorriso gigante nos lábios, enquanto encorajava a jovem a continuar seu discurso.

— Então, lembra da explicação sobre sermos uma potência tecnológica e aquele negócio lucrativo de patentes? A professora comentou nesse dia também que a indústria do entretenimento tem ganhado importância, fazendo entrar bastante dinheiro a ponto de se tornar uma coisa que todo coreano deveria se orgulhar. 

Junmyeon apontou para ela outra vez, assentindo e batendo palmas, tomando agora a palavra.

— Meu pai também já falou disso, mesmo ele dizendo que odeia música popular porque é um babaca de merda. Eu cansei de ouvir o coroa repetindo naquelas palestras pros seguidores dele que é nosso patrimônio cultural e que um político admitir publicamente que não gosta fecha muitas portas — explicou, tendo a atenção dos colegas que ainda estavam, em maioria, completamente perdidos. — E se a gente se juntar pra mostrar por aí como eles pensam de verdade? Eles precisam da mídia e a mídia lucra demais com todas essas coisas, falar do preconceito vai foder a imagem deles e eles podem perder esse apoio importante, saca? Cresci ouvindo que as notícias podem eleger as pessoas ou transformar elas em heróis ou vilões, ouço meu pai falar isso direto, sobre ser amigo dos influenciadores e nunca ir contra os interesses deles.

Bae estava aliviada pelo garoto ter finalizado seu discurso, a visão dele de dentro das questões políticas vieram muito a calhar naquele momento, porque era algo que a menina não saberia explicar.

— Ok, acho que deu pra entender — Seulgi comentou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. — Mas como é que a gente vai fazer isso? Quem vai querer acreditar num bando de adolescentes? 

Nessa hora, uma aluna do primeiro ano ergueu o braço, já começando a falar.

— Eu vejo muito em dramas de TV as pessoas usando a internet pra conseguir atenção, a gente podia tentar, sei lá, pensar numa _hashtag_ e subir no twitter. Dá até pra marcar algum famoso, contar que nossos pais tão proibindo a gente de participar de coisas do colégio sem nenhuma explicação. Talvez funcione, o que acham?

— Aí, é uma boa! — Junmyeon se meteu, já arrancando uma folha do próprio caderno e encarando os colegas. — Ideias galera, a gente precisa de uma _tag_ que chame a atenção, que faça as pessoas clicarem em cima, nem que seja por curiosidade. 

Minseok olhou para a lista de exercícios que tinha em mãos e nem pensou duas vezes antes de deixá-la no canto de uma das mesas e se debruçar sobre o papel em que o Kim já anotava algumas coisas ditas pelos colegas, parecendo extremamente animado. Sabia que estudar física já não era mais o objetivo de ninguém no momento e, _por que mentir?_ , ele também estava interessadíssimo em tentar achar uma solução para reverter o fim do clube, mesmo que possivelmente isso não desse em nada.

— O negócio é a gente começar todo mundo no mesmo horário e ficar pelo menos algumas horas tuitando com a _hashtag_ direto. Podemos combinar umas oito da noite, que cês acham? — o filho do prefeito perguntou em voz alta, vendo os colegas retrucarem sobre a possibilidade de ser meia hora mais tarde ou mais cedo em virtude de suas próprias rotinas.

— Na hora da janta não, né? Minha mãe me mata se eu tocar no celular enquanto tô comendo. — Minseok meneou a cabeça, satisfeito quando chegaram ao consenso de deixar o início da ação para depois. 

— Ok então, vamos começar nove horas, tá bom pra todo mundo assim? — Junmyeon perguntou, agora encarando sugestivamente seu melhor amigo que estava bem alheio a toda aquela discussão. — Hun, como é aquele negócio de não poder usar emoji nem números, pra _tag_ não virar _spam_?

Oh Sehun não fazia parte do clube de dança, mas tinha uma relação bem próxima com a música e com as redes sociais. Apaixonado por mixagem, passava horas mexendo em programas de edição, criando _mashups_ e _remixes_ de seus gêneros favoritos e usava o twitter como meio de divulgação tanto do próprio trabalho quanto dos artistas que gostava. 

— Olha, vou explicar o que me explicaram, não sei se tá certo, mas é assim que eu faço — começou a dizer, atendendo ao pedido do amigo. — Pra contar como engajamento os tweets não podem ser a _hashtag_ pura, tem que ter coisa escrita. RT também não conta e se ficar todo mundo copiando o mesmo texto nas _replies_ ou enchendo de _emoji_ a _tag_ cai também, nesse negócio de _spam_. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


No dia seguinte, um verdadeiro alvoroço estava formado em frente à escola. 

Com o imediatismo da internet, o “tuitaço” feito pelos estudantes na noite anterior chamou a atenção de alguns jornalistas, principalmente por causa dos parentes importantes daqueles jovens de sobrenomes influentes, além da referência ao tão prestigiado Colégio Eldorado. Havia uma dúzia de repórteres com câmeras e gravadores abordando docentes, funcionários e alunos em frente aos grandes portões da instituição, buscando mais detalhes sobre o tal clube que os alunos estavam sendo tão preconceituosamente impedidos de participar. 

A questão ficou séria quando alguns jornais dos arredores começaram a soltar notas online, citando relatos dos jovens e correlacionando as principais famílias daquela cidade a comportamentos preconceituosos e falta de orgulho daquilo que o próprio país produzia. Os burburinhos começaram a gerar medo nos responsáveis mencionados nas matérias que, em sua maioria, eram patrocinados ou tinham seus negócios atrelados a contratos com empresas e emissoras de rádio e TV, cuja principal forma de lucro era obtido através do entretenimento em geral, o que incluía a música popular. 

O telefone da secretaria não parava de tocar, assim como o da diretoria. Não demorou para que alguns pais de alunos aparecessem pessoalmente ali para desmentir tudo que estava sendo relatado aos repórteres. Com os alunos devidamente encaminhados para dentro da instituição e impedidos de desmentí-los, deram a desculpa esfarrapada de que só haviam proibido os filhos de comparecerem no referido clube por um único dia por ser véspera de uma prova importante. Mesmo sendo uma grande mentira, a explicação fez com que os ânimos se acalmassem momentaneamente, mas todos ali sabiam que uma nova menção àquilo poderia ser fatal para suas carreiras e negócios. A cidade era pequena e estava longe de ser autossustentável, dependendo intimamente das boas relações com as províncias que os cercavam e, principalmente, com a capital.

Levou cerca de duas horas para que finalmente na entrada do colégio restassem apenas pais de estudantes e o diretor, que tentava acalmá-los, jurando não saber de nada sobre o caso. Eles estavam furiosos e afirmavam convictos que só poderia ter sido ideia do novo professor, repetindo que seus preciosos filhos jamais conseguiriam pensar em algo assim.

— Sem querer contrariá-los, acredito que a nova geração domine muito mais o mundo digital que a nossa — o senhor Kang respondeu, recebendo alguns olhares tortos dos adultos que o cercavam. — Não creio que o professor Zhang tenha qualquer envolvimento dessa vez, ele deixou a instituição cedo ontem e está tão preocupado quanto os senhores lá dentro. As crianças provavelmente só estavam reclamando nas redes porque gostavam da atividade e os jornalistas viram ali uma chance de um furo qualquer. 

Com o assunto parcialmente esclarecido, os responsáveis se retiraram para que o restante do dia de aulas não fosse prejudicado e o diretor retornou para o interior do colégio, ciente de que ainda teria muito mais problemas para dar conta em virtude da situação.

Enquanto isso, o clima na sala dos professores era o pior possível. Baekhyun não estava presente e o Zhang se via cercado por docentes que sequer disfarçavam a suspeita de que o professor de educação física tivesse alguma relação com a presença dos repórteres na escola. Falavam dele como se não estivesse presente e a vontade do homem era de gritar que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, mas preferiu o silêncio com a certeza de que a verdade viria à tona sem que ele precisasse perder sua paz.

Assim que a porta se abriu e finalmente o Byun entrou por ela — retornando da aula que acabou de ministrar — o alívio instantâneo na expressão do mais novo se tornou tão óbvio quanto o deboche estampado nos demais rostos presentes. Baekhyun se sentou em seu lugar de costume próximo à garrafa de café, colocando educadamente sua pasta de couro sobre a mesa e lançando um olhar penetrante aos que ainda insistiam em falar alto o que bem quisessem, exigindo sem dizer uma só palavra a tranquilidade que aquela sala demandava. Apesar do tom das vozes ter diminuído, o silêncio propriamente dito só veio quando o diretor em pessoa surgiu ali poucos minutos depois, pedindo licença e perguntando se poderia trocar umas palavras rápidas com todos eles durante o intervalo dos alunos. 

— Então, para evitar rumores e mal entendidos, vou resumir aos senhores o que aconteceu nesta manhã — o homem disse, já se sentando em uma das cadeiras, com o semblante exausto e um tanto estressado. — Todo mundo sabe que repórteres monitoram as contas de redes sociais de pessoas influentes e alguns pais dos nossos alunos, como o senhor prefeito, por exemplo, se encaixam nesse perfil. Não satisfeitos, monitoram também as postagens de seus filhos, em busca de algum escândalo porque isso sempre é notícia. — Suspirou, percorrendo com os olhos o rosto de todos os presentes. — Como sabemos, grande parte dos responsáveis proibiram seus filhos de frequentar as reuniões do clube de dança ministrado pelo professor Zhang, então as crianças ficaram tristes, inconformadas e acabaram falando disso na internet em conversas com seus amigos, sem saber as proporções que tomariam. Foi assim que as equipes dos noticiários vieram parar aqui, como formigas em uma poça de açúcar, loucos por furo importante que pudesse destruir a imagem de alguém.

Os professores presentes o encaravam, a maioria sem sequer pestanejar qualquer sinal de culpa por estarem até bem pouco tempo acusando Yixing de algo que, obviamente, ele não tinha qualquer participação. 

— O que ficou resolvido com os pais que estavam presentes é que as crianças voltarão a realizar a atividade extracurricular, ao menos até a poeira baixar — continuou falando, sem deixar de notar o sorriso discreto no rosto do Zhang. — Só quero acrescentar que certamente esses meninos terão uma noite difícil quando chegarem em suas casas, então peço encarecidamente que não sejam duros com eles. Todos nós já fomos jovens e sabemos muito bem como atitudes impulsivas são comuns nessa idade, nossos alunos só querem ser compreendidos e por estarmos na era digital, toda essa insatisfação vai parar imediatamente na internet, ao alcance de muitas pessoas. 

O Kang agradeceu a atenção dos professores e pediu licença, se retirando educadamente da sala quando faltavam menos de cinco minutos para o fim do intervalo, deixando o clima o mais próximo de um silêncio sepulcral que se podia chegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As coisas fugiram do controle, não é mesmo? 
> 
> Meu coração ficou apertadíssimo escrevendo muitas partes desse capítulo, espero ter conseguido transmitir todos os altos e baixos emocionais vividos pelos personagens. 
> 
> Beijocas cheirosas, até o próximo capítulo! <3


	4. Magnetismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pessoinhas! Tudo bem? 
> 
> Eu tô tão feliz por vocês que chegaram até aqui, podem ter certeza! No último capítulo o clube passou por momentos bem difíceis, mas os alunos dessa escola são inteligentes, não é mesmo? 
> 
> Espero que gostem da continuação, beijos grandões e boa leitura! <3

  
  


_Magnetismo: É a propriedade de atração e repulsão de determinados materiais, que apresentem um polo positivo e outro negativo._

  
  


Era uma sexta-feira e Baekhyun não esperava encontrar Kim Minseok sozinho em seu laboratório aquela hora da noite, fungando encolhido na bancada do fundo já com o rosto todo vermelho de tanto chorar. O docente foi surpreendido pela presença do garoto assim que abriu a porta para fazer a contagem do material que precisaria usar na avaliação prática de segunda-feira, sem saber que o menino deixou até de lanchar e havia se isolado ali desde o começo do intervalo que precedia o horário do clube de dança, onde teoricamente ele deveria estar.

— Kim? — ele o chamou, se aproximando devagar após deixar a própria pasta sobre sua mesa, sentando-se no banco ao lado do garoto enquanto ele enxugava o próprio rosto e tentava se recompor. — O que houve? Por que você está assim? 

O estudante não sabia onde se esconder de tanta vergonha. Não imaginou que o professor ainda estivesse na escola e só queria ficar ali chorando sem que ninguém o notasse. Deveria estar no clube de dança, mas o que viu mais cedo não saía de sua cabeça e se misturou a tantas outras coisas difíceis que já ocupavam seus pensamentos há tanto tempo, culminando no transbordar doloroso de um coração que já não aguentava mais lidar com tanta pressão.

— N-nada não, p-professor… — respondeu, sentindo a garganta arranhar e os olhos queimarem com o ardor das lágrimas que tentava conter. — Eu s-só tô tendo u-um dia ruim.

O Byun estava inegavelmente preocupado. Abriu uma das gavetas sob a bancada, retirando uma caixa de lenços de lá e entregando ao menino, que a segurou com as mãos trêmulas. 

— Todos temos dias difíceis, Kim, não se envergonhe disso. — Pousou a destra no ombro do garoto, batendo levemente os dedos em uma tentativa de confortá-lo. — Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer por você, é só falar. Eu sei que sou adulto e que talvez isso possa te deixar constrangido em desabafar comigo, mas estou disposto a te ouvir, se quiser.

Ao escutar as palavras do professor, Minseok voltou a chorar copiosamente, abaixando a cabeça sobre a bancada onde seus braços estavam apoiados e soluçando de uma forma que fazia seu corpo inteiro estremecer. Se sentia sufocado e simplesmente não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria conviver com aquele peso dentro de si, mas o pior de tudo era não ter pra quem contar nem dividir nada daquilo. O docente continuava confortando-o em silêncio e o Kim se sentia tão desesperado que as palavras simplesmente começaram a sair, em um jorro de confissões e culpas com as quais ele não suportava mais lidar sozinho.

— Eu tenho um problema, professor — o menino falou, apertando com força o lenço de papel encharcado que segurava. — E eu não posso falar pra ninguém porque é muito vergonhoso, mesmo que algumas vezes a dor fique tão grande que eu sinto que não vou aguentar mais.

A voz do estudante ia afinando e se tornando aguda conforme o choro disputava espaço com as palavras em sua garganta. Baekhyun nunca tinha visto o garoto naquele estado e não sabia o que dizer, muito menos como agir. Em todos os seus anos de docência nunca presenciou algo assim, ainda mais se tratando de uma criança tão inteligente e esforçada, de quem tinha certa proximidade em detrimento da monitoria.

— Professor, eu… — Minseok voltou a falar, sentindo os lábios estremecerem enquanto escondia ainda mais o próprio rosto nos braços, encabulado demais pelo que estava prestes a dizer. Era algo que nunca havia mencionado em voz alta nem para si mesmo e que já tinha sido difícil o bastante de admitir no âmbito mental. — Eu gosto de garotos, professor — murmurou, erguendo o rosto lentamente. — E isso é tão errado que eu morro só de imaginar meus pais descobrindo e a vergonha que eles vão sentir de mim. 

Baekhyun congelou imediatamente ao ouvir a confissão do rapaz, não tendo tempo para pensar em nada porque, no instante seguinte, ele estava olhando em sua direção e deixando sair tudo que pesava do coração tão puro e que só estava começando a compreender a vida.

— Eu vou ser o desgosto da vida deles e eles não merecem isso. Meus pais são tudo pra mim, professor, eu não quero ser desse jeito, como eu faço pra mudar? Como eu faço pra ser normal, professor? Eu não sei como fazer isso. 

As palavras carregavam tanta dor e tanto sofrimento que o Byun sentiu o próprio coração se espremer, principalmente por ter passado anos da própria vida remoendo os mesmos questionamentos. Não queria de jeito nenhum ver aquele garoto tão gentil e sorridente levar uma vida como a sua, escondido e solitário, com aquele constante medo de ser descoberto, como se sua sexualidade fosse um crime. Puxou o menino para um abraço e meneou a cabeça em negativo, deixando-o chorar tudo que queria sobre seu ombro. Era horrível não saber o que dizer ou como confortá-lo — até porque parte de si ainda se sentia exatamente daquele jeito — mas tentou fazê-lo se acalmar mostrando suas qualidades.

— Você não é errado e muito menos um desgosto, Minseok. É um garoto inteligente e cheio de vida pela frente, atravessando a adolescência que já é difícil por natureza. — Baekhyun sentiu o garoto se afastar e o deixou secar um pouco o rosto, ouvindo-o dizer o resto das coisas que o machucavam tanto. 

— Sabe, professor, nem pra amigo eu sirvo. — Ele fungava, sentindo os próprios pensamentos o torturando. — Hoje eu meio que tive certeza que a Bae tá ficando com o garoto que eu gosto. E eu gosto dele desde o primeiro ano, professor, gosto muito mesmo, mas ela é minha amiga, entende? Eu deveria estar feliz pela felicidade dela, não aqui chorando por algo que não ia acontecer nem se tivesse a mínima chance dele gostar de mim também.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Quando Minseok finalmente se acalmou, o Byun o acompanhou até o ponto de ônibus, certificando-se de que o garoto estava realmente bem para ir para casa. Com a certeza de que ele estava em segurança, voltou ao laboratório e contou rapidamente os materiais para a prova, sem conseguir parar de remoer e se culpar pelo fato de não ter sido de grande ajuda para o menino. O episódio o fez lembrar da própria juventude e reviver todos os sentimentos difíceis que acreditava já ter superado. Deixou o espaço sentindo corpo e mente pesados e seguiu pelo corredor até o pátio central, de onde deveria rumar para o estacionamento e seguir para sua casa, mas ao ouvir a música vindo da quadra, pensou se não estava na sua vez de pedir uns conselhos a alguém que tinha uma visão muito mais leve que a sua a respeito da vida.

E foi assim que Baekhyun se viu caminhando até a entrada das arquibancadas, de onde viu os alunos dançando animados junto de Yixing, no pequeno palco acoplado a quadra poliesportiva, parecendo felizes conforme dançavam ao ritmo do som. O visor do celular marcava seis e cinquenta, o que significava que ainda faltavam dez minutos para o término das atividades do clube e o docente se sentou por ali, a fim de aguardar o tempo que restava. Tentou se entreter com o aparelho, correndo os olhos pelo site de notícias, mas sua atenção logo foi sugada pelos movimentos do Zhang, tão harmônicos e agradáveis, assim como a expressão bonita em seu rosto. O homem parecia tão feliz que o Byun abriu um sorriso involuntário, achando encantadora a forma com que ele conduzia o ensaio e corrigia a postura dos estudantes, que sequer pareciam chateados com os frequentes apontamentos dos próprios erros. 

Acompanhou o momento em que os alunos foram dispensados, despedindo-se uns dos outros e rumando para fora da quadra com a euforia estampada em seus rostos, levantando-se naquele instante e descendo os degraus das arquibancadas até ser visto por Yixing, que desligava e guardava o equipamento de som na lateral do palco.

— Eles realmente te adoram — o Byun comentou, se aproximando e sendo recepcionado pelo sorriso gentil do mais novo, que estava suado e um tanto ofegante. — É nítido o quanto esse clube tem feito bem a eles. 

Yixing se surpreendeu com a presença de Baekhyun. Acabaram se aproximando bastante desde o dia em que apareceu na casa do mais velho totalmente fragilizado e as conversas entre eles deixaram pouco a pouco de ser só sobre trabalho, com um Byun oferecendo caronas mais vezes em uma ação natural de um bom colega num começo de amizade. Mas todas as ocasiões que esticaram a noite jantando fora ou na casa um do outro aconteceram em dias que saíam no mesmo horário, o que o fez imaginar que àquela altura o docente já estivesse ido embora. Se perguntou há quanto tempo estava sendo observado e a ideia do outro vendo-o dançar não lhe soava nada ruim. Não era de hoje que vinha tentando fazê-lo se soltar um pouco e perceber que não precisava ser tão sério e responsável o tempo inteiro, talvez perceber como se divertir era algo simples pudesse incentivá-lo de alguma forma. 

— Você por aqui, a que devo a honra? — perguntou, deslizando os dedos pelos próprios cabelos molhados de suor e jogando para trás os fios que insistiam em cair sobre o rosto. — Tá tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Baekhyun tranquilizou-o com um gesto de mão, observando o outro retirar a camisa de botões que estava vestindo sobre uma regata preta. 

— Eu… — O Byun se desconcentrou por um instante, encarando por mais tempo do que deveria os ombros largos e os braços agora expostos do outro. — Se não for atrapalhar, será que poderíamos conversar um pouco? Eu posso preparar algo pra jantarmos lá em casa.

A pergunta-convite surpreendeu positivamente o mais novo, que ampliou ainda mais o sorriso ao perceber o olhar do docente percorrer não tão discretamente o seu tronco. Se o Byun soubesse que o maior desejo do Zhang nos últimos tempos era justamente passar mais tempo consigo, não colocaria termos como “atrapalhar” no meio de uma sentença cuja resposta óbvia era um grande e sonoro sim.

— Não atrapalha, Baek, eu só preciso de um banho rápido e podemos ir — respondeu, sem fazer a menor questão de disfarçar a própria alegria. — Me dê cinco minutos, eu não demoro.

E ver Yixing seguir para o vestiário praticamente correndo, animado como se tivesse recebido a melhor das notícias, fez o Byun se questionar se seria realmente uma boa ideia ter aquele tipo de conversa com ele. O Zhang ainda não tinha outros amigos na cidade e Baekhyun sentia que poderia decepcioná-lo se, ao falar de Minseok, acabasse deixando-o perceber que também não era hétero. Sabia que o mais novo o considerava bastante, até por ser o único de quem era próximo, e tinha medo de como ele poderia interpretar o fato de ter escondido uma informação assim. Involuntariamente, percebeu que em si havia um grande medo de também perder o único amigo que fizera desde tanto tempo e de quem o docente gostava da companhia mais do que, por hora, aceitaria admitir.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Uma das coisas que Yixing mais sentia falta desde que se começou a morar sozinho era daquele cheiro gostoso de comida caseira. Conversavam enquanto Baekhyun preparava o jantar e o Zhang mal conseguia disfarçar a admiração com a qual encarava as costas do mais velho, ouvindo-o contar sobre o motivo de tê-lo chamado ali enquanto mexia o conteúdo da panela sobre o fogão. O Byun vestia agora uma camisa malha de mangas compridas, que marcava o contorno de seus ombros enquanto cozinhava e Yixing o ouvia com atenção, compreendendo a preocupação do homem e tentando não se perder completamente na vontade crescente de envolver sua cintura em um abraço e encher sua nuca de beijos. 

— Eu me sinto meio responsável por ele, o Kim é monitor da minha disciplina e ver o garoto daquele jeito me deixou destruído — Baekhyun explicava, totalmente alheio ao modo com que era devotamente observado pelo outro. — Ele confiou em mim, me contou seus maiores medos e eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Me sinto bem patético, que tipo de professor eu sou que não sabe aconselhar um garoto de dezessete anos? 

O Zhang compreendia a preocupação do mais velho e conseguia sentir o carinho que o homem tinha pelo aluno, tanto que ouvi-lo dizer aquelas coisas só fazia sua admiração por ele crescer ainda mais. Baekhyun podia não perceber, mas era tão apaixonado quando ele pela docência e aquilo era inegavelmente cativante. 

— Mas você não soube o que dizer pelo estado emocional dele ou pelo fato dele ter se assumido? — Yixing perguntou, tratando de buscar os pratos que estavam no escorredor e colocando-os sobre a mesa ao vê-lo apagar o fogo, finalizando o preparo da refeição.

Baekhyun se virou de frente para ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito um tanto pensativo. Sabia que a questão maior foi sim o momento em que o Kim assumiu a própria sexualidade, até porque a revelação o pegou de surpresa, mas não queria parecer preconceituoso nem tampouco deixar subentendido que aquilo também que aplicava a si.

— Talvez um pouco dos dois — respondeu, abaixando o olhar de volta para a panela, que com cuidado levou até o suporte que o Zhang já havia colocado em cima da mesa. — Honestamente, eu consegui sentir o medo dele, o garoto é filho do reverendo, foi criado na igreja, ouvindo que isso é pecado desde que nasceu. Ele tá assustado, Yixing, se culpando como se fosse um criminoso e não há nada que eu possa fazer para que ele não se sinta assim. Não sem contradizer todo ensinamento que recebeu dos pais.

Yixing assentiu, observando o mais velho servir seus pratos enquanto enchia os dois copos com suco. 

— Entendo, é mesmo difícil convencer alguém de que não há nada de errado com ele quando toda a sociedade em volta insiste em dizer o contrário — o mais novo respondeu, finalmente sentando-se e se preparando para começar a comer. — Eu também passei por essa fase quando estava me descobrindo. — Encarou o mais velho, tentando interpretar sua reação ao que dizia. — Também achei que o problema estava em mim e me culpei por frustrar as expectativas dos meus pais e de toda minha família. Tive vontade de ser como os outros só para não ter que lidar com as dificuldades e implicações de ser quem sou, mas não é tentando se encaixar nos moldes externos que nós vamos ser felizes, Baek. Eu acho que você pode dizer isso a ele se tiver uma nova oportunidade, o mais importante é que ele pare de se ver como um erro.

Baekhyun não esperava ouvir outra confissão naquela noite, muito menos do rapaz a sua frente. Nunca imaginou que Yixing pudesse se interessar por homens e, menos ainda, que encarasse o assunto com a naturalidade que demonstrava. Sentiu-se estranho pelo próprio silêncio e temeu ser mal interpretado, limpando a garganta e tentando agir com alguma naturalidade sem demonstrar o quanto invejava, de certa forma, a facilidade do outro em admitir aquilo em voz alta.

— Te incomoda, Baek? — o Zhang perguntou, atraindo novamente sua atenção, tentando quebrar o silêncio instaurado. — Saber que eu sou gay? 

Yixing conseguia ver que o constrangimento do mais velho não se devia a um pensamento preconceituoso e já o pegou olhando para si de formas que o fez ter quase certeza de que não era o único ali a se sentir atraído por homens. Fez a pergunta em uma tentativa de conseguir algum desabafo dele, mesmo ciente de que seria algo um tanto mais difícil. 

O Byun negou, meneando a cabeça e entregando a ele o frasco de pimenta que havia acabado de adicionar ao próprio prato.

— Não, de jeito nenhum, só tô pensativo. — Suspirou deixando os ombros caírem, sentindo-se derrotado. — Acho que você seria uma pessoa bem melhor do que eu para aconselhar o garoto.

Queria fazer tantas perguntas, saber tantas coisas, mas não tinha coragem de dizer em voz alta o motivo, então preferiu se calar. Era difícil vencer o medo, Baekhyun sentia-se covarde e muito pequeno naquele momento, principalmente diante da segurança e tranquilidade com que o mais novo lidava com o assunto.

— Não, Byun, a pessoa que ele escolheu pra desabafar foi você — Yixing falou, entre uma mastigada e outra, vendo o olhar cabisbaixo do outro se erguer mais uma vez em sua direção. — E eu confio plenamente na sua capacidade de ajudar o Minseok. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Yixing já tinha ido para casa e Baekhyun se viu sozinho com seus pensamentos pela primeira vez naquela noite. Jogado em seu sofá, remoía as coisas que ouviu do mais novo durante e após o jantar, questionando muito do que sempre teve como certeza e deixando a mente agitada de um jeito que ele sabia que não o deixaria dormir. Se escondeu por toda a vida dentro de um casulo em que precisava negar o que sentia, disfarçar olhares e engolir os próprios sentimentos. Se considerava infame pelo simples fato de crescer ouvindo que aquilo era errado e ver um adolescente ser mais corajoso em admitir para alguém próximo coisas que nunca teve coragem o fez se sentir extremamente frustrado.

Era fácil confessar sua sexualidade para quem nunca mais veria na vida, mas muito difícil se imaginar admitindo aquilo para alguém que teria de encarar diariamente, com a incerteza de como seria tratado a partir de então. Tinha medo e passou a vida inteira se sentindo assim, acuado e preso dentro de si mesmo, tendo que lidar agora com a ciência de que, talvez, sua vida inteira tenha sido desperdiçada por pensar assim. Chegou a pegar o celular um par de vezes, desbloqueando a tela e correndo os dedos até o contado do Zhang, sentindo as palavras saltarem até a ponta dos dedos e logo as impedindo de sair, porque apesar de tudo, o Byun ainda se via acorrentado. Conseguia ouvir a voz de Yixing em sua cabeça, repetindo tudo que havia dito mais cedo: _“O mais difícil é fazer as pazes consigo mesmo”_ Ele dizia, referindo-se a própria experiência de vida. _“Desfazer os dogmas sociais que a gente passa a vida acreditando e entender que não precisamos nos perdoar porque não fizemos nada de errado. Só quando isso acontece, falar sobre qualquer coisa se torna mais fácil e a opinião de terceiros deixa de importar.”_

E como Baekhyun queria alcançar aquele estado de liberdade, a ponto de não se importar com o que pensariam dele ou temer as implicações de suas resoluções, mas ele não conseguia se desvencilhar do medo e a cabeça fervia ainda mais em um misto de dor e raiva da própria postura. Arrastando-se, subiu para o quarto na companhia de suas gatas, jogando-se na cama por puro hábito, afundando o rosto nos travesseiros e se sentindo extremamente só naquela enorme cama de casal. O nó alcançou sua garganta por saber que, caso não mudasse sua maneira de ser e parasse de viver se escondendo daquele jeito, tudo seria para sempre assim, solitário, frio e totalmente desprovido de felicidade. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Quando Yixing o convidou para aquele almoço em sua casa, depois de conversarem bastante sobre a situação de Minseok, o primeiro impulso de Baekhyun foi negar. Ao saber que alguns amigos do mais novo da capital lhe fariam uma visita, o Byun só conseguia pensar no quão desconfortável se sentiria sendo o único com mais de trinta anos ali, além da ideia constante de que sua presença poderia intimidá-los ou atrapalhar a diversão daqueles jovens. Mas o Zhang o chamou falando com tanta empolgação do quanto queria que os amigos o conhecessem que o docente simplesmente não conseguiu recusar. Era difícil demais negar qualquer coisa diante daquele sorriso bonito, das covinhas tão adoráveis e do olhar vibrante e magnético que ele tinha, e foi assim que Baekhyun se viu no pequeno quintal dos fundos da casa do mais novo, em uma tarde de domingo, vendo-o abraçar três amigos que pareciam muito íntimos enquanto os apresentava.

— Baek, esse é o Kim Jongdae, estudou matemática comigo por dois períodos, antes de eu decidir mudar de curso. — Yixing estava empolgado, observando os dois homens se saudarem. — E esse é Park Chanyeol, meu veterano da educação física. Foi por influência dele que resolvi deixar as exatas e me aventurar numa profissão que eu nunca tinha chegado a cogitar.

O Park deu um soquinho em seu braço, como quem diz que não é para tanto, meneando a cabeça em negativo e também saudando o Byun, de forma respeitosa. 

— E essa é Yoora, irmã desse trambolho. — O Zhang apresentou a única moça presente, apontando para o Park e vendo-a rir enquanto recebia outro cutucão do amigo. — Eu já falei tanto de você pra eles que estavam os três ansiosos pra te conhecer, é bom ter meus amigos todos juntos hoje.

Não demorou para que Jongdae se apossasse da churrasqueira — cortando as carnes em uma bancada improvisada e ralhando com Yixing por não ter amolado antes suas facas — nem para que Chanyeol se responsabilizasse pelo som, entretendo-se em montar uma playlist improvisada, enquanto tagarelavam sobre uma parte da vida do Zhang que Baekhyun desconhecia. Yoora notou o quanto o mais velho parecia quieto e concentrado segurando sua lata de cerveja que foi se aproximando bem devagar, tentando entrosá-lo com os demais. 

— O Xing disse que você é bem quieto... Ele gosta bastante dessa sua calma, sabia? — Ela riu, abrindo a própria lata e bebericando um gole. — Não se assusta com eles não, seu Byun, falam alto assim mas são inofensivos. Sinto falta desses três juntos lá em casa, enlouquecendo a minha mãe e fazendo bagunça. — Encarou o olhar gentil do outro conforme falava, notando sua curiosidade com relação ao amigo. — Quando o Xing resolveu se mudar a gente ficou bem arrasado, era como se alguém da família tivesse indo pra longe. 

Baekhyun ouvia as palavras da menina e nem percebeu o próprio sorriso crescer, admirando fixamente a felicidade estampada no rosto do Zhang.

— Eu imagino, ele tem essa espécie de luz própria, é impossível não sentir falta — o Byun comentou, sem entender o motivo das brincadeiras e do contato físico meio bruto que assistia entre ele e o Park alcançarem algum ponto desconfortável dentro de si, que o homem não conseguiu identificar. 

— Ele quase foi da minha família oficialmente, mas o Chano é besta demais e os dois terminaram depois de quase um ano juntos — ela falou propositalmente, reparando no olhar do mais velho e percebendo que talvez o interesse que o Zhang já havia deixado claro nas milhares de mensagens que trocavam não fosse tão platônico quanto o amigo acreditava. — Mas tenho que admitir que eles se entendem melhor só como amigos mesmo, o Yixing é maduro demais pro meu irmão. 

Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar olhar para a jovem, sem perceber o próprio erguer de sobrancelhas. Era tão óbvio para ela aquela pontinha de ciúmes presente no olhar dele que precisou disfarçar uma risada com a mão, fingindo limpar a garganta.

A cabeça do Byun estava confusa e foi tentando não dar voz aquele sentimento estranho dentro de si que observou o rapaz alto e bonito implicar e rir junto do Zhang pelo restante da tarde.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


O dia se passou mais rápido do que gostariam e logo Yixing se despedia dos amigos, que no começo da noite precisaram pegar o trem de volta para Seul. Todos teriam de trabalhar no dia seguinte mas, apesar de rápida, a visita alegrou demais o coração do Zhang, que mal conseguia estimar o quanto sentia falta de cada um daqueles rostos. Além de agora ter a satisfação de ter provado a todos eles o quanto o homem de quem tanto falava, Byun Baekhyun, era gentil, simples e incrivelmente lindo. 

O Byun logo se viu a sós com ele no quintal, arrumando a pequena bagunça de latinhas espalhadas, pratos, restos de comida e talheres sujos, optando por ficar um pouco mais para ajudá-lo a limpar e organizar tudo. Em algum lugar de sua cabeça, Yixing imaginou que fossem bem mais íntimos, que ter o outro ali consigo mexendo nos seus armários de cozinha e sorrindo fosse a melhor parte de sua rotina. Era um pensamento agradável e ao mesmo tempo torturante, porque por mais que Yoora tenha dito que Baekhyun não parecia indiferente a ele — e o Zhang sabia o quanto a amiga era observadora — ainda não tinha sequer uma confissão a respeito de sua sexualidade. Estava no escuro e, mesmo já tendo surpreendido alguns olhares demorados do outro sobre si, a incerteza sempre o impediu de tentar qualquer investida mais clara.

Mas Yixing não estava muito preocupado com prudência naquela noite. As latas de cerveja que bebeu o deixaram um tanto mais solto e o sorriso de Baekhyun era simplesmente lindo demais para não ser elogiado.

— Que houve? — o Byun perguntou, ao perceber o olhar fixo do outro sobre si enquanto ele secava a louça que estava lavando. — Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? 

Baekhyun não entendeu nada, principalmente quando ele assentiu, ampliando o sorriso sem desviar o olhar.

— Tem, Baek — Yixing disse, umedecendo os próprios lábios antes de concluir a frase. — O sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi. 

Baekhyun congelou por alguns instantes, atordoado demais para saber como reagir ao que ouviu. O Zhang ainda o encarava e tinha o olhar tão leve que o Byun não soube exatamente como interpretar aquele elogio repentino. Riu baixinho, meneando a cabeça e voltando a se concentrar na louça, achando certa graça da situação. 

— Você tá bêbado, vai tomar um banho que eu vou fazer o café — comentou, mas seus lábios erguidos não conseguiam disfarçar o quanto se sentiu lisonjeado com o que ouviu, concluindo que, talvez, o outro não fosse o único bêbado ali. — Anda, deixa isso aqui comigo, pode ir. 

Mas Yixing não saiu do lugar, muito pelo contrário. Deu um passo para mais perto, encurtando a distância sem deixar de fitá-lo, adorando poder admirar o homem por tanto tempo, sem precisar disfarçar. 

— Vai tomar o café comigo? — perguntou, aproveitando a proximidade para descer propositalmente a voz em um tom, fazendo-a soar como um sussurro. — Podemos assistir alguma coisa na TV…

Arrumar desculpas para prolongar o tempo com Baekhyun já havia se tornado natural e ao menos isso ele tinha certeza de ser recíproco. O docente gostava tanto da sua companhia quanto o Zhang gostava da dele, bastava então apenas saber se seu coração também ficava alvoroçado daquela mesma forma inexplicável quando se tratava da hipótese de desenvolverem algo a mais.

Arrepiado, o Byun tentou disfarçar o quanto seus sentidos foram afetados tanto pelo jeito de falar do outro quanto pelo convite. Devia mesmo estar bêbado e talvez tomar um pouco de café antes de sair dali não fosse má ideia.

— Vou, não se preocupe — respondeu, direcionando-lhe um meio sorriso. — Pode deixar que eu não vou perambular por aí meio bêbado, bebemos o café, assistimos alguma coisa e depois eu vou embora.

Satisfeito com o que o ouviu dizer, Yixing comemorou internamente, sorrindo largo e só então começando a andar com alguns passos para trás, em direção ao interior da casa. 

— Ótimo, vou tomar um banho rápido e buscar uma toalha pra você — informou, sem dar espaço para qualquer resposta, ignorando a intenção do outro em negar sua proposta. — Acabamos de limpar o quintal e tenho certeza que vai se sentir melhor tomando café com o corpo limpo, já volto.

✎✎✎✎✎

Diferente do Byun que tinha dois sofás em sua sala de estar, Yixing tinha apenas um e não muito grande. O mais novo não poderia negar que estava adorando a ideia de ficarem sentados lado a lado apreciando uma bebida quente e conversando enquanto algum programa aleatório passava na TV. Era bom saber que Baekhyun se sentia confortável em sua casa e tê-lo ali a poucos centímetros, com os cabelos molhados e usando uma de suas camisas, transmitia uma intimidade que fez o Zhang passar o tempo alternando o olhar entre a própria xícara e o rosto do homem, desejando poder zerar aquela distância e entrelaçar sua mão à dele, depositada de forma tão convidativa sobre a perna. Era estranho pensar no quanto seus sentimentos mudaram desde que o reencontrou, jamais imaginaria que um dia se apaixonaria pelo homem que foi o professor mais sério e responsável que já teve. Naquela época, o Byun lhe parecia tão mais velho e adulto — totalmente impossível de ser visto como um homem atraente — que se perguntava agora como seus parâmetros haviam mudado tanto. Os onze anos de diferença entre eles continuavam existindo, mas todo o contexto havia mudado e Yixing só conseguia pensar em como deveria ser bom beijá-lo a noite inteira, enchendo-o de carinhos por cada fração de seu rosto e corpo bonito até o dia amanhecer. 

— Eu nunca me canso de ver esse filme — Baekhyun comentou, olhando na direção do mais novo e se surpreendendo outra vez com a forma concentrada e até mesmo devota com que era encarado. — Você gosta? 

Yixing, que não fazia a menor ideia do que estava passando na TV, apenas sorriu, optando por ser honesto.

— Eu não sei, tava distraído, desculpe. — Direcionou os olhos até a tela, logo reconhecendo o cenário de um dos filmes da franquia Star Wars, antes de voltar a fitá-lo. — Ah, esse é ótimo, o império contra-ataca, assisti quando era adolescente. 

Baekhyun assentiu, rindo um pouco com a lembrança do Zhang adolescente rondando sua cabeça. 

— O que não faz muito tempo, convenhamos. — O Byun riu baixo, encarando o mais novo e franzindo a testa ao perceber que o comentário parecia tê-lo desagradado um tanto. 

— Eu tenho quase vinte e cinco anos, Baek, faz bastante tempo sim. — O mais novo fez questão de frisar, inclinando-se na direção do outro e pousando a mão sobre seu joelho, a fim de finalizar sua fala um tanto mais próximo de seu ouvido. — Não só em questão de idade, vivo sozinho há anos e me viro como adulto desde bem antes de ser. 

As palavras do mais novo fizeram Baekhyun engolir em seco, observando seu pomo de adão se mover enquanto ele falava e seu braço definido e masculino — cujo relevo marcava a camisa de malha, mesmo que ela não fosse tão justa — estendido diante de si. Suspirou antes de deixar a xícara vazia sobre o braço do sofá e sobrepor a mão dele com a própria, em uma tentativa de esclarecer as coisas. 

— Eu não disse que você não é adulto agora, Yi, me desculpe se soou assim — explicou, sem afastar o rosto do dele. — É só que quando a gente passa dos trinta, é meio involuntário se sentir automaticamente velho. Ainda mais pra alguém como eu, que só trabalhei e trabalhei durante toda a juventude, sinto como se a minha adolescência fosse algo muito distante e chego a me perguntar se um dia ela realmente existiu.

Yixing sorriu, adorando sentir o calor da palma alheia sobre sua mão tanto quando ouvir aquele desabafo inesperado. Baekhyun quase nunca falava sobre sua vida e qualquer mínima coisa que deixava escapar era, para o mais novo, como uma imensa demonstração de confiança. 

— A última coisa que você está é velho — comentou, inclinando o rosto para apreciar pequenos detalhes, como o formato de suas sobrancelhas, olhos e lábios. — O que falta pra você acrescentar um pouco de diversão nessa sua rotina? A vida não é só trabalho, qualquer um se sentiria velho vivendo assim, independente da idade.

Baekhyun ficou pensativo, não sabia sequer que tipo de coisas considerava divertidas, além das que já fazia. Adorava assistir TV, ler, comer algo bem temperado e tudo isso fazia com certa regularidade, então por que se sentia tão insatisfeito? Ficou algum tempo encarando a própria mão sobre a do outro e tentando chegar a algum lugar, mas seus pensamentos sempre terminavam naquele loop infinito de não chegar a lugar nenhum.

— O que te faz sorrir? — Yixing perguntou, tentando dar alguma ajuda a linha de raciocínio alheia, ou talvez um pequeno empurrão na direção que gostaria. — Eu, por exemplo, me sinto muito feliz quando estou me exercitando, dançando com os alunos no clube ou falando com os meus amigos. Mas ultimamente, Baek, os melhores momentos pra mim são quando estou com você.

Dessa vez Baekhyun sentiu que aquilo não era mais devido às bebidas consumidas durante a tarde já que, a essa hora, o efeito do álcool com certeza havia se esvaído. _Yixing estava mesmo flertando consigo?_ Ou, talvez, o conceito de amizade entre os jovens tivesse se tornado um tanto mais íntimo que em seu tempo e estivesse vendo coisas onde não existiam. _Será que estava sendo ridículo em dar uma segunda interpretação aquelas palavras?_ Meneou a cabeça, encarando o homem e afastando os pensamentos dúbios, sem conseguir decifrar o olhar gentil e a expressão honesta do Zhang. 

— Eu — seus lábios se moveram, mas a sentença ainda não havia se formado em sua cabeça. Nunca parou exatamente para pensar no que o fazia sorrir, até porque era algo muito raro até bem pouco tempo atrás. _Até Zhang Yixing, de certa forma, entrar em sua vida._ Se deu conta então de que havia encontrado sua resposta, pronunciando-a com o coração aos saltos, antes que a própria razão pudesse censurá-la. — Você me faz sorrir, Yixing. Meus melhores momentos também são contigo.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Não era como se Baekhyun tivesse outros amigos, então por que se sentia tão culpado? Mais cedo, quando disse ao Zhang que gostava de sua companhia, o fez em um sentido inocente, certo? Não era uma mentira e não sentia que precisava medir palavras com ele, mas o sentimento de poder ter provocado algum mal entendido ou confundido o rapaz — da mesma forma que as palavras dele o confundiram pouco antes — fez com que o Byun rolasse de um lado para outro na cama por boa parte da noite, até perceber que não conseguiria dormir. Se arrastou até o andar debaixo, preparando um chá e percorrendo os canais de TV, procurando por algo para se distrair até que o sono o vencesse. 

Tudo que Baekhyun não precisava era assistir filmes como aquele, que esbanjavam felicidade amorosa como se fosse realmente algo acessível a todos. Mas lá estava ele, meio deitado em seu sofá, correndo os olhos pela tela durante a exibição de uma comédia romântica enquanto a mente vagava por todos os sonhos de viver uma relação afetiva que um dia já teve. Quando percebeu que gostava de homens, o Byun adolescente soube que estava ferrado. Cresceu ouvindo o quanto aquilo era “abominável” e “errado”, vendo as poucas pessoas que tentavam assumir sendo massacradas e excluídas inclusive de seus empregos, sendo praticamente obrigadas a sair da cidade e recomeçar em outro lugar. Como todo jovem curioso e com os hormônios à flor da pele, durante alguns anos se deu ao trabalho de ir até algum lugar bem distante, em que pudesse flertar abertamente sem que ninguém o conhecesse, em busca de alguma satisfação física. Mas os anos foram se passando e a preguiça de se deslocar somada à certeza de que, na maioria das vezes, o sexo nem seria tão bom assim, o levaram a se contentar apenas com a própria mão na tarefa de fornecer algum prazer ao corpo. 

Em dias como aquele, era difícil não desejar ser diferente. Queria ter alguém ali consigo, trocando afagos e conversando sobre o trabalho ou o que fariam no dia seguinte. Queria ser tocado e acariciado, mas sequer se lembrava de como era a sensação de um beijo. E mesmo que não quisesse admitir, aquilo o machucava. O casal do filme continuava sorrindo, enquanto passeava de mãos dadas pela margem do rio Han. O tipo de coisa simples que Baekhyun sabia que nunca viveria, nem mesmo se morasse na capital. Não soube exatamente quando a pessoa hipotética em sua imaginação ganhou um rosto, mas pensou em como seria ter a palma de Yixing entrelaçada à própria, ainda que fosse escondido dos olhos da sociedade. Um pensamento até então inocente, que levou a outros nem tanto assim. Pensava no ex-aluno com uma frequência maior do que deveria, embora nunca tivesse ultrapassado aquele limite tênue a ponto de vê-lo com aquele olhar romântico nem mesmo em sua imaginação. 

Mas naquela noite de carência e solidão, fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, se concentrando melhor na visualização do sorriso dele e de suas covinhas tão graciosas. Queria muito tocá-las, afundar os dedos pelos cabelos escuros e curtos, trazendo seu rosto para perto até conseguir sentir o cheiro da sua pele. _Como deveria ser ter os lábios bem desenhados dele percorrendo seu pescoço?_ Ah, certamente seria morno e confortável, assim como sentir os cabelos mais compridos do topo de sua cabeça, que também roçariam preguiçosamente por ali, fazendo cócegas e exalando o cheiro do seu xampu. Tudo em Yixing parecia tão convidativo e quente que o Byun sentiu o corpo arrepiar só com a expectativa. Pensou nas mãos dele o tocando, nas pontas dos dedos encontrando os botões de sua camisa e desatando um a um, enquanto seus lábios exploravam a clavícula bem marcada. Imaginou-se subindo as próprias mãos por dentro da regata branca do mais novo e ofegou sozinho, quase sentindo a palma ferver sobre a pele que jamais tocaria. 

Baekhyun mordiscava o próprio lábio inferior, sufocando gemidos enquanto estimulava-se por dentro da calça larga do pijama. Não se deu conta do que o levou a começar a se tocar daquela forma, mas parar não era mais uma opção. Os olhos ainda fechados o impediam de ver a realidade enquanto arqueava o pescoço sobre o encosto do sofá, deixando escapar baixinho o nome do outro através dos lábios, à medida que o calor da excitação se espalhava pelo corpo. Naquele instante, sua consciência não tinha voz, nada mais importava além das sensações autoinfligidas e da imaginação satisfatória da presença do outro, enchendo-o de prazer como se aquilo fosse certo. Conseguia ouvir a voz de Yixing rente à própria pele, sussurando coisas nada puras entre os beijos depositados pertinho de sua orelha, assim como o timbre de sua risada que há muito já havia decorado ganhando deliciosos tons de malícia. O Byun se imaginou beijando seu queixo, seus lábios, roçando o nariz no dele enquanto respiravam ofegantes o mesmo ar. _Como seria sentir o peso do seu corpo? Sentir suas peles se encontrando em todas as partes possíveis e a eletricidade percorrendo cada um de seus poros?_ Os pensamentos só o faziam intensificar os movimentos, tateando o próprio comprimento completamente entregue à necessidade crescente.

E, como esperado, em meio a arfares e ofegos solitários, tudo acabou, deixando Baekhyun com o corpo em êxtase, o peito acelerado e o peso da consciência tomando conta de tudo de uma só vez, preenchendo-o de uma culpa que ainda não conseguia mensurar. _O que diabos acabou de fazer? Como pode ser tão sujo e pensar em Yixing daquela forma?_ Estava tudo errado e o Byun sentia-se no fundo do poço, encarando o teto e levando a mão que não estava suja de sêmen à testa, imergindo os dedos pelos próprios cabelos, sem saber o que pensar. 

Seguiu para o banho, abrindo o chuveiro e deixando as roupas no chão do banheiro. Encarou por alguns instantes o próprio reflexo no espelho sobre a pia, lavando as mãos enquanto aguardava a água da ducha esquentar. Estava envergonhado e com muita raiva de si mesmo, _como aquilo podia estar acontecendo? Como permitiu que suas emoções se confundissem tanto?_ Seria ridículo negar seus sentimentos naquele momento, por mais abomináveis que eles fossem. _Afinal de contas, que tipo de homem se apaixonava por um de seus ex-alunos?_ Baekhyun viu a própria imagem se distorcer pelo calor que condensava sobre a superfície fria embaçando o vidro diante de seus olhos e se arrastou para baixo d’água, deixando-a carrear todos os fluidos de seu corpo e torcendo para que pudesse lavar também a sua mente tão suja. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufa, confesso que esse capítulo me tira absolutamente o fôlego. 
> 
> Não preciso comentar que é um dos meus favoritos de toda a história, amo a forma com que a proximidade dos baekxing começa a se estreitar e espero de todo coração que vocês estejam gostando também! 
> 
> Até o capítulo cinco! <3


	5. Conservação das massas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é, chegamos na metade da fic, gente! 
> 
> Tanta coisa já aconteceu e tanto ainda está para acontecer, agradeço por acompanharem mais um pouquinho da jornada deles aqui! Curiosos pra saber como o Baek vai lidar com os próprios sentimentos? Boa leitura, pimpolhos! 
> 
> Beijos mil! <3

  
  


_Conservação das massas: Afirma que, na natureza, nada se perde, nada se cria, tudo se transforma._

  
  


Yixing chegou bem mais cedo do que de costume ao colégio naquela segunda-feira, estava imensamente feliz por ter revisto seus amigos no dia anterior e se sentia leve como há tempos não conseguia. O melhor de tudo, entretanto, foram as coisas que ouviu de Baekhyun depois que eles os deixaram a sós, palavras e confissões que o encheram de esperanças e expectativas. Mal podia esperar para simplesmente estar perto do docente outra vez, queria sentir o peito acelerar e a pele arrepiar apreciando-o tanto quanto fosse possível. 

A decisão de convidá-lo para comer algo após o trabalho em algum dia daquela semana já estava tomada e se perguntava em qual mercearia conseguiria encontrar os ingredientes do típico prato chinês que planejava fazer. Em todas as vezes que jantaram juntos foi o Byun quem preparou a refeição, mas desta vez queria que fosse diferente. Falou com sua mãe ao telefone antes de dormir e a mulher lhe enviou a receita, feliz por seu filho estar finalmente interessado em alguém a ponto de contá-la sobre seus sentimentos. Culpava-se por não dizer a progenitora que se tratava de um homem, embora acreditasse que seus pais desconfiassem de sua sexualidade, principalmente durante o tempo em que namorou com Chanyeol e ambos alimentavam suas redes sociais com fotos que simples amigos dificilmente tirariam. 

Caminhava animado pelo corredor e seguiu para a quadra, querendo se certificar de ter trancado devidamente os armários dos equipamentos de palco usados sexta-feira durante a reunião do clube. O fato de Baekhyun ter aparecido por ali naquele dia o fez guardar tudo de forma tão apressada para tomar banho logo e não fazê-lo esperar demais, que não se lembrava de ter passado ou não a chave na fechadura em questão. O colégio em geral estava bastante silencioso — considerando que ainda faltavam mais de quarenta minutos para o início das aulas — o que fez Yixing franzir a testa ao ouvir vozes juvenis meio abafadas e algumas risadinhas vindo da parte de trás das arquibancadas. Aproximou-se lentamente, surpreendendo-se com as duas crianças que encontrou ali, abraçados junto à parede, trocando declarações em meio a beijos que involuntariamente o fizeram sorrir. 

Bae Joohyun e Kim Junmyeon se afastaram quase que imediatamente ao perceber que não estavam sós, encarando assustados o professor enquanto este tentava deixar o local sem ser notado. Estavam apavorados e entreolharam-se sem saber o que fazer, até o garoto chamar pelo docente que, infelizmente, não teve sucesso em ser mais discreto.

— Professor, me deixa explicar, por favor. — O filho do prefeito nunca sentiu tanto medo quanto no instante em que Yixing olhou em sua direção. — Por tudo que é sagrado, não dedura a gente. Pode me punir, eu fico de detenção pelo resto do ano, faço o que o senhor quiser, mas deixa a Joo fora disso.

O Zhang meneou a cabeça e sorriu, tentando tranquilizá-los. A última coisa que passou pela sua cabeça era entregar algo tão inocente quanto dois jovens apaixonados se encontrando antes do começo das aulas.

— Não se preocupem, eu não vi nada. — Yixing suspirou, inclinando o rosto e percebendo o quanto eles ficavam bem juntos, mesmo pertencendo a universos completamente diferentes. 

— É sério, fessor, meu pai pode acabar com a vida dela se descobrir. 

O garoto tremia, ambos tinham os rostos muito vermelhos e o Zhang começou a ficar realmente preocupado quando Bae segurou a mão do namorado e começou a chorar. Aproximou-se deles e pousou a palma no ombro do aluno, encarando honestamente seus olhos assustados a fim de garantir que não havia motivos para que se preocupasse daquela forma.

— Eu repito que não será por mim que qualquer pessoa nesta cidade vai ficar sabendo a respeito de vocês — reafirmou, tirando a mão do ombro do garoto e observando seriamente o estado dos dois jovens a sua frente. — Mas vejo que estão muito assustados, querem conversar sobre isso? 

Joohyun escondeu o rosto no braço do Kim e sussurrou baixinho, de um jeito que quase não foi possível ouvir.

— A gente chega uma hora mais cedo todo dia porque só aqui dá pra ficar junto. — Fungou, secando o rosto no uniforme do garoto. — O pai do Jun já planejou o futuro dele todo, professor, e não tem espaço pra uma filha de comerciantes na vida dele.

Yixing compreendeu imediatamente o que estava acontecendo e o motivo de todo aquele medo, suspirando e ponderando por alguns instantes a respeito do que dizer. Se sentia de mãos atadas e não fazia a menor ideia de como aconselhar os alunos diante daquela situação. Naquele instante, pensou em Baekhyun e em como ele certamente teria palavras melhores que as suas para confortá-los, por conhecer e compreender a dinâmica daquelas famílias.

— É injusto e eu realmente entendo o quanto deve ser difícil — o docente comentou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. — Consigo imaginar como devem se sentir, por isso fiquem tranquilos que eu vou guardar seu segredo, também já fui jovem e também tenho sentimentos. Agora lavem seus rostos e bebam um pouco de água, logo vão aparecer mais pessoas por aqui e vocês não querem ser vistos, certo? 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Baekhyun foi direto para o laboratório assim que chegou à escola, com quase dez minutos de atraso. Em todos os seus anos de trabalho, era a primeira vez que perdia a hora por motivos próprios e se sentia extremamente constrangido enquanto se desculpava com os alunos, que já o aguardavam no local para realizar a prova. Seu semblante estava péssimo e Minseok foi o primeiro a notar o quanto o professor parecia cansado, mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos conforme distribuía os materiais entre as bancadas, pedindo que se dividissem em grupos de cinco e explicando como seria feito o experimento e a avaliação.

Cada grupo teria que montar dois pequeno circuitos elétricos, um em paralelo e outro em série, para em seguida responder algumas questões na folha da prova, baseadas no assunto. O monitor estava no mesmo grupo que Joohyun, Seulgi, Sehun e Junmyeon, mas nem mesmo a presença inimaginável dos dois garotos ali o preocupou tanto quanto o estado do professor, que sentou em sua cadeira após as instruções e parecia cochilar em diversos momentos.

— Ele tá acabado hoje, o que será que houve? — Seulgi perguntou, desencapando cuidadosamente a ponta de um fio. — Nunca vi o professor Byun desse jeito.

Minseok mordeu o cantinho do lábio, segurando uma das pequenas lâmpadas enquanto aguardava a menina entregar-lhe a ponta desencapada.

— Não faço a menor ideia, até sexta-feira ele tava bem — comentou, lembrando-se da última conversa com o docente e se sentindo um tanto envergonhado pelo choro e pelas coisas que disse. — Depois da prova eu vou tentar descobrir.

Joohyun trabalhava no outro circuito com a ajuda de Sehun, enquanto Junmyeon se encarregava apenas de fazer as anotações, alegando não saber “porra nenhuma” de física. Conversaram um pouco sobre o que faziam e quando a última questão foi finalmente preenchida, outros assuntos vieram à tona entre os cinco.

— Taí uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei, Sehun e Junmyeon na mesa dos nerds — Seulgi soltou, sendo direta e fazendo-os se entreolharem antes de virarem os rostos em sua direção. — Agora vocês três andam sempre juntos, a bolsista e os dois caras mais populares da escola. Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas será que algum dia vão dizer pra gente o que tá rolando? 

Fez-se um silêncio desconfortável e Bae suspirou, extremamente triste por ter que esconder o próprio relacionamento dos melhores amigos. Sua expressão chorosa não passou despercebida pela amiga, que aproveitou o momento para dizer de uma vez tudo que estava sentindo.

— O Seokkie e eu já reparamos isso há meses e estamos esperando pacientemente você falar alguma coisa, Joo, mas parece que cê não confia mais na gente.

O ressentimento e a mágoa eram palpáveis na voz da menina e Bae se sentiu péssima ao perceber aquilo. A última coisa que queria era entristecer a melhor amiga e, sim, confiava muito nela, mas não sabia como Junmyeon se sentiria se mais alguém soubesse do que havia entre eles.

— Pode falar, cês tão juntos, né? — Minseok se meteu, apontando de Sehun para Joohyun de um jeito que os demais alunos da turma não notassem, enquanto disfarçava o imediato aperto no peito, se preparando para a provável comprovação daquele fato. — Não tem problema querer manter o namoro em segredo, a gente inclusive pode ajudar a encobrir, só é chato mesmo isso que a Gi falou, porque dá a sensação que cê não confia nos amigos.

Joohyun ficou imediatamente corada e ambos negaram tudo com tanta veemência que a hipótese foi logo rejeitada, deixando Seulgi e Minseok ainda mais confusos.

— Pode contar pra eles, Joo — Junmyeon murmurou, rabiscando algo indecifrável em um canto da folha de rascunho. — Meu amigo aqui sabe da gente, é justo que seus amigos também saibam. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Yixing estava achando muito esquisito o comportamento — e o semblante — do Byun ao longo daquela semana. Era péssimo ver o docente de física se arrastar diariamente parecendo cansado e triste, além do sentimento de que o mais velho o evitava, sem compreender a razão. Perguntou-se mil vezes o que poderia ter feito de errado no último domingo, porque até a última conversa que tiveram em sua casa, tudo parecia perfeitamente bem. Foi inevitável não se abater também, principalmente vendo-o se esquivar de todas as suas tentativas de convidá-lo para o jantar que vinha planejando desde então. 

E o Zhang estava tão animado para isso, tão ansioso por passar mais tempo com ele e conhecer um pouco mais do homem que fazia seu coração disparar daquele jeito involuntário e intenso, que só queria poder fazer algo por ele, mesmo que seu interesse romântico nunca chegasse a ser correspondido. Sentimento este que o fez aguardar plantado do lado de fora da sala de aula em que Baekhyun ministrava seu último tempo naquela tarde de quinta-feira, decidido a não deixá-lo fugir dessa vez. Falaria com ele e esclareceria o que quer que fosse, mas não passaria mais um dia sequer sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, ou os motivos daquele inexplicável distanciamento. 

Apreciou através do visor da porta a expressão concentrada do mais velho, achando graciosa a forma que ele umedecia os lábios repetidamente enquanto explicava a matéria, desenvolvendo uma fórmula complicada na lousa. Reparou no cuidado que ele tinha em falar pausadamente, demonstrando a resolução passo a passo, como se fosse a primeira vez que ensinasse aquilo. Admirou o mover de seus lábios enquanto ele respondia às perguntas dos alunos e o jeito que seus cabelos foram tirados naturalmente de sobre os olhos com um simples deslizar de dedos por ali. O olhar ainda tinha aquele peso doloroso que o viu carregar durante toda a semana mas, ainda assim, parecia tão bonito e honesto que Yixing sorriu, aproveitando o corredor vazio para observá-lo sem reservas, adorando sentir a bagunça que a presença dele fazia em suas emoções.

Não demorou para que o Byun encerrasse a classe, dispensando os alunos que passavam apressados pela porta, conversando entre si e saudando o Zhang conforme se dirigiam para o pátio ao notarem o docente no corredor. Só então Baekhyun se deu conta da presença do outro professor e imediatamente seus olhos se abriram um tanto mais, em uma expressão de surpresa.

— Oi Baek, tudo bem? — Yixing perguntou, após deixar duas batidinhas simbólicas no batente da porta aberta. — Ocupado? Podemos conversar?

O Byun negou e depois assentiu, um tanto atordoado com os pensamentos que tomaram sua mente. Ver Yixing depois do que fez na madrugada de domingo o fazia se sentir tão culpado que era quase insuportável encará-lo, não pela presença do rapaz em si, mas pela certeza crescente de que seus sentimentos por ele estavam se tornando cada vez mais impróprios. 

— Oi Yi, podemos sim — respondeu, tentando disfarçar o quanto as mãos tremiam ridiculamente ao guardar seus objetos que estavam sobre a mesa dentro da pasta, pegando seu casaco no encosto da cadeira e pendurando-o no braço. — Tá saindo agora também? Quer uma carona? Podemos conversar no caminho, te deixo em casa. 

Baekhyun sabia que não poderia fugir dele para sempre e também que o único jeito de dissipar aquele tipo de sentimento em seu peito era lidando sozinho com ele, sem envolver o rapaz. E foi assim que o acompanhou até o estacionamento, tentando evitar encarar o sorriso bonito no rosto do homem e disfarçar os efeitos que aquela proximidade causava dentro do peito. 

— Baek, eu vou ser bem direto — o Zhang falou, parado na lateral do carro do mais velho, enquanto ele o destravava. — Tá chateado comigo por algum motivo? Eu fiz ou disse alguma coisa que não gostou?

O Byun deixou as chaves caírem no chão, abaixando imediatamente para pegá-las e vendo o casaco escorregar de seu braço, em uma cena patética de quem não conseguia mais disfarçar o próprio nervosismo. Não conseguia dormir o suficiente desde o fim de semana e agora se sentia péssimo por saber que seus problemas levaram o outro a se culpar por algo que, obviamente, não era culpa dele.

— Não, Yixing, eu… — Pegou o casaco das mãos dele, que já estava ali bem à sua frente, ajudando-o com os objetos que caíram. — Me desculpe se pareceu isso, você não fez nada de errado, muito pelo contrário.

Baekhyun abriu a porta do carro, enquanto o outro dava a volta, se instalando sem cerimônias no banco do carona como fez tantas outras vezes. Observou Yixing tocar as bolinhas de lã que tinha penduradas no retrovisor perguntando sobre suas gatas e se pegou pensando em como bastaria inclinar-se um pouquinho em sua direção para alcançar seus lábios. O coração estava tão disparado que deu a partida no carro antes de colocar o cinto, deixando o veículo morrer com um solavanco ao soltar a embreagem rápido demais após engatar a ré. Soltou as mãos do volante, onde apoiou os braços jogando a cabeça para trás, sentindo o peso do olhar preocupado que o mais novo lhe dedicava.

— Baek, vamos trocar — Yixing sussurrou, destravando o próprio cinto e pousando a mão na coxa do outro, sem se dar conta do quanto o gesto o agitou ainda mais por dentro. — Eu dirijo, você não tá bem, te levo pra casa e de lá pego um ônibus, não se preocupe. 

O Byun não se opôs, assentindo enquanto abria a porta, dando a volta para ocupar o outro assento enquanto o Zhang saltava para o banco do motorista por dentro do carro mesmo. Sentou-se ainda um pouco trêmulo, afivelando o cinto ao mesmo tempo que ele, o que fez com que as costas de suas mãos se esbarrassem por alguns segundos, levando-o a uma nova onda de pensamentos complexos demais para lidar naquele momento.

Yixing deu partida no carro e conduziu tranquilamente pelas ruas calmas, respeitando os olhos fechados do mais velho como um pedido de silêncio. Sua preocupação estava muito maior do que antes e queria compreender o que poderia ter acontecido para deixá-lo tão alterado assim. Não conseguiu evitar o sentimento de imaginar que aquela situação poderia ter alguma relação consigo e culpou-se um tanto mais durante todo o trajeto, estacionando cuidadosamente na vaga em frente a casa do Byun, olhando em sua direção apenas para constatar que ele havia mesmo adormecido.

Por algum tempo, Yixing permaneceu apenas observando-o, com as mãos apoiadas no volante do carro agora desligado. Baekhyun tinha os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos e sua respiração ressonava baixinho, de um jeito que fez o mais novo sonhar com o dia em que poderia recostar a cabeça em seu peito e adormecer junto com ele. Não queria que o homem ficasse com dores no pescoço e achou melhor ajudá-lo a entrar em casa, ciente de que, mais uma vez, a conversa ficaria para outro dia. Inclinou-se desatando o cinto que o prendia e conduzindo o objeto até a posição de descanso, tudo para que o mais velho não se assustasse com o barulho, o que acabou aproximando-os a ponto do Zhang sentir a respiração quente do outro alcançar seu braço, arrepiando-o por inteiro.

Retornou ao seu lugar, apoiando levemente uma das mãos em seu ombro e sussurrando baixinho, tentando acordá-lo da forma mais gentil possível.

— Baek, chegamos — Yixing precisou repetir a sentença cerca de três vezes até obter alguma reação do outro, vendo-o finalmente abrir os olhos. — Baek? Como se sente? Vamos, eu te ajudo a entrar.

✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Aquele não era exatamente o jantar que Yixing gostaria de oferecer ao Byun, mas estava satisfeito só de poder cozinhar para ele naquela noite, principalmente considerando o estado de exaustão em que o mais velho se encontrava. Era confortável estar na cozinha dele, usando suas panelas e preparando um caldo reforçado, enquanto ouvia o aquecedor do chuveiro ligado, indicando que o docente ainda estava no banho. Estava preocupado, queria muito compreender o que estava acontecendo para ajudá-lo da melhor forma possível. Gravidade e Entropia encaravam suas tigelas de ração que o Zhang logo completou, trocando também a água das gatas e afagando as duas com carinho, voltando a se ocupar da refeição enquanto as via comer.

Enquanto isso, Baekhyun sentia a água morna da ducha descer pelo corpo, pensando em como lidaria com aquela situação. Não poderia passar o resto da vida sem conseguir dormir, tampouco preocupando as pessoas que o cercavam até conseguir lidar com os próprios sentimentos. Era uma situação complicada que felizmente existia apenas em seus devaneios, ninguém podendo julgá-lo pelos pensamentos que tinha e compreendia que era injusto consigo mesmo continuar se culpando. Não tinha escolhido se apaixonar pelo rapaz, mas era consciente e maduro o suficiente para saber o quanto seria inadequado dar voz aquele sentimento, _então por que estava se condenando daquela forma?_ Terminou seu banho se sentindo um tanto mais leve e encarou o próprio reflexo distorcido no espelho embaçado, pensando em como adormeceu tão profundamente no curto trajeto para casa. Yixing dirigia de forma tão suave que o Byun se sentiu seguro ao seu lado a ponto de sequer perceber as pálpebras se fechando e o sono abraçando-o serenamente. _Estava exagerando, não é mesmo?_ Não haviam motivos para temer a proximidade do outro e, menos ainda, queria que o Zhang entendesse errado ou acabasse se sentindo solitário outra vez naquela cidade hostil.

Desceu as escadas de volta para a sala, de onde o viu colocar duas tigelas sobre a mesa da cozinha cujo centro a panela maior já estava ocupando. Seja o que fosse que ele havia preparado, Baekhyun constatou que cheirava muito bem, alcançando algum lugar dentro do próprio estômago que o fez se lembrar de estar com fome. Cuidadosamente direcionou os olhos da mesa para o homem presente ali, sentindo a boca secar um tanto enquanto tentava controlar os devaneios, que logo fizeram sua mente bandear para a vontade involuntária de poder abraçá-lo e confessar tudo que o fazia sentir. Antes que pudesse ter coragem o suficiente para se aproximar Yixing o viu, abrindo um de seus sorrisos largos que faziam o Byun vacilar em suas certezas sobre ser errado sentir por ele o que inegavelmente estava sentindo.

— Vem comer antes que esfrie — Zhang o chamou, aproveitando para colocar os talheres ao lado das tigelas enquanto o mais velho se aproximava. — Você tá melhor? Não se esforce por hoje, ok? Vamos comer e eu vou embora, te deixar dormir.

Percebeu que Baekhyun o olhava intensamente, como se seus pensamentos estivessem longe dali e retribuiu aquele olhar com mais um sorriso, vendo-o sair do transe quando uma das gatas se esfregou em suas pernas.

— Tô melhor, obrigado. — O Byun deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos úmidos depois de afagar Gravidade, tentando disfarçar o quanto seu rosto estava quente. — Não precisa comer e sair correndo, eu tô bem, nós podemos conversar um pouco enquanto fazemos a digestão.

O sorriso leve e bonito que surgiu no rosto de Baekhyun naquele momento tranquilizou um pouco a preocupação de Yixing. O jantar transcorreu com a mesma leveza de todas as outras vezes, os assuntos permeando desde situações recentes dos alunos até histórias aleatórias de suas vidas. Era como se todo o distanciamento estranho entre eles durante aquela semana nunca tivesse existido.

— Eu vivia pedindo irmãos aos meus pais — o Byun contava, relembrando algumas memórias de sua infância. — Não sabia que minha mãe não podia ter mais filhos, nem o quanto isso era difícil e doloroso pra ela. Quando descobri, me senti tão culpado que me empenhei em ser o filho perfeito, acho que é por isso que me cobro demais e até hoje me culpo por não dar a ela os netos que sempre quis.

Yixing o ouvia com atenção, apreciando satisfeito cada nova informação que lhe era compartilhada. Se pudesse, passaria a vida inteira apenas ouvindo-o contar cada detalhe de sua vida, sem se importar com o passar do tempo.

— Baek, posso fazer uma pergunta um pouco indiscreta? — questionou, tremendo um tanto por dentro com a ideia de tentar tirar alguma informação a mais e ser mal interpretado. — Você não se casou por opção ou por que ainda não apareceu a pessoa certa? Desculpe, não precisa responder se não quiser.

Baekhyun sentiu como se o tempo tivesse parado com a pergunta feita rondando na sua mente em um loop infinito. Talvez fosse a oportunidade de confessar sua sexualidade em voz alta pela primeira vez na vida e sim, confiava em Yixing o suficiente para isso, mas era justamente por ser o Zhang ali, cuja presença desnorteava cada um de seus sentidos, que a confissão se tornava mais difícil. Abriu a boca algumas vezes, tentando encontrar coragem em algum lugar escondida e desistiu repetidas vezes, até conseguir finalmente dizer alguma coisa.

— As duas coisas. — Suspirou, pegando seu copo de suco e bebendo um gole antes de continuar. — Mesmo que alguém incrível estivesse bem na minha frente e que, por um milagre, eu fosse correspondido, nesta cidade eu nunca poderia ser um homem casado. Nem neste país, inclusive, já que as leis não permitem que dois homens se casem.

Estava feito. Havia admitido ainda que indiretamente, seu maior segredo. Sentia o coração quase sair pela boca, as mãos tremiam sobre a mesa e não fez questão de disfarçar o quanto falar sobre aquilo o afetava, já que Yixing certamente entenderia o peso daquela confissão e o porquê de estar tão alterado daquele jeito pelas palavras que tinha acabado de dizer.

— Ainda é difícil pra você, não é? — o Zhang comentou, sorrindo e pousando as mãos sobre as dele. — Não atender a essa expectativa dos seus pais?

Baekhyun assentiu, encarando suas mãos unidas e pensando no quanto o toque dele era confortável e caloroso. Sabia que era a carência falando mais alto ali, induzindo-o a se perguntar se seria tão errado assim desejá-lo de uma forma mais íntima, forçando-se a lembrar o tempo todo da diferença de idade e do fato do rapaz ter sido seu aluno.

— Eu sinto que não valeu de nada ter atendido todas as outras, nunca vou ser o filho que eles merecem. — Ergueu os olhos até o rosto do mais novo, cujos traços masculinos e adultos já não remetiam em nada ao adolescente que um dia ele foi, mas que o Byun se forçava tanto em tentar enxergar apenas para provar a si mesmo que seus sentimentos por ele não eram aceitáveis. — O que me dói é não ter um irmão ou irmã que pudesse fazer isso por mim e sinto como se falhasse no meu único dever de filho. Sei que parece uma preocupação boba vindo de um homem da minha idade, mas às vezes é tão sufocante ter que sorrir e dizer que ainda não me sinto pronto a cada vez que eles perguntam quando vão ser avós, porque eu sei que isso nunca vai acontecer. Me sinto um grande mentiroso.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


As três filas de alunos divididos por anos escolares já estavam organizadas no estacionamento, prontas para entrar nos respectivos ônibus de viagem extremamente confortáveis alugados pela instituição. A tradicional visita anual ao Museu Nacional Folclórico em Seul tirou estudantes e professores de suas casas ainda de madrugada naquela sexta-feira relativamente quente de outono. Apesar do sol sequer ter nascido àquele horário, o bom humor estampava as faces sonolentas dos mais novos com a expectativa de passar o dia inteiro na capital, longe das salas de aula e da pressão familiar. Havia se passado cerca de três semanas desde que Baekhyun compartilhou com Yixing sua sexualidade e os motivos de ser tão difícil lidar com as implicações dela e desde então tornaram-se ainda mais próximos, como uma espécie de confidentes. E o Byun continuava tentando superar seus sentimentos por ele, simplesmente por achar que era o certo a fazer. 

Embora Yixing não escondesse mais seu interesse no mais velho, o homem estabeleceu limites próprios em que, mesmo se sentindo balançado a cada flerte que lhe era direcionado, interpretava aquele gesto como fruto de carência que sentia pelos anos de solidão. Por ser seu único amigo na cidade e o único homossexual que conhecia na região, era natural que o coração do mais novo se confundisse, cabendo a Baekhyun, por ser mais velho e maduro, o dever moral de não corresponder ou dar qualquer tipo de esperanças. 

Junto aos alunos de cada ano seguiriam quatro professores, dois na parte de trás do ônibus e dois na da frente, para controlá-los durante o trajeto, na tentativa de mediar conflitos que pudessem vir a acontecer. A lista de presença era preenchida conforme os jovens subiam no veículo e, dentre as turmas do terceiro ano, a única estudante ausente era Kang Seulgi, que se recuperava de uma sinusite forte. Kim Minseok já estava conformado em passar o dia inteiro sozinho, encarando Joohyun e Junmyeon sentados lado a lado nos bancos ligeiramente à frente do lado oposto do corredor, parecendo extremamente apaixonados, por mais que tentassem disfarçar. Arrastou-se para o assento da janela e ficou olhando para fora, pensando no quanto queria que Seulgi estivesse ali consigo, rindo e planejando algo divertido para passar o tempo durante a viagem.

— Tem alguém aqui? 

A voz grave tirou o Kim dos próprios pensamentos, fazendo-o derreter ligeiramente ao constatar que era mesmo Sehun sentando-se do seu lado. O garoto não esperou uma resposta antes de se ajeitar, reclinando seu assento ao máximo, com a mochila largada nas pernas e fones de ouvidos sobre a cabeça, cujo volume estava alto o suficiente para Minseok reconhecer o ritmo. 

— N-não — o monitor respondeu, se sentindo ridículo por gaguejar em uma resposta monossilábica. — Quer dizer, agora tem você.

Acrescentou, mesmo achando que o outro não pudesse ouví-lo, em virtude da música alta que escutava.

— Parece que a gente tá sobrando agora, né? 

Minseok não esperava ouvir o garoto se dirigindo a si, ainda mais antes mesmo do ônibus sair do lugar. Nunca foram próximos e achou que ele seguiria em silêncio com seus fones, fingindo dormir.

— É, com eles dois juntos e a Gi doente não tenho mais ninguém pra conversar — respondeu, observando Oh encarar o casal com uma expressão que revelava mais que simples felicidade pelo namoro do amigo, sem entender porque ele estava sentando do seu lado e não junto aos outros caras barulhentos no fundão do ônibus. — Vocês sempre foram tão populares, achei que conhecesse a escola inteira.

Sehun riu baixo, voltando os olhos para o Kim e finalmente baixando os fones para o pescoço. Não podia negar o quanto o filho do reverendo era bonito, apesar de nunca ter reparado mais do que isso. A última coisa que queria era ser conhecido como amigo do nerd puritano religioso, mas olhe só como é a vida, ali estava ele, se sentindo mais à vontade ao lado do monitor de física do que junto aos outros caras do time de basquete, que só sabiam falar de pegar garotas e se gabar a respeito de quantas já ficaram.

— Conheço quase todos, eu acho — Sehun respondeu, brincando de enrolar e desenrolar a alça da mochila no polegar. — Mas tô meio de saco cheio das mesmas conversas, sem o Myeon não tem graça ficar perto deles, são bem chatos pra ser sincero.

O ônibus começou a andar e Sehun não fazia a menor ideia do descompasso que deixou o coração do Kim, tampouco dos sentimentos que o rapaz nutria por si. Se aproximaram apenas em razão do namoro do seu melhor amigo com a melhor amiga dele e estava bem surpreso inclusive em perceber que o garoto não era tão certinho assim, como sempre imaginou que um filho de pastor deveria ser. Já o pegou balbuciando um palavrão ou outro — batendo na própria boca de um jeito bem gracioso logo em seguida — e até mesmo frequentando a detenção uma vez, por ser pego usando o celular durante a aula. 

— Vocês são muito amigos, né? — Minseok sentiu o quanto a pergunta foi idiota assim que a pronunciou, mas já era tarde demais. Estava agindo feito um pastel e a culpa daquilo era toda do nervosismo que sentia na companhia dele. 

— Somos — Sehun respondeu com um suspiro, voltando a encarar o filho do prefeito, que cochichava alguma coisa no ouvido da namorada, fazendo-a rir.

Minseok observava a forma com que Oh encarava o casal e se perguntava se Sehun por acaso não estava com ciúmes. _Será que o garoto também gostava da Bae e abriu mão do sentimento pela felicidade do amigo?_ A hipótese fez o Kim admirá-lo um pouquinho mais, já que os últimos acontecimentos vinham mudando ligeiramente a imagem de um cara grosso e estúpido que sempre teve dele.

— Cê deve tá achando um saco a gente o tempo todo perto de vocês — Sehun comentou, ainda olhando fixamente para Junmyeon. — Eu sei que tem gente comentando e achando estranho, eu também acharia se não soubesse o que tá rolando.

O Kim tentava disfarçar o próprio nervosismo enquanto observava o rosto dele tão de perto. Olhou novamente para onde o garoto estava encarando e percebeu então que não era Bae que Oh fitava de forma tão devota. Sehun mordia a parede interna dos lábios observando o melhor amigo, apertando mais e mais a alça da mochila nos dedos conforme o casal conversava e se entreolhava apaixonadamente. A hipótese de que talvez não fosse de Bae Joohyun que Sehun gostava, mas do próprio Kim Junmyeon fez algo expandir na mente do monitor, como se uma lufada de compreensão fosse soprada em sua direção. 

— Vocês não são um saco, ele tá fazendo minha amiga feliz e isso é tudo que importa — Minseok respondeu, enquanto uma verdadeira bagunça acontecia em seus pensamentos, focados em não fantasiar coisas que não deveria com as teorias que formulava. — A gente é que deve ser um saco pra você, mas não vai precisar aturar os nerds por muito tempo, o que não falta é garota querendo ficar contigo, logo vai arrumar alguém também. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Depois da primeira parada rápida para que todos pudessem usar o banheiro público e fazer um lanche, os três ônibus já estavam na estrada novamente. Baekhyun foi convencido por Yixing a baixar um joguinho de celular e os dois tentavam avançar os níveis, conversando entre si e rindo um bocado enquanto os alunos cantavam músicas típicas de viagem, sob os protestos de um dos professores que estavam nos bancos da frente, irritado por não conseguir dormir. 

— Já é a quinta vez que eu morro aqui — o Byun retrucou, ouvindo a risada gostosa do Zhang, sem se lembrar qual foi a última vez que gastou seu tempo com aquele tipo de entretenimento. 

Nunca foi muito fã de videogames ou jogos eletrônicos em geral, cresceu jogando cartas com os pais e se gabava de ser muito bom no truco e em jogos de tabuleiro, como xadrez e similares.

— Eu também custei a conseguir passar, é um nível difícil mesmo — Yixing comentava, apontando para o cantinho da tela nas mãos do mais velho. — Fica mais fácil se você usar um _booster_ , pode gastar sem medo que você ganha mais conforme for avançando. 

Baekhyun assentiu, clicando em um item que ajudou a liberar o caminho do personagem naquela espécie de labirinto. Era um joguinho bem divertido de quebra-cabeças e o fato de ser desafiante intelectualmente acabou prendendo a atenção do docente. 

— Quando as vidas acabarem, você pode pedir mais aos amigos lá em cima — o Zhang explicava, animado por ver que o outro tinha gostado do aplicativo. — Se eu estiver no jogo te mando na hora, se não, o próprio jogo recarrega depois de um tempo. 

O Byun assentiu e continuaram jogando por mais algum tempo, até que as vidas de ambos se esgotaram definitivamente.

— Então, se a gente conseguir fugir por uns minutinhos, quero te levar em um lugar lá em Seul — Yixing comentou, vendo Baekhyun olhar em sua direção com uma expressão surpresa. 

— Não podemos sair de perto dos alunos, Yi, eles são nossa responsabilidade — o mais velho respondeu, enquanto o outro assentia, segurando o riso.

— Eu sei, mas já falei com a professora Park, ela disse que enquanto as crianças estiverem na apresentação, lá pras três da tarde, dá pra gente dar uma escapada por meia horinha. 

O Zhang piscou na direção do mais velho, adorando ver como ele parecia ficar encabulado toda vez que o encarava assim, principalmente tão de perto como estavam. Já não escondia mais seu interesse no Byun e sentia que, por mais que ele aparentemente levasse sempre na brincadeira e não retribuísse, seu corpo inteiro reagia com tanta obviedade às suas investidas que não conseguia deixar de ter esperanças.

— Onde quer que eu vá contigo? — Baekhyun perguntou, de certa forma curioso, observando o sorriso malicioso crescer na face bonita do rapaz, que se inclinava perigosamente em sua direção.

— É segredo — Yixing sussurrou, pousando a mão em seu joelho e massageando um pouco o local. — Não se preocupe, é perto do museu, vai ser bem rápido e acho que você vai gostar.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


— Dá pra parar de falar alto? A gente tá num museu! — Minseok reclamava com um dos garotos da sua turma, Kim Jongin, que não parava de tentar puxar assunto com uma menina do segundo ano que, claramente, não estava a fim. — Eu detesto esse tipo de cara que não sabe ouvir um não — acrescentou para si mesmo, meneando a cabeça em negativo, sem achar que Sehun estivesse escutando sua reclamação até ouvi-lo lhe dirigir algumas palavras.

— Jongin tá tentando ficar com ela desde o começo do ano. — Oh revirou os olhos, ainda com os fones pendurados no pescoço. — É muita falta de orgulho correr atrás de alguém assim, patético.

O monitor olhou para Sehun, sem entender o motivo do garoto ainda estar perto de si, seguindo-o feito uma sombra, naquele trajeto dentro do museu desde que chegaram ali. Era estranho porque mesmo que o namoro de Joohyun e Junmyeon tenha aproximado-os um bocado, não andavam juntos nem tinham qualquer proximidade além do fato de se conhecerem e fazerem alguns trabalhos em grupo juntos. 

— Eu não acho falta de orgulho correr atrás quando se tá apaixonado, é difícil tirar alguém da cabeça quando a gente gosta — o Kim respondeu, encarando os olhos castanhos do colega de classe e sentindo o próprio coração oscilar com a expressão atenciosa que era encarado de volta. — Só é ridículo mesmo não saber parar quando a outra pessoa deixa claro que não quer, isso é importunação, dá pra ver que a menina tá toda desconfortável. 

Minseok podia ter jurado ver um sorriso pequeno nos lábios do garoto surgir tão brevemente quanto o tempo que levou para desaparecer, conforme ele dava de ombros, em uma reação intermediária entre concordar e discordar. Terminaram de ver toda aquela sala quando foram informados que seriam conduzidos para um restaurante perto dali, onde almoçariam. 

Logo estavam sentados em uma mesa de quatro lugares junto ao casal de amigos, que pareciam estar vivendo o encontro dos sonhos. 

— A gente podia ter mais visitações escolares assim, é tão legal — Bae comentou, comendo sua refeição com uma satisfação enorme. A menina normalmente tão tímida já se sentia à vontade na presença do amigo do namorado e aquilo deixava Junmyeon inegavelmente feliz.

Minseok aproveitou aquele momento para reparar melhor na forma com que Sehun os encarava, percebendo coisas que sempre estiveram ali mas que, até então, não tinha notado. 

— Nem pensar, só de imaginar perder mais um dia acordando cedo pra vir em um museu que já tô cansado de visitar com meus pais eu já quero morrer. — Sehun se meteu, logo enchendo a boca de carne e tentando focar na própria comida. 

— Deixa de ser egoísta, a Joo nunca veio a Seul — Junmyeon respondeu, acertando-o com um soquinho fraco no braço, enquanto a menina ria, pedindo para que eles parassem de discutir, mesmo sabendo que era só o jeito deles de levar aquela amizade meio abrutalhada.

Sehun fez uma careta e abaixou a cabeça, disfarçando o incômodo enquanto alguns garotos do time riam na mesa de trás, fazendo piadinhas alto demais para que Minseok e todos ali pudessem ouvir.

— A mesa dos perdedores ali tá animada, já viram? — Jongin ironizava em voz alta, com o objetivo de alfinetar Sehun e fazendo um Minseok furioso quase se levantar para socar a sua cara.

Junmyeon lançou um olhar emburrado para eles e logo os burburinhos acalmaram, mas o clima na mesa dos quatro já não era mais o mesmo. Sehun tinha os punhos cerrados sobre a madeira e Joohyun parecia tão perdida quando Minseok a respeito do que estava acontecendo.

— Hunnie, eles são uns babacas, só ignora. — Junmyeon pediu, apoiando a mão no ombro do colega. 

Mas Sehun já estava farto. Desde que o melhor amigo começou a namorar, as suposições do restante dos caras a seu respeito começaram a ganhar proporções insuportáveis que estavam fazendo-o se sentir péssimo só de entrar no colégio. De todos os garotos do time, Oh era o único que nunca tinha ficado com ninguém, nem falava sobre garotas ou sobre o desejo de ficar com alguma, fato que para os demais soava estranho já que não eram poucas as meninas que claramente gostariam de ficar com ele. Nos últimos meses, começaram a circular pelos corredores boatos a respeito de sua sexualidade que levaram a problemas inclusive dentro do time de basquete, principalmente na hora de usar o vestiário. Os garotos pararam de lhe dar passes durante os treinos e jogos, além de saírem do banheiro quando ele entrava, dizendo coisas ofensivas e dolorosas. Junmyeon já tinha sugerido que ele levasse o problema ao professor Zhang, que como treinador do time poderia ajudar a resolver a situação, mas Sehun tinha muito medo de deixar qualquer professor ciente daquilo porque se a simples suposição chegasse aos ouvidos de seu pai, certamente levaria uma surra enorme.

— Olha só, eu não sei o que tá acontecendo, mas eu já tô por aqui com aqueles idiotas há muito tempo — Minseok comentou, fazendo os demais olharem em sua direção. — O que eu realmente não compreendo é que até um dia desses vocês dois eram amigos deles e faziam esse tipo de coisa irritante com a gente o tempo todo. Não é como se não tivessem o direito de ficar chateados, mas pelo menos agora sabem como é a sensação de estar do outro lado. Espero que um dia eles também mudem e entendam a bosta que é ser um bando de escrotos com as pessoas.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Eram cerca de três e dez da tarde quando Yixing entrou com Baekhyun naquele café, depois de acompanhá-lo por algumas quadras movimentadas da capital com um sorriso enorme no rosto. E foi inevitável não achar graça da expressão do Byun ao ver tantos gatos caminhando por entre as mesas, se esfregando nos clientes e até mesmo deitando-se em seus colos, para ganhar algum carinho. O mais velho nunca tinha ido a um _Cat Cafe_ e estava realmente impressionado por finalmente visitar um, já que os conhecia apenas por vídeos da internet ou reportagens de TV. As pessoas estavam espalhadas pelo local e muitos se sentavam no chão mesmo, bebendo suco ou um cafezinho sobre um grande tapete felpudo no canto do estabelecimento, onde haviam brinquedinhos e petiscos disponíveis para a interação com os animais. 

Depois de ler as regras e receber sua comanda, Baekhyun e Yixing calçaram os protetores de sapatos e se instalaram no chão, perto de um gato laranja que se parecia bastante com Entropia. 

— Eu sabia que ia gostar — o Zhang comentou em tom baixo, respeitando a tranquilidade do ambiente e observando o mais velho afagar o gatinho com um sorriso nos lábios. — Yoora trabalhou em um café assim durante a faculdade pra ajudar a família nas despesas, tava louco pra te trazer em um desde que descobri que você gosta de gatos.

O Byun olhou em sua direção, se sentindo extremamente feliz em estar ali, ainda que sua consciência tentasse negar que aquela felicidade se devia não apenas a isso, mas a estar ali _com ele_. 

— É um lugar muito relaxante, poderia passar horas aqui com todos esses gatos — respondeu, rindo de um pensamento que acabou de lhe ocorrer. — Que Gravidade e Entropia não me ouçam, elas já vão ficar bem chateadas quando eu chegar em casa com todo esse cheiro da concorrência. 

Yixing riu, imaginando as gatas do outro morrendo de ciúmes e constatando que elas não eram as únicas que gostariam de ter os carinhos do homem apenas para si.

— Elas estão certas, sabia? — perguntou, encarando-o diretamente com seu agora costumeiro sorrisinho malicioso voltando a dançar pela face. — Se eu tivesse a mesma sorte de ser tocado por você, também não ia gostar de te ver fazendo carinho em outros da mesma espécie. 

Baekhyun meneou a cabeça inegavelmente balançado com o que ouviu, disfarçando o próprio embaraço e encarando o gato que se espreguiçava em seu colo. Apesar de já estar acostumado a ouvir os flertes do outro, eles mexiam com seus sentimentos e o deixavam sem palavras. Gostava dele e parte de si queria que não fosse um de seus ex-alunos ou, pelo menos, que não fosse tão mais novo.

— Baek, tá tudo bem? — o Zhang sussurrou, embora soubesse exatamente o motivo do súbito silêncio do docente, que agora saía do transe e olhava outra vez em sua direção. 

— Tá sim — Baekhyun respondeu, limpando o suor das palmas na calça e bebendo mais um gole do chá gelado que tinha em mãos. — Por que não estaria?

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


A tarde passou tão rápido que logo já estava na hora de regressar à estrada. Yixing ajudou a fazer a contagem dos alunos, mas só quando Baekhyun o chamou para que subissem no ônibus, o Zhang lhe contou que não voltaria com eles.

— Chanyeol me chamou pra passar o fim de semana aqui, os pais dele tão preparando um jantar pra mim e o Jongdae vai pra lá também, eu volto pra casa no domingo, de trem — informou, um tanto satisfeito em ver o semblante do Byun se abater um pouco com aquilo. Ainda que quisesse muito passar aquelas horas da viagem de volta ao lado do mais velho, também sentia falta dos amigos e queria aproveitar a oportunidade de estar em Seul para vê-los um pouco. — Eu já pedi ao diretor e falei com a professora Park, eles não viram problemas, então resolvi ficar.

Baekhyun sentiu seu peito apertar de uma forma bem estranha só de imaginar o rapaz passando duas noites inteiras na casa do ex. Apesar de saber que agora eram só amigos, Yixing era um homem jovem e livre, _se ambos decidissem reatar, ou até mesmo matar as saudades de forma apenas física, isso seria uma coisa boa, não é mesmo?_

— Ah, tudo bem — o Byun respondeu, segurando firme a barra da porta do ônibus enquanto o encarava, com a cabeça a mil e os sentimentos mais extremos e confusos possíveis borbulhando por todo o corpo. — Divirta-se então, mande meus cumprimentos a eles.

O sorriso do mais velho escondia muito mal o desconforto que sentia, o que Yixing percebeu perfeitamente, dando um passo à frente a fim de aproximar a boca de seu ouvido, aproveitando que todos já estavam devidamente instalados nos ônibus para soprar-lhe algumas palavras de conforto.

— Se sentir minha falta, pode me ligar ou mandar mensagem. — Piscou em sua direção, lhe entregando seu melhor sorriso. — Mande meu cafuné pra Gravidade e Entropia, te vejo na segunda.

Baekhyun entrou no ônibus com um sentimento indescritível de fracasso. Era óbvio que todo aquele tempo reprimindo os próprios sentimentos não estavam surtindo efeito nenhum, continuava tão apaixonado pelo Zhang quanto antes, ou quem sabe até mais. Passou a maior parte da viagem de volta pensando no outro e mesmo tentando se distrair com o joguinho de celular, a cabeça não deixava de martiriza-lo com pensamentos hipotéticos de Yixing se divertindo junto ao Park como bem mais que amigos.

— Professor? 

O Byun ergueu o rosto, tentando disfarçar o sobressalto que a voz feminina chamando-o provocou. 

— Chegamos, não vai descer? — a professora Park Sooyoung perguntou, achando graça da distração do colega de trabalho, que olhava em volta atordoado, juntando suas coisas para se levantar.

— Já? Foi bem rápido o retorno, fiquei distraído com esse joguinho e nem vi. — Baekhyun respondeu, acompanhando a mais velha para fora do ônibus, enquanto os alunos eram dispensados para o retorno às suas casas.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Aquele domingo estava particularmente difícil para Baekhyun. Depois de duas noites mal dormidas, tinha de lidar com suas gatas evitando-o, chateadas por sua chegada em casa com as roupas cheias de pêlos de outros felinos. O comportamento delas o fez se lembrar imediatamente das palavras de Yixing dentro daquele café e, céus, se arrepiou inteiro só com a lembrança de ouvi-lo falando tão sugestivamente a seu respeito.

Estava agora meio deitado em seu sofá, aparentemente perdoado por Gravidade que se enroscou no seu pé enquanto Entropia ocupava o outro estofado, ainda parecendo magoada demais para se aproximar. Sabia que o ciúme das gatas era passageiro, mas sentia como se o aperto em seu peito pudesse durar para sempre. Havia em si o conflito entre acreditar que estava fazendo a coisa certa em não corresponder ao Zhang, com o arrependimento pela mesma decisão que a própria solidão dolorosa o fazia sentir dia após dia.

E a saudade do sorriso dele chegava a ser ridícula. Sentia falta de seu tom de voz, do seu jeito completamente extrovertido e da forma direta com que se dirigia a si, porque sim, aqueles flertes o faziam se sentir querido e desejado de um jeito que Baekhyun nunca experimentou. Desligou a TV cansado daquela mesmice e pegou o celular, rolando as fotos de sexta-feira que tiraram dentro do café pela décima vez naquele dia, se perguntando que espécie de crime poderia ter cometido na vida anterior para estar preso em uma situação tão difícil.

Passaria o resto do domingo se torturando daquela forma — alimentando a paixão que nutria pelo outro enquanto sua consciência gritava que deveria se empenhar mais em superá-la — se uma mensagem inesperada do próprio Zhang não piscasse nas notificações do aparelho, fazendo-o franzir a testa.

Hey, abre o portão, trouxe uma coisa pra você 😉  
entregue 16:53✔

Baekhyun clicou na mensagem, relendo sem saber de imediato o que fazer. _“Abrir o portão? Que portão?”._ Byun tinha na cabeça que o mais novo ainda estava em Seul e levou cerca de trinta segundos para que sua ficha caísse, principalmente quando o aparelho começou a tocar, em uma chamada telefônica dele.

— Oi, tô indo, pegando as chaves — atendeu, saltando do sofá e se condenando por ainda estar de pijamas e nem mesmo ter penteado os cabelos naquele dia.

Não queria fazer o rapaz esperar demais, então apenas arrumou os fios com as mãos de qualquer jeito e foi recebê-lo, como se estar de pijamas às quase cinco da tarde fosse absolutamente normal. Abriu o portão com um sorriso maior do que imaginava, convidando o outro a entrar e se esquecendo de imediato todo o sentimento angustiante que amargou ao longo do fim de semana.

— Yoora fez cookies, tá empolgadíssima com as coisas que vem aprendendo na especialização — Yixing explicou, entregando o pote repleto de biscoitos ao mais velho, já acompanhando-o até a cozinha. — Ela fez questão que eu trouxesse alguns pra você, meus amigos adoraram mesmo te conhecer, Baek, ficaram me perguntando o tempo inteiro quando podemos marcar outro churrasco daquele. 

Baekhyun abriu a ponta da tampa, sentindo o cheiro característico da massa com gotas de chocolate, enquanto ouvia o outro contar empolgado sobre os últimos dias, principalmente do quanto a amiga gastrônoma aproveitou para fazê-los de cobaia com suas receitas.

— Ela pretende deixar o emprego e abrir o próprio negócio, tá se especializando em confeitaria. É uma decisão bem ousada da parte dela, até porque o restaurante que ela trabalha é realmente bom, mas acho que a vida não tem muita graça se a gente não correr alguns riscos. — Riu baixo, lembrando de si mesmo e da decisão impulsiva de deixar o trabalho estável em um excelente colégio de Seul para lecionar ali, na sua cidade natal.

Foi graças a esta decisão que reencontrou Baekhyun e, apesar de todas as dificuldades que ainda enfrentava, ver que por sua causa pequenas mudanças estavam acontecendo na vida dos estudantes — somado ao prazer de estar ali com o mais velho naqueles momentos só deles — fazia tudo valer a pena.

— Ela é jovem, tá no momento certo de correr atrás dos sonhos — o Byun comentou, torcendo para que a menina tivesse sucesso em sua carreira. 

— Nós também somos, Baek — Yixing respondeu, encarando-o fixamente. — Você também é. Não pense na sua juventude como se ela estivesse no passado, não existe momento certo pra sonhar.

O Byun ponderou por algum tempo, digerindo as palavras do outro e revendo os próprios conceitos como muitas das vezes ele o levava a fazer. Assentiu, deixando um sorriso crescer nos lábios, tão ridiculamente feliz só por ter a presença dele.

— É verdade, eu sei que me apoio na muleta da idade pra justificar meu medo de sair do lugar, da minha zona de conforto — confessou, se dando conta do quanto adorava a forma com que Yixing constantemente o fazia refletir. 

— Sabe, Baek, mudanças sempre são difíceis. — O Zhang se apoiou na lateral da mesa da cozinha do outro, observando-o buscar copos e suco para que pudessem comer os biscoitos na sala. — Se até pra arrumar um simples armário a gente precisa tirar tudo, limpar e reorganizar, o que toma um tempo enorme, imagina fazer isso com a nossa vida? 

Percebeu o olhar do Byun se voltar novamente em sua direção e continuou falando, aproveitando que tinha sua atenção.

— Mas é exatamente a mesma coisa, vamos acumulando muito lixo emocional ao longo do tempo, muitas opiniões que não são nossas e isso só serve pra ocupar espaço, deixando a gente pesado e exausto — acrescentou, satisfeito em ver a expressão pensativa do mais velho. — Acabamos deixando tudo lá por preguiça e medo de enfrentar a bagunça, mas às vezes a faxina é necessária. Por mais que doa e seja cansativo, sempre vale a pena se livrar dessas muletas desnecessárias, como você mesmo disse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! 
> 
> Vocês não sabem o tanto de vontade que eu tenho de ir a um cat cafe, só consigo imaginar como deve ser fofo! Foi um capítulo escrito à base de muitos suspiros e sorrisos, espero que tenham gostado! 
> 
> Vejo vocês no capítulo seguinte! <3


	6. Eletrostática

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! 
> 
> Vocês já devem ter reparado que os nomes dos capítulos são todos termos relacionados à física, mas vou contar um segredo: o capítulo anterior em especial eu apelidei internamente de “os refrescos”. Sim, porque a maior parte dos acontecimentos dele foram positivos e isso me deixa feliz. Mas vamos seguir em frente, ainda tem muita água pra rolar e eu aqui tagarelando nas notas ao invés de deixá-los ler. Beijocas, pimpolhos! 
> 
> Espero que gostem do capítulo! <3

  
  


_Eletrostática (do grego elektron + statikos, significa estacionário): É o estudo as cargas elétricas sem movimento, em estado de repouso._

  
  


Os burburinhos que corriam pela escola naquela manhã, cerca de uma semana e meia depois do passeio escolar, chegaram aos ouvidos de Baekhyun da pior forma possível. Já tinha reparado no semblante preocupado de Yixing e queria muito saber o que estavam falando sobre ele desta vez. Era clara a perseguição cada vez maior que o professor vinha sofrendo dentro da instituição e, apesar do claro apoio da direção, ainda procuravam mil e uma formas de tirá-lo dali, nem que fosse sufocando-o até que ele mesmo desejasse ir embora. O Byun estava sentado em uma das poltronas na antessala da coordenação junto de outros professores — aguardando sua vez de usar a máquina de xerox — quando ouviu as risadinhas vindas da mesa das secretárias do coordenador, que estava debruçado ali ao lado de outro docente, mostrando algo às moças em seu celular.

— Quando disse que ele não me enganava, vocês duvidaram — o homem dizia, como quem se gaba de uma grande descoberta. — Homens de verdade não ficam dançando por aí feito garotinhas, era tão óbvio, onde já se viu?

O estômago de Baekhyun se revirou imediatamente, porque parte de si sabia exatamente de quem ele falava.

— O que me preocupa é ter alguém assim influenciando nossas crianças — o professor Oh se meteu, meneando a cabeça em desaprovação. — Dessa vez eu tenho certeza que o diretor não vai deixar passar, imagine a reação dos pais quando souberem que seus filhos estão tendo aulas com um desvirtuado? 

O Byun revirou os olhos, limpando a garganta e chamando a atenção para si.

— Quem estão chamando de desvirtuado? Posso saber? — perguntou se fazendo de desentendido, sem sequer olhar na direção dos dois homens que haviam se pronunciado enquanto a professora Park ainda se ocupava de xerocar os textos que usaria em aula.

— Seu protegido — Oh respondeu, rindo debochado. — Já viu as redes sociais dele? Se eu fosse você olharia, antes de continuar tomando as dores daquele _viadinho_.

Foi então que o sangue de Baekhyun ferveu como nunca em sua vida. Nos últimos meses, revidar as falas estúpidas de homens como eles havia se tornado um tanto comum e o Byun vinha perdendo, pouco a pouco, o medo de enfrentá-los. 

— Já vi sim, inclusive conheço alguns dos amigos dele, são muito gentis — rebateu, fingindo indiferença enquanto mexia no próprio celular. — Me admira vocês, dois senhores adultos, gastando seu tempo livre para ficar, como é a palavra? _Stalkeando_ um rapaz de vinte e quatro anos, só pra tentar supor a sexualidade dele. Por acaso estão interessados?

O coordenador cruzou os braços sobre o peito, extremamente indignado, assistindo Baekhyun beber seu café em um copinho de plástico como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Mal sabiam que, por dentro, o professor de física estava tão nervoso que seu corpo inteiro parecia pura gelatina. Uma gelatina bastante furiosa.

— O que o senhor está insinuando, Byun? — perguntou, deixando escapar um bufar irônico. — Quando se tornou tão insolente e desrespeitoso? Se esqueceu que existe uma hierarquia aqui?

Baekhyun deixou calmamente o copinho de café agora vazio na mesinha lateral, ao lado do vaso de plantas que ornamentava a sala e se levantou, caminhando lentamente até onde os outros estavam, com a expressão mais tranquila que conseguiu manter sobre a face.

— Vocês tem algum problema com homossexuais? — soltou, encarando-os de frente, com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas. — Sem ofensas, só estou fazendo a pergunta porque me estranhou demais ver vocês tão preocupados com o que alguém faz da própria vida fora do trabalho. 

O docente de física enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, tentando parecer despreocupado, enquanto os outros homens disputavam quem o responderia, ansiosos para reproduzir todo preconceito absorvido ao longo de suas vidas medíocres.

— Claro que temos, uma pessoa assim não pode ser professor, é perigoso — o coordenador começou, sendo logo interrompido por Oh.

— Querendo ou não, um professor precisa ser um modelo para os jovens — o homem dizia, cheio de propriedade e segurança como se fosse o dono da verdade. — Nós somos exemplo para eles, nosso comportamento, nossa reputação, precisamos transmitir os valores morais corretos, tão importantes para a sociedade. É nosso dever garantir que esses degenerados não cheguem perto dos nossos filhos e os influenciem com essas ideias libertinas e pecaminosas. 

Baekhyun estava com tanta raiva que simplesmente começou a rir. Riu tão alto que até a professora que ainda estava na xerox parou o que fazia para olhar em sua direção. O choque era nítido em todos os rostos presentes conforme ouviram as palavras que o Byun pronunciou em seguida, cedendo ao próprio limite do que conseguia simplesmente tolerar. 

— Então se os senhores querem denunciar alguém por esse motivo, vão ter o dever moral de me denunciar também — respondeu, controlando com muito custo as próprias risadas, que serviam de disfarce para o estado enlouquecido de seu coração e o pavor que o consumia por dentro. — Porque eu, Byun Baekhyun, nunca me interessei por mulher nem uma única vez na minha vida. E diferente do que estão falando do Zhang, no meu caso não é uma simples suposição baseada no achismo de vocês, eu mesmo estou confessando, com todas as letras. — Respirou fundo, aproveitando enquanto eles ainda estavam atordoados demais com sua revelação para continuar. — Só que, pra me denunciar, vocês vão ter que encontrar um único momento em que a minha sexualidade interferiu no meu trabalho, ou que foi uma influência ruim para os seus filhos. Se encontrarem e puderem provar, podem deixar que eu mesmo me demito.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


É claro que abafar os rumores sobre Yixing com a própria confissão pública não estava nos planos de Baekhyun, mas o docente não estava arrependido. Pelo contrário, sentia-se leve como se todos os anos que guardou a informação para si saíssem de suas costas de uma só vez. Estava agora sentado em uma das mesas da cantina, acompanhando o Zhang em um suco de laranja até o intervalo terminar, sem a menor vontade de dividir a sala dos professores com os demais. Ambos podiam notar os olhares curiosos e a repulsa em alguns deles, mas ignoraram tudo que não fosse o sabor azedinho do suco e as risadas que vinham naturalmente, conforme o Byun contava como foi encarar a expressão atônita dos defensores da moral ouvindo suas as palavras inesperadas.

— Não precisava ter feito isso, Baek — Yixing dizia, claramente preocupado com o rumo que as coisas tomaram. — O que mais me chateia é que invadiram o meu espaço pessoal, sabe? Eu aguento as críticas e o fato de não me suportarem, mas eles foram nas minhas redes sociais, um lugar que não tem nada a ver com a minha vida profissional e que eu uso pra manter contato com os meus amigos que agora estão distantes, buscar coisas de anos atrás pra me acusar de algo que, sim, é verdade, mas não é da conta de ninguém. 

Baekhyun assentiu, concordando com o outro. Era realmente ridículo o que estavam fazendo com ele e admirava a resistência do rapaz em permanecer ali, apesar de tudo.

— Respeitar os limites das pessoas nunca foi o ponto forte de ninguém aqui, eu sinto muito que você esteja passando por tudo isso — respondeu, observando a expressão ainda tensa no rosto do mais novo. — Eu não sei se teria a força que você tem em aguentar tudo isso por essas crianças, é muito admirável, Yixing. Do jeito que sou covarde, no seu lugar eu já teria desistido.

O Zhang sorriu pequeno, inclinando o rosto e aproximando-se um pouco dele para respondê-lo em um tom mais baixo.

— Você sabe que não é só pelas crianças que eu ainda tô aqui — confessou, voltando a se afastar antes que alguém pudesse vê-los e começasse a supor coisas. — Mas tem certeza que isso não vai te prejudicar? — Perguntou pela terceira vez naquela manhã, genuinamente preocupado com o mais velho. — As pessoas são cruéis, Baek.

O Byun assentiu, mostrando a ele a tela do próprio celular, com uma mensagem do diretor convocando-o para uma reunião na parte da tarde. 

— Eles provavelmente vão abafar isso, ninguém nunca desconfiou de mim nessa cidade e, bem, não vão querer ficar sem professor de física às bordas dos exames nacionais, é arriscado demais — Baekhyun explicou, brincando com um guardanapo que dobrava em diversas partes.

Yixing gostou de vê-lo tão confiante e leve, embora soubesse que ainda haviam muitas preocupações no coração do homem. 

— Não posso garantir o mesmo a meu respeito — o Zhang comentou, mantendo um sorriso congelado no rosto enquanto fitava o guardanapo que o outro dobrava. — Ninguém se preocupa com educação física, não é cobrado nos exames. Acho que agora eles encontraram uma forma de se livrar de mim.

Baekhyun negou, encarando-o fixamente. 

— Yi, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer — respondeu, vendo-o erguer novamente o rosto em direção ao seu. — Pode confiar em mim, por este motivo ninguém vai te tirar daqui. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


— Isso mesmo, senhor Kang, eu confirmo tudo — Baekhyun respondeu, quando o diretor lhe perguntou se as acusações que ouviu a respeito dele eram verídicas. — Exceto ter faltado com o respeito, o senhor me conhece e não é de meu feito desrespeitar qualquer um que seja. Estavam levantando intrigas sobre outro professor e não pude ficar calado ouvindo aqueles senhores acusando um homem trabalhador que mal conhecem, baseados em como acham que ele leva a vida fora daqui.

O diretor o encarava coçando a própria barba, pensando em como resolver mais aquela situação complicada que havia caído em seu colo. 

— Peço desculpas pelo transtorno que criei, mas não me arrependo — o Byun acrescentou, vendo-o assentir, com o olhar mais preocupado que o comum. — Estão claramente perseguindo o professor Zhang sem qualquer razão, quando a única coisa que aquele docente tem feito é tornar o ambiente escolar muito mais agradável pras crianças. As infrações diminuíram e o desempenho escolar subiu, ele não se mete no trabalho de ninguém, eu simplesmente não entendo que espécie de ressentimento é esse que ainda têm contra ele.

— É exatamente esse o motivo do ressentimento, Byun — o Diretor se pronunciou, suspirando pesado. — Não aceitam que um funcionário novo traga mudanças e seja reconhecido, independente se são coisas boas ou não. São invejosos e se sentem ameaçados por tudo que vem de fora, ainda mais por sabermos bem o quanto o fato do Zhang ter pais chineses faz como que ele não seja visto como um cidadão coreano legítimo pra maioria deles. A questão é contornarmos isso o quanto antes, se o que foi dito hoje naquela sala de coordenação atravessar as grades do instituto e chegar a alguns pais de alunos, meu poder de decisão não será o suficiente para garantir a permanência de vocês dois aqui, principalmente depois que o ano letivo terminar. 

Baekhyun concordou, sem saber exatamente o que sentir, não estava acostumado a incertezas e, olhando para si mesmo agora, percebeu que já não era mais o mesmo homem conformado de meses atrás.

— Então, o que o senhor sugere? — o Byun perguntou, realmente disposto a colaborar. — Como vamos manter esse fato aqui dentro? 

O diretor meneou a cabeça, pensativo. Deixou o ar sair pela boca, finalmente chegando a uma conclusão.

— Quando convoquei todos os docentes para uma reunião geral extraordinária hoje à noite, eu ainda não tinha nada em mente — explicou, ciente de que o Byun já sabia daquilo por também ter recebido a mensagem. — Mas depois de ponderar bastante, minha ideia é mostrar que, dentro das leis vigentes, qualquer um que importunar, perseguir ou prejudicar dentro do ambiente de trabalho outro funcionário em detrimento de cor, raça, religião ou orientação sexual pode receber um processo formal. Nós sabemos que essas coisas normalmente não dão em nada, mas deve assustá-los o suficiente para que este assunto morra por aqui, o que, infelizmente, não vai impedir ninguém de continuar tentando achar novas formas de prejudicar o rapaz.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


A chuva que caiu naquela noite parecia uma forma de presságio ruim para o inferno que seria aquela reunião de mestres. Depois de mais de duas horas de muitas trocas de farpas, argumentos infundados e ódio destilado, finalmente a discussão teve fim, resultando no momentâneo controle da situação, apesar dos ânimos exaltados e um total de zero pedidos de desculpa.

Yixing estava exausto e, mesmo que no fim das contas todos tivessem chegado ao consenso de não usar a sexualidade de ninguém como parâmetro de profissionalismo, não conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite. Chegou um pouco mais tarde que de costume ao colégio na manhã seguinte, o que não era comum porque, apesar de não ter nenhum compromisso naquele primeiro tempo, gostava de se antecipar para organizar as aulas e separar os materiais na quadra com calma. Não esperava encontrar sentada no meio-fio da rua perto do portão do instituto quase meia hora depois do começo das aulas uma de suas alunas, chorando desoladamente com o celular nas mãos. Bae Joohyun trocava mensagens com o namorado e estava extremamente triste, sentindo que a vida era muito injusta e que realmente não havia lugar para pessoas como ela no mundo.

O Zhang se aproximou preocupado com o estado da menina, abaixando-se ao lado dela em uma tentativa de entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Bae? Algum problema? — perguntou, esperando alguma reação da criança. — Por que não entrou? Sua turma tem prova de geografia hoje, não tem?

Ela assentiu, fungando e limpando o rosto no casaco, tentando falar mesmo que o choro dificultasse um pouco o processo.

— Minhas saias estão molhadas professor. Eu não posso entrar porque só tenho duas, tô sem o uniforme todo e não me deixam fazer a prova — explicou, inconsolável. — Só que eu sou bolsista, se ficar com zero em qualquer matéria perco a bolsa, mesmo tendo nota pra passar. Não vou poder nem fazer segunda chamada.

A chuva da noite anterior fez com que um carro passando em uma poça sujasse a peça do seu uniforme e o outro exemplar também estava molhado, uma vez que o tempo frio não permitiu que o tecido grosso secasse a tempo. 

— Eu vou tentar resolver isso pra você, não é certo te barrarem assim — Yixing disse, já revoltado com a situação. 

Sabia que a família da menina era humilde e o quão caros eram os uniformes, então se encaminhou até o vigilante da portaria com a jovem em seu encalço, disposto a tentar argumentar.

— Bom dia, eu gostaria de saber com quem eu falo para assumir a responsabilidade para que esta aluna entre no colégio mesmo sem o uniforme completo. 

As palavras do docente fizeram o vigilante rir, negando com um movimento de cabeça. 

— Ela não pode entrar a menos que vista o uniforme, Zhang — o homem respondeu, como se explicasse o óbvio. — Não é uma questão de se responsabilizar, são as regras. Se você abre uma exceção hoje, amanhã isso aqui se tornará um pandemônio em que cada aluno vai achar que pode vestir o que quiser.

Yixing tentou acessar os últimos vestígios de paciência que restavam em si, já não bastasse o dia exaustivo que teve na véspera, ainda tinha que se deparar com aquela situação claramente injusta e ridícula.

— Eu não consegui comprar a saia, tá esgotada na secretaria — Um Junmyeon ofegante informou para a namorada que estava parada ao lado do professor, depois de chegar correndo até ali, quase sem fôlego. — Deixei seu nome na lista de encomenda, mas a gente já tá no meio do semestre, várias peças estão em falta...

O choro da menina voltou a se intensificar e o Zhang, definitivamente, não aguentava mais ver todo aquele sofrimento sem fazer nada.

— Olha, ela tem prova hoje, é bolsista e não pode ficar sem nota. Não podemos falar com o coordenador e tentar resolver isso de outra forma? — perguntou, tentando apelar para o emocional do homem, que permaneceu irredutível. 

— Eles que comprassem uniformes o suficiente para a filha, a falta de responsabilidade das famílias não é um problema nosso — o homem respondeu, sem qualquer empatia.

Enquanto isso, Yixing já redigia uma mensagem em seu celular, encaminhando para a secretária do coordenador antes mesmo que o outro terminasse de falar, recebendo, felizmente, uma resposta quase que imediata. Apesar de não estar em bons termos com o homem, sabia que o sistema de bolsas foi criado por ele e que, hierarquicamente, apenas sua decisão poderia se sobrepor a do vigilante.

— Não se preocupe, o coordenador está vindo — informou, voltando a guardar o aparelho no bolso. — Vamos resolver isso com ele, o que está em jogo aqui não é a sua opinião sobre a família de ninguém.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


E mais uma vez, o nome do Zhang circulava pelos corredores acompanhado de alguma situação inusitada. Era o segundo dia seguido que aquilo acontecia e, mesmo que desta vez a coordenação concordasse com seu ponto de vista, ouvir os comentários negativos de pessoas totalmente sem empatia era doloroso. Por hora, permitiram que Joohyun entrasse e assistisse as aulas do dia, enquadrando a situação em uma exceção pontual e justificável, levando em conta a boa conduta da jovem e suas excelentes notas. Mas aquilo não era o suficiente para Yixing, tanto que já deixou marcada uma reunião com o coordenador e a direção, para entrar com um pedido de revisão das regras, propondo abrir exceção quanto ao uso de uniforme aos bolsistas, ou a oferta de descontos no preço das peças condizente com o percentual de suas bolsas. 

Os uniformes eram caros e não cabiam no orçamento das famílias, assim como todo o resto, desde os lanches, refeições, os livros e os outros materiais. Era cruel oferecer a bolsa sem qualquer suporte paralelo para que o aluno pudesse concluir os estudos e aquilo precisava muito ser ajustado.

Caminhando pelo corredor em direção ao refeitório, ouviu alguém tocando piano na sala de música e decidiu se aproximar. Adorava ver os alunos praticando, achava relaxante e aquilo era tudo que estava precisando naquele momento. Observou Sehun tocando calmamente, enquanto Minseok arrumava as partituras e Junmyeon cantava com uma afinação que beirava o profissional. Joohyun e Seulgi estavam sentadas nas cadeiras um tanto distantes dos meninos e aplaudiam de tempos em tempos, em uma cena de entrosamento juvenil que enchia o coração do professor de alegria. 

Os cinco tinham acabado de assistir a aula de música e poderiam seguir para o almoço, mas preferiram continuar por mais alguns minutos na sala aproveitando aquele espaço, sem se dar conta da presença discreta do professor junto à porta. Yixing permaneceu apenas enquanto a música fluía e deixou o local assim que pararam de tocar, dando-lhes privacidade para conversarem as sós. 

— Eu não sabia que você tocava — Minseok comentou com Oh, no instante em que os dedos do garoto pararam de deslizar sobre as teclas. — Cê é muito bom nisso, muito mesmo.

Sehun estufou o peito, se exibindo com um pouquinho de orgulho.

— Tenho aulas de piano clássico desde criança — respondeu, se levantando e caminhando com o colega para junto dos outros. — Já te vi tocando na igreja, meus pais ainda me obrigam a ir às vezes. Cê é bom nisso também... — devolveu o elogio, deixando um meio sorriso escapar, prontamente correspondido por um erguer de lábios do outro.

A última coisa que o Kim imaginou em sua vida era ter algo em comum com Oh Sehun e a surpresa foi extremamente bem vinda, agora que já não achava o garoto tão troglodita quanto antes. Talvez não tivesse se apaixonado por um total sem noção, como acreditava.

— Eu não sei vocês, mas eu tô com fome — Seulgi falou, levantando e fazendo os outros olharem em sua direção. — Vou almoçar, vocês vêm?

Bae assentiu, já seguindo a amiga, enquanto Sehun e Minseok também respondiam afirmativamente, gostando da ideia de mastigar alguma coisa.

— Podem ir, eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, meu pai tá mandando um monte de mensagem urgente e eu preciso responder — Junmyeon explicou, quando os amigos olharam em sua direção. — Encontro vocês lá daqui a pouco.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Nada de diferente aconteceu na semana seguinte. A proposta de Yixing sobre os preços dos uniformes escolares dos bolsistas estava em estudo no âmbito administrativo e até mesmo aquela reunião, por incrível que pareça, correu bem. Tudo seguia aparentemente igual, continuava ouvindo as mesmas piadinhas e sendo odiado da mesma maneira pelas mesmas pessoas, contando com o apoio integral apenas de Baekhyun e dos alunos. E graças aos mais novos que se viu sorrindo abertamente, tomado por uma felicidade indescritível e um sentimento maravilhoso de gratidão, quando nos minutos finais de uma das reuniões do clube de dança alguns estudantes levantaram a ideia de ensaiarem uma apresentação para o fim do ano letivo, já que seria a formatura de alguns colegas e muitos iriam para longe cursar a graduação. 

— Vai ser legal fazer alguma coisa, talvez se nossos pais puderem assistir o resultado do tempo que a gente passa aqui eles mudem de ideia e passem a apoiar o clube nos próximos anos — Seulgi sugeriu, enquanto alguns alunos pareciam concordar e outros ainda batiam na tecla de que seria melhor que não convidassem seus familiares. 

— Assim, eu acho que a gente pode escolher a música e ir ensaiando, temos tempo ainda pra decidir se é melhor chamar os pais ou não — Minseok respondeu, pensando no pouco tempo restante e tentando interpretar a expressão do professor, que parecia estar adorando a iniciativa, mas dando espaço para que planejassem aquilo entre eles.

A ideia incitou um falatório enlouquecido e todos queriam sugerir canções ao mesmo tempo, empolgados demais em vislumbrar uma apresentação que seria fruto de seus esforços.

— Olha só, gente, pensa grande. — Junmyeon desceu da arquibancada, batendo palmas e chamando a atenção dos colegas para si. Parou na frente deles, bem ao lado do professor e começou a expor seu ponto, com uma postura que mostrava o quanto o garoto era bom em se expressar publicamente. — Quando rolou dos jornalistas aparecerem aqui, nossos pais ficaram com medo, não foi? Eles até hoje têm pavor daqueles boatos se confirmarem, meu pai reclama comigo sempre que lembra daquilo e eu cheguei a ficar um tempão sem celular naquela época.

Os colegas concordaram, tentando entender onde ele queria chegar. 

— E se a gente propor uma apresentação aberta ao público na praça da cidade, falando pra eles chamarem os jornalistas como prova de que não são contra nosso clube de dança? Isso encerraria de vez os boatos e seria fantástico pra eles, além de garantir pra gente que nunca mais vão poder proibir ninguém de participar disso aqui — o garoto concluiu a linha de raciocínio e até mesmo Yixing achou genial sua visão das coisas. Era nítida a influência política na forma de pensar do garoto e vê-lo usando aquele conhecimento para o bem comum era fantástico.

— Hey, isso pode dar certo — um aluno do primeiro ano concordou, enquanto os outros assentiam. — Que cê acha, professor? 

Zhang viu então todos aqueles os rostos esperançosos se voltarem em sua direção e não poderia se sentir mais orgulhoso de cada um deles. Era gratificante ver crianças que há poucos meses brigavam feito gato e rato unindo-se daquela forma, em busca de objetivos em comum.

— Eu acho maravilhoso! — respondeu para a turma em geral. — Nós podemos sim começar a planejar uma apresentação, inclusive se alguém souber fazer um _medley_ de algumas músicas dá pra usar trechos de mais de uma, assim não ficamos presos em uma coreografia só e poderemos mostrar mais do que desenvolvemos aqui. Só não sei se será possível conseguir fazer isso fora do colégio, não faço ideia de como seria a burocracia, nem se a direção aprovaria.

Junmyeon apoiou a mão no ombro do professor, sorrindo como se recebesse a melhor notícia de sua vida.

— Fessor, pode deixar tudo com a gente, vou falar com o Sehun desse negócio do _medley_ , ele é bom em editar e sabe mexer nesses programas — comentou, já empolgado para começar os preparativos. — Vou criar um formulário pra gente escolher as músicas, cada um vota uma vez e as cinco mais votadas entram no _medley_ , o que acham? Pra gente já ter isso pronto pra próxima reunião do clube e poder começar a ensaiar. — O garoto viu os colegas concordarem, olhando agora para o professor e continuando a falar, como se estivesse planejando algo mais excitante até mesmo que a própria formatura. — Quanto ao lugar, o senhor fala com o diretor que eu vejo com o meu pai a papelada e os valores pra montar um palco na praça, a gente pode até marcar uma reunião com os dois, meu pai é um idiota, mas pra limpar a barra dele topa qualquer coisa.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Yixing deixou a quadra com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, principalmente ao ver a resposta de Baekhyun para a mensagem que o enviou mais cedo. Agora, de banho tomado, encarava o aparelho feito um adolescente, sem acreditar que finalmente — depois de semanas esperando uma oportunidade — prepararia para o Byun uma das melhores receitas de sua mãe.

— Parece que alguém tá com pressa… 

A voz de Baekhyun o alcançou no fim das arquibancadas, por onde o Zhang passava em direção ao corredor, sem nem mesmo olhar para os lados. Não imaginava que o homem estivesse esperando-o e o encarou sorrindo, grato por não precisar dar a volta inteira pelos corredores até o local onde achou que o encontraria.

— Pensei que tivesse na sala dos professores. — O mais novo apontou para fora dali, ciente de que Baekhyun aguardou no colégio por mais de uma hora após o fim de seu último tempo, apenas para que fossem embora juntos.

— Eu estava assistindo vocês, cheguei no finalzinho, depois que terminei de corrigir as provas. — O Byun encarou o palco anexo à quadra, também com um sorriso no rosto. — Então as crianças estão planejando uma apresentação, certo? É uma ideia muito boa. 

Yixing ampliou o sorriso, surpreso por não tê-lo notado ali antes. Ficou tão eufórico com a empolgação dos alunos que sequer olhou em volta. 

— Sim, eles tiveram a ideia e começaram a planejar tudo sozinhos, eu tô muito orgulhoso deles, Baek — respondeu, deixando transparecer a felicidade em seu rosto. — Hoje nós vamos pra minha casa, tô com tudo pronto pra preparar _chow mein_ pra gente. Espero que você goste, é um prato que minha mãe fazia muito, vamos ver se eu acerto a receita. 

O Byun assentiu, adorando vê-lo feliz daquele jeito. 

— Certo, só preciso passar em casa antes, você sabe…

— Colocar a ração das gatas, é claro — Yixing completou, arrancando mais um sorriso do outro. — É bom que eu mato a saudade delas também.

Caminharam em silêncio por parte do corredor e, após se despedirem do vigilante na portaria, o Zhang se aproximou um pouco mais de Baekhyun, louco para provocá-lo mais um bocado com um comentário que lhe veio à mente.

— Quer dizer que veio me ver dançar hoje de novo? — perguntou em tom baixo e levemente maroto, conforme caminhavam até o estacionamento, o que provocou uma risada leve no mais velho. — Diz aí, eu danço bem? O que você acha?

Baekhyun virou o rosto em sua direção, se acostumando pouco a pouco aos efeitos da presença dele em si e ao seu jeito tão intenso e malicioso que estava se conformando em conviver com aquele sentimento borbulhando dentro do peito por provavelmente toda a vida. _Por que ele era assim? Por que judiava ainda mais dos seus sentidos e dificultava tanto a tarefa árdua de tirá-lo de seu coração?_ Assentiu, um tanto hipnotizado pelas covinhas em suas bochechas e pela forma que seus olhos tomavam brilhantes enquanto ele sorria. 

— Me diz o que você não faz bem, Yixing? — o Byun devolveu a pergunta, em um elogio implícito que resultou no mais novo apoiando os braços no teto de seu carro, já parado em frente a porta do carona, olhando-o por cima. — Você tem tantos talentos que eu me sinto uma batata em comparação.

Dessa vez foi o Zhang quem riu, abrindo a porta e se instalando ao lado dele, tentando arrumar a bagunça dos cabelos molhados no reflexo do retrovisor.

— Sabe Baek, eu particularmente adoro batata — comentou de forma despretensiosa, esperando-o olhar em sua direção assim que terminaram de atar os cintos. — Sou apaixonado por batata, batata deixa tudo melhor. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Estava realmente muito difícil para Baekhyun não se deixar levar pela vontade de deixar tudo simplesmente acontecer. Jantaram, beberam um pouco e agora estavam sentados no chão da sala do Zhang, rindo alto e jogando cartas sobre o carpete estampado e quentinho enquanto conversavam. Era como se o assunto entre eles fosse sempre infinito, talvez fosse culpa do álcool ou da simples companhia do mais novo transformando seus dias cinzentos e monótonos em algo tão bom que o Byun não saberia descrever, mas ele só sabia que não queria que aquela noite acabasse nunca mais. 

— Hey, não vale! Cê tá marcando o baralho, só pode! — Yixing comentou, ao ser vencido pela terceira rodada seguida, ouvindo a gargalhada do outro ecoar pela sala. — Não ri! Cadê sua mão? Não é possível que isso seja sorte, vira pra cá, anda, quero ver!

Baekhyun negou, trazendo as cartas para mais perto do corpo e chegando a erguê-las conforme o outro se aproximava, em uma tentativa de impedi-lo de alcançá-las.

— Me mostra, tá escondendo o quê aí? — O Zhang pedia, deixando até mesmo suas próprias cartas de lado conforme se inclinava sobre o Byun, cujas costas acabaram apoiadas no sofá, prendendo-o entre o estofado e o próprio corpo. 

Quando Yixing se viu naquela posição — com o rosto tão perto do dele, sentindo a respiração morna e densa do homem alcançar sua face — tanto as derrotas quanto o jogo perderam completamente a importância. Soube que Baekhyun se sentia da mesma forma no instante em que o viu soltar as próprias cartas e observou seu sorriso mudar de tom, à medida que aqueles olhos bonitos focavam sedentos em seus lábios sem qualquer disfarce. Estava tudo muito presente, o desejo era tão palpável, real e recíproco que chegava ser doloroso tentar reprimi-lo.

E o Byun quis muito simplesmente fechar os olhos e zerar aquela distância, envolvendo o outro em seus braços e unindo seus lábios. Quis mais do que tudo que aquela maldita culpa sumisse por alguns instantes, mesmo que tivesse de lidar com o arrependimento depois, principalmente quando o polegar do outro alcançou seu queixo, contornando a parte inferior de seu rosto com uma devoção que quase fez o peito de Baekhyun explodir. Estava arrepiado, quente, mal conseguia respirar e sequer tinha forças para lutar contra aquilo, até sentir a palma quente do Zhang apoiar-se na lateral de seu pescoço, o fazendo deixar escapar todo ar que tinha preso na garganta em um sopro suave através dos lábios entreabertos. Observou o pomo de adão dele se mover, enquanto o via aguardar por qualquer mínimo sinal de sua parte antes de avançar. Yixing o respeitava tanto que o Byun se sentiu um grande vilão por estar ali, sem reação, deixando-o nutrir esperanças, quando já deveria tê-lo afastado de uma vez por todas.

Abaixou a cabeça, tocando levemente seu peito com uma das mãos trêmulas em uma tentativa de fazê-lo se afastar, mas que acabou se transformando em seus dedos fechados sobre o tecido macio da blusa que ele vestia. Seus sentimentos antagonizavam em uma das batalhas internas mais difíceis que já experimentou, conflitando entre o que queria e o que acreditava ser correto.

— Por quê, Baek? — o Zhang sussurrou depois de algum tempo com os lábios rentes ao rosto dele, tentando compreender a razão do Byun não se permitir, mesmo que o desejo em seus olhos fosse tão evidente. — Eu sei que você também quer, por que resiste tanto?

Estava desesperado e tão apaixonado que já não aguentava mais não entender os motivos de toda a relutância do mais velho. Yixing tremia, acariciando o pescoço e parte da bochecha do homem, aproveitando enquanto ainda podia tocá-lo assim tão intimamente, aguardando por um gesto ou uma resposta que o direcionasse naquele momento. 

— Porque não é certo, Yi — Baekhyun sussurrou de volta, quase sem voz, sentindo os lábios e o queixo trêmulos conforme as palavras saíam por eles enquanto a respiração quente do mais novo o atingia a face. — Você… eu fui seu professor, não importa o quanto eu queira, é errado. 

Yixing não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. De todas as hipóteses que chegou a formular para a negação constante do outro, aquela sequer passou pela sua cabeça. Sem forças, encostou a testa na dele, fechando os olhos e buscando algum apoio naquela posição que, por mais desconfortável que fosse, não queria ter que desfazer.

— Mas isso já faz tanto tempo — respondeu baixinho, abrindo de vez seu coração a ele e deixando ainda mais clara a intensidade de seus sentimentos. — Não sou seu aluno agora, também não sou adolescente e não temos nenhum impedimento. — Suspirou, tentando convencê-lo de alguma forma. — Desculpe, mas não vejo nada de errado em querer você dessa forma. E eu te quero tanto, Bae, mas tanto… 

A dor que tomou conta de Baekhyun não tinha qualquer explicação. Era a primeira vez que alguém se declarava para ele e, por Deus, tinha trinta e cinco anos. Já havia desistido há muito tempo de acreditar que um dia isso pudesse acontecer, que pudesse amar e ser correspondido. _Mas por que tinha que ser justamente com ele?_

— Yi, por favor… — suplicou, ciente de que não teria forças para tirá-lo dali. Se aquele momento durasse mais, não poderia prever as próprias reações e aquilo o estava apavorando. 

Yixing suspirou, distanciando seu o rosto do dele de uma vez e afastando-se o suficiente para se sentar ao seu lado, com as costas também apoiadas no sofá. Sabia que, apesar de estar realmente bravo e irritado com toda a situação, precisavam conversar. E que, se quisesse fazê-lo ver o sentimento que tinham de forma diferente, não poderia ser tão impulsivo. Parte de si estava com raiva e queria muito mandá-lo ir embora pedindo que parasse de brincar com seus sentimentos daquele jeito, enquanto outra parte entendia o quanto tudo tinha um peso diferente para o mais velho e queria abraçá-lo com todas as suas forças, para nunca mais soltar. Baekhyun tinha uma expressão tão cheia de culpa que a única coisa que o Zhang sabia naquele momento é que jamais seria capaz de odiá-lo por pensar daquela maneira, mesmo que, secretamente, quisesse.

Apoiou os braços nos joelhos dobrados e sustentou a cabeça nas mãos, mantendo-se em silêncio por algum tempo, sem conseguir entender exatamente o que estava sentindo. Baekhyun não recusava sua proximidade nem seus flertes, por mais descarados que fossem. Não escondia os próprios sentimentos e, mesmo que não correspondesse claramente, Yixing não era cego a respeito da reciprocidade de tudo isso. Todos aqueles fatores sempre lhe encheram de esperanças e diante aquela recusa, tudo parecia tão sem sentido quanto a justificativa alheia. Estava tão atordoado e chateado que só queria poder sacudí-lo até aquela que ideia idiota saísse por uma de suas orelhas, para que pudessem tão somente viver o que desejavam.

— Acho que é melhor eu ir embora — Baekhyun comentou, quando finalmente conseguiu encontrar forças para dizer alguma coisa. Apoiou também a cabeça nas mãos, sem coragem de erguer o rosto ou encarar o mais novo ao seu lado. 

Sentia que tinha estragado tudo e que estava jogando fora sua única chance de ser feliz, mas era mais fácil conviver com a tristeza e a solidão do que com a culpa. Já estava acostumado a elas, afinal.

— Quer ir embora assim? Sem nem falar sobre o que aconteceu? — Yixing não conseguiu disfarçar o ressentimento na voz, estava magoado e por mais que tentasse conscientemente compreender todos os fatores que levaram o mais velho a agir daquela forma, seus sentimentos estavam muito feridos. — Ou melhor, o que não aconteceu, não é mesmo? Pode ir, se você prefere fugir, a chave tá na porta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois disso tudo eu acho que vou me esconder, por que deve ter gente aqui querendo me matar, certo? 
> 
> Acreditem, eu quero tanto que eles se acertem quanto vocês e também roí todas as minhas unhas escrevendo cada palavra (rs). 
> 
> Espero que estejam gostando, até próximo capítulo! <3


	7. Inércia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, como estão depois do último capítulo? 
> 
> Ainda com raiva de mim? (dicupa) Prometo que as coisas vão se encaminhar, ok? Agradeço quem ainda está aqui lendo a minha fanfic, espero que gostem desse capítulo! 
> 
> Beijinhos estalados <3

  
  


_Inércia: É a resistência de um corpo em mudar de estado. Todo corpo tende a continuar em repouso ou em movimento retilíneo uniforme, a menos que sejam imprimidas forças sobre ele._

  
  


Desde a noite em que Baekhyun esteve na casa do Zhang tudo parecia ter voltado à velha, solitária e dolorosa rotina, se tornando cada vez mais difícil para o homem se acostumar com essa nova realidade — ou melhor, com o retorno da antiga. Yixing ainda estava chateado o suficiente para evitá-lo e o afastamento do mais novo doía muito, principalmente pela convicção que tinha de que a culpa era inteiramente sua por nunca ter cortado os constantes flertes do rapaz, ou deixado claro que não poderiam avançar naquele sentido antes que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto. Se martirizou por mais de uma semana remoendo mais vezes do que era saudável a imagem do rosto dele rente ao seu, além de cada uma das malditas sensações maravilhosas e indescritíveis que aquela breve proximidade o fez experimentar, lembranças que o faziam se odiar cada vez mais, tanto por ser tão correto com relação aos próprios princípios, quanto por ser um grande covarde. 

Não era fácil lidar com o fato de estar interessado em alguém que viu diariamente em suas aulas quando era só uma criança e, talvez, se o tivesse conhecido já adulto não haveria todo aquele conflito mental enlouquecendo-o a todo instante. O mais insuportável nisso tudo foi aceitar que sua relação com o único amigo que teve em anos se resumisse agora a cumprimentos formais e breves olhares silenciosos, nos quais podia sentir toda frustração e ressentimento vindo dele. Baekhyun estava transbordando em culpa e a cada dia mais perto de colapsar, com tanta coisa na cabeça que não conseguia raciocinar direito ou chegar a lugar algum, se sentia perdido, assustado e extremamente sozinho.

Respirou fundo enquanto andava a caminho da última aula que daria naquela manhã de quinta-feira, percebendo o corpo mais pesado que de costume conforme se arrastava pelos corredores até o laboratório e precisou se apoiar em uma parede ao ser atingido por uma vertigem tão forte que o fez sentir ânsia no estômago. Permaneceu encostado ali — tentando se recuperar ao menos um pouco daquele mal súbito — até que um dos inspetores se aproximou, preocupado com o quanto o docente estava pálido.

— Professor Byun? — o homem chamou, observando o olhar fraco do mestre se erguer lentamente em sua direção e a tentativa ridícula de Baekhyun em fingir que estava tudo bem. — Vem, eu acompanho o senhor até a enfermaria. Olha só pra você parece alguma coisa não te fez bem… 

O mal estar resultou em um afastamento médico de dois dias e um suposto diagnóstico de estafa. Segundo o médico, tudo que Baekhyun precisava era de algumas boas noites de sono e alimentação balanceada para ficar novo em folha, algo que o docente sabia que não teria tão cedo. Voltou para casa com a certeza de que seria ainda pior passar o resto daquela semana sem ao menos poder se distrair com as aulas, amargando a própria companhia e repensando todos os últimos acontecimentos. Seu corpo doía tanto que não foi capaz de tomar banho, tirando apenas os sapatos e se deixando cair no sofá, de onde puxou a manta para se cobrir de tanto frio que sentia. As lembranças daquele domingo específico martelavam a mente e voltavam com força, o fazendo se sentir cada vez pior. Era difícil lidar com a imagem do rosto magoado de Yixing em suas memórias, acusando-o de querer fugir dos próprios sentimentos, além das palavras ásperas que trocaram em seguida, naquela tentativa fracassada de esclarecer as coisas. Baekhyun não queria fugir de verdade, só estava assustado e também muito machucado, odiando a si mesmo por suas atitudes e sendo uma vez mais acometido com força pelo pensamento de que sua vida inteira sempre foi um grande erro. 

Se lembrou da forma com que o Zhang exigiu que olhasse em seus olhos enquanto repetia o motivo de considerar a atração entre eles tão imprópria e se arrepiou novamente, com a sensação do olhar decepcionado do outro queimando sobre sua pele. Não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto queria que tudo fosse diferente nem no tamanho do azar que tinha; seu coração parecia ser mastigado constantemente e se culpava por voltar a imaginar sem refreio como seria beijá-lo, ignorando tudo que sua consciência dizia ser errado apenas pela vontade irracional de se entregar ao seu sentimento. 

Baekhyun nunca se envolveu com alguém de quem gostasse, menos ainda com alguém que gostasse de si. Nunca teve um amor correspondido e todas as poucas vezes em que se permitiu estar física e sexualmente com qualquer pessoa era sempre com estranhos que nunca mais veria, tudo isso colaborava ainda mais para que ele continuasse alimentando a ideia de que sua vida era uma espécie de punição por algo de muito ruim que fez em uma suposta existência anterior, onde tudo que teria agora seria solidão e tristeza, como se não merecesse ser amado ou feliz. Seu corpo tremia e já não sabia mais se era pelas lágrimas, involuntárias e dolorosas que escapavam dos olhos e molhavam o rosto, ou pelo frio que não o deixava em paz. Suas gatas se enroscaram como podiam junto a ele nos espaços restantes do sofá e o Byun agradeceu internamente por ao menos ter a companhia delas, sem se dar conta de quando foi pego pelo sono, cedendo finalmente à exaustão lancinante que tudo aquilo estava proporcionando.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Kim Junmyeon estava nitidamente se comportando muito melhor nos últimos meses do que no começo daquele ano letivo e isso se devia a inúmeros fatores. Tanto o seu relacionamento com Bae, quanto o clube de dança — onde podia expressar livremente uma de suas maiores paixões — contribuíram bastante para que aqueles meses se tornassem mais suportáveis para ele, mas isso não significava que sua vida estivesse tranquila. Considerando tudo que passava dentro de casa e os medos que só aumentavam à medida que a formatura se aproximava, o desespero do garoto estava voltando a aumentar. Nas últimas semanas, começou a se isolar dos colegas e pediu para sair do time de basquete, deixando o professor Yixing muito preocupado por saber que o esporte era algo que o garoto gostava tanto quanto a dança. 

Mesmo com a cabeça extremamente atordoada por seus próprios problemas — além das questões não resolvidas com Baekhyun — o Zhang procurou o aluno ao perceber que ele, mais uma vez, não estava na mesa dos amigos no refeitório, nem mesmo ao lado da namorada. O jovem vinha saltando refeições e perdendo peso, ficava normalmente enfiado na sala de música sozinho durante todo o horário de almoço ou no banheiro, quando encontrava o outro local trancado.

Não foi difícil ouvir sua voz exaltada quando atravessava o corredor, vindo da sala de aula vazia, onde o estudante andava de um lado para o outro, xingando alto em uma conversa com alguém no celular.

— Eu não vou, quero ver me obrigar! — ele praticamente gritava, exaltado e com o rosto vermelho, como se estivesse a ponto de explodir. — Não quero sair do país, porra! Não quero e não vou, entendeu?

Yixing aguardou até que ele encerrasse a ligação e se sentasse, observando tudo pelo visor da porta, para só então bater discretamente na madeira, abrindo uma fresta.

— Kim? Tá tudo bem? — perguntou, extremamente preocupado com o garoto, encarando seu semblante que transmitia uma mistura de irritação e dor. — Quer conversar?

O garoto meneou a cabeça, primeiro em negativo, abaixando os olhos em direção ao celular, mas assentindo pouco depois, o que fez o professor fechar a porta atrás de si e se sentar na carteira ao lado da que ele estava, a fim de ouvir seu desabafo.

— É o meu pai, fessor — o garoto começou a falar, como se finalmente colocasse pra fora o que vinha lhe atormentando durante todo aquele ano escolar. — Ele tá me enchendo pra ir renovar meu visto porque quer que eu vá fazer faculdade no exterior. Mas eu não quero fazer administração, eu odeio números. Não quero sair do país nem morar sozinho num lugar que eu não conheço ninguém. Eu tô com raiva e tô com medo, não quero deixar a Joo nem os meus amigos e tô cansado de nunca poder escolher nada na minha vida.

Então o garoto começou a chorar, tremendo bastante e ficando cada vez mais vermelho, conforme cedia a raiva e a própria dor. Yixing ficou sem saber o que dizer, pousou a mão no ombro dele, tentando acalmá-lo sem interromper aquele momento de desabafo emocional. O menino estava no limite e o docente conseguia imaginar como deveria ser difícil ter toda sua vida definida pelos desejos e escolhas dos pais.

— Eu só... — o garoto continuou, gaguejando um tanto entre os fungares que atropelavam as palavras. — E-eu queria… queria tentar ser _trainee_ … na capital… — Ele limpava as lágrimas na mochila, que agora estava sobre a mesa. — Queria ser _idol_ … cantar e dançar, é o que eu gosto… eu sei que sou bom nisso… m-mas nem a chance… não tenho nem a chance de tentar…

E Yixing, que sabia o quanto ele dançava bem e já o ouviu cantar algumas vezes, sentiu o peito apertar com a confissão daquele jovem. Era tudo tão injusto que só queria poder dizer umas boas verdades aos pais do garoto, por tornarem a adolescência dele tão angustiante assim.

— Sabe, Kim, eu imagino o quanto deve ser difícil — o Zhang comentou baixinho, tentando acalmar o rapaz. — É realmente muito injusto que queiram decidir tudo assim por você, mas bater de frente só vai fazer com que sua família te considere imaturo e rebelde e se recuse a te ouvir. 

Nesse momento, o professor ganhou a atenção do garoto, que ergueu os olhos em sua direção.

— Seu pai é político, você deve saber mais do que eu o que ele faz de melhor, não é mesmo? — Yixing perguntou, vendo o menino franzir a testa. — Negociar, Junmyeon. Se você quer ser visto e respeitado como alguém capaz de fazer as próprias escolhas e tomar suas decisões, precisa ouvi-lo e saber negociar. Já tentou conversar seriamente com ele sobre a possibilidade de seguir os planos que ele fez pra você se os seus não derem certo? Negocie um prazo, argumente, sem xingá-lo ou perder a calma, assim você pode tentar conseguir algum tempo — continuou falando, ao ver os olhos do estudante agora pregados em si, parecendo interessado. — Como ainda é menor de idade, legalmente seus pais têm o direito de te obrigar a algumas coisas. Seu objetivo nesse momento deve ser estudar e ganhar a confiança deles, para que você possa crescer e seguir seu rumo, da sua maneira.

Junmyeon olhava para o professor como se ele fosse sua última esperança, tentando se prender aquelas palavras com todas as suas forças. Parte de si sabia que era um pouco tarde demais para não bater de frente e que seu pai já estava farto de seus xingamentos e surtos. _Sabia que estava agindo de forma totalmente errada mas, caramba, era exigir demais todo aquele autocontrole e serenidade de um adolescente, não é mesmo?_

— Eu estraguei tudo — respondeu, com raiva de si mesmo e se sentindo patético. — Já era, fessor, a última coisa que meu pai acha que eu sou é maduro, só sei xingar e mandar ele se foder. Não tenho esse sangue de barata aí não, pra conversar sem ficar irritado ouvindo tanta merda.

E o Zhang entendia muito bem o sentimento dele. A mágoa, a falta de paciência, os rompantes de gritos e os palavrões eram apenas o reflexo de um garoto de dezessete anos com um fardo pesado demais sobre os ombros, além de uma perspectiva de vida totalmente chata planejada para si que era bem difícil de aceitar. 

— Não estragou não, tive uma ideia agora a acho que pode ser uma forma de te dar aquela chance que você precisa. — O docente lhe direcionou um sorriso, feliz por finalmente ter pensado em algo que pudesse efetivamente ajudar. — Se acalme e limpe o rosto, vou te explicar e você me diz o que acha, ok?

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Yixing tentava enganar a si mesmo enquanto caminhava por lugares da escola em que não precisaria estar, repetindo mentalmente mil desculpas esfarrapadas para justificar que sua presença ali não era apenas mais uma tentativa deslavada de ver Baekhyun, mesmo que de longe. Estava magoado e desapontado, mas se preocupava com o outro de formas que não saberia explicar, principalmente vendo-o tão abatido e triste a se arrastar por toda parte desde a última conversa que tiveram. Com o passar dos dias, grande parte da raiva que sentia já tinha se esvaído, e o Zhang estava agora apenas chateado por não conseguir fazer o Byun ver as coisas sob a sua perspectiva, além de frustrado por saber que poderiam estar juntos se não fosse a enorme insistência do mais velho em ser tão cabeça dura. Começou a ficar realmente preocupado quando passou em frente ao laboratório de física e o encontrou vazio, ciente de que a turma do primeiro ano deveria estar em aulas naquele momento. Voltou todo o caminho até a sala dos professores com passos tão apressados que chegou ao local ofegante, escorando-se na porta e sentindo o coração dobrar o ritmo em perceber a ausência do docente ali também.

— Oi Zhang, boa tarde — a professora Park o saudou, percebendo o olhar preocupado do rapaz para o local em que Baekhyun costumava se sentar. — Procurando o Byun? Ele foi dispensado, parece que não estava se sentindo bem e…

Yixing não conseguiu esperar a mulher finalizar a frase. Sentiu a respiração falhar com a ideia de Baekhyun doente e sozinho, sem conseguir evitar a culpa de saber que parte daquilo — se não tudo — era, ainda que indiretamente, por sua causa. 

— O que ele tem? Foi pro hospital? — suas perguntas foram feitas em meio à fala dela, sem qualquer preocupação com a educação ou consideração pelos outros mestres presentes na sala, que o jovem sequer cumprimentou. Estava desesperado e, por sorte, a gentil professora pareceu compreender. 

— Ele foi pra casa, parece que foi apenas um mal estar — Sooyoung respondeu, achando bonita a preocupação do outro com o mentor, observando-o assentir, agradecendo às pressas e saindo da sala sem sequer olhar para trás.

Depois de enviar sete mensagens e até mesmo telefonar para o celular do mais velho sem sucesso, Yixing não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Estava visivelmente atordoado, lecionando para o segundo ano e desejando ter o poder de fazer o tempo passar mais depressa para que pudesse ir o logo ao encontro do Byun. Tanto que assim que sua aula acabou, literalmente correu até o ponto de ônibus, entrando no primeiro que parou, mesmo que este o deixasse algumas quadras mais distante da casa de Baekhyun.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


O som da campainha fez o Byun abrir os olhos ainda sonolento e perdido, levando alguns minutos para reconhecer que havia mesmo apagado no sofá. Suas gatas miavam em frente a porta de entrada e logo ouviu as batidas insistentes, desbloqueando o celular enquanto se sentava apenas para ver as horas, ao perceber pelas cortinas entreabertas que já havia anoitecido.

— Já vou! — anunciou, gelando por um instante com a quantidade de chamadas perdidas e mensagens do Zhang no aparelho. 

Ainda fraco, teve certa dificuldade em se equilibrar nas próprias pernas e alcançar a maçaneta, girando a chave e destrancando-a para ser surpreendido pela presença de um Yixing ofegante e suado parado à sua frente.

— Yi, o quê...? — Tentava entender o motivo do outro estar ali, ainda mais depois de tantas notificações deixadas em seu celular, e seu coração disparou com a preocupação de que algo pudesse ter acontecido. — Entre, desculpe a bagunça, hoje eu…

— Você nem trancou o portão — Yixing comentou, interrompendo-o e entrando, fechando a porta atrás de si para evitar que o mais velho fizesse qualquer esforço desnecessário. — Soube que não tá bem e vim ver se precisa de alguma coisa. Olha só pra você, Baek, como foi trabalhar desse jeito? 

E o Byun se sentiu imediatamente envergonhado, tanto pelo próprio estado quanto pela bronca que estava levando. Não era fácil encará-lo depois dos últimos acontecimentos, menos ainda, em uma situação tão constrangedora.

— Já tomou alguma coisa? Cê tá quente — o Zhang comentou, ajudando-o a voltar para o sofá. — Onde guarda o termômetro e os remédios? — perguntou, encarando-o de pé, a certa distância.

— No meu quarto, lá em cima — Baekhyun respondeu, sentindo o corpo inteiro doer só de pensar em subir aquele lance de escadas. — Dentro do armário da suíte, embaixo da pia.

Yixing apoiou as mãos na cintura, pensando por alguns instantes no que fazer. Não queria invadir o quarto do mais velho sozinho e talvez fosse melhor mesmo que ele descansasse em sua própria cama, quando a febre finalmente baixasse.

— Se eu te ajudar, acha que consegue subir? — perguntou, estendendo a mão em direção a escada. — Lá cê vai poder tomar um banho e ficar mais confortável na cama enquanto o remédio faz efeito e eu faço sua janta.

Baekhyun assentiu, já tentando se levantar por conta própria e logo sentindo as mãos firmes do mais novo o apoiando, sustentando parte de seu peso até o fim dos degraus que uniam os dois andares da casa. Yixing o tocava o mínimo possível e parecia um tanto bravo por precisar se aproximar tanto assim, o que era palpável em seu semblante nitidamente sério e chateado.

— É essa caixa de plástico aqui? — o Zhang perguntou, voltando do banheiro privativo do mais velho depois de ajudá-lo a se sentar na cama, observando-o assentir. — Vou medir sua temperatura, cê tá quente mas não parece tanto, um antitérmico deve resolver. 

E o Byun se sentia muito mal com a maneira de falar do outro. Nunca recebeu um tratamento tão frio do Zhang e sentia falta do jeito caloroso dele, assim como de seus sorrisos, mesmo sabendo que a culpa era inteiramente sua pelo desaparecimento de ambos. Aquela distância estava doendo mais que o próprio mal estar, ao mesmo tempo em que sua consciência dizia que era melhor assim, já que as coisas não poderiam ser diferentes, por mais que quisesse.

— Trinta e oito graus, não tá alta, vou lá embaixo buscar água pra você engolir o comprimido — Yixing comentou, guardando novamente o termômetro e sumindo porta afora do quarto do homem.

Chegando na cozinha, apoiou-se na bancada, finalmente relaxando a própria expressão e se permitindo suspirar. Era sufocante estar diante dele e vê-lo tão debilitado sem poder oferecer o conforto dos seus braços ou sussurrar ao pé de seu ouvido que ele ficaria melhor. Bebeu um pouco de água, só então se lembrando da sede que sentia por ter corrido algumas quadras só para chegar ali mais rápido, sentindo o líquido refrescar seus pensamentos e acalmá-lo um bocado. Até bem pouco tempo imaginou-se entrando pela primeira vez no quarto do mais velho em um cenário muito diferente, que envolvia beijos e carinhos sob os lençóis, provocando outro tipo de calor que não exigia termômetros. Estava preocupado e, céus, doía em si permanecer tão sério e fingindo indiferença apenas para não dar o braço a torcer por ainda estar chateado pela recusa do outro. Tornou a subir as escadas, levando consigo um copo de água fresca e uma boa dose de coragem, não o deixaria sozinho e ajudaria com o básico, por mais que estar tão perto assim sem poder confortá-lo fosse difícil.

— Aqui. — Yixing estendeu o copo em sua direção, sem conseguir evitar encarar o semblante abatido e os olhos fundos do Byun enquanto ele engolia o medicamento. — Acha que consegue tomar um banho? Seria bom pra temperatura baixar mais rápido.

Baekhyun ainda vestia roupas de trabalho e nem o casaco havia tirado, seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça e as gatas os encaravam da porta do cômodo, nitidamente preocupadas também.

— Consigo, é melhor mesmo — o Byun respondeu, apontando para uma das portas de seu guarda-roupas, enquanto o mais novo pegava o copo de vidro agora vazio de suas mãos. — Você também, pode pegar uma toalha limpa e usar o banheiro lá de baixo, sei que veio direto do colégio.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Diferente de todas as outras vezes que Yixing esteve ali, naquela noite não jantaram juntos. Baekhyun comeu em seu quarto, após receber a refeição preparada pelo mais novo e o viu ir embora, depois de deixar tudo limpo e se certificar de que já não tinha mais febre. Não conversaram mais que o necessário e o Byun nunca se sentiu tão triste e sozinho, mesmo que as duas gatas estivessem agora alimentadas e ronronando ao seu lado. Seu corpo ainda doía e precisou de outro banho para tirar o suor acumulado com o cessar da febre antes de tentar dormir, algo que sabia que seria praticamente impossível naquela noite. E não pelo mal estar que ainda estava sentindo, mas por ter seus pensamentos e emoções completamente tomados por Zhang Yixing, em um nível que sequer o permitia raciocinar direito.

Enquanto isso, o mais novo chegava em casa com o peito apertado por ter deixado o Byun sozinho, mesmo que ele estivesse aparentemente melhor. Sentou-se no próprio sofá se sentindo péssimo e, de certa forma, culpado por não ter ficado com ele um pouco mais, ou até mesmo passado a noite lá no sofá de sua casa, apenas para garantir que ele não precisaria de algo durante a madrugada. Sua cabeça pesava e era difícil não ceder a vontade de voltar lá impulsivamente, sem se importar com o horário, apenas para se declarar ainda mais abertamente e tentar fazê-lo mudar de ideia, ou tão somente ouvir o próprio coração. Mas Yixing sabia que se pressionasse demais Baekhyun acabaria cedendo, não por mudar sua forma de pensar, mas pela intensidade do que sentiam um pelo outro. E ele sabia que aquilo levaria o mais velho a amargar uma culpa tão grande que provavelmente estragaria tudo que poderiam ter a longo prazo. Definitivamente, arriscar tanto por um momento não era uma opção já que o que queria com o Byun era uma relação duradoura e, mesmo exausto e machucado por toda a situação, sabia que precisava ser paciente. Divagava sozinho, agora deitado no próprio sofá e encarando o teto da sala, até sentir o celular vibrar, ainda no bolso de sua calça, surpreendendo-o com uma mensagem do mais velho. 

Chegou bem?   
Obrigado por hoje, Yixing e me desculpe o transtorno, eu sei que ainda está chateado comigo e você tem esse direito  
Foi muito bonito da sua parte vir me ajudar mesmo nestas circunstâncias, muito obrigado mesmo, não tenho nem palavras para agradecer  
entregue 22:56✔

O Zhang encarou o aparelho, relendo as mensagens sem saber exatamente como responder. Em um primeiro impulso, bloqueou a tela outra vez e atirou o celular no sofá, próximo de seus pés e distante das mãos. Estava decidido a ignorá-lo e tentar pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a vontade de dizer que não estava chateado com ele, mas com o fato do homem se privar de tanta coisa pela sua forma equivocada de entender a ética que envolvia aluno e professor, como se aquele contrato fosse vitalício. Mas não levou nem um minuto para se sentar e pegar o telefone outra vez, abrindo a conversa e digitando rapidamente as respostas, antes que pudesse se arrepender.

Cheguei, não se preocupe  
não foi transtorno nenhum, amanhã cedo passo aí antes do trabalho, vou colocar a ração das gatas e preparar seu café da manhã e almoço  
não precisa descer as escadas, eu tranquei a porta e tomei a liberdade de trazer comigo uma cópia das suas chaves  
entregue 23:04✔

Baekhyun segurava o celular com a consciência pesada, lendo as palavras do outro e se sentindo muito culpado por vê-lo ter tanto trabalho por sua causa. Yixing continuava com o tom frio até mesmo por mensagens e era estranho ler suas respostas sem seus costumeiros emojis ou o tom intimista que o rapaz costumeiramente usava consigo. Quis se desculpar outra vez, mas sabia que aquilo não mudaria nada. Havia perdido não apenas o lugar em seu coração, como o único amigo de verdade que já teve, constatação essa que doía muito mais do que a primeira. 

Não tem problema ficar com as chaves, obrigado por trancar tudo pra mim aqui   
Poderia ter ido de carro também, saiu daqui tarde, me desculpe não ter me lembrado de oferecer  
E não se preocupe com as minhas refeições de amanhã, posso encomendar tudo pelo telefone   
Pode ir trabalhar despreocupado, você já fez muito por mim e eu me sinto bem melhor agora  
entregue 23:09✔

Vc pode uma vez na sua vida não ser tão teimoso e aceitar ajuda, Baekhyun?  
estarei aí cedo mas, pfvr, me chame se vc se sentir mal pela madrugada, vou deixar o telefone perto de mim  
não somos estranhos, então pare de agir como se fôssemos  
eu sei que vc acha que ainda tô chateado e de certa forma eu tô mesmo, mas com a situação e não contigo  
tente dormir agora, vc precisa descansar, quando estiver recuperado a gente volta a conversar sobre o que não aconteceu naquele dia  
entregue 23:16✔

✎✎✎✎✎

Aquela sexta-feira de aulas estava se arrastando e nem mesmo a empolgação dos alunos ensaiando com afinco para a apresentação durante a reunião do clube foi o suficiente para distrair o Zhang de sua preocupação com o Byun. Esteve na casa do homem pela manhã, deixando prontas todas as suas refeições do dia e abastecendo a ração de Gravidade e Entropia. Baekhyun ainda estava meio sonolento e trocou poucas palavras consigo, convencendo-o a usar seu carro pelo menos naquele dia, para que não precisasse sair correndo depois de ter feito tanta coisa. Yixing tornou a medicá-lo ao notar a febre tentando retornar, deixando a casa em seguida com o coração apertado e uma vontade enorme de sair logo do trabalho apenas para que pudesse voltar imediatamente para lá.

Estava decidido em ter uma nova conversa com o mais velho com relação ao assunto inacabado que tinham, até porque não aguentava mais se manter tão distante quando, obviamente, sentia tanta falta da companhia dele. Ainda que as coisas entre eles nunca saíssem da esfera da amizade e que fosse difícil estar perto sem poder ultrapassar aquele limite, Baekhyun era alguém que não queria perder.

Despediu-se dos alunos depois de uma breve conversa a respeito dos preparativos para o evento e se sentia leve por vê-los tão felizes e animados com a apresentação. Já estava se dirigindo para o estacionamento quando ouviu de algum lugar do hall principal Kim Minseok o chamando, um tanto ofegante por ter vindo correndo do vestiário.

— Professor Zhang, peraí! — O garoto apertou o passo, alcançando o docente já na entrada da escola, parando esbaforido em frente a ele e abrindo a mochila, tirando de lá uma pasta plástica cheia de folhas dentro. — O senhor vai ver o professor Byun agora? Eu tô com os trabalhos da nossa turma e precisava entregar pra ele, é das nossas apresentações de segunda-feira, ele sempre gosta de ler antes…

Yixing assentiu, estendendo a mão para pegar a pasta. 

— Eu posso entregar a ele, Kim, só não sei se ele vai conseguir ler — explicou, recebendo o material do monitor. — O Byun ainda não tá muito bem, mas acredito que até segunda ele tenha se recuperado.

Minseok sorriu, embora a preocupação fosse visível em seu rosto.

— Fessor, o que ele tem? — O estudante perguntou, voltando a pendurar a mochila nas costas. — Não é grave, né? Fala pra ele que a gente tá preocupado e que estamos rezando por ele lá em casa. 

Yixing achou muito bonito da parte do garoto se preocupar assim com o docente e aquele carinho, de certa forma, o emocionou. O Byun era um professor bastante querido e esse era um dos muitos pontos que admirava nele.

— Não é grave, ele só tá sobrecarregado, não se preocupe — explicou, segurando as chaves do carro de Baekhyun e notando o olhar do garoto oscilar de sua mão para o veículo, entendendo finalmente como ele sabia que veria o docente naquela noite. — Vou dizer a ele que estão preocupados, o Byun vai gostar de saber.

Já estava prestes a seguir para o automóvel quando o estudante o chamou novamente, parecendo encabulado em perguntar o que a língua mal aguentava guardar na boca de tanta curiosidade.

— Fessor, desculpa ser intrometido. — O monitor coçou a própria nuca, vendo o docente voltar a olhar em sua direção. — Cê são muito amigos, né? O senhor e o professor Byun? — Perguntou, vendo o mestre sorrir e assentir. 

— É, acho que somos — o Zhang respondeu, ponderando se a palavra amigo ainda cabia na relação que tinham nas últimas semanas. 

— Ah, que bom. — O menino aumentou o sorriso levemente constrangido, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não demonstrar a própria preocupação. _Será que o professor Byun comentou com ele sobre aquela conversa que tiveram tempos atrás?_

E Yixing, percebendo o desconforto do aluno mesmo sem conseguir entender o motivo daquilo, se despediu com um aceno e seguiu para o carro, vendo-o se juntar a uma amiga e caminhar com ela em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Entrou no veículo, sendo imediatamente atingido por uma enxurrada de lembranças dos momentos em que esteve com o mais velho ali, além da pressa que sentia em ver como ele estava e a ansiedade pela conversa que esperava conseguir ter, se possível, ainda naquela noite.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Baekhyun passou aquele dia se sentindo muito melhor que no anterior, tanto pela febre não ter dado mais sinais quanto pelas refeições reforçadas e os chás que Yixing preparou para si. Seria mentira dizer que não passou todo o tempo ansiando pelo retorno dele, olhando insistentemente para o relógio mesmo enquanto o sol ainda estava alto no céu. Conforme o tempo foi passando e o horário do fim do clube se aproximava, dispôs as coisas do jantar sobre a mesa, começando a esquentar a comida e ensaiando formas de convencê-lo a não ir embora sem comer, por mais bravo e chateado que estivesse consigo.

Ouviu o ruído característico de seu próprio carro sendo estacionado na rua silenciosa e caminhou até a janela, confirmando a chegada do Zhang e já buscando as chaves para abrir a porta, mesmo ciente que ele carregava uma cópia consigo. Estava ridiculamente tenso com a expectativa de tê-lo ali novamente e se sentia um tanto idiota por agir assim, embora tentasse se enganar repetindo que tudo aquilo era pura gratidão pela ajuda que recebeu do mais novo.

Apesar de não ter recusado seu pedido para que não fosse embora sem jantar, Yixing ainda se mostrava sério demais e um tanto distante, inclusive quando lhe perguntou como se sentia e contou sobre a preocupação do aluno monitor. Baekhyun conseguia perceber o alívio do outro em vê-lo melhor, mas aquela frieza estava incomodando-o de um jeito que o fez chegar ao seu próprio limite. Respirou fundo, ainda sentado em frente a ele em sua pequena mesa de jantar, disposto a tentar dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse amenizar o clima estranho que havia se instalado entre eles.

— Yi, eu sei que você não entende os meus motivos pra ter reagido daquela forma naquele dia, mas eu realmente não quero que a gente continue se tratando assim, como se nossa amizade nunca tivesse existido. — O Byun se sentiu muito vulnerável conforme pronunciava as palavras, com o silêncio e o olhar do mais novo fixo sobre o seu, queimando tudo por dentro. — Eu entendo que se você queira se afastar e que não queria minha presença por enquanto. Só me diz se isso é temporário ou não porque conviver com a dúvida e com a sua distância tá sendo muito mais difícil do que não poder… — Deixou um suspiro escapar, condenando-se internamente por encarar tão descaradamente os lábios bonitos do outro enquanto dizia com todas as letras que não deveria desejá-lo assim. — Você sabe.

Baekhyun nunca foi tão honesto e nunca se sentiu tão exposto quanto naquele momento, mas sentia que devia ao menos aquilo a ele, toda sua transparência e sinceridade. Observou o olhar do Zhang e percebeu que não havia julgamento algum nele, apenas um imenso pesar e muita preocupação.

— Baek, eu não quero me afastar de você nem quero que as coisas sejam como se não fôssemos amigos — Yixing respondeu, com a mesma honestidade que recebeu do mais velho. — Mas eu pensei bastante depois daquele dia e cheguei a conclusão que você precisa se resolver consigo mesmo antes de ficarmos próximos da mesma forma que éramos.

O Byun não entendeu sua colocação, franzindo a testa e ouvindo-o continuar sua explicação.

— Percebe que sua boca tá falando uma coisa enquanto o seu corpo inteiro tá me dizendo outra? — perguntou, observando a ruga recém formada na testa do mais velho ceder pouco a pouco, conforme ele compreendia seu ponto. — Eu vou ser bem honesto contigo agora, Baek, e te dar um conselho de alguém que ter que muito bem. Por favor, não me leve a mal por ser tão invasivo, mas você já considerou procurar um terapeuta? 

A última pergunta pegou o Byun de surpresa, fazendo-o entreabrir os lábios, deixando o ar que estava preso nos pulmões escapar através deles.

— Eu fiz terapia por um ano, logo depois da faculdade — o Byun explicou, umedecendo os lábios e tentando não deixar o mais novo perceber o quanto estava tremendo, principalmente vendo-o destinar a si toda sua atenção. — Não foi o suficiente e eu tenho consciência disso, mas acabei desistindo tanto por ser complicado demais manter a reputação nessa cidade frequentando um consultório de psicologia, quanto por nunca ter me sentido à vontade pra ser completamente honesto com a psicóloga, o que fazia o tratamento ser muito superficial.

Yixing assentiu, compreendendo as palavras do mais velho e também suas justificativas, porque sabia que muitos fatores pesavam na realidade dele e na sua forma de enxergar a vida. 

— Eu faço há três anos, demorei até a começar e se não fossem meus amigos me incentivando eu já teria parado — o Zhang confessou também, pousando a mão sobre a dele em cima da mesa e afagando gentilmente o dorso. — Sei que não é fácil, ainda mais nesse lugar que todo mundo toma conta da vida dos outros, mas hoje em dia você não precisa ficar limitado aos profissionais daqui. Eu continuo minhas terapias por videochamada, com o meu psicólogo de Seul. Dá pra fazer as consultas até pelo celular, eu posso pedir a ele que me indique algum colega que possa te atender, se quiser. É tudo bem sigiloso e ninguém precisa ficar sabendo.

Baekhyun se sentiu completamente tocado pela honestidade e preocupação de Yixing, além de um tanto envergonhado por estar recebendo um conselho tão maduro de alguém mais novo. Assentiu, confirmando que queria sim voltar a cuidar da própria saúde mental, concordando que seria muito mais fácil se abrir para alguém que não tivesse qualquer relação com as pessoas que o cercavam ali.

— Você tem razão, Yi, eu preciso mesmo de ajuda. — Direcionou os olhos para as mãos sobrepostas em cima da mesa, consciente de que não havia qualquer intenção oculta no gesto do outro. 

— Todo mundo precisa, Baek — o mais novo completou, tirando a mão de sobre a dele e voltando a expressar seu ponto de vista. — A vida não é fácil e eu já teria surtado se não tivesse um suporte terapêutico. Não é de hoje que eu quero te propor isso, em todas as vezes que a gente conversou sobre essa bagagem emocional desnecessária você mesmo admitiu que precisava se livrar de muita coisa. E eu não tô falando nada disso por causa do interesse amoroso que você sabe que eu tenho por você, mas porque não dá mais pra você continuar levando sua vida com tantas coisas do seu passado influenciando nas escolhas que você faz hoje em dia.

Baekhyun concordou, mantendo o olhar em seu prato vazio sem muita coragem de encará-lo naquele momento.

— Ainda bem que você mencionou isso, porque com relação a essa questão, minhas convicções não vão mudar — o Byun acrescentou, se referindo ao interesse romântico levantado pelo outro. — Independente de qualquer coisa, Yi, eu me lembro de você adolescente sentado na minha classe, ouvindo minhas explicações e não é cert-

— Baek, posso te pedir um favor? — Yixing o interrompeu com o tom de voz um tanto áspero, ainda que não quisesse soar assim. Estava farto de ouvir aquela mesma explicação ridícula dele e, mesmo que não quisesse levar o assunto para aquela pauta, precisava tentar plantar nem que fosse a semente da dúvida com relação aquelas convicções estúpidas nos pensamentos do outro. — Vamos voltar no tempo, ok? Pense em quem você era há sete, oito anos atrás, na época que eu fui seu aluno. 

O pedido surpreendeu o Byun, que o encarava sem entender exatamente onde ele queria chegar. 

— Tá pensando? — o Zhang perguntou, vendo-o confirmar antes de continuar. — Agora entra na cabeça daquele Baekhyun de vinte e poucos anos e me diz se ele é o mesmo homem que tá aqui na minha frente agora. Me diz se ele continua com os mesmos pensamentos e com a mesma maturidade, ou se o tempo o transformou em outra pessoa.

Os lábios do mais velho se entreabriram conforme o constatação o alcançava. Negou e abaixou a cabeça pensativo, percebendo pela primeira vez o quanto mudou ao longo daqueles anos. 

— Não, Yi — respondeu, engolindo em seco e voltando a fitá-lo. — Eu não sou o mesmo homem, nem de longe. 

Yixing suspirou, tamborilando os dedos na mesa e encarando-o fixamente, satisfeito com o que ouviu.

— Então por que me rejeita com toda essa convicção, como se eu ainda fosse aquele mesmo garoto de dezesseis anos, incapaz de tomar as próprias decisões? — perguntou honestamente, sentindo a boca secar e tentando ignorar a vontade lancinante de avançar sobre os lábios bem delineados do outro. — Do mesmo jeito que você mudou ao longo desses anos, eu também mudei, Baekhyun. Eu não sou mais o mesmo e aquele vínculo de mestre e aluno que um dia nós tivemos também ficou no passado. Só espero que você consiga entender logo isso de uma vez por todas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pimpolhos! 
> 
> O que tivemos aqui, heim? Acho que agora deu pra entender por que as coisas não fluíram no capítulo anterior, né? Baekhyun ainda precisa mesmo colocar muita coisa no lugar dentro da cabecinha dele. Vamos para o próximo capítulo? 
> 
> Vejo vocês lá! <3


	8. Termodinâmica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo! 
> 
> Agora definitivamente estamos na reta final, se você chegou até aqui, receba meu abraço apertado de gratidão. Não vou falar demais, acho que já tá todo mundo cansado das minhas notas e da minha tagarelice, né? 
> 
> Boa leitura pra vocês, beijoooos <3

  
  


_Termodinâmica (do grego θερμη, significa calor e δυναμις, significa potência): É o estudo das causas e efeitos de mudanças na temperatura, pressão e volume em um sistema físico._

  
  


Após a conversa franca que tiveram na casa de Baekhyun aquela estranheza instaurada na relação deixou de existir, mesmo que nenhum dos dois pudesse dizer que tudo tinha voltado a ser exatamente como antes. Apesar da proximidade entre eles estar restabelecida — assim como as caronas e as costumeiras esticadas após o trabalho para jantar e conversar — Baekhyun não só percebeu a ausência como sentia muita falta dos flertes e indiretas do mais novo. No início, acreditou que a mudança na postura dele se devia apenas a algum vestígio de mágoa que ainda pudesse ter pela sua recusa, mas ao mesmo tempo em que o Byun se dava conta do quanto Yixing havia amadurecido e de que não tinha sentido algum em condenar o que sentia simplesmente pelo fato dele ter sido seu aluno, menos o outro parecia demonstrar que ainda nutria qualquer tipo de atração a mais pelo docente.

A incerteza começou a tomar conta dos pensamentos de Baekhyun a cada vez que o Zhang não parecia preocupado em encontrar desculpas para ficar um pouco mais antes de ir embora, nem lhe fazia qualquer elogio gratuito como era de costume até bem pouco tempo atrás, levando-o a concluir que, enfim, o mais novo o havia superado. Tentava repetir para si mesmo o quanto era melhor que isso tivesse acontecido logo, por mais doloroso que fosse e por ainda ter sentimentos tão fortes por ele, afinal de contas, mesmo não sendo errado desejá-lo dessa forma eram diferentes demais e o Byun tinha a plena certeza que por essas diferenças eles nunca dariam certo. 

Tentando não se torturar com os pensamentos e seguindo o conselho que recebeu, começou há duas semanas suas consultas online com uma psicóloga da capital — indicada pelo terapeuta que atendia Yixing — e ainda precisava se acostumar às sessões, sentindo-se bastante travado em se abrir para uma estranha, mesmo que a mulher se mostrasse extremamente profissional e gentil. Sabia que era uma questão de tempo até conseguir vê-la como alguém de confiança e sentia que as coisas finalmente poderiam melhorar, principalmente em sua relação com seus pais e na forma como sempre se culpava por não atender expectativas que nunca foram suas. Era muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e Baekhyun estava tentando com afinco se dar algum crédito, não sendo tão duro consigo mesmo por ainda remoer pensamentos dolorosos principalmente com relação aos próprios desejos, ou dar ouvidos aos seus medos e inseguranças que não deixariam de existir da noite para o dia. 

Estava agora no laboratório, imerso em um de seus muitos momentos de reflexão — enquanto separava os materiais para a próxima avaliação prática do segundo ano e montava as questões da prova — quando o Zhang entrou pela porta, com um sorriso nos lábios e o olhar leve, exalando uma visível felicidade.

— Baek, conseguimos o espaço! — Yixing anunciou, sentando na beirada da mesa do mais velho imensamente animado com a notícia que trazia. — A prefeitura liberou a praça, a apresentação das crianças vai ser lá. Já fechamos até com a empresa que vai montar o palco, a escola vai arcar com quase todos os custos.

Baekhyun devolveu o sorriso, contagiado pela alegria do outro e também por imaginar como os alunos ficariam felizes com a novidade.

— Que coisa boa! As crianças já sabem? — perguntou, parando completamente o que estava fazendo para dedicar toda sua atenção a ele, largando até mesmo a caneta sobre a mesa sem nem perceber como, involuntariamente, a presença do outro docente já era para si mais importante que qualquer outra coisa. 

— Ainda não, vou contar na reunião do clube amanhã. Tô um pouco preocupado porque tá bem em cima da data da apresentação, mas acho que a mudança de local não vai ser um problema — Yixing respondeu, se inclinando um pouco mais sobre a mesa do homem para lhe fazer um convite. — Queria saber se topa beber comigo hoje pra comemorar — disse sem muita pretensão, vendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas em uma expressão ligeiramente tensa que conhecia bem. — Eu sei que cê não costuma beber dia de semana, mas não precisamos beber muito e nem até tarde, só não queria que esse dia passasse em branco. 

Não demorou para que ambos estivessem na casa do Zhang, aguardando a entrega dos aperitivos que encomendaram. Baekhyun aproveitava o tempo que o anfitrião estava no banho para corrigir alguns trabalhos dos alunos e tudo corria normalmente até o celular do mais novo tocar, anunciando uma ligação de um de seus amigos. Ver o nome de Park Chanyeol piscar na tela do aparelho esquecido sobre a mesa desconcertou um tanto o Byun, que tentou ignorar a pontada no estômago ao mesmo tempo em que a sensação aumentava com o som da chamada. A primeira ligação caiu, assim como a segunda e logo começou uma nova, o que fez o próprio Yixing gritar de dentro do banheiro para que ele, por favor, atendesse, com receio de ser alguma coisa urgente.

— Boa noite? — o Byun saudou, levando o celular à orelha e logo ouvindo a voz grave de Chanyeol responder, parecendo surpreso ao reconhecê-lo.

— Baekhyun?! Oi, boa noite, é o Chanyeol. O Xing tá ocupado? 

O tom amigável e o jeito do rapaz em se referir com tanta intimidade ao Zhang fez o Byun se sentir novamente no lugar errado. Tentou ignorar a sensação estranha que tomava conta de si e soar o mais natural possível enquanto o respondia, ouvindo finalmente o som do chuveiro desligar, ciente de que logo o mais novo estaria de volta.

— Ele tá no banho, é urgente? — perguntou, ignorando o suor nas mãos e o leve tremor que começou a sentir com a ideia de que, talvez, os dois pudessem ter reatado. Era um pensamento recorrente e o Byun sabia que não tinha o menor direito de se incomodar caso a hipótese se confirmasse. 

— Não, não é não, tô ligando só pra saber se ele conseguiu fechar a apresentação dos alunos na praça — Chanyeol respondeu, achando certa graça da maneira de falar do outro, com aquele sotaque do interior. — Ele falou nisso o mês inteiro, tava todo ansioso por causa da reunião de hoje e fiquei preocupado, mas passei o dia todo trabalhando e não consegui retornar a ligação dele antes.

Baekhyun sentiu o coração apertar um pouco mais com a certeza de que antes de falar consigo, foi para o Park que o mais novo tentou dar a notícia primeiro. Tinha consciência de que era um tipo de pensamento bobo e até infantil, mas que pesavam bastante agora que Yixing parecia tê-lo superado definitivamente. 

— Ah, ele conseguiu sim, deu tudo certo — respondeu, tentando soar o mais simpático possível e ignorar o rebuliço que a conversa estava provocando dentro do peito. — Mas eu aviso que você ligou e peço pro Yi retornar, tudo bem?

Não levou nem um minuto desde o instante em que Baekhyun encerrou a ligação até que Yixing voltasse para a sala, com a camisa pendurada no ombro e os cabelos úmidos gotejando um pouco, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom branca e meio surrada. Ficou olhando o mais velho sentado no chão diante de sua mesinha de centro, parecendo pensativo e encarando o celular agora bloqueado que repousava sobre ela ainda sem se dar conta de sua presença. Chegou a ouvir as últimas coisas que ele disse ao telefone e começou a se aproximar devagar, pensando no que poderia tê-lo deixado tão sério depois daquela ligação. 

— Quem era? — Yixing perguntou, parando ao lado dele e voltando a secar os cabelos úmidos. 

O Byun nunca foi bom em disfarçar nada, principalmente se tratando de olhares e reações, ainda mais quando pego de surpresa. Tanto que ao erguer o rosto em direção ao Zhang e se deparar com ele despido da cintura para cima, nem tentou fingir que não ficou abalado. Engoliu em seco, abaixando o olhar outra vez e se concentrando em lembrar do que precisava dizer enquanto a imagem do peito nu e um pouco úmido do mais novo continuava em sua mente, com uma riqueza de detalhes que, por incrível que pareça, sua mente em poucos segundos conseguiu decorar. Não negava que o achava lindo, embora aquela fosse apenas mais uma das milhares de qualidades dele e imaginá-lo sem roupas já havia se tornado tão comum — mesmo que os próprios pensamentos recorrentes o fizessem se sentir ridículo — que vê-lo daquela forma parecia ter acionado todos os devaneios que vinha tentando trancar em algum lugar inacessível dentro de sua mente.

— Aquele seu amigo, o Park — respondeu, satisfeito por ao menos não engasgar com as palavras. — Queria saber sobre a reunião, se você conseguiu a praça pra apresentação. É melhor ligar pra ele.

Então Yixing finalmente entendeu: Baekhyun estava com ciúmes e a constatação o pegou de surpresa. Lembrou-se que Yoora contou ao mais velho sobre seu namoro com Yeol no dia do churrasco em sua casa e achou graça do fato dele não ter esquecido. 

— Certo, depois eu ligo, ele dorme tarde mesmo — comentou, precisando fazer um esforço enorme para não rir da expressão ligeiramente constrangida e um tanto emburrada do Byun, mantendo os olhos no seu rosto enquanto se sentava ao seu lado na tentativa de adivinhar no que mais ele estava pensando. — Nada ainda da entrega? Tão demorando hoje.

Baekhyun olhou de canto para o mais novo, querendo muito entender qual era a dificuldade dele em vestir de uma vez por todas aquela maldita camisa, coisa que ele fez logo em seguida, depois de soprar mais uma de suas risadas bonitas. Queria entender também por que o fato dele saber o horário de dormir de outro cara o estava afetando tanto e se achou imaturo demais por sentir todo aquele alvoroço ridículo tomando conta da sua cabeça e dificultando seu raciocínio, além de bastante idiota por não conseguir nem por um bendito segundo parar de pensar no Yixing com o lado romântico e apaixonado do seu coração. 

Não levou muito tempo para que finalmente os aperitivos fossem entregues e depois de duas latinhas de cerveja eles decidiram parar de beber, evitando que o álcool influenciasse no rendimento em seus trabalhos na manhã seguinte. Yixing recolhia as coisas da sala, levando os copos e pratos usados para a cozinha enquanto o Byun começava a lavar a louça, como sempre se recusando a ir embora sem ajudá-lo a deixar tudo em ordem. Conversavam sobre o clube e o mais velho ouvia o satisfeito contar e recontar todos os detalhes do que já haviam decidido para a apresentação, admirando o brilho nos olhos dele enquanto falava dos alunos de um jeito que seria impossível negar o quanto estava orgulhoso. E não era só o Zhang que tinha de quem se orgulhar, Baekhyun também não conseguia esconder a admiração que estava sentindo não só pelas conquistas dele, mas também pela sua perseverança e coragem em continuar lutando pelo que acreditava, mesmo com todas as críticas e dificuldades.

— Amanhã vai ser a primeira prova do figurino, eles estão eufóricos — o mais novo dizia, voltando para a cozinha com diversas coisas para guardar na geladeira. — Eles escolheram tudo, Baek, sozinhos, eu só tô precisando me preocupar mesmo com a parte burocrática de custos, data, local, essas coisas. 

O Byun assentiu, ensaboando uma bandeja e deixando a mente vagar enquanto o olhava de relance, cativado pelo sorriso bonito que ele tinha no rosto enquanto falava. Por mais que parecesse ambíguo, doía saber que justo agora que o via como um homem maduro e não achava mais tão errado tudo que sentia por ele certamente já não era mais correspondido. Sabia que deveria estar aliviado, porque apesar de ter refletido bastante e compreendido que não existiam impedimentos reais para qualquer envolvimento que pudessem ter, _o que um homem pacato como ele teria a oferecer a um jovem cheio de vida como o Zhang em uma hipotética relação?_ Yixing era novo e qualquer coisa que viesse a surgir entre eles certamente não duraria, _então por que estava tão triste?_ Baekhyun acreditava que o outro precisava de alguém que acompanhasse seu ritmo, com quem pudesse se exercitar, sair para beber e se divertir à noite em algum bar ou balada das cidades próximas, coisas que ele já não tinha mais fôlego para oferecer. E concluir que aqueles sentimentos que o Zhang um dia acreditou nutrir por si foram apenas fruto de sua carência e até mesmo da falta de opção ou concorrência naquele fim de mundo só fazia com que o Byun se sentisse ainda mais indigno de ser verdadeiramente amado ao menos uma vez na vida. 

De alguma maneira os medos do mais velho transpareceram em seu olhar e, embora ele continuasse sorrindo, Yixing percebeu que algo o havia entristecido. E vê-lo desanimado era a última coisa que queria naquela noite, tratando logo de tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo. 

— Tô falando demais, né? Cê deve tá cansado — comentou, parando ao lado dele e finalmente encerrando o assunto de trabalho, encarando os copos e tigelas já lavados sobre a pia e começando a secá-los, enquanto pensava em como fazer Baekhyun colocar pra fora um pouquinho do que o estava deixando para baixo. — Eu realmente me empolgo quando penso em tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos meses, chegamos mais longe do que eu imaginava mesmo com todos os meus erros.

O Byun continuou enxaguando a louça e olhou para o rosto dele, certo de que estava sentindo muitas coisas, menos cansaço. Poderia ficar escutando o mais novo dizer as mesmas palavras por toda a vida e sabia que aquele sentimento de admiração era o mais intenso que já experimentou por alguém. Gostava de ouvi-lo falar, Yixing era cativante e bom em prender sua atenção além de serem momentos em que o mais velho podia encará-lo sem qualquer preocupação, reparando em cada detalhezinho de seu rosto que normalmente teria de evitar, como aquelas benditas covinhas que apareciam sempre que ele sorria. 

— Não tô cansado, gosto de te ver empolgado assim — admitiu, voltando o olhar para as próprias mãos antes que acabasse deixando alguma louça cair, distraído com a beleza dele. — Você não errou, Yi, muito pelo contrário, mereceu cada uma dessas conquistas e fez tudo pensando nos alunos. É a pessoa mais nobre que eu conheço. 

Yixing sorriu, guardando os pratos no armário e mordiscando o lábio inferior, sem desviar os olhos do perfil bonito do Byun. 

— Errei sim, muitas vezes eu fui impulsivo e sei que só não fui chutado do emprego graças aos seus conselhos. — Inclinou o rosto e ampliou o sorriso, vendo o canto do olhar do mais velho se voltar em sua direção ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso tímido brotava em seus lábios. — Muito obrigado, Baek. Por tudo.

E, ainda que Baekhyun não soubesse, o Zhang agradecia não apenas pelo apoio dentro da escola; sentia-se grato principalmente pela existência dele e pela amizade que tinham estabelecido. 

— Não tem o que agradecer — o mais velho respondeu, umedecendo os lábios ao terminar de enxaguar o último talher, secando as mãos no pano de prato sem conseguir, por mais que quisesse, segurar dentro da boca as palavras que disse em seguida. — Eu sempre soube que, no fundo, tudo que você achava que sentia por mim era isso: gratidão. Só tava confundindo com outra coisa, preso nessa cidade sem opções…

Yixing franziu a testa, confuso em um primeiro momento com aquela declaração.

— De onde cê tirou isso? 

A pergunta saiu de seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que uma sequência de outros questionamentos se formavam em sua cabeça: _o Byun estava mesmo achando que não estava mais interessado nele? Tudo isso só por que tinha parado de flertar?_ E o mais novo não teve outra reação senão rir alto, cruzando os braços conforme assimilava o que estava acontecendo. 

— Cê tá jurando, né? — Apoiou as mãos na própria cintura, dando um passo para mais perto dele e se concentrando em tentar controlar as próprias risadas. Não queria que o Byun o interpretasse errado e respirou fundo ao vê-lo abrir os olhos um pouco surpreso, segurando estático o pano de prato provavelmente pelo seu inesperado acesso de risos. — Jurou, Baekhyun, cê tá achando que eu sou o quê? Que dá pra te esquecer assim?

Os lábios do mais velho se moveram algumas vezes em uma tentativa falha de dizer alguma coisa, demonstrando um embaraço que o Zhang até conseguia compreender. Respirou fundo, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos ao perceber que ele estava realmente acreditando nessa teoria louca que sua cabeça havia formulado.

— Baek, por favor, olha pra mim agora — pediu, dando mais um passo em sua direção e tirando o pano de prato de suas mãos. Estavam agora um de frente para o outro, mas o mais velho parecia sem graça demais para manter o olhar fixo no seu. — Eu não parei de demonstrar meu interesse em você porque ele acabou, tô me segurando pra te dar tempo de entender e aceitar o que cê tá sentindo. — O tom de voz do mais novo soava um tanto agudo, fruto de sua perplexidade e das risadas que ele finalmente começava a controlar. — Não adianta ficar te cantando enquanto você sentir essa culpa ridícula só porque eu fui seu aluno, eu quero fazer isso quando eu souber que cê não vai mais fugir.

Baekhyun estava paralizado agora de costas para a pia, em uma posição que não o permitia reagir à aproximação cada vez maior do Zhang. Se sentia muito envergonhado e bastante arrependido por não conseguir segurar a própria língua e acabar se colocando em uma situação tão constrangedora, isso além do medo enorme que tomava conta de si em pensar que trazer à tona aquele assunto poderia acabar afastando-os outra vez. 

— Sabe, Baek, nessas horas eu fico muito irritado com você — Yixing continuou falando no mesmo tom de antes, meneando a cabeça e sendo completamente franco em dizer o quanto detestava aquela característica do outro. — Porque cê tem essa mania de tentar justificar tudo que eu sinto pela sua ótica e normalmente ela me coloca num ponto muito baixo de maturidade ou capacidade de discernir meus próprios sentimentos. — umedeceu os lábios outra vez, sem nem perceber enquanto se aproximava dele cada vez mais, cercando-o entre seu corpo e o granito. — Eu sou mais novo que você e sei disso. São onze anos de diferença e pode parecer muita coisa se você desconsiderar tudo que eu vivi e tudo que você não viveu. 

A última frase dita fez o Byun perceber que, sim, em termos de relacionamento, Yixing era muito mais experiente que ele. E que se tinha alguém ali que poderia ter dificuldade em compreender o que sentia, esse alguém não seria o Zhang. 

— Quer saber por que eu gosto de você, Baekhyun? — o mais novo perguntou apoiando as mãos na pia, uma de cada lado do mais velho. Seu tom de voz agora era um pouco mais brando e não esperou uma resposta antes de continuar. — Porque você tem todas as qualidades que eu sempre busquei em alguém e mesmo sendo diferente de mim, sempre me ouviu e me entendeu, me respeitando em todos os sentidos. — Viu o Byun abaixar o olhar e ergueu seu rosto pelo queixo com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-o olhar em sua direção outra vez, agora bem de perto. — Cê é paciente, ponderado, organizado e responsável, enquanto eu sou explosivo, impulsivo, bagunceiro e às vezes só quero mandar tudo à merda. Quando eu tô contigo sou uma pessoa melhor e eu sei que você também se sente assim comigo, porque a gente dá certo junto. — O observou entreabrir os lábios algumas vezes, engolindo em seco à medida que suas respirações se misturavam e as bocas se moviam tão perto uma da outra a ponto de quase se tocarem. O mais velho parecia encabulado e lisonjeado ao mesmo tempo, sua expressão era tão bonita que Yixing quase esqueceu o que queria dizer, tentado pelo desejo de vencer aquela curta distância. — Você me faz gostar de ficar em casa jogando cartas ou só conversando, me deixa curioso pra te conhecer cada vez mais e faz o meu coração quase sair pela boca quando me olha desse seu jeito tão transparente. Acho maravilhoso que você seja tão honesto a ponto de não saber disfarçar seus sentimentos e, por Deus, Baek, eu saí do banheiro sem blusa só pra te ver me olhar cheio de desejo, porque eu também sinto falta de dizer e fazer coisas que te deixam sem palavras. Cê me deixa completamente louco de vontade de te beijar e te bagunçar inteiro, nesse sentido aí mesmo que cê tá pensando agora, e não faz a menor ideia do quanto tá sendo difícil pra mim não poder expressar essa vontade toda que eu sinto de tocar e mergulhar em cada parte de você. 

Baekhyun agradeceu internamente pela presença da bancada atrás de si e expirou por entre os lábios, tão trêmulo e atordoado que quase se esqueceu de como fazer o ar voltar a preencher os pulmões. Estava tenso e arrepiado com toda aquela proximidade, suas pernas mal suportavam o próprio peso enquanto tentava assimilar o que ouvia, totalmente sem palavras ao perceber que o sentimento do outro era bastante diferente do que acreditava. 

— O mais importante é que você entenda que eu te quero apesar dos seus defeitos e que eu não sou cego com relação a eles. E que não tá sendo fácil pra mim também não demonstrar nem tentar fazer alguma coisa acontecer entre a gente. — Yixing viu a tensão do mais velho e tirou a mão do seu queixo, voltando a apoiá-la na pia ainda mantendo a proximidade. Se sentia mais calmo agora depois de todo aquele desabafo e, com muito custo, deu um passo para trás, abaixando a cabeça por alguns instantes e respirando fundo antes de voltar a encará-lo. — Eu sei que não posso forçar a barra, sei que cê também gosta de mim e eu não quero que as coisas rolem por impulso ou pressão, porque eu sei que cê vai acabar se sentindo péssimo depois. Só tô respeitando a sua consciência, até você conseguir ver que tá privando a gente de viver uma coisa muito boa por pura bobagem, entende? 

Baekhyun assentiu, engolindo em seco ao vê-lo se afastar de vez enquanto pensava no que dizer. Cada parte de si queria simplesmente ignorar os riscos e se jogar nos braços dele, mas ainda sentia como se alguma coisa na própria consciência gritasse que se arrependeria muito de dar aquele passo agora.

— Yi, eu… — foi a vez do Byun se apoiar no granito, encarando seu rosto e abaixando o olhar novamente, se sentindo vulnerável enquanto pensava no que dizer. — Eu não acho mais que te querer dessa forma seja errado, não é mais isso que me assusta — confessou com honestidade, umedecendo os lábios e deixando os ombros caírem. — Eu não sei se tô disposto a arriscar perder a nossa amizade caso não dê certo, nunca tive um amigo nem um relacionamento e não sei o que vai restar de mim quando tudo acabar. Eu sinto que um dia você vai enjoar da relação monótona que teria comigo e não sei se vou simplesmente conseguir voltar a passar meus dias sozinho, porque eu me acostumei muito fácil a ter a sua companhia desse jeito, imagine depois que eu souber como é sentir seu carinho?

Então tudo ficou claro para o Zhang, Baekhyun estava com medo e apesar de entender o sentimento dele, não poderia garantir que seus temores não tinham razão de existir. Era impossível saber por quanto tempo uma relação poderia durar e mais difícil ainda ter certeza se alguma amizade restaria depois disso.

— Em partes você tem razão, eu não posso garantir que a gente vai ficar junto pra sempre, nem que os nossos sentimentos não vão mudar algum dia — começou a dizer, mordiscando o lábio inferior e pegando as mãos do Byun com as próprias, o fazendo olhar para si enquanto as afagava. — Eu entendo seu medo e sua insegurança, mesmo discordando dessa sua suposição aí de que uma relação contigo seria monótona. — Suspirou, sorrindo e sentindo que enfrentar aquela incerteza era algo que só Baekhyun poderia fazer. — Já parou pra pensar que você nunca teve amigos ou relacionamentos por que nunca se permitiu arriscar? Ter medo é normal, Baek, eu também tô assustado, não quero perder o único amigo que eu tenho aqui e isso passa o tempo todo pela minha cabeça. Mas a gente não pode passar a vida inteira se privando das coisas porque existem chances delas não darem certo, não é justo nem com você nem com os seus sentimentos.

Baekhyun assentiu outra vez, constrangido e sentindo o coração quase sair pela boca com os carinhos que recebia nas mãos.

— Eu não tô falando pra você decidir nada agora, nem pra atropelar o pavor que tá sentindo, porque eu sei que é difícil — sussurrou, chegando um pouco mais perto. — Mas eu sei que a gente vai ficar junto e não tô com pressa porque você é alguém que vale a pena esperar, Baek. 

✎✎✎✎✎

Minseok aproveitava todo e qualquer tempo livre para ajudar nos preparativos da apresentação do clube, ficando responsável pela confecção dos convites e cartazes de divulgação da atividade. Resolveu usar os computadores da sala de informática da escola porque se sentia mais à vontade do que em casa, sob os olhares sempre atentos e questionadores dos pais.

Estava tão concentrado em escolher uma letra diferente para cada informação que precisava destacar no impresso que não percebeu a aproximação de um outro aluno no local até ouvir a cadeira se arrastar perto se sua máquina, enquanto o garoto se sentava ao seu lado.

— Usa uma fonte mais simples pro endereço e horário, pra não ficar muito poluído — Sehun opinou, vendo o garoto olhar em sua direção aparentando estar muito surpreso com sua presença. — Aí você vai poder usar uma cor mais chamativa no nome do evento, já que o resto vai estar mais discreto. 

O Kim ainda encarava o colega sem entender o que ele fazia por ali, tampouco palpitando sobre a tarefa que ele executava com tanta propriedade.

— Sério, Seok, minha família tem uma gráfica, eu vejo muito como eles montam essas coisas — explicou, abrindo a latinha de refrigerante que tinha em mãos. — Eles fazem os folhetos da sua igreja, inclusive. 

Estava prestes a beber o primeiro gole, mas ergueu a bebida na direção do outro, oferecendo-o antes sem dizer qualquer palavra.

— Se te pegarem com esse refri aqui não vai prestar, cê sabe né? — Minseok perguntou em tom de advertência, recusando a oferta e balançando a cabeça em um gesto de desaprovação antes de focar no outro assunto. — Eu sei que os panfletos vem de lá, não tô surpreso por isso — continuou falando, ainda processando o fato do garoto tê-lo chamado de “Seok” com tanta naturalidade. — Por que cê tá me ajudando? Você nem é do clube. 

Sehun sorriu, constatando o quanto até mesmo o jeito desconfiado do monitor o deixava fofo. Deu de ombros, finalmente bebendo um gole da bebida e voltando a encarar a tela do computador.

— Porque eu quis — respondeu segurando a latinha e encarando novamente o filho do reverendo de um jeito que nunca imaginou olhar para o nerd, certinho e barulhento que ele era. — Porque eu quero ficar com você.

O coração do Kim deu uma boa dúzia de cambalhotas ao ouvir aquela frase. Claro que racionalmente sabia que o sentido daquele “ficar” nada tinha a ver com a primeira interpretação que veio à sua mente — ou pelo menos era assim que ele pensava — e que os boatos a respeito da sexualidade dele corriam por toda parte, fazendo com que os outros caras não quisessem ser vistos próximos ao Oh, deixando-o sem muitas opções de amigos. 

— Então, se vai me ajudar, me sugere aí uma fonte simples pra esse negócio — pediu, tentando ignorar o rebuliço que bagunçava a mente e o impedia de focar no que já estava fazendo.

Mas Sehun não voltou os olhos para a tela, continuou encarando Minseok e respirou fundo, antes que acabasse perdendo a coragem. Precisava dizer de uma vez por todas o que vinha ensaiando há dias enquanto esperava ansioso por uma oportunidade de encontrá-lo a sós.

— _Cêquésaícomigosábado?_ — perguntou tão depressa que as palavras saíram todas juntas, sentindo o suor se acumular imediatamente sob as palmas trêmulas. Até sua respiração estava descompassada e sentiu que aquele era, definitivamente, o momento mais constrangedor de toda sua vida. Primeiro porque não fazia a menor ideia se Minseok gostava mesmo de garotos, já que chegou na hipótese apenas pelo fato do menino só ter amigas e nunca uma namorada. Segundo que sempre foi tão estúpido com ele que provavelmente ouviria um alto e sonoro não, que o faria sair dali mais humilhado que qualquer coisa. 

— Quê? — Minseok não entendeu absolutamente nada. Quer dizer, entendeu, mas achou que não tivesse entendido por ser a coisa mais improvável de ouvir dele. — Cê tá me chamando pra sair? Tipo um encontro?

Sehun assentiu, voltando a encarar o computador e disfarçando o próprio nervosismo com mais um gole do refrigerante.

— Quer ou não quer? — devolveu a pergunta de forma um tanto áspera, já que estava apavorado e só conhecia aquela forma de se proteger da negativa que acreditava estar por vir. 

— Não dá pra entender você, de verdade — o Kim respondeu, com os olhos cheios de confusão e certa raiva. _Será que tinha deixado tão óbvios assim seus sentimentos pelo garoto, a ponto dele achar que poderia brincar com eles como se estivesse fazendo uma espécie de caridade?_ — Vai à merda com essa sua arrogância.

E Sehun conseguiu ver pelo reflexo da tela o outro bater na própria boca no instante em que o xingamento deixou seus lábios. _Fofo_ , mas havia entendido tudo errado. Oh não queria soar arrogante nem parecer um babaca com ele, só estava tenso e não sabia se expressar de outra maneira.

— Olha, Seokkie, não é isso… — Voltou a fitar os olhos brilhantes do garoto, sentindo o peito apertar só com a forma com que os lábios dele estavam estreitos, pela chateação e constrangimento. — Eu tô nervoso, cara, nunca chamei ninguém pra sair. 

Sehun coçou a própria nuca, vendo a expressão do colega suavizar um pouco, como se começasse a compreendê-lo. Quase teve esperanças de uma aceitação até vê-lo menear a cabeça em negativo, desviando os olhos grandes dos seus.

— Desculpa, Sehun, mas eu não tenho estrutura pra ser a segunda opção dos outros. 

E a resposta do Kim foi a coisa mais inesperada de todas.

— Olha só, eu sei que é meio óbvio que eu gosto de você, mas não é por isso que cê pode chegar achando que ficar comigo vai te fazer esquecer o Junmyeon. Eu também tenho sentimentos, sabia? — Minseok soltou tudo de uma vez, não aguentando mais as dúvidas e a sensação sufocante que a presença dele provocava. — Não tenta disfarçar, é dele que cê sempre gostou, né? Comecei a suspeitar disso desde o dia do museu, tá estampado na sua testa, mas não ia te perguntar porque é coisa sua. Sei que é difícil pra caramba gostar de alguém que tá com outra pessoa e me senti exatamente assim quando achei que cê tava com a Joo, mas não adianta tentar me usar pra esquecer ele, vai por mim, isso só vai machucar nós dois.

Sehun deixou a lata de refrigerante sobre a mesa e suspirou, virando a cadeira de frente para ele e levando as palmas às laterais do rosto do garoto, fazendo-o olhar em sua direção. Não sabia de onde tinha tirado coragem de ser tão direto e estava com muito medo de alguém acabar entrando ali e pegando os dois naquela posição tão íntima, mas da mesma forma que o Kim tinha falado consigo com tanta honestidade, sentia que devia o mesmo a ele. 

— É verdade, eu gostava do Junnie — confessou, afagando as bochechas dele com os polegares, sentindo o coração acelerar ainda mais dentro do peito com o calor que vinha da pele do garoto. Nunca foi tão honesto com ninguém em sua vida que não saberia explicar a necessidade que sentia de se justificar para ele. — Gostava dele desde o fundamental e gostava muito, ele foi tipo o meu primeiro amor, mas eu nunca tive nenhuma esperança e isso nunca me impediu de ficar com outras pessoas nesse tempo todo. Acontece que isso mudou agora, porque tem outro cara que tá ocupando minha cabeça mais do que ele, um cara que eu nunca imaginei que um dia eu poderia gostar e que tá me deixando maluco. 

Minseok podia ver os lábios do garoto tremendo conforme as palavras o deixavam e ter o rosto sustentado pelas suas palmas grandes era a sensação mais aconchegante que já experimentou. _Então Oh Sehun sabia ser carinhoso?_ Não estava fantasiando os carinhos dele em sua bochecha, _não é mesmo?_

— Conheço uns lugares fora daqui que gente como a gente frequenta, onde podemos ficar numa boa, mas meu pai nem pode sonhar em saber. Eu ensaiei a semana toda pra te convidar, porque eu quero muito ir com você, Seokkie — Oh explicou, umedecendo os lábios e sentindo o medo triplicar agora que estava abrindo totalmente o coração. — Cê não é segunda opção, eu… eu gosto mesmo de você. Não sei como e não faz muito tempo, mas eu gosto e quero ficar contigo.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


A semana seguinte foi extremamente movimentada em virtude dos preparativos para a apresentação e também da formatura do terceiro ano, que se aproximava cada vez mais. Isso sem falar nas provas finais e apresentações de trabalhos, que se intensificaram bastante com a chegada do fim do ano letivo, enlouquecendo os alunos e deixando-os com os nervos à flor da pele.

— Mas então, cês tão ficando? — Seulgi perguntou baixinho ao Minseok, enquanto prendiam nos murais do colégio os panfletos sobre a apresentação do clube que ficaram prontos recentemente. 

Oh tinha acabado de passar por eles e a menina percebeu o olhar intenso que trocaram, assim como o rubor que tomou conta das bochechas de ambos involuntariamente. Era óbvio que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre os dois e — agora que o amigo tinha finalmente admitido para ela que gostava de garotos, depois de ouvir a mesma confissão a respeito de suas suspeitas sobre a própria sexualidade — Seulgi estava curiosa para saber como ele estava lidando com aquilo, até porque sair efetivamente com alguém era um passo que ela nunca havia dado.

— Shiu, fala baixo! — o Kim pediu, olhando em volta com o coração aos saltos só pela hipótese de alguém ter escutado a pergunta. — Mais ou menos, a gente saiu uma vez, mas foi estranho e eu tô com medo. 

Kang franziu a testa, tentando entender o que poderia ter sido tão estranho e assustador em um encontro. 

— Por quê? — perguntou, encarando o amigo com curiosidade. — Não foi bom? Do que cê tem medo?

Minseok estava muito nervoso de falar sobre seus receios ali no meio do corredor e puxou a amiga pelo pulso, levando-a até o estacionamento — o lugar menos movimentado do colégio — para que pudessem conversar a sós. 

— Gi, não é que não foi bom, é que… — Suspirou, tentando não se deixar abalar pelos sentimentos conflitantes que voltavam com força quando se lembrava do que aconteceu naquela noite de sábado. — Foi muito bom, ele me levou num barzinho em outra cidade, a gente se beijou e comeu comida boa, depois dançamos um pouco, conversamos e rimos. 

O garoto sentiu os olhos marejarem conforme contava tudo aquilo, vendo um sorriso surgir no rosto da amiga e se perguntando como ela não conseguia entender onde estava o problema. 

— Min, cê teve o primeiro encontro dos sonhos — Seulgi comentou, ainda sem conseguir enxergar o motivo da tristeza do outro. — Por que tá quase chorando? Ele fez alguma coisa ruim contigo depois?

O Kim negou, se controlando e recolhendo a umidade dos cantos dos olhos antes que ela transbordasse.

— Não, Gi, o Hunnie foi incrível o tempo todo — explicou, sentindo o peito apertar com a vontade enorme de viver aquilo tudo de novo. — Mas eu me senti muito errado quando voltei pra casa, porque tive que mentir pros meus pais. Era como se Deus tivesse olhando pra mim e me vendo pecar na maior cara de pau, enquanto eu até hoje não tive nem coragem de orar pedindo perdão porque não tô arrependido de verdade, sabe? 

A menina suspirou, conseguindo finalmente entender a dificuldade do garoto e estendeu os braços em sua direção, puxando-o para um abraço apertado. Sabia o quanto a religião era importante para ele e conhecia também o tamanho da sua fé, assim como o quanto respeitava os próprios pais, o que tornava todo o seu processo de aceitação muito mais pesado e difícil.

— Minie, cê acha mesmo que tem como Deus ficar triste com alguém como você? — ela perguntou, também sentindo o peito apertar e uma enorme vontade de abrir a cabeça do colega e mostrar que ele não precisava se culpar tanto assim. — Ele não ia botar sentimentos bons por outro garoto no seu coração se eles fossem errados, né? Não fica assim, por favor, não se culpa desse jeito.

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


O mais interessante a respeito das mudanças — principalmente as que acontecem dentro das pessoas — é que, por menores que elas sejam e por mais diversas que possam ser as causas, seus efeitos sempre são inevitáveis. O tempo é, sem dúvidas, um dos principais meios necessários para que aconteçam, mas elas demandam energia e sem um “empurrão” ninguém sai do lugar, nem nos sistemas físicos e muito menos na vida. E foi em meio a esse movimento que Baekhyun se viu ao longo das semanas que precederam aquela sexta-feira, questionando seus próprios temores e concepções, se permitindo abrir os horizontes à possibilidade de arriscar e a um passo de se permitir não ser tão prudente. 

Mesmo que ele não estivesse diretamente envolvido com apresentação do clube de dança, acompanhou de perto a correria de Yixing naquela véspera do tão esperado evento, sentindo-se cansado só de ver toda a preparação. Sem dúvidas, foi muito mais que um dia típico de aulas e não soube mensurar quantas vezes precisou tranquilizar o mais novo a cada imprevisto que surgia, o encorajando seja com sua presença ou simplesmente enviando uma mensagem de apoio. Foi um dia cheio para o Zhang que, além de precisar visitar a praça várias vezes para os últimos ajustes — contando felizmente com o carro do Byun, depois do mais velho muito insistir para que o aceitasse emprestado — ainda teve o ensaio final junto aos alunos, após a última aula.

Baekhyun não conseguia parar de pensar no mais novo nem mesmo à noite, quando já estava em casa, cuidando das gatas e dos seus demais afazeres. Se perguntava o tempo todo como Yixing estaria se sentindo, o que estaria fazendo, se já teria chegado em casa ou jantado, em um nível de preocupação que não precisava mais fingir para si mesmo ser simplesmente motivada pela amizade. Refletiu bastante nos últimos tempos sobre os próprios sentimentos e as conversas francas que teve com ele, inclusive abordando o assunto em suas consultas com a psicóloga que agora já o fazia se sentir bem mais a vontade para expor tudo que precisava. Não estava sendo fácil colocar pra fora suas concepções dolorosas nem cutucar tantas feridas antigas, mas era libertador poder vê-las sob outra perspectiva, com o devido auxílio profissional. 

E era estimulante como estava, inclusive, aprendendo a enxergar a si mesmo sob outra ótica e, nas últimas semanas especificamente, ponderou bastante sobre o medo que sentia com relação a dar aquele passo a mais com o Zhang. Contou à terapeuta os inúmeros motivos de achar tão arriscado deixar tudo acontecer e ela o levou a se questionar se aquele pânico todo não era só mais uma forma de se punir; e sim, o Byun ainda não se aceitava ao ponto de perceber que era tão merecedor de amor e felicidade quanto qualquer outro ser humano. Em algum lugar de si ainda acreditava que até mesmo esse aspecto de sua vida era uma espécie de castigo por não ser como os demais e conseguir ver o quanto se sabotava — por meras suposições que poderiam acabar nem acontecendo — estava fazendo-o repensar a respeito do quanto suas escolhas só o mantinham se privando de tentar ser feliz.

Já eram mais de meia-noite quando Yixing finalmente relaxou, depois de chegar em casa bem tarde. Jantou e se jogou na própria cama, enviando uma mensagem a Baekhyun apenas para saber se ele já estava dormindo. Embora soubesse que as chances do mais velho responder naquele horário fossem baixas, queria agradecer pelo apoio e por ter lhe emprestado o carro, que seria muito útil principalmente no dia seguinte. Se sentia um tanto bobo pela felicidade dos alunos e sabia que a ansiedade pelo evento do sábado com certeza não o deixaria dormir, encarando outra vez o telefone ao ser surpreendido por uma ligação do Byun, que o fez abrir um sorriso ridículo de tão grande.

— Baek?! Boa noite! — o saudou sem disfarçar a felicidade em poder ouvir sua voz, ativando o viva voz e colocando o aparelho sobre a cabeceira, se sentindo satisfeito até por identificar o som da respiração dele do outro lado da linha. — Desculpa mandar mensagem essa hora, te acordei?

— Oi Yi, não me acordou não — Baekhyun respondeu, rindo e segurando o celular contra a orelha com um tanto mais de firmeza, só para ouvi-lo melhor. Também estava estirado na própria cama encarando o teto branco com um sorriso, como se conversar com o Zhang fosse o ponto alto de todo o seu dia. — Como você tá? Foi uma correria hoje, muito ansioso?

Yixing estava completamente arrepiado. Não era todo dia que tinha a voz sonolenta e meio rouquinha do Byun ecoando pelo seu quarto e acabou fechando os olhos, se permitindo imaginar como seria se ele estivesse realmente consigo, conversando em meio aos seus braços antes de dormir.

— Tô sim, muito ansioso — respondeu, mordiscando os lábios e mantendo os olhos fechados, se permitindo fantasiar um pouco mais. — Mas vai dar tudo certo, os alunos treinaram muito. Eles ensaiaram com os figurinos hoje e você tinha que ver como estavam animados, a apresentação amanhã vai ser incrível!

Baekhyun não tinha dúvidas, assistiu algumas reuniões do clube com a desculpa de dar uma carona ao Zhang e tinha total consciência do quanto os estudantes se empenharam em cada treino que presenciou.

— Tenho certeza que sim — comentou, trocando o aparelho de ouvido. — Isso vai marcar a vida deles pra sempre, essas crianças nunca mais vão te esquecer, Yi. Cê tá fazendo mais do que qualquer um já fez naquela escola.

Embora Yixing soubesse daquilo, ouvir dos lábios do Byun tinha um peso totalmente diferente. Estava orgulhoso por ter conseguido fazer alguma diferença em tão pouco tempo e sua recompensa era saber que, ao menos durante os momentos em que estavam dançando, aqueles alunos podiam se desligar de todas as cobranças e focar em ser únicamente o que eram: jovens, cheios de vida, com sonhos e muita energia. Estava tão absurdamente feliz que começou a rir, ouvindo Baekhyun acompanhá-lo no gesto e sentindo-se ainda mais próximo do outro, como se estivessem mesmo lado a lado.

— Eu sei, eles me dizem isso o tempo todo — respondeu assim que conseguiu controlar aquele breve e inesperado acesso de risos, refletindo ainda de olhos fechados sobre o quanto foi gratificante e necessário passar por todas as dificuldades que enfrentou para chegar até ali. — Não com palavras, cê sabe como adolescentes são. Eles agradecem naturalmente, com um sorriso, um olhar, e isso é o que vale mais pra mim, saber que ganhei a confiança e o respeito deles. 

Baekhyun se espreguiçou na cama, virando-se para o outro lado enquanto o ouvia falar, dando espaço para Entropia e Gravidade se aninharem junto ao seu corpo. Desde a última conversa honesta que tiveram, ponderava bastante a respeito de enfrentar o medo que ainda os mantinha como amigos e sabia que Yixing só estava à espera de alguma atitude sua para avançar um tanto mais. Conscientemente, sabia que o que compartilhavam já era muito mais íntimo que uma simples amizade e aqueles momentos de reflexão o levaram a compreender que se quisesse realmente ser feliz, precisava dar alguns passos em direção ao desconhecido.

— Sabe, Yi, não foi só a vida deles que você marcou — o Byun confessou, sentindo o coração disparar por saber exatamente o que estava prestes a dizer. — Sei que já te disse isso, mas você é tão importante pra mim que eu percebi que tava errado em pensar que conseguiria só te admirar. É muito pouco pra tudo que você me faz sentir. 

O Zhang ficou em silêncio, reabrindo os olhos para fitar o teto em busca de qualquer coisa concreta que pudesse se apegar, para que as palavras do outro não parecessem parte do próprio devaneio.

— Não é de hoje que você conhece os meus sentimentos e também os motivos que me fizeram tentar fugir deles — Baekhyun continuou, sentindo a voz atravessar com dificuldade a própria garganta e precisou se sentar na cama, ajeitando o celular na orelha e se recompondo para conseguir concluir o raciocínio. — Mas eu tô cansado de fugir, Yixing, tô cansado de ter medo. Tão cansado que todas as coisas assustadoras ficaram pequenas demais perto da vontade que eu sinto de ficar com você. 

Seus lábios tremiam e agradeceu aos céus por dizer aquilo por ligação. Seria mil vezes mais difícil admitir pessoalmente e, mesmo que quisesse muito ver a expressão do mais novo naquele instante, apenas continuou falando, antes que a coragem fosse embora outra vez.

— Desculpe te dizer isso por telefone, mas todas as vezes que tentei falar pessoalmente eu acabei travando — confessou, ouvindo a respiração do mais novo ressonar do outro lado da linha, fechando os olhos e sentindo o peito apertar, sem saber como interpretar o silêncio dele. — Mas eu não quero mais ser só seu amigo, Yi. Não é mais o suficiente.

Era impossível descrever as emoções que tomavam conta no peito do Zhang naquele instante. Conhecia Baekhyun, sabia o quanto era difícil para ele se expressar quando falava de si mesmo e estava muito feliz por finalmente ouvi-lo admitir o que vinha esperando por tantos meses. Mas tão feliz que não conseguiu encontrar de imediato palavras para respondê-lo e só quando o silêncio pareceu longo demais se lembrou de que precisava dizer alguma coisa, já que o Byun não podia ver o tamanho do seu sorriso.

— Por Deus, Baek… — Yixing murmurou, tão contente que mal conseguia expressar verbalmente a euforia que sabia estar estampada em sua face. — Ficar com você é o que eu mais quero há tanto tempo, ser só seu amigo nunca foi o suficiente pra mim. 

E o mais novo balançou as pernas ridiculamente sobre a cama, batendo-as contra o colchão e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, sem conseguir conter aquela felicidade que transbordava dentro de si. 

— Eu preciso te ver — acrescentou, se sentando e pegando o aparelho na cabeceira, em um rompante que acompanhava o ritmo disparado de seu coração. — Quero ver você agora, eu vou… — Engoliu em seco, tão ansioso que mal conseguia pensar. 

O Byun percebeu a agitação dele e ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia feliz por finalmente ter confessado cada palavra, começava a suspeitar que seu _timing_ não tinha sido um dos melhores. 

— Yi, eu também quero muito te ver, mas você vai ter o dia cheio amanhã — Baekhyun falou, ciente de que era muito capaz do outro sair àquela hora de casa e aparecer na sua porta, impulsivo do jeito que sempre foi.

— Vou só colocar um casaco, as chaves estão na mesa e… — Yixing já estava em pé, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto com o celular em mãos, encarando a tela que indicava mais de uma da manhã sem conseguir se lembrar nem mesmo de onde havia deixado seu casaco.

— Yi, me escuta, eu também quero te ver, muito mesmo, mas tem a apresentação do clube e voc- 

— Mas eu tenho que te ver agora, Baekhyun! — o interrompeu, deixando o quarto e buscando a chave do carro sobre a mesa de centro da sala. — Acha mesmo que eu vou conseguir dormir sem te beijar depois dessa sua declaração? Por Deus, eu…

Yixing colocou o celular sobre a prateleira perto da porta para calçar os sapatos. 

— São mais de uma da manhã, você tem compromisso o dia todo... — Ouviu o Byun insistir, mal deixando-o terminar de falar. Mesmo sabendo que o mais velho estava certo quanto ao horário, moravam há poucos minutos de distância e tudo o que seu coração dizia era que precisava vê-lo. Imediatamente.

— Tô indo praí agora, só… Tô chegando, eu… — enfiou os pés dentro do primeiro par de calçados que viu, já pegando outra vez o telefone e colocando a chave na porta. — Tô saindo de casa agora.

— Tá vindo mesmo?

Yixing suspirou, ouvindo a pergunta do outro e disparando até o portão apenas para constatar que havia deixado as chaves do carro em casa, onde tinha deixado o telefone instantes antes, voltando às pressas para buscá-las em um estado de euforia imensurável.

— Cê tá duvidando ainda? — Riu alto, apoiando o celular entre o ombro e o ouvido, manuseando os chaveiros sem qualquer coordenação enquanto refazia todo o percurso até a calçada de onde destravou o carro, certo de que o silêncio da madrugada permitiria que o Byun ouvisse perfeitamente o bipe do outro lado da linha. — Acredita agora?

Escutou a respiração do mais velho acelerar enquanto se jogava apressado no banco do motorista. 

— Tá, mas tem que ser rápido — Baekhyun falou, e Yixing sentiu em seu tom de voz que não era o único excitado com a ideia. — Só um beijo, Yi, e você volta pra casa, ok? — reforçou, sorrindo ao se dar conta do quanto também queria vê-lo.

O Zhang riu mais um pouco, encerrado a ligação e jogando de qualquer jeito o aparelho no banco do carona, sem responder aquela proposta que não tinha a menor intenção de cumprir. Estava tão nervoso que se viu enrolado para afivelar o cinto, deixando a chave cair ao tentar enfiá-la na ignição e perdendo preciosos segundos até finalmente conseguir sair com o carro de frente da própria casa. 

Foi só quando o mais novo desligou o telefone que Baekhyun se deu conta do quanto estava agitado. Saltou da cama, andando em círculos pelo quarto por mais tempo do que deveria, até se dar conta de que logo ele estaria ali. Correu para o banheiro quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, parando diante da pia e passando a mão pelos cabelos, encarando o próprio reflexo enquanto Entropia o observava da porta, bocejando e parecendo julgá-lo por não estar na cama naquele horário. 

— Pareço louco, não é? — perguntou para a gata, rindo de si mesmo enquanto a via olhar fixamente para o seu rosto, como se confirmasse sua resposta.

Os minutos passaram voando enquanto tentava disfarçar o nervosismo e ficar um pouco mais apresentável, disparando em direção ao andar inferior assim que ouviu o carro estacionar na calçada, descendo as escadas o mais depressa possível. Fechou a porta sentindo o próprio coração pulsar na garganta e respirou fundo uma última vez antes de se virar em direção ao portão, tenso como se fosse um adolescente prestes a beijar alguém pela primeira vez. E em partes não deixava de ser uma verdade, já que era a primeira vez que estaria com alguém por quem estava apaixonado. _Ridiculamente apaixonado_. E como nunca imaginou ser possível, era correspondido. 

Mas o Byun não teve tempo de pensar demais porque Yixing já estava diante de si, bem mais perto do que imaginava depois de ter pulado o muro baixo que separava sua casa da calçada, levando uma das mãos ao seu rosto e unindo seus lábios enquanto a outra o puxava pela cintura, colando os corpos de um jeito tão afoito que fez as costas do mais velho se chocarem sonoramente contra a madeira da porta. Não havia uma explicação racional para o leque de sensações que tomou conta dos dois enquanto as bocas tentavam saciar naquele encontro intenso e desesperado toda a vontade reprimida ao longo dos últimos meses em que se conheceram cada vez melhor. 

Baekhyun fechou os olhos, deixando toda racionalidade de lado ao levar as mãos às costas do mais novo, pressionando-o com a mesma urgência com que era tocado, sentindo os lábios dele movendo-se sedentos por entre os seus em um beijo que esquentou cada maldita célula de seu corpo numa mísera fração de segundo. _O que estava acontecendo dentro do seu peito ao ponto de nem conseguir respirar direito?_ Era um sentimento avassalador e tão bom — _mas tão inexplicavelmente bom_ — ser beijado por ele que tudo parecia um sonho, como se estivessem dentro de um dos filmes bonitos que assistia com frequência e não podia negar que sempre desejou viver. Yixing o fazia se sentir vivo e querido tanto na maneira que deslizava os lábios tão necessitados nos seus, permitindo que as línguas experimentassem o sabor que há tanto ansiavam por descobrir, quanto no cuidado e carinho que, apesar de todo o alvoroço do momento, o mais velho conseguia captar. Tudo era inebriante demais, desde o calor, o cheiro e a textura da pele dele sobre a sua, até a forma com que as mãos do mais novo o sustentavam com tanta firmeza, percorrendo pontos de seu corpo que amoleciam Baekhyun por inteiro. 

E o Zhang também sentia um verdadeiro conjunto de emoções completamente novas ao finalmente poder beijá-lo, tocando-o e abraçando-o como sempre quis fazer. Nunca imaginou que um único beijo poderia deixá-lo tão feliz e tão eufórico, no meio de uma madrugada relativamente fria e sob a penumbra, iluminados apenas pelo reflexo fraco do luar que os alcançava na entrada da casa. O silêncio o permitia ouvir claramente o som da saliva e dos selares, misturado ao ranger da porta protestando sob o arrastar dos corpos apoiados a ela, além da própria respiração alterada e dos batimentos cardíacos totalmente descompassados, fazendo a adrenalina percorrer cada fração do seu corpo. E quanto mais beijava Baekhyun, mais certeza tinha de que cada instante de espera havia valido à pena, convencido de que — até agora — nunca tinha vivido um sentimento tão intenso e tão distante de ser uma simples paixão. 

Afagou seu rosto, descendo a palma possessivamente até o seu ombro enquanto afastava alguns milímetros seus lábios dos dele, logo voltando a colá-los em sua pele, descendo pela mandíbula bonita e bem desenhada em uma trilha de beijos úmidos que rumaram pelo seu pescoço arrepiado. Conforme o mais velho arranhava suas costas em uma ousadia bem-vinda, o Zhang explorou o pescoço dele com vontade, aprofundando ainda mais o contato como se pudesse fundir seus corpos bem ali onde estavam, convicto de que só beijá-lo depois de tanto tempo o desejando estaria muito longe de ser o suficiente. 

— Tão lindo... — sussurrou em meio aos beijos, provocando-o com um leve arrastar dos dentes sobre sua pele, antes de depositar outro selar. — … e tão gostoso.

Riu baixo ao senti-lo ofegar e apertou sua cintura, imergindo a mão que tinha ali sob o tecido e tateando a região com a mesma urgência que a boca explorava a pele morna rente à gola do pijama de botões que estava louco para desatar. Quando os dedos do Byun se fecharam em suas costas sobre o tecido da blusa Yixing teve certeza de que não era o único ansiando por mais. Voltou a subir os beijos pelo seu pescoço, roçando os lábios em sua orelha e sugando o lóbulo enquanto a mão que o segurava na cintura buscava a maçaneta da porta, tentando girá-la para que pudessem entrar e continuar o que faziam com mais privacidade. 

— Yi... — Byun murmurou ainda ofegante. — Você é louco.

Yixing deslizou o nariz pela sua pele, rindo baixo ao perceber que a porta estava trancada e o provocou com uma mordiscada no pescoço, já imaginando o motivo.

— Abre, amor — pediu, afastando um pouco o rosto e encostando o nariz no dele. — Cê não acha que tá frio aqui fora? Eu quero te esquentar.

Baekhyun riu, finalmente abrindo os olhos e encontrando o olhar denso dele fixo no seu. Levou as mãos aos seus cabelos agora bagunçados, negando em um menear de cabeça enquanto entremeava os dedos pelos fios curtos dele, sentindo-se leve e tão feliz que até a barganha do mais novo pareceu a coisa mais linda de se ouvir.

— Graças a você, a última coisa que eu tô agora é com frio... — respondeu ainda sorrindo, estendendo os carinhos pela sua face e contornando as bochechas bem devagar, se permitindo afagar suas covinhas tão convidativas pela primeira vez. — Mas hoje tem a apresentação. Tá tarde, querido.

— Te deixei quente, é? — Yixing aproximou o rosto outra vez, ignorando a explicação dele e roubando mais um selar, chupando seu lábio inferior em um gesto que fez o mais velho gemer baixinho. — Mais um motivo pra gente entrar, não acha? — insistiu, voltando a imergir a mão sob a camisa do seu pijama e afagando sugestivamente suas costelas, enquanto a boca reencontrava o caminho até o seu pescoço. 

E o Byun estava muito tentado, mas tão tentado que precisou morder o próprio lábio inferior com força para não ceder, sentindo o corpo inteiro implorar que não deixasse aquele vestígio de consciência atrapalhar o desenrolar daquela noite.

— Yi, eu realmente tô adorando te ter aqui agora — sua voz soava arrastada e a excitação era tão palpável que sabia que o mais novo o entenderia. — Mas você precisa descansar... Mais tarde a gente vai ter todo tempo do mundo. — Foi a sua vez de levar os lábios ao rosto dele, selando uma de suas covinhas após vê-lo olhar um tanto contrariado em sua direção.

— Você é responsável _demais_ , sabia? — o mais novo perguntou, enfatizando o “demais” com um sorriso e meneando a cabeça, deixando um suspiro escapar enquanto sentia as mãos do Byun acariciando suas bochechas. — Tudo bem, _senhor certinho_ , eu esperei até agora, posso esperar mais um pouquinho. 

Baekhyun assentiu, roubando mais um beijo e deixando claro o quanto postergar aquilo também estava sendo difícil para ele. 

— Tô sendo responsável e certinho porque eu te amo — sussurrou, soltando seu rosto para envolvê-lo em um abraço. — Me preocupo com você, querido. Muito.

Yixing levou agora a outra mão também para dentro da camisa do mais velho, tocando a pele da sua cintura e beijando calmamente a curva da sua mandíbula.

— Eu sei — respondeu pertinho do seu ouvido, inebriado pelo cheiro dele. — E foi justamente por você ser assim que eu me apaixonei. — Sorriu, fechando os olhos e voltando a buscar seus lábios em uma nova sequência de beijos que nenhum dos dois tinha intenção de terminar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nhóin, eu tô tão boiolaaaa! 
> 
> Eles não são fofos? Nem acredito que só falta um capítulo para o fim, espero muito que vocês gostem do desfecho. <3


	9. Atração universal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É, chegamos nos momentos finais da história. 
> 
> Eu realmente não sei o que dizer, só agradecer por cada pimpolho que me acompanhou até aqui. Espero que gostem do encerramento dessa trama, foi muito especial pra mim desenvolver cada personagem, cada conflito e toda a descoberta de sentimentos que eles experimentaram, obrigada por me deixar dividir isso com vocês. 
> 
> Mil beijos e boa leitura, nos vemos nas notas finais! <3

  
  


_Atração universal: Afirma que todos os corpos atraem-se mutuamente, com uma força proporcional ao produto de suas massas e inversamente proporcional ao quadrado de sua distância._

  
  


O dia da apresentação finalmente chegou, depois de tanto ensaio e dedicação dos alunos nos últimos meses. O professor Zhang, o diretor Kang e o prefeito Kim estavam reunidos na praça desde bem cedo, acompanhando a finalização da montagem do palco e discutindo _in loco_ onde seria o melhor lugar para que os jornalistas convidados pudessem acompanhar o evento, a fim de reservar para eles os assentos necessários, além de providenciar água e outras possíveis cortesias. Yixing mal tinha dormido naquela noite, tanto pela expectativa como mentor do clube de dança, quanto pela vontade insana de estar logo a sós com Baekhyun, que o fez revirar-se a madrugada inteira pensando nos seus beijos e em tudo que disseram um para o outro. Sabia que o dia seria corrido e que provavelmente só teria essa oportunidade bem mais tarde, o que fazia seu coração se agitar em ansiedade só de pensar em esperar até o anoitecer para que finalmente pudessem continuar tudo que começaram naquela madrugada.

Era estranho porque, ao mesmo tempo em que estava completamente empolgado e concentrado em fazer tudo acontecer da melhor maneira possível naquele dia tão importante para os seus alunos, conseguia ver nitidamente o rosto do Byun a cada piscar de olhos, recordando-se do quanto ele estava bonito mesmo à penumbra, enquanto o beijava sob a soleira da porta em um encontro que se estendeu bem mais do que deveria noite adentro. Passou o dia alternando os pensamentos entre os ajustes finais da apresentação e a vontade crescente de beijar Baekhyun outra vez com tudo de si, até que ambos perdessem o fôlego. Aquele misto de emoções o deixou agitado e a excitação era tanta que sequer se lembrava do próprio cansaço, era como se tivesse dormido maravilhosamente bem, de tanta felicidade transbordando no próprio peito.

Não demorou para que os alunos começassem a chegar, dirigindo-se animados ao camarim improvisado atrás do palco para vestir os figurinos enquanto seus responsáveis ocupavam os lugares na platéia. Yixing cumprimentou um a um os parentes e convidados de cada criança, entregando o cronograma da apresentação e se oferecendo para sanar qualquer dúvida que pudesse surgir. No meio de tantas boas vindas e acenos, sentiu o celular vibrar e o sorriso em seu rosto dobrou de tamanho ao encontrar a notificação da mensagem do Byun que havia acabado de receber.

Você está radiante  
Fighting, vai dar tudo certo!  
enviada 16:49✔

Olhou em volta imediatamente, procurando pelo mais velho no meio daquele mar de rostos, enquanto acompanhava o diretor para onde estavam os repórteres convidados que começavam a chegar. Sua cabeça pareceu sair dali por alguns minutos e seu coração deu uma reviravolta quando finalmente seu olhar encontrou o de Baekhyun, sentado junto ao outros professores na área a eles destinada, na primeira fila. 

Lindo  
como consegue ficar cada vez mais bonito?  
enviada 16:50✔

Bobo  
Vc também está lindo  
enviada 16:51✔

Gostoso, hj vc não me escapa  
me aguarde quando tudo aqui acabar, vou te desarrumar todo 😉  
enviada 16:52✔

Yixing!?  
enviada 16:53✔

o q?  
não posso?  
pensei que depois de ontem vc tb quisesse… 😔  
enviada 16:54✔

Não é isso  
Eu quero e vc pode  
É que eu nunca vou me acostumar, vc é muito direto rsrs  
enviada 16:55✔

Então se prepare  
vou ser ainda mais direto quando estivermos a sós 😘  
amo vc  
enviada 16:56✔

Trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e o mais novo jurou ver a sobra de um rubor no rosto do Byun, conforme ele desviava o olhar ao ser chamado por outro docente. Foi como se o tempo parasse pelos minutos em que trocaram aquelas breves mensagens e tudo dentro de si girasse até deixá-lo bem tonto, mesmo que ao redor as coisas continuassem absolutamente iguais. Involuntariamente, acabou mantendo seus olhos e mente focados apenas em Byun Baekhyun até que as circunstâncias o fizeram se lembrar das próprias obrigações. 

— Professor Zhang? — o diretor o chamou, tirando-o daquele breve estado de transe para comunicá-lo a respeito da presença de alguém. — O youtuber chegou com a equipe dele, pode cuidar disso enquanto eu espero os outros repórteres? 

E assim Yixing saiu dali, a fim de acompanhar o convidado até o espaço destinado para que pudesse se instalar, com a cabeça dividida entre a imagem de um Baekhyun sorridente e incrivelmente bem vestido e a euforia pela conquista dos alunos por tudo que estava prestes a acontecer. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Seulgi estava radiante, ajudando a maquiar os colegas e falando sem parar, em uma empolgação incomum até para quem andava quase todo o tempo ao lado do tagarela incorrigível do Minseok. 

— Para de drama, ninguém vai ver sua espinha lá da platéia, até porque eu tô cobrindo com base, olha só. — Entregou um espelho de mão ao menino, mostrando o pequeno calombo ao lado do seu nariz totalmente disfarçado pelo produto de tom similar ao de sua pele. — Tá vendo? Não dá nem pra ver.

O Kim estava chateado. Esperou tanto por aquele dia e, justo quando ele chegou, aquele alien cheio de pus resolveu brotar no seu rosto. E não era só por causa da apresentação que não queria estar com aquela coisa na cara, Sehun cuidaria do som durante todo o evento e estaria bem ao lado do palco, assistindo tudo de perto. Já estava nervoso o suficiente com a ideia de dançar na frente do garoto que gostava, queria pelo menos estar confiante quanto à própria aparência, mas obviamente, o destino gostava muito de brincar consigo.

— Eu tô feio — retrucou, em um muxoxo sincero ao encarar o próprio reflexo, tendo o olhar atraído para o pequeno relevo como se ele fosse mil vezes maior, enxergando-o como algo monstruoso mesmo que estivesse coberto de base. — Olha, isso é Deus me punindo, só pode. 

Kang apoiou as mãos na cintura, revirando os olhos longamente com o que ouviu o amigo dizer. Conhecia o Kim a ponto de saber o quanto ele podia ser dramático, mas o monitor estava passando dos limites sem a menor necessidade.

— Tá, Minseok, cê tá horroroso — ironizou, gesticulando um tanto impaciente. — Tão feio que o Sehun vai tomar um susto quando te ver. Pode ter certeza que essa espinha minúscula aí vai fazer ele se arrepender de já ter beijado a sua boca, porque olha, cê tá desfigurado, nem parece humano.

O jeito da menina acabou fazendo o garoto rir, até porque suas ironias vinham acompanhadas de expressões faciais tão exageradas que a deixavam extremamente fofa.

— Ai Gi, só você pra me fazer rir nessa situação. — O garoto voltou a encarar o espelho, já não achando mais aquela espinha algo tão relevante quanto os outros receios que começaram a passar pela sua cabeça. — Será que ele vai gostar? 

A pergunta a fez franzir a testa, sem entender exatamente do que ele estava falando.

— De quê? 

Minseok a devolveu o espelhinho, respirando fundo.

— Da apresentação — explicou, mastigando nervoso a parte interna da boca. — De me ver dançar — acrescentou finalmente, arrumando os cabelos pela milésima vez. — Eu tô muito nervoso, Gi. E se eu cair feito um banana? E se errar algum passo? Do jeito que eu sou azarado é bem capaz…

Seulgi simplesmente começou a rir, puxando o amigo pelo braço e deitando a cabeça dele em seu ombro.

— Ai, mas que desesperado, para com esse pensamento negativo, ok? — O apertou em um abraço, tentando encorajá-lo. — A gente ensaiou muito, vamos fazer é todo mundo ficar de queixo caído, cê vai ver só. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Ficar diante de uma mesa de som era um dos pequenos prazeres secretos de Oh Sehun. Era péssimo ter que fazer muitas das coisas que gostava escondido de seu pai, tanto que ficou com muito medo até mesmo de aceitar ajudar o clube de dança com o medley e acabar sendo repreendido por ele. No fim das contas, agradeceu ao professor Zhang por fazer aquele meio de campo com seu pai com o apoio do professor de música, lembrando da presença dos jornalistas e mostrando que seria muito bom para o seu currículo participar de uma atividade com tanta visibilidade. Estava ajustando tudo para o começo da apresentação e tinha no rosto um sorriso cheio de expectativas, não apenas por poder bancar o DJ naquela tarde, mas também por poder ver uma certa pessoa dançando bem de pertinho.

Não que as coisas com Kim Minseok estivessem nos melhores termos, saíram apenas uma vez e beijaram-se algumas outras, arriscando-se escondidos em cantos vazios da escola sempre que possível. Parte de si entendia as questões do garoto e sabia que ele não recusava outros encontros por não gostar de estar consigo, mas por causa do seu jeito terrivelmente certinho e, principalmente, pela culpa monstruosa que sentia em mentir para os pais. Estava ansioso para vê-lo dançando e, quem sabe, conseguir mais alguns momentos a sós, quando finalmente pudesse escapar dali até o camarim, driblando os olhares incisivos de seus parentes. 

— E aí? Pilotando o som, hein? — Junmyeon se aproximou, já deixando um soquinho leve em sem braço e sorrindo com todos os dentes. — É bom cê fazer isso direito, vai ser transmitido ao vivo no youtube. 

Oh, que estava com o fone de ouvido em apenas um dos lados, o desceu de vez para o pescoço, ao ouvir as palavras do amigo.

— Como é que é? — perguntou, sentindo um súbito calafrio percorrer a coluna. — Ao vivo, tipo... _ao vivo_? Não iam ser só as fotos dos repórteres e tal?

O Kim negou, rindo e pousando a mão no ombro do outro.

— Isso mesmo, o professor Zhang conseguiu que o canal de um influencer de dança transmitisse ao vivo, a equipe dele já tá até montando as coisas — explicou, vendo os olhos do amigo se arregalarem. — Mas fica tranquilo, ele tá fazendo isso por mim. Nossos pais já assinaram o termo que permite a reprodução da nossa imagem por causa dos jornalistas e ele tá aproveitando a brecha, parece que o canal é seguido por olheiros de empresas grandes e é minha chance de ser notado.

Sehun levou alguns segundos até processar que estava prestes a tocar diante de um público bem maior do que imaginava e a verdade é que preferia não ter conhecimento daquela informação. Suspirou um tanto tenso, vendo o Kim sair dali e correr até Bae, caminhando espertamente com a garota para a parte de trás do palco onde seus pais não poderiam vê-los. Olhou para o próprio celular e, percebendo que ainda tinha tempo, deixou todo o equipamento ali, descendo pelo acesso do camarim com o único objetivo de ver alguém que certamente o faria se sentir mais confiante.

✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Encontrar Minseok naquela espécie de tenda não foi difícil, o difícil foi conseguir dar um jeito de ficar a sós com ele, com todo aquele falatório e o enorme entra e sai do lugar. Sehun teve a astúcia de puxar uma das araras de roupas até um canto, fechando-se nele com o garoto de um jeito que precisavam ser bem discretos para não chamar a atenção.

— Cê tá maluco? Os professores tão entrando aqui toda hora! — o Kim exclamou, cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra permanecia entrelaçada à do garoto, em um gesto simples que fazia seu coração disparar enlouquecido. — Se pegarem a gente aqui, va-

— Shiiiiii... — Sehun pousou o indicador sobre seus lábios, pedindo silêncio mesmo sem entender porque ele não parava de esconder a região do nariz. — Se tu ficar falando alto aí é que vão achar a gente, Seokkie. — Suspirou, levando a outra mão aos cabelos dele e fazendo um carinho gentil. — Cê acha mesmo que eu ia deixar de te dar um beijo de boa sorte? 

Minseok o ouvia com atenção e foi impossível não derreter completamente com aquelas palavras. Seu coração apaixonado ainda conflitava com o peso que sentia na própria consciência mas ali, diante do garoto que gostava, parecia bem mais fácil deixar a prudência e algumas convicções religiosas de lado.

— Ai Hunnie, cê não tem juízo mesmo — sussurrou chegando mais perto dele, tentando encontrar uma posição que pudesse tirar a mão do rosto sem que o garoto pudesse ver a grande espinha que havia ali. — Eu tô morrendo de medo de pagar mico na sua frente, tá difícil me concentrar, fora que meus pais tão aqui também e eu tô uma pilha.

O Kim desabafou brevemente, se sentindo um pouco melhor só de ter admitido em voz alta o quanto tudo o estava assustando. 

— Cê não vai pagar mico, tá? — Sehun já aproximava a boca do seu rosto, afagando seu pescoço e tentando tirar a mão do garoto da frente para conseguir alcançá-lo. — Que foi? Por que tá se escondendo? Não quer me beijar?

E Minseok queria, muito mesmo. Estava quase em estado líquido só de ouvir a voz dele assim tão pertinho do ouvido, derretendo com os carinhos que recebia, pensando em como tirar a mão dali para que pudessem se beijar sem que o garoto visse aquela maldita erupção vulcânica na sua cara.

— Fecha os olhos então — sussurrou de volta, apertando a mão dele que ainda segurava. — Cê não vai me beijar de olho aberto, né? 

Oh não pensou duas vezes, cedendo ao pedido do outro e avançando os lábios sobre os dele em mais um daqueles beijos desajeitados, profundos e tensos, cheios de impulsividade e desejo, mesmo que aquele medo de uma possível interrupção não os deixasse aproveitar completamente o momento.

— A gente tem que sair daqui um de cada vez, o camarim tá cheio — Minseok comentou, olhando através de uma fresta entre os tecidos e mordiscando o próprio lábio inferior. — Até a professora Park tá aqui, a gente tá muito ferrado.

O sentimento de ter recém beijado o quase-namorado, somado ao pavor de serem pegos naquela situação o fazia sentir uma bagunça de emoções tão grande que o garoto até havia esquecido da espinha que até poucos minutos tanto tentava esconder. Suspirou ao ter o rosto sustentado pelas palmas grandes de Sehun, enquanto ele lhe roubava um último selar, admirando com carinho cada detalhe da expressão do rapaz. 

— Cê vai primeiro, depois eu vou — o garoto propôs, acariciando as bochechas do Kim e vendo-o assentir. — E, Seokkie, pensa direitinho naquilo, eu quero sair contigo de novo, tá? Sábado que vem. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Joohyun andava de um lado para outro diante do namorado naquele pequeno espaço arborizado, em uma parte da praça que a estrutura do palco montado escondia dos olhares curiosos. Não fazia parte do clube, mas estava ansiosa pelos amigos e, obviamente, por Junmyeon, que achava graça do jeito com que ela estava toda preocupada, repetindo várias vezes que tudo daria certo como se fosse ela mesma a estar prestes a subir no palco. Não é como se o Kim não estivesse nervoso, ele estava, mas não tanto como Bae, que parecia prestes a explodir de ansiedade. 

— Eu vi o youtuber chegando, como cê tá se sentindo? — a menina perguntou, sem parar de andar e gesticular, arrancando um sorriso ainda maior do namorado.

Junmyeon meneou a cabeça, pousando as mãos nos ombros dela e fazendo-a finalmente parar, de frente para si.

— Tô meio nervoso, né. — Levou uma das mãos ao queixo da menina, fazendo um carinho. — Mas eu vou ficar a apresentação inteira olhando pra você, então vai dar tudo certo.

Bae devolveu o sorriso assim como o carinho, abraçando-o pela cintura rapidamente e encostando o rosto em seu peito, ciente de que não poderiam arriscar ficar assim por tempo demais ali onde estavam. Logo afastaram-se outra vez, respirando fundo e tentando tranquilizar um ao outro, daquele jeito silencioso que eles aprenderam a conversar.

— Depois da formatura vai ser tão difícil te ver — a garota se ouviu dizendo em voz alta o que deveria ser mantido em pensamentos.

Ouvir aquilo fez o Kim suspirar, entrelaçando os dedos aos dela e beijando carinhosamente o dorso de suas mãos. Sabia que era verdade e também se sentia triste por isso, principalmente quando parava pra pensar que, independente do rumo que as coisas tomassem, deixaria a cidade no ano seguinte.

— Joo, a gente vai dar um jeito — prometeu olhando nos olhos dela, embora parte de si temesse não conseguir honrar as próprias palavras. 

— Jun, tá tudo bem — Joohyun comentou, respirando fundo e soltando suas mãos. — Eu tô feliz com o que a gente tem hoje, cê vai estudar fora daqui e vou me lembrar com carinho do meu primeiro namorado pro resto da minha vida. — explicou, vendo o garoto negar com a cabeça e levando o indicador aos seus lábios, impedindo-o momentaneamente de falar. — Me escuta até o final, eu não tô falando que a gente vai terminar. Tô falando que se isso tiver que acontecer, não vai ser por culpa de nenhum de nós dois.

Conversaram mais um pouco e a menina sorriu ao ver Junmyeon sair dali, se juntando aos amigos e parecendo animado enquanto caminhava com eles de volta para onde seus responsáveis estavam. Entrou no camarim para ver Seulgi e Minseok, querendo saber também como eles estavam com a expectativa da apresentação, encontrando-os em uma conversa sussurrada na qual o monitor parecia absolutamente constrangido.

— Ele veio aqui só pra te dar uns beijos, cê larga de ser besta! — Kang sussurrava para o garoto, sem mudar o tom de voz com a aproximação da amiga. — É claro que ele gosta de você, não é Joo?

Bae nem precisava de mais informações para saber do que se tratava, levou a mão até o peito em um gesto de surpresa, encarando o amigo e sussurrando também.

— O Sehun veio te beijar? — perguntou apenas para confirmar, olhando em volta e se perguntando como conseguiram aquela proeza, no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. — Cês são bons mesmo em se esconder, eu não consegui dar nem um selinho no Juju, só um abraço rápido porque toda hora passava gente.

Minseok escondeu o rosto nas mãos, tentando disfarçar o rubor nas maçãs do rosto com as coisas que as amigas estavam falando.

— Ai, parem com isso, eu tô sem graça — o Kim admitiu, tirando as mãos da cara e suspirando, enquanto olhava de uma para a outra. — Ele me chamou pra sair de novo, mas eu não sei o que dizer.

Seulgi revirou os olhos, enquanto Bae puxava uma cadeira para se sentar junto a eles, olhando para o amigo com toda paciência que tinha. 

— E por que cê não sabe? — Joohyun perguntou, franzindo a testa preocupada. — Tá na cara que você gosta muito dele, já saíram uma vez, não entendo porque tem tanto medo.

— É porque ele não quer mentir pros pais dele, Bae — Kang respondeu pelo garoto, meneando a cabeça impaciente. — Eu já disse que ele não pode viver desse jeito porque ele gosta de caras e isso não vai mudar.

O monitor suspirou, abaixando a cabeça.

— Minnie, a gente sabe que é difícil — Seulgi continuou, olhando as horas com medo de acabarem perdendo o aquecimento que começaria dali a alguns minutos. — Mas cê tem que decidir se quer viver sozinho pra sempre por causa dos seus pais ou não. Não é justo deixar o Sehun achando que cês vão ter alguma coisa e sair de novo com ele se não pretende aceitar, entendeu?

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Foi só quando a apresentação estava prestes a começar que Yixing finalmente conseguiu se sentar, ocupando o lugar ao lado do de Baekhyun no canto mais à esquerda da primeira fila. Era a primeira vez que se aproximavam depois dos amassos daquela noite e ambos estavam nitidamente ansiosos, controlando a vontade de ignorar todos à sua volta e demonstrar tudo que estavam sentindo. Era bom estar perto, ao mesmo tempo em que era difícil não poder demonstrar com mais do que olhares de relance e pequenos sorrisos a paixão que borbulhava dentro deles.

— Boa tarde, Yi — Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio, sentindo o coração disparar enquanto o observava com o canto dos olhos e a lembrança vívida do sabor de seus lábios retornar à mente. — Ansioso? 

A pergunta óbvia — e dúbia — fez o mais novo assentir, sorrindo amplo e encarando o palco onde, dentro de instantes, seus alunos estariam dançando. 

— Muito — respondeu, olhando em sua direção e esfregando as mãos uma na outra, enquanto reparava em cada detalhe bonito do mais velho. — E não só pela apresentação, você sabe — admitiu, estalando os nós dos dedos, ciente de que o Byun o compreendia perfeitamente.

— Eu também — Baekhyun tranquilizou-o, olhando discretamente em volta antes de, ainda que um pouco hesitante, levar a mão até a dele e entrelaçar seus dedos, aproveitando-se da localização discreta em que estavam para manter o gesto em um local oculto dos olhares curiosos. 

Sentia-se muito vulnerável com toda aquela bagunça acontecendo dentro de si, principalmente quando o calor proveniente da palma dele tomou conta de seu corpo inteiro, amolecendo-o instantaneamente. 

O gesto pegou o Zhang de surpresa, que se viu encarando o homem ao seu lado com o peito tão disparado que mal conseguia respirar. Logo seu sorriso dobrou de tamanho e disfarçadamente correu os olhos até onde suas mãos estavam, completamente emocionado com a atitude. Queria muito que estivessem a sós naquele instante para deixá-lo saber o quanto ele significava para si, mas tudo que pôde fazer foi acariciar o dorso de sua mão com o polegar, apertando um tanto a palma em um afago gentil. 

— Mais tarde nós vamos _conversar_ , não é? — perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e enfatizando o sentido oculto na palavra “conversar”, apenas para confirmar se não haveriam mais desculpas para que não passassem a noite juntos. — Quero tanto ficar com você... — acrescentou em um sussurro, mal conseguindo conter a própria euforia ao vê-lo assentir, apertando um pouco mais sua mão.

Não demorou para que os estudantes tomassem seus lugares no palco, sob os olhares atentos de seus pais, mestres e dos jornalistas convidados. Dava para ver em suas expressões o quanto estavam nervosos durante o discurso do diretor, que anunciava o evento com toda a formalidade necessária. Então a música começou a ecoar pela praça e Yixing sentiu seu peito encher de um orgulho sem tamanho por cada uma daquelas crianças. A emoção de vê-los se divertindo e mostrando sorrisos tão genuínos enquanto reproduziam as coreografias que tanto ensaiaram atingiu em cheio o docente, mexendo com suas emoções de uma forma que o fez começar a inspirar o ar com mais força, na tentativa de conter as lágrimas.

Como um filme, toda a jornada até ali passou diante de seus olhos. Desde sua chegada ao colégio no início do semestre, até cada momento difícil que precisou enfrentar, inclusive os que o levaram até o limite, ao ponto de fazê-lo chegar a pensar em desistir. Lembrou-se dos encontros do clube, da mudança que acompanhou no dia a dia de cada um deles e de todos os momentos inesquecíveis que lecionar ali lhe proporcionaram. Aprendeu muito a respeito do que era a docência e do quanto era mais forte do que imaginava naqueles seis meses na cidade do que nos dois anos que lecionou na capital e se sentia muito mais vivo também, com o sentimento reconfortante de estar no caminho certo.

✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Ao fim da apresentação, o falatório tomou conta do lugar. Os estudantes seguiram para o camarim eufóricos, com o sentimento de adrenalina ainda bem forte tomando conta do peito, comemorando uns com os outros enquanto tiravam selfies e tagarelavam sobre o quanto todos foram ótimos. Esperaram muito por aquele momento e agora que tudo terminou, sentiam-se incrivelmente leves. Todo receio e preocupação que antes havia em suas mentes juvenis já havia desaparecido, dando lugar a uma alegria que expressavam bem em forma de sorrisos amplos.

— Eu disse que ia dar tudo certo — Bae comentou, abraçando Minseok e Seulgi bem apertado enquanto era observada pelo próprio namorado, contagiada pela felicidade deles mesmo que só tivesse assistido tudo da plateia. — Cês foram ótimos, caramba, tá todo mundo elogiando lá fora.

Minseok logo se jogou em uma das cadeiras, pegando o celular para ver se já havia saindo alguma coisa sobre a apresentação na internet. O garoto só não estava mais ansioso que Junmyeon, cujo olhar curioso tentava enxergar o visor do aparelho nas mãos do colega enquanto continuava parado ao lado da namorada, sentindo o coração quase sair pela boca.

— Cara, tão falando da gente mesmo! Já saíram várias fotos, olha! — o monitor de física exclamou, rindo e mostrando a tela para os amigos.

— Ah, que lindo! — Bae pegou o aparelho, contemplando as imagens com o namorado enquanto Seulgi cutucava o dono do telefone discretamente, indicando que alguém o esperava próximo a entrada do camarim.

— Vai lá, garanhão, acho que ele tá querendo te parabenizar… — a menina cochichou, piscando sugestivamente e achando graça da forma com que os dois ficavam tímidos em situações como aquela.

Minseok levou o olhar até onde Sehun estava e sorriu, chamando-o para perto com um gesto de mão. Queria elogiá-lo também, pelo bom trabalho dele com a música da apresentação e fazê-lo se sentir menos deslocado perto de suas amigas, principalmente agora que as duas sabiam do que estava acontecendo entre os dois. 

— Ele também precisa ser parabenizado, gente, o medley ficou ótimo — o estudante comentou enquanto Oh se aproximava, fazendo todos olharem em sua direção também.

Sehun estava um pouco sem graça e era visível seu embaraço enquanto caminhava até junto deles, mexendo a boca. Mesmo que Junmyeon fosse seu amigo de longa data e soubesse que gostava de garotos, o estudante ainda não havia tido coragem de contar a ele sobre seu envolvimento com Minseok. Não que não estivesse louco para desabafar ou passar horas falando sobre como era bom beijar aquele baixinho — até porque estava apaixonado e era a primeira vez que tinha a intenção de ter alguma coisa mais séria com alguém — mas por achar que se comentasse com qualquer um que fosse, as coisas poderiam acabar não indo pra frente. 

— Oi… — Oh cumprimentou os colegas sem tirar os olhos do monitor, que logo se levantou, encarando-o sem saber exatamente o que fazer com as mãos. 

Minseok queria abraçá-lo da mesma forma que tinha acabado de abraçar as amigas, mas não sabia até que ponto aquilo soaria estranho e preferiu recuar, segurando as próprias mãos atrás do corpo, temendo que elas buscassem as dele por conta própria.

— Oi — respondeu, sentindo-se ridículo por só conseguir dizer aquilo, com os olhares curiosos dos outros três queimando sobre eles. Era incrível como a simples proximidade dele fazia seu coração se agitar e seus pensamentos se tornarem uma bagunça tão grande, capaz de dificultar até mesmo sua capacidade de manter uma conversa sem parecer um idiota.

— Cara, cê mandou muito bem! — Junmyeon puxou o amigo para um abraço, deixando leves tapinhas em suas costas e logo voltando para o lado da namorada. — Tem uma galera elogiando teu som nos comentários da live, eu tava lendo aqui, depois cê dá uma olhada.

Sehun encolheu os ombros, aliviado por ter dado tudo certo. Estava acostumado a brincar de DJ mas nunca fez isso ao vivo, o que lhe garantiu as palmas das mãos suadas e parte do cabelo grudado na testa durante toda a apresentação.

— Vocês também — comentou, desviando os olhos do amigo e voltando a encarar Minseok enquanto os elogiava. — Foram incríveis, muito mesmo. 

A maneira com que o monitor estreitou os olhos e mordiscou os lábios foi a coisa mais adorável que Sehun viu naquela noite, perdendo apenas para a dança cativante que ele apresentou. O mais alto sabia que era o primeiro cara que ele beijava e sua primeira experiência nesse sentido e por isso tentava não ficar tão inseguro com sua relutância em aceitar sair para um novo encontro. 

— Então, a gente podia ir agora lá pra loja dos pais da Joo comemorar, o que acham? — Seulgi sugeriu, apoiando a mão no ombro do amigo. — A senhora Bae faz um _topokki_ maravilhoso.

— Minha mãe vai adorar! — Joohyun falou, quase saltitando com a ideia, principalmente pela expectativa de poder ficar mais algum tempo perto do namorado sem que ninguém questionasse a proximidade deles. — Ela cisma que eu tenho vergonha de levar meus amigos lá, posso com isso?

Todos acabaram concordando e, propositalmente, foram caminhando na frente enquanto Sehun e Minseok ainda se encaravam, daquele jeito meio óbvio e meio tímido deles.

— Hun, cê também foi incrível no som — o monitor elogiou em tom baixo, enquanto deixava o camarim ao lado do garoto, em passos preguiçosos demais para quem queria alcançar os amigos. — E quanto a sábado que vem, umas três da tarde tá bom pra você?

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Na praça, familiares e repórteres comentavam sobre o que acabaram de presenciar e o professor Zhang foi alvo de muitas perguntas, além de elogios que tinha consciência não serem nada sinceros da parte de alguns pais. A iniciativa da escola repercutiu positivamente na internet e tanto o diretor quanto o prefeito da cidade pareciam satisfeitos, ainda que por motivos diferentes. Yixing sabia que alguns responsáveis — principalmente os mais abastados — continuavam tão fechados e preconceituosos quanto sempre foram, mas sabia também que, agora que suas imagens estavam definitivamente limpas, não poderiam mais voltar atrás com relação ao clube ou tentar impedi-lo de funcionar nos anos seguintes. O evento concretizou a conquista dos alunos, gerando notas instantâneas nos veículos de comunicação de vários blogs e jornais locais e das cidades do entorno sobre como a implantação de uma atividade artística melhorou o desempenho acadêmico e o convívio no ambiente escolar. O diretor Kang comemorava a comparação do Instituto Eldorado aos melhores colégios de diversos países de primeiro mundo, dando entrevistas e orgulhando-se de contratar docentes preocupados com a manutenção da qualidade do ensino.

Baekhyun observava tudo de longe, saudando alguns alunos e pais enquanto aguardava a poeira baixar, ansioso para que pudesse sair dali com o Zhang e enfim ter com ele algum momento de privacidade. Observava-o sorrir e ser fotografado ao lado dos estudantes e dos figurões influentes da cidade, sentindo o coração bater forte dentro de si de orgulho do homem maravilhoso e nobre que o mais novo havia se tornado. Era lindo ver a felicidade estampada nos olhos brilhantes dele e o Byun só conseguia pensar no quanto estava apaixonado e em quanto tempo perdeu se escorando em desculpas fajutas para negar o que sentia, escondendo-se atrás do próprio medo. _Como pôde cogitar tirar alguém como ele de seu coração?_ Yixing reunia todas as qualidades que sempre admirou e havia se embrenhado em sua rotina a ponto de fazê-lo perceber como tudo era solitário e vazio antes da sua chegada. Isso sem contar seus bons conselhos e o quanto o ajudou a refletir sobre a forma que levava a vida, encorajando-o a buscar ajuda, sem esperar nada em troca. Seu jeito impulsivo, sonhador e extrovertido escondia uma maturidade que fazia agora Baekhyun se sentir ridículo por um dia tê-lo visto como alguém capaz de confundir os próprios sentimentos baseado apenas na diferença de idade que tinham.

Os presentes retornavam para suas casas e depois de todo o alvoroço a praça começou a esvaziar, restando no local apenas alguns professores e a equipe responsável por desmontar o palco. A mesa de som utilizada no evento pertencia ao instituto e o diretor conversava com o Zhang e o Byun a respeito de como a levariam de volta, uma vez que o homem estava de saída para um coquetel com alguns repórteres e a maioria dos demais docentes já tinham ido embora. Yixing se prontificou a levar os equipamentos ao colégio — até porque também precisava guardar alguns objetos usados pelos alunos que estavam no camarim improvisado — e Baekhyun se ofereceu para levá-lo em seu carro, observando o diretor assentir e agradecê-los, afastando-se do local com o grupo de jornalistas.

Após arrumarem tudo dentro do veículo finalmente sentaram-se lado a lado prontos para se dirigir até a escola, a sós pela primeira vez depois de todo aquele dia exaustivo. Yixing ainda tinha os pensamentos completamente tomados pela felicidade das crianças e por tudo que haviam acabado de presenciar, estava radiante e gesticulava muito, falando sem parar sobre a apresentação durante boa parte do trajeto.

— Você viu a felicidade deles? — perguntou, observando o mais velho assentir. — Eu nunca vi os alunos tão felizes desse jeito, foi tudo perfeito e eles se divertiram tanto!

Baekhyun o ouvia com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, adorando presenciar toda a animação que estampava seu rosto e sentindo-se leve com a forma orgulhosa que o Zhang se referia aos estudantes.

— Eles conseguiram, Baek — continuou, pousando naturalmente a mão na coxa do Byun enquanto ele dirigia, fazendo-o olhar para si assim que pararam em sinal fechado. — É tão gratificante que eu nem sei explicar.

Foi então que seus olhares se cruzaram e o mais novo se deu conta de que perdeu metade do caminho falando sem parar, ao invés de aproveitar devidamente aquele primeiro momento de privacidade que tinham. A cumplicidade trocada naquele olhar se concretizou em uma gostosa explosão de risos e a expressão de Yixing ganhou tons de malícia conforme massageava sugestivamente a extensão da coxa do Byun, vendo-o adentrar a rua principal do bairro, já quase chegando ao instituto.

— Depois daqui, vamos pra minha casa ou pra sua? — o mais novo perguntou, mantendo os olhos fixos na expressão bonita do Byun.

— Tanto faz... — Baekhyun respondeu, realmente sem se importar para onde iriam, desde que fossem juntos. — O que você sugere?

Yixing sorriu maroto, movendo o polegar em círculos sobre o tecido da sua calça.

— Pra sua então — respondeu, mordiscando o próprio lábio, sem conseguir deixar de fazer o comentário seguinte. — Vai abrir a porta pra mim dessa vez, não vai?

E lá estavam eles rindo alto outra vez, como se só existissem os dois no mundo inteiro. 

— Eu vou. — Baekhyun tentava controlar a crise de risos, assentindo e prestando atenção no trânsito quase inexistente naquele início de noite de sábado. — Pode ter certeza que eu vou.

— Espero que tenha descansado bem essa noite, amor — o mais novo comentou, em um timbre cheio de segundas intenções. — Porque eu não pretendo te deixar dormir tão cedo.

Baekhyun sorriu, umedecendo os lábios e meneando a cabeça, sentindo tanto as palavras quanto o carinho do outro percorrerem seu sistema nervoso de um jeito que o encheu de expectativas, chateado apenas por não poder encará-lo enquanto respondia.

— Então, querido… — tirou a mão da marcha, desligando o carro agora estacionado e levando-a até a coxa dele, devolvendo intencionalmente o gesto e deixando um sorriso ousado transparecer. — … eu te garanto que nunca estive tão descansado.

Já dentro do instituto, enquanto Yixing levava os materiais para guardar no armário junto ao palco da quadra, o Byun aproveitou para passar rapidamente no laboratório e buscar alguns materiais que acabou não levando para casa na sexta-feira. Optou em não carregar nada muito pesado no dia anterior por ter deixado o carro com o mais novo, mas já que estavam ali seria bom levar de uma vez todos os trabalhos que corrigiria ao longo da semana. Foi pensando nisso que percorreu os corredores silenciosos da escola, refletindo também a respeito de como as coisas haviam mudado naquele semestre. Desde a chegada do Zhang sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo e Baekhyun sorria ao relembrar a quantidade de vezes que caminhou por ali ao lado do mais novo sem sequer imaginar tudo o que passariam, nem que acabaria se apaixonando tão perdidamente por ele. Com as pastas sob os braços foi até a quadra e ficou por um tempo observando Yixing do alto da arquibancada, mal se dando conta do quanto seu sorriso se ampliava com todo aquele misto gostoso de admiração, carinho e o típico borbulhar no estômago que sentia pela saudade recente que adquiriu desde soube como era estar no calor dos braços dele. Deixou as pastas em uma das cadeiras perto da entrada e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, começando a descer os degraus sem tirar os olhos do homem que amava até ser notado por ele, entregue pelo som das tábuas de madeira que rangiam sob seus pés e ecoavam através do espaço vazio. Devolveu o sorriso amplo que ganhou com a sua chegada e achou graça do jeito maroto com que Yixing o convidou a se aproximar, movendo sugestivamente do indicador direito e dando uma piscadinha em sua direção. 

Tudo nele era tão encantador e tão cheio de vida que o Byun se sentiu muito sortudo por ser a pessoa que o coração do mais novo havia escolhido. Yixing também estava radiante em vê-lo ali, principalmente pelas incontáveis lembranças que tomaram conta de seus pensamentos de todas as inúmeras vezes que o viu se aproximar daquele mesmo jeito e não pôde demonstrar tudo que sentia. Escolheu no celular uma música que gostava e deixou-a tocando em um volume médio, tirando a jaqueta que vestia por cima da regata branca e deixando-a em um canto qualquer junto ao aparelho. Estendeu as mãos na direção de Baekhyun, que agora estava bem mais perto, convidando-o silenciosamente para dançar consigo, com a expressão que não disfarçava em nada o tamanho da própria alegria. Conseguiu perceber o leve embaraço no olhar do outro e um breve hesitar quando ele finalmente parou apenas alguns passos de si, tirando as mãos dos bolsos e acariciando a sua, parecendo reticente em aceitar o convite. A vontade era nítida na expressão do homem e o mais novo mordiscou o lábio inferior, arriscando um passo à frente e dançando sozinho em uma tentativa de convencê-lo a embarcar consigo naqueles passos contidos. 

— Eu… — Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça ainda imóvel, umedecendo os lábios e pensando em como ser honesto sem que suas palavras parecessem uma recusa. — Não sei dançar, nunca fiz isso — concluiu, finalmente pousando a mão no ombro do Zhang e relaxando um pouco ao sentir a temperatura morna e confortável da sua pele. 

Sentiu sua outra palma ser solta e Yixing pousou ambas as mãos em sua cintura, incentivando-o a balançar um pouco consigo. Baekhyun sorria, e apesar de não saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, deixou que Zhang o conduzisse a experimentar mais uma coisa que nunca se imaginou viver.

— Eu te ensino, é só me acompanhar — ele respondeu, deixando beijinhos no canto do seu rosto e fechando os olhos para aproveitar a sua companhia.

E a risada do mais novo acabou fazendo o sorriso do Byun crescer também, assentindo e se deixando ser abraçado daquele jeito carinhoso, apoiando as mãos em seus braços e mergulhando de corpo e alma no calor da sua presença. Mesmo que seu talento para dança fosse completamente nulo, tentava não parecer tão rígido conforme seus pés nada coordenados tentavam acompanhar os passos lentos e pacientes do outro. Se arrepiou com os selares que recebeu perto do ouvido e questionou de onde vinha aquela vontade boba de impressioná-lo ou pelo menos não parecer tão ruim em algo que o Zhang era incrível e amava tanto fazer. 

— É tão bom ficar assim — Yixing sussurrou, conduzindo o mais velho pela quadra, com o rosto rente ao seu. — Tão bom dançar com você.

Baekhyun riu contra a pele de seu pescoço, deixando alguns selares ali e segurando um pouco mais firme em seus braços antes de responder.

— Mesmo que eu seja uma porta dançando? — brincou, arrancando do mais novo uma gargalhada sonora que acabou fazendo o próprio Byun rir também. 

— Cê tá indo bem, Baek — ele sussurrou rente ao seu ouvido, afagando suas costas e se sentindo ridiculamente feliz por vê-lo tão à vontade consigo. Tão feliz que queria decorar cada detalhe daquele momento. — Tá indo muito bem, tão bem que eu não quero mais te soltar.

E ele sabia que Baekhyun também estava feliz, percebendo mesmo através da sua falta de coordenação e do nítido receio em dar algum passo em falso enquanto o movimentava junto a si.

— Então não solte, Yi — o mais velho pediu, sentindo o cheiro da sua pele enquanto a boca traçava o caminho até os lábios do outro, sussurrando o restante da confissão exatamente sobre eles. — Eu também não quero mais sair dos seus braços. 

Os lábios se buscaram naturalmente, encaixando-se em um beijo lento, bem diferente dos que trocaram na noite anterior. Seus pés pararam pouco a pouco de se mover pela quadra enquanto as mãos do Byun deslizaram até seu rosto, afagando-o ainda no mesmo ritmo da dança que há pouco estavam imersos. Sentiu as palmas de Yixing acariciando sua cintura em um pressionar suave enquanto suas respirações mornas se misturavam, experimentando um tipo de paz que nem mesmo acreditava ser possível existir. Foi um beijo tão calmo e carinhoso que ambos não conseguiam pensar em mais nada além do quanto era bom poder viver o que sentiam sem qualquer sombra de medo ou culpa, afastando os lábios instantes depois e encarando-se com sorrisos enormes refletidos em seus olhares.

O mais novo envolveu completamente a cintura de Baekhyun, encaixando o rosto em seu ombro e suspirou profundamente, balançando-o um pouco dentro daquele abraço apertado antes de afrouxar o gesto.

— Baek... — Yixing o encarou, ainda que o mais velho estivesse bem a sua frente abraçado a si. — Eu te amo tanto, sabia? — confessou, acariciando suas costas e sentindo a palma do homem se movendo sobre a própria bochecha, em um afago gentil. 

O Byun suspirou, assentindo antes de avançar outra vez sobre ele e roubar um breve selar. Mordiscou os lábios, movendo o polegar pelo contorno da boca que tinha acabado de beijar enquanto observava com um sorriso bobo sua covinha tão graciosa.

— Eu também, Yi. Muito — respondeu, entretido em decorar cada detalhe do rosto bonito a sua frente. — Tanto que eu nem sabia ser possível.

O olhar de Yixing brilhava de forma tão intensa que o mais velho nem pensou antes de fechar as pálpebras e se entregar a um novo beijo, deixando que a sensação incrível de ter os lábios tomados pelos dele preenchessem o seu corpo mais uma vez. Foram mais alguns instantes em que as palavras tornaram-se desnecessárias e ambos se permitiram completar aquela declaração silenciosa através das confissões que somente os toques conseguiam traduzir.

— Me diz, cê nunca imaginou que um dia ia beijar alguém no trabalho, né? — o mais novo perguntou assim que se afastaram, ainda mantendo o rosto bem juntinho ao dele antes de abrir os olhos. Riu do próprio pensamento, sentindo a mão do Byun descer da sua bochecha pelo seu braço exposto. 

— Nunca — Baekhyun também ria e encostou a testa na dele, deixando que seus narizes brincassem de roçar um no outro, em um chamego tranquilo. — Mas não é a primeira vez que você me faz agir por impulso aqui. 

Yixing levou uma das mãos ao seu rosto, olhando nos seus olhos e se sentindo sortudo por saber que havia se apaixonado pelo homem certo.

— Você é incrível, Baekhyun, em todos os sentidos — comentou, aproveitando para aproximar os lábios de seu ouvido e sussurrar bem baixinho como se fosse um segredo. — Ah se a gente não tivesse aqui... Eu estaria te beijando de muitos outros jeitos agora.

— Por Deus, Yixing! — Baekhyun não segurou a risada, apoiando a testa em seu ombro e se sentindo feliz por saber que o outro continuava não perdendo a oportunidade de lhe dirigir uma investida. — Pode confessar, cê tirou a jaqueta quando eu cheguei só pra me provocar, não foi? 

Foi a vez de Yixing gargalhar, sentindo o olhar do mais velho queimar sobre seus ombros nus enquanto assentia, abraçando-o e enchendo seu pescoço de beijinhos.

— Também, mas... — disse em meio aos selares, absorvendo o cheiro gostoso da pele dele. — Eu queria mesmo era dançar coladinho com você, a jaqueta de couro ia atrapalhar. 

Os dois ampliaram os sorrisos, encarando-se com as expressões leves.

— Então, vamos? — o mais novo chamou, piscando um olho com seu tom provocativo, enquanto finalmente se afastavam um do outro, mantendo apenas o entrelaçar de uma das mãos e caminhando juntos até onde estavam tanto os objetos do Zhang quanto os do Byun, antes de deixar o instituto. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Dentro de um espaço de vinte e quatro horas era a segunda vez que Baekhyun tinha as costas prensadas contra a porta de entrada de casa enquanto Yixing o beijava intensamente, agora do lado de dentro da residência. Mal se deu conta quando as chaves e a pasta que segurava caíram no chão, levando as mãos aos ombros dele e fechando os olhos, ignorando o olhar confuso de suas gatas que observavam toda aquela estranha movimentação. E não demorou para que tudo estivesse presente outra vez, o coração disparado, o calor, os toques que o amoleciam inteiro e até o barulho da madeira protestando atrás de si à medida que seus lábios entregavam-se aos dele, sem disfarçar a urgência e a necessidade que sentia. Seus dedos embrenharam-se pelos fios curtos da nuca do mais novo fechando-se sobre eles e puxando-os de leve, conforme arrepiava-se com a sensação úmida e quente dos sugares e mordiscadas que ele deixava por todo seu pescoço, subindo as mãos por dentro da sua camisa social como se não pudesse mais esperar para acariciá-lo por completo. Baekhyun arfou ao sentir o hálito morno dele arrepiando cada fração de pele por onde os lábios passavam e continuou deslizando os dedos pelos seus cabelos, repetindo os puxões e sentindo uma necessidade cada vez maior de ar não só pela intensidade dos beijos, mas também por tudo que estar nos braços dele representava. 

Yixing não saberia explicar a razão de ter os olhos rasos enquanto o tocava, sentindo-o tão entregue aos seus carinhos enquanto tateava sua cintura, traçando com o nariz o caminho de volta do pescoço para os seus lábios e beijando-o com tudo de si. Tinha algo muito único em Baekhyun que o levava a perder a sensatez, ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia dono de uma cautela que naturalmente não teria. Seu peito só faltou explodir de alegria ao sentir o mais velho empurrar sua jaqueta através dos seus braços tirando-a de si pouco antes de ter os dedos ávidos dele alcançando a pele de seus ombros sob as alças da regata. Sentir-se desejado por ele era muito mais significativo do que poderia explicar e não tinha a ver com sua aparência — porque Yixing sabia o quanto era atraente — mas o Byun o desejava além disso, por ele ser exatamente quem era. E ser querido assim era algo que o mais novo, até aquele momento, nunca tinha vivenciado.

Os lábios se afastaram e eles se entreolharam por instantes, as mãos do Zhang subiram delicadamente para o rosto do mais velho e eles sorriram um para o outro, ofegantes e imersos em felicidade. Viu Baekhyun encarar sua boca e o beijou novamente, puxando de leve seu lábio inferior entre os dentes enquanto descia as mãos pelo seu pescoço, pousando-as nas laterais da gola ainda abotoada de sua camisa. Seu corpo vibrava ansiando pela sensação de ter cada parte de si grudada em cada parte dele enquanto o sentia deslizar as palmas pelo seu peito, alcançando a barra de sua camiseta e ousando tocá-lo sob ela de um jeito que o arrepiou completamente. 

— Cê me deixa louco, Baek — sussurrou baixo entre os diversos beijos entrecortados que trocaram, à medida que desabotoava um a um os botões da camisa dele. — Completamente louco.

E o Byun engoliu em seco, correspondendo ofegante a cada novo encontro dos lábios, subindo os toques pelo abdome de Yixing sob a camiseta, se permitindo absorver o calor e a textura da pele em uma nova onda de sensações e descobertas que fizeram a temperatura de seu corpo subir um pouco mais. Não demorou para que sua camisa já estivesse completamente aberta e, ao contrário do que imaginava, sentiu-se seguro à medida que o olhar denso dele percorria sua pele exposta pela fresta. O mais novo o puxou pelas laterais do tecido que ainda segurava, caminhando para trás enquanto o conduzia em direção às escadas, sem parar de beijá-lo ou sussurrar elogios sobre seus lábios. 

— Os degraus… — o Byun avisou baixinho entre um beijo e outro, apoiando uma das mãos na parede e ouvindo-o rir. Envolveu sua cintura outra vez, colando seus corpos e tentando não desequilibrá-los à medida que subiam. 

— Parece fácil nos filmes. — O comentário de Yixing arrancou outra risada dos dois à medida que subiam, enquanto ele se segurava no mais velho tentando, de costas, tatear com os pés o fim de cada degrau que pisava.

Baekhyun o puxou para um novo beijo um tanto mais profundo, guiando devagar os seus passos naquele trajeto familiar que conhecia o suficiente para fazer de olhos fechados. Conduziu-o até a plataforma do meio onde a escada fazia uma curva e os corpos chocaram-se na parede, dando espaço para uma nova sequência de beijos cada vez mais urgentes que expressavam — em conjunto com o explorar das as mãos por todo o relevo dos corpos — o alvoroço que os consumia por dentro. E eles estavam tão colados que o Byun sentia o calor do peito dele alcançar o seu através do tecido fino da regata enquanto deslizava as palmas pelas suas costas, pressionando e arranhando com uma vontade infinita de entregar ao outro todos os seus carinhos. 

Logo as camisas de ambos estavam no chão e já subiam aos tropeços os degraus seguintes, atropelando a porta entreaberta do quarto e rindo juntos quando a mesma se chocou sonoramente contra a parede. Entreolharam-se, ofegantes e inebriados, observando o subir e descer do peito um do outro e compartilhando a certeza de terem os mesmos sentimentos acelerando seus corações. 

— Te amo, Yi... — Baekhyun balbuciou, em um mover quase silencioso de lábios que fez o sorriso do mais novo triplicar, antes de trazê-lo para um novo beijo.

E o Byun sentiu-se grato às luzes apagadas por esconderem o marejar de seus olhos, conforme as demais peças de roupas eram deixadas de lado e os corpos alcançavam a cama, em meio a beijos e carícias que faziam seu baixo ventre fisgar em um ritmo cada vez maior. 

Yixing deitou-se sobre ele, beijando-o e sentindo as mãos do mais velho arranharem suas costas, permitindo que as peles despidas saciassem de uma vez aquela necessidade dolorosa e febril de deslizar uma na outra. Desceu os lábios pelo seu queixo, roçando os dentes de leve e sentindo-o emaranhar os dedos pelos seus cabelos no instante em que chupou seu pomo de adão, rindo e repetindo o gesto apenas para sentir o mais velho se contorcer mais uma vez. Deslizou as mãos pelos seus braços, segurando-o momentaneamente pelos pulsos no alto de sua cabeça e admirando a visão privilegiada que tinha de onde estava. 

— Se soubesse quantas vezes eu imaginei te ter assim… — sussurrou no ouvido de Baekhyun, fazendo-o morder o próprio lábio em meio à respiração pesada. — Quantas vezes eu quis te jogar nessa cama... 

O Byun levou as mãos para o rosto dele dedilhando o pescoço, os ombros e aqueles braços tão confortáveis que conseguiam fazê-lo se sentir seguro e excitado ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo e aproximando-se também do ouvido do mais novo, para fazer sua confissão.

— Ah, querido… — murmurou baixinho, sorrindo em meio às próprias palavras e se sentindo ousado como nunca imaginou. — Eu já quis te jogar em tantos lugares, você não faz a menor ideia.

E o Zhang não respondeu por si após ouvir o que foi dito, avançando novamente os lábios pelo pescoço dele agora com muito mais vontade. Alcançou o ombro, as clavículas e parte do tórax, beijando cada centímetro de pele e se apaixonando pela forma com que o mais velho arrepiava com facilidade, arqueando as costas em um conjunto de expressões que o fizeram ter certeza de que dar prazer a ele se tornaria seu novo momento favorito. 

  
  


✎✎✎✎✎

  
  


Era a primeira vez que Baekhyun acordava com o peso do braço de alguém em torno da própria cintura. Ainda estava cedo e sabia disso porque Gravidade e Entropia ronronavam confortavelmente aos seus pés, sem qualquer sinal de que se levantariam para exigir sua ração matinal. Aproveitou a luz fraca que atravessava a cortina para admirar o rosto adormecido de Yixing, sorrindo um tanto incrédulo com tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior, se permitindo revisitar aquelas lembranças enquanto observava os traços do homem, apreciando seus cabelos escuros bagunçados sobre o travesseiro e sua expressão serena. Sentia-se tão feliz que parecia ainda estar sonhando, com as emoções intensas demais dentro do peito por saber que tudo aquilo foi sim bastante real e que não estava mesmo acordando solitário, como todas as outras vezes. 

Lembrou-se da sensação de dançar com ele, dos beijos na quadra da escola, dos carinhos e sorrisos trocados durante todo o trajeto e da forma com que o Zhang sequer o esperou trancar a porta de entrada antes de prensá-lo contra ela e retomar seus lábios com os próprios, como se não se beijassem há eras. Seu sorriso aumentou com a certeza de que o trajeto daquela boca quente e afoita sobre seu pescoço provavelmente ainda estaria marcado, assim como suas roupas espalhadas displicentemente pela escada por onde subiram aos tropeços, livrando-se de algumas peças enquanto cediam à necessidade cada vez maior de contato. Yixing o fez se sentir tão desejado e querido em cada olhar, toque, declarações e sussurros indecentes, que o Byun teve vontade de gritar só com aquelas lembranças. _Seria possível ser mais feliz do que estava se sentindo naquele instante?_ Provavelmente não. Depois de tantos anos a vida estava finalmente sendo um pouco generosa consigo e sentia-se extremamente grato por isso.

Com cuidado, afagou a bochecha alheia em um carinho leve, descendo os dedos pelo seu pescoço até contornar a clavícula exposta sem a intenção de acordá-lo, mas já estava com uma saudade dolorosa de tocar sua pele e sentir o calor do seu corpo. Sabia que Yixing teve um dia cheio na véspera e precisava descansar, inclusive o próprio Baekhyun também desejava conseguir dormir um pouco mais, mas o costume de levantar cedo para o trabalho — assim como o relógio biológico de suas gatas famintas — sempre o tirava da cama logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, inclusive nos fins de semana. Fechou os olhos aninhando-se cuidadosamente no mais novo, o nariz mergulhando no cheiro bom da pele dele até que o sentiu estreitar o abraço, sendo puxado para mais perto de um jeito extremamente reconfortante.

Yixing afagou as costas e os cabelos do Byun, naquele estado de torpor matinal em que a sonolência ainda prevalecia sobre sua vontade de despertar e aproveitar ao máximo aquele dia ao lado do homem que amava. Seu corpo estava cansado, tanto pelo sábado agitado com a apresentação do clube quanto pelas carícias trocadas noite adentro, cujas sensações ainda estavam frescas em suas memórias. Sorriu abraçado ao mais velho, passando uma das pernas por sobre as dele para envolvê-lo com ela, sentindo também uma das gatas se mover dali e se espreguiçar para deitar em outro lugar, provavelmente irritada com a perturbação de seu sono. A calça de flanela de um dos pijamas que Baekhyun lhe emprestou era tudo que vestia e com ambos nus da cintura para cima, acordar com aquele contato pele a pele tão gostoso enquanto o abraçava fez o mais novo se sentir ainda mais satisfeito. 

— Bom dia, amor.

A voz meio rouca e sonolenta do Zhang chegou aos ouvidos do Byun arrancando-lhe um sorriso amplo, levando-o a afundar ainda mais o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, onde deixou um beijinho demorado.

— Bom dia, querido — Baekhyun respondeu, afagando seu braço e subindo a mão para o seu ombro, onde fez mais um pouco de carinho. — Dormiu bem? Ainda tá cedo, não queria te acordar.

Yixing riu baixinho, de um jeito que fez o outro escutar aquele som característico e sentir o vibrar gostoso de seu corpo com a proximidade. 

— Acho que não durmo bem assim desde criança — o mais novo confessou, entreabrindo os olhos bem devagar para se acostumar com a luminosidade, mantendo o Byun juntinho a si. — E você? Descansou?

Baekhyun assentiu, adorando a sensação de acordar em meio àquele abraço caloroso e confortável.

— Me sinto uns dez anos mais novo — confessou, deslizando o nariz pela pele morna do outro e se espreguiçando um pouco sem sair do lugar. — Dorme mais um pouco, eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra gente comer e colocar a ração dessas duas.

A simples hipótese de que se levantaria fez o Zhang apertá-lo um pouco mais, mantendo-o bem ali e negando com a cabeça, aproveitando para distribuir beijos pelo seu rosto.

— Fica, depois a gente prepara alguma coisa juntos — sussurrou, ajeitando-se na cama com ele. — Elas nem tão pedindo nada, vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco.

E o Byun não conseguiu nem cogitar contrariar aquele pedido, relaxando nos braços dele e se permitindo fechar os olhos para apreciar o momento.

— Sabe Baek, você me surpreendeu muito essa noite — o Zhang comentou, afagando o rosto do mais velho com um sorriso sacana surgindo no rosto, enquanto se espreguiçava. — Eu sempre soube que dormir contigo seria maravilhoso, mas você superou todas as minhas expectativas.

Baekhyun acabou sorrindo também, apoiando agora o queixo em seu peito para encará-lo, compreendendo imediatamente o sentido implícito no verbo “dormir”. 

— Quer dizer então que eu não fui tão mal pra um cara de meia-idade? — brincou, ouvindo a risada do outro preencher o quarto, totalmente consciente de que a noite tinha sido realmente incrível para ambos. 

— Meia-idade?! — Yixing voltou a rir, meneando a cabeça e deixando as mãos deslizarem pelas costas nuas do Byun. — Acho que cê tá na profissão errada, preso numa sala de aula com todo esse espírito de comediante. 

As risadas se intensificaram e acabaram despertando de vez os dois homens, que continuaram se acariciando enquanto aproveitavam aqueles instantes de cumplicidade logo no começo do dia.

— Eu só queria dizer que ficar olhando assim pra você me deixa com vontade de começar a te beijar e repetir tudo de novo — o mais novo confessou, encarando sua face sonolenta e seus cabelos revoltos, percebendo o quanto ele ficava simplesmente lindo acordando. 

Baekhyun sorriu, umedecendo os lábios e aproximando um pouco mais o rosto do pescoço dele, com a mesma expressão maliciosa e os desejos ardentes tomando conta de si. Se sentia leve e até mesmo indecente quando selou o local demoradamente um par de vezes, distribuindo por ali beijos úmidos e nada castos, antes de sussurrar uma resposta à altura da provocação recebida.

— Desse jeito, Yi? — perguntou, roçando os lábios mais um pouco pela pele dele, subindo os beijos até perto do seu ouvido e instigando-o até sentir a mão possessiva do mais novo segurá-lo pelo braço, girando-os na cama e colocando-se completamente sobre o seu corpo. 

A felicidade que os envolvia era palpável de um jeito que não tinha a menor explicação. Yixing o segurava pelos pulsos, encarando-o agora por cima de um jeito completamente apaixonado e satisfeito, embriagado pela forma com que o Byun continuava a surpreendê-lo naquele quesito em particular.

— Então você quer brincar, é? — Esfregou-se nele, deixando que sentisse sua ereção matinal à medida que aproximava o rosto da sua orelha, levando as palmas até as dele só para entrelaçar os dedos de forma gentil. — É seu dia de sorte, sabia? Porque eu também quero muito me divertir. 

E Baekhyun o sentiu percorrer cada ponto sensível de seu pescoço com os lábios, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás conforme ele avançava, já sentindo o próprio coração começar a disparar dentro do peito assim como o calor tomar conta de partes bem específicas do seu corpo. Logo suas mãos soltaram as dele e foram parar nas costas mornas do Zhang, pressionando os dedos sobre a pele macia enquanto deslizava por ela, absorvendo o máximo a textura e todas as sensações que envolviam tocá-lo. Era a manhã mais perfeita de suas vidas e os dois já estavam animados com a ideia daquele sexo matinal gostoso até que os miados começaram, lembrando-os que não estavam sozinhos no quarto. 

Gravidade e Entropia já arranhavam a porta, reclamando por terem praticamente sido expulsas da cama com toda aquela movimentação e claramente exigindo suas refeições, frustrando os planos dos humanos.

— Acho que a gente vai ter que levantar agora — o Byun retrucou contrariado, enquanto Yixing ria por entre os beijos que deixava em seus ombros e peito. — Elas não vão parar.

O mais novo ergueu o rosto de onde estava, deixando que Baekhyun apreciasse seus cabelos bagunçados e o sorriso enorme em seus lábios.

— Vamos — concordou, rindo e suspirando enquanto admirava a expressão bonita do mais velho, em uma clara veneração. — Mas a gente pode voltar para cá depois do café da manhã, quem sabe…? — acrescentou, piscando sugestivamente antes de se levantar, experimentando uma felicidade que queria repetir pelo resto de sua vida.

  
  
  
**FIM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso, acabou... 
> 
> Eu quero agradecer imensamente de todo meu coração a você que leu tudo até aqui e me desculpar se alguma coisa não saiu do jeitinho que esperava. Foi uma trajetória difícil dar vida a esse plot em tão pouco tempo e espero que a fanfic tenha te proporcionado bons momentos. Tô feliz por conseguir participar desse projeto tão bonito e ansiosa pra saber o que vocês acharam ou se desconfiam de quem eu possa ser. 
> 
> Beijo grande no coração de cada um, boa sorte no guessing e até o reveals! <3


End file.
